Love me That's All I Ask of You
by hphglover
Summary: When two old friends decide to leave their troubles behind and concentrate on comforting each other, the unexpected happens. Quinntana.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: As I had mentioned before, this is the multi-chapter Quinntana fic I've been working on for a while. I can't seem to get enough of this pairing and the plot bunnies won't leave me alone about it. My heartfelt thanks to bleed4her and breath4her for being my sounding boards on this one. Not only are they a good support system, they are also great friends. _

_I'd love to know what you all think about this. The chapters will be short at first but will increase as the story progresses. The rating will probably increase as well._

**Love me; that's All I Ask of You**

**Chapter One**

She found herself heading down the hall that led to the football field instead of the one that led towards the parking lot and freedom. She was tired, a little grumpy and had just wanted to go home and crawl under her soft comforter to forget about her day. It had been grueling to begin with and was only made worse when Rachel and Finn had walked into Glee practice hand in hand. She had to sit there with Mercedes and Kurt and pretend like she didn't care. And care she did, but not for the reasons everyone thought. She couldn't care less that they had gotten back together – even when she was convinced Finn would only be a detriment for Rachel to reach her dreams if she chose to stay with him when they graduated. The thing that bothered her was finding herself alone once more.

It just felt like she couldn't keep anything she loved for long. The worse loss was, of course, her daughter Beth. Even though she knew that she had done the right thing for her little girl, it didn't make the loss easier, didn't fill the gaping hole in her heart. And while she never talked about it, while everyone thought she was a cold hearted bitch, she still cried for her little girl. But no one needed to know what a mess she really was when she found herself alone in her room, cradling the one picture she had of herself holding her daughter right after she was born. Surprisingly, it had been Puck who had taken the picture and given it to her after Shelby had adopted her and moved away. She'd be forever grateful to him for such a loving act.

Sighing as she pushed the door open, she shoved the depressing thoughts to the back of her head as her eyes adjusted to the brightness before heading over to the field. A frantic blonde had cornered her after Glee practice and sent her on an impossible mission – find one Santana Lopez and make sure she was alright. When she'd asked Brittany what the problem was, she had just told her Santana was a sad panda because of her and Quinn needed to fix it. Knowing the fiery Latina, it was a mission impossible indeed, but for Britt she would try. And who was she kidding? She'd try just as bad for Santana, because as messed up as their relationship had been as of late, she loved her and wanted her to be happy.

Shielding her eyes with her hand, she thought she spotted someone at the far end of the stands and headed that way. As much as they fought at times, they still knew each other well and had for years. Rivalries aside, she considered Santana one of her only friends and just as she knew the Latina would have her back if she ever needed her, she wanted to be there for her now. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what the problem was. She'd known for a long time how her friend felt about Brittany, even if she'd never said it out loud to her. All it took was a little observation to realize Santana was crazy in love with the blonde dancer. Now that Brittany was back with Artie, she knew Santana would be a mess, even if she pretended to be strong and even if she acted like it didn't bother her at all. Missing Glee, her favorite part of the day, was telling enough.

As she walked under the stands to the far end, she noticed Santana was sitting down with her legs drawn up, arms around her knees and her forehead resting on them. The one thing that worried Quinn was the shaking shoulders. Of course she would hide to cry alone. She'd never let anyone see she was vulnerable. She'd rather people feared her.

Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly as her steps slowed down when she reached her. Santana hadn't even notice she was there so she took a seat behind the dark haired girl and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her body closer. Santana stiffened and was about to pull away when she tightened her hold on her.

"Shh, S, it's just me," she whispered reassuringly.

She used her other hand to pull her back against her fully so Santana's head was resting against her shoulder. She ran her fingers softly over her forehead and kissed her temple in a rare show of affection. It was the first time she had seen her friend so broken and it pulled inexplicably at her heartstrings.

Letting her body weight rest fully against Quinn, Santana couldn't keep the tears at bay. Feeling the warm body behind her and the tender touches just broke a dam inside of her and she finally let go of the pain that was ripping her insides out. Silent tears turned into crying and crying into sobs that shook her body and made her temples pound. She wasn't sure why she was letting Quinn see her like this, but if anyone could understand her, if anyone knew her, it was the blonde.

As she sobbed, Quinn never ceased her hold on her. Instead she removed the band keeping her ponytail in place so she could run her fingers through her hair in a very soothing way while whispering comforting words into her ear. She never once asked what was wrong, never asked if she needed to talk, never pressured her – the blonde just held her and comforted her.

She wasn't sure how long they were there. By the time her tears had stopped the sun was beginning its slow descent. It was also getting colder and she knew they wouldn't be able to be there much longer. Every few minutes or so, she would take a shaky, hiccupy breath, her body spent and her head pounding by the onslaught of tears that had rocked it.

"It's getting late," she tried in a raspy voice. Clearing her throat, she took another breath but didn't make a move to stand up.

"It is, but no one is expecting me, so I'm okay," Quinn replied just as quietly. It was as if by unspoken agreement they had decided not to disturb the calm that surrounded them.

"How did you know I'd be here?" the Latina asked.

"Because as much as we've been fighting lately, I _do_ know you, San. I knew exactly where to find you."

Santana found herself playing with the hem of Quinn's sundress right above her knees where it had ridden up when she sat down. She'd never done that before, but she needed something to do with her hands. The blonde was still playing with the strands of her hair and she couldn't remember the last time she had been this comfortable or at ease, even if she was nursing a broken heart. Thinking about the other blonde that completed the Unholy Trinity, as they were now known, made tears prick at her eyes again and she blinked them away.

"Did she send you?" she dared to ask. She knew she didn't have to actually say her name to make Quinn realize who she was talking about. She felt Quinn nod.

"She grabbed me as we were leaving Glee practice and told me you were upset, to go and 'fix it'," she answered as she tightened the arm securely wrapped around her slim waist. "She was really worried about you."

"I didn't mean to worry her; I just needed time to myself."

"I think she knows that. Which is why I'm here."

It was Santana's turn to nod. "You know I don't like to fall apart like that in front of anybody, Q. If you tell anyone about this I'll ends you," she tried, but her words lacked the usual sting that put fear in the hearts of the students of McKinley.

Quinn chuckled a little. "I have no doubt you will."

A few more minutes of silence passed by and neither said a word. Santana realized she liked their closeness and it had been what she needed to feel better. Looking out at the sky again, she noticed the sun was really low and it was definitely time to head home. Another shuddering breath when she realized she didn't want to go to her house. Going there meant she'd be alone.

"Why don't you spend the weekend with me?" Quinn suggested as if reading her mind. "We'll get a movie and a pizza tonight and figure out the rest tomorrow. It'd do us both good."

Her last comment made Santana curious. She had known something was different about Q, but she hadn't been a good enough friend to ask her about it. Knowing how prickly the blonde had been as of late, she would have probably bitten her head off and she hadn't wanted another fight with her. She'd already lost Britt to Stubbles McCripple Pants - she didn't want to lose Quinn as well. Not that she would ever admit that out loud, but still, she could accept it.

"Yeah, that sounds good," she surprised herself by saying. "I'll just go home first to pack a few things and then head to your place."

Getting up, she looked down at Quinn and extended her hand to her, helping her up as well. Only she didn't realize she had pulled so hard and Quinn's face ended up just inches away from hers, their warm breaths mixing as they both exhaled softly. Her eyes connected with bottomless pools of hazel and Santana felt lost in them for a moment. Neither could look away for several intense seconds until she was able to shake herself mentally by sheer force of will. She pulled back and felt her face heating up slightly.

_What the fuck was that?_ she wondered desperately.

"Sorry," she mumbled while looking away.

_What just happened?_ Quinn pondered as she tried to smile reassuringly at her. It had felt like Santana was piercing her with her gaze, looking deep into her very soul and it unsettled her. She didn't like feeling that way so she pushed it to the back of her mind.

"Let's just go before it gets any later. I'll pick up the pizza on the way home. We'll probably make it back around the same time."

"Yeah, sounds good."

They started walking towards the parking lot, bodies within touching distance and arms brushing every now and then. Nothing else was said as they reached their respective cars and got into them silently. A moment later, Quinn's pulled out of the parking space followed closely by Santana's and they headed in opposite directions, each lost in their thoughts.

Neither knew what to expect of the weekend, but both were secretly glad to spend it in the other's company.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to those that have read and put this story on their alerts. Special thanks to She's Hearing Voices, Sukerpunch94 and Miched8 for the reviews. _

_I owe nothing but my ideas._

**Chapter Two**

**Quinn's POV**

"Baby, you're home!" her mother greeted as she walked into the kitchen and set the pizza box on the counter top.

"Hi, mama," Quinn said as she kissed her cheek. "Um, I invited Santana to spend the weekend here with us. I hope that's okay because she should be here soon. I'm sorry for not calling ahead but it was sort of last minute."

"You know I don't have a problem with that. I'm going out to dinner with some friends tonight, so you'll have the house to yourself. Maybe I'll take you girls shopping tomorrow," she offered. "We haven't done that in a while."

"That's not necessary, mama," she said quickly.

"It'll be fun, Quinnie. You could probably use a few new outfits before winter sets in. Your jacket is looking rather awful so it needs to be replaced and I saw some really nice scarves that would look wonderful on you, baby."

"I'll ask Santana how she feels about it first, okay? She's not in a happy place right now, which is why I invited her over," she explained hoping her mom would change her mind.

"All the more reason to go then! We'll leave after you girls wake up and have breakfast. We can even have lunch at a nice restaurant while we're at it."

Sighing, Quinn was prevented from answering when the doorbell rang. Walking away to answer it, she shook her head. She just wasn't sure how willing her friend would be to spending time with her mother. Opening the door, she put a smile on her face to greet Santana.

**Santana's POV**

Santana drove home lost in thought, still wondering what had happened between Quinn and herself when they had been standing so close together. She also wondered what it was that made her feel so comfortable around the blonde to let all of her walls down. Being vulnerable wasn't something she liked; it was something she didn't let anyone see. She was a master at covering her insecurities and that wasn't about to change anytime soon. She liked that people feared and admired her in equal parts, she liked being at the top of the food chain and she'd be damned if she let anyone see her as weak.

She was sure Quinn would keep the secret. Quinn knew more than most what it was to be at the top and fall. She knew what it was like to have everyone that feared or worshiped you turn against you in an instant. In hindsight she realized that they had more in common than she had thought. It was a little unsettling to feel so close to her, to be able to confide in her like they used to do when they were younger. It was sad that popularity had gotten in the way of their once solid friendship.

Maybe it was time to remedy that. Now that Brittany had chosen to be with someone else she didn't have anyone she could truly call her friend, and time after time, it had been Quinn that came to her rescue. Even when they had fought, they had found their way back to each other. That counted for something and it was something she'd probably never admit to appreciating.

She packed quickly when she got to her house and left her parents a note on top of the counter telling them where she'd be before letting herself out again. She drove to Quinn's still lost in thought and was pulling up behind her car before she knew it. Walking towards the door, she tried to compose herself and stop thinking so much about things. It certainly wasn't helping with her headache.

She knocked on the door, her trademark smirk nowhere in sight as much as she tried to muster it. A moment later Quinn had opened the door, grin in place. Santana couldn't help the corner of her mouth lifting in response to it. It was hard to resist the blonde at times and she'd always had a soft spot in her heart for the hazel eyed beauty.

"Hey, Q."

"Hey, San. Come on in. Pizza's in the kitchen and mom is leaving soon to go spend time with friends, so we have the house to ourselves," she informed her friend as she let her in.

Santana followed her into the kitchen, where Judy was pulling out plates and glasses for them. The older woman turned around and smiled at her in greeting.

"Hello, dear. How are you? Haven't seen you in a while."

"Hello, Mrs. F. I'm okay, just school keeping us busy."

"How are you parents? I heard your dad opened his own office now."

Santana nodded with a proud smile. "Yeah, he did. Mami is helping him by running it. He's still busy as always, but seems to like it better than running around the hospital. Mami likes it because she gets to see him more now," she explained.

"Good for them. Now, eat before it gets cold. I'm going to go get ready and I'll see you girls in the morning."

Kissing Quinn's cheek as she went by her, she smiled at Santana and gave her shoulder a squeeze before walking away. Santana stared after her with a little smile on her lips.

"Getting rid of your old man has done wonders for her," she said aloud. Her eyes widened when she realized how that sounded. "Shit, Q, I'm sorry."

Quinn chuckled as she handed a plate to Santana and opened the pizza box, revealing the Latina's favorite. "Nothing to be sorry about. You're right. He was a controlling asshole and had mom and us under his thumb. Now that he's gone, she seems much happier and we're actually getting along."

Santana couldn't hold back her smirk. "Did you just use the word _asshole_?" she asked, amusement coloring her tone.

Quinn grinned. "Oh, shush and eat your pizza!"

Santana chuckled this time as she put a couple of slices on her plate. "Thanks for getting my favorite, Q. You're alright after all."

"Har har," Quinn intoned as she stuck her tongue out at the brunette. "You're so funny, San."

When they've had their fill of pizza and soda, they walked in the direction of Quinn's room. Once inside, Quinn closed the door behind them and headed over to her walk-in closet.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. Pick whatever movie you want."

Santana loved scary movies and knew Quinn wasn't as fond, but right now, she couldn't handle a romantic _anything_. Looking through the selection on the on-demand menu after she had turned the TV on, she picked one she hadn't seen yet and put it on pause.

"Hey, Q, can I shower as well in the guest bathroom while you shower here?" she called out.

Walking out of her closet with clothes in hand Quinn nodded at her. "Go ahead."

Santana took some clothes out of her bag and went to shower. By the time she was done and came back, she found Quinn already in bed, propped up on some of the many pillows on the bed while she read a book. She was wearing an outfit similar to Santana's – short pajama shorts and a tank top. She couldn't keep her eyes from running up the pale but shapely legs before she shook herself once more, something she had been doing a lot of around the blonde all afternoon.

"Hey, you're back. What movie did you chose?" Quinn asked as she put the book on her bedside table and grabbed the remote control.

Santana couldn't help the evil grin that adorned her lips as she closed the door and turned off the light, casting the room into a slight darkness. "A scary one!"

"_San_!" Quinn whined as Santana walked over to the bed. "You know I hate those."

"Don't be such a pussy, Q," she joked as she climbed onto the bed and leaned back against the pillows. "I'm here to protect you from the scary ghosts or bloody knives or whatever else happens in this movie."

"Sooo not reassuring," Quinn murmured.

Santana turned to look at Quinn when the music that started off the movie sounded quite creepy and a woman's scream could be heard in the distance. The blonde's body was already tensing, mouth slightly agape and eyes round. Taking pity on her, she smiled.

"Come here, Q," she said as she wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulders and pulled her closer to her body.

Quinn didn't have to be told twice as she moved so she was leaning against the Latina's side. On the next scream, she moved even closer and buried her head in the crook of her neck, arm wrapping around Santana's waist.

"I don't want to watch this, San," she whispered.

"Let's leave it on a little while and if it gets to be too much I'll switch it to something else, okay?" she offered.

Quinn sighed against the soft skin of her neck and tightened her hold on Santana. "Okay."

Santana had to suppress a shudder when she felt Quinn's warm breath against her skin. "Thanks, Q. I just wasn't in the mood for anything mushy right now, you know?"

**Quinn's POV**

Quinn nodded in understanding but didn't say much. She didn't want to ask what was going on between her friends unless Santana brought it up first. She pushed her legs under the covers and settled more comfortably against the brunette since she had no intention of actually watching the movie. The Latina's body was warm and inviting and she smelled really good. Without noticing she was doing so, she ran the tip of her nose over the soft skin of her neck, inhaling softly. Santana's own particular scent mixed nicely with that of the shower gel she had used and it seemed to ease Quinn's nervousness.

She noticed Santana had lowered the volume of the TV so she decided to just close her eyes and ignore the movie as best as she could. If she concentrated solely on feeling safe in the tan arms that surrounded her she could ignore the noise from the movie. It also helped that Santana was playing with her hair distractedly, long fingers running through her short strands slowly. Wanting to return the favor, she snuck her thumb under the hem of Santana's tank top and ran it lightly over the skin of her waist. Underneath the silky skin she could feel the muscles tremble slightly at her touch, which only encouraged her to keep on doing it to see what else would happen.

By the time she fully realized what she was doing, her entire hand was under the Latina's top and her fingers were tracing her abs slowly. Santana's breath had hitched more than once and her muscles had trembled often. This only seemed to fuel Quinn and for the next while she kept on caressing her friend like it was the most normal thing in the world. She wasn't immune to what touching Santana was doing to her, or to the nails that would scratch at her scalp every now and then. She didn't want to think too much about the slow burn on her belly, nor her need to press her legs together. She ignored it all because she'd never felt some of the things she was suddenly feeling and while she didn't know what it meant, it made her feel a connection to Santana she hadn't felt in a long time and she wasn't ready to let that feeling go.

But before she knew it, the soothing touch of fingers in her hair lulled her to sleep and she had to give into it, her body relaxed like it hadn't been in a while. Not even thinking about it, she pressed her lips to Santana's neck before murmuring a good night.

**Santana's POV**

Santana was trying to pay attention to the movie, she really was, but Quinn's touch was a little unsettling and _very_ distracting. The blonde had never touched her like that, had never pushed the limits or shown any indication that she would be comfortable with the level of intimacy they were suddenly experiencing. Her soft fingers felt delicious on her skin and if she was honest with herself, she had been missing this part of her relationship with Brittany. It wasn't only about sex, but the moments when they just held each other and cuddled like she was now doing with Quinn.

She wasn't sure what to think or what to do, so she just let Quinn go on touching her softly. She didn't try to stop her once because she was a selfish bitch and she was enjoying her touch. She was enjoying feeling her breath on her neck, her fingers mapping the abs she worked so hard to maintain. She wasn't trying to replace Brittany; she knew very well who it was that was touching her, and it felt damn good. She only encouraged it more by running her nails along Quinn's scalp, something she knew she was enjoying if she was to judge by the sudden goosebumps that covered her arms or the little catch in her breathing. If asked what the movie was about she wouldn't be able to tell anyone because while the movie was still playing, her eyes had been closed from the moment the blonde's hand had gone under her top.

A little after she had felt Quinn's lips pressing lightly against the skin of her neck, she had murmured good night to her and then waited for the even breathing that signaled Quinn had finally fallen asleep. She managed to pull the blanket higher and covered them both before turning off the TV. She kissed Quinn's forehead and settled fully against her warm body, feeling relaxed for the first time in weeks.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep almost right away.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to those reading the story and those following it. Special thanks to those that took the time to review.

I own nothing but my ideas.

**Chapter Three **

Quinn had never felt so warm and comfortable in her life and as she blinked her eyes open, she noticed why it was so. Santana was on her back sleeping peacefully, her arm still around Quinn's back while she had her arm around the Latina's waist and her thigh over hers. Her eyes widened when she noticed their position and tried to move back. As soon as she managed to move onto her back, Santana stirred in her sleep, murmured something unintelligible and turned so their previous position was reversed.

Santana nuzzled her neck as her fingers burrowed under the hem of Quinn's tank top as if seeking more of her warmth. "Mm, just a little longer, Q," she murmured sleepily.

Quinn was at a loss for words. While this wasn't the first time they spent the night at each other's houses, it was certainly the first time they had cuddled in bed together. Not only cuddled, but apparently slept wrapped around each other the entire night. Another thing that surprised her was the fact that Santana knew where she was. Had she called out Brittany's name, she would have understood, but as sleepy as she was, she had called out _hers_. And she couldn't deny the shivers that ran down her spine at her raspy voice and the warm breath on her skin.

It was a bit much to take in considering those things hadn't happen before. First it was the look they had shared under the stands at school and now the cuddling. Knowing there was no use in trying to figure it out now, she started playing with Santana's long, silky hair before she fell asleep once more.

An hour later, Santana finally stirred in her sleep and blinked her eyes open slowly. Squinting at the bedside table she noticed it was almost nine, which for them, was sleeping in. Unable to help herself, she ran the tip of her nose over the soft skin of Quinn's neck, inhaling softly and recognizing one of the blonde's favorite scents. The mix of lavender and vanilla was subtle and blended well with Quinn's own scent.

Realizing what she was doing with a start, she moved her face back a few inches and took the time to really look at the sleeping girl. She looked relax and peaceful, something that was rare to see these days. The blonde had gone through so many things since finding out she was pregnant that Santana wondered where she got the strength to keep moving forward. It was something she admired, even if she'd never told her as much.

As she watched her sleep, her fingers started tracing little circles on the skin of Quinn's belly as she wondered what was happening to her. She couldn't seem to stop touching Quinn and she couldn't understand what was triggering her actions. However, the more she touched her, the more her mind seemed to ease and her body to relax. Losing Britt to Wheels a few weeks back hadn't been an easy pill to swallow. She truly loved the girl and had wanted to be with her. But Brittany had chosen him and Santana couldn't bring herself to hate her for it. Santana loved her enough to let her be happy with someone else. Sure, it sucked for her, but she'd never get in the way of Brittany's happiness.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize Quinn had woken up and was looking at her. It wasn't until she felt the fingers playing with her hair that she looked up and their eyes met and held. Just as it had happened the day before, Santana couldn't bring herself to look away from those hypnotic hazel eyes as her fingers rested on the soft skin of Quinn's abs.

"Hi," came the husky greeting.

Santana had to swallow once before she could get herself to speak, the breathy tone doing funny things to her insides. "Hey."

Brushing some strands of hair from the brunette's forehead, Quinn smiled at her. "Did you sleep well?"

Nodding, Santana's fingers renewed their lazy movements on Quinn's stomach. "I did. I can't believe we slept more than twelve hours, Q. When was the last time that happened? Did you sleep well?" She knew her voice was even huskier than normal this early in the morning and she noticed it was Quinn's turn to swallow.

_Well, at least I'm not the only one feeling strange_, she thought as she cleared her throat a bit.

"I don't remember the last time I slept this well," Quinn confessed and when she seemed to realize how that sounded, a slight blushed colored her cheeks.

"Mm, me, either," Santana told her, the corner of her mouth lifting slightly. "Thank you for inviting me over, Q. I didn't want to be alone."

Quinn knew just how much the confession cost the brunette and she smiled tenderly while her fingers kept toying with her hair. It was incredibly soft to the touch and Quinn couldn't seem to stop playing with it. "We haven't done this in a long time, San. I'm glad you came over as well."

"What happened to us, Q?" she asked while resting her head back on Quinn's shoulder. "We used to be so close. We could talk about anything and we always had each other's backs. Where did we go wrong?"

Quinn pondered her questions as her fingers moved to the Latina's nape and began massaging softly. "I don't know how or when it happened, San. One moment we were close and the next we were frenemies. It hurt," she admitted. "A _lot_. I've missed you more than you know but I guess I was too stubborn to fix it."

"I could have tried to fix it as well. Instead, I kept pushing you away and ignoring the fact that I was missing you, too." Sighing, her hold tightened around the blonde as she snuggled even closer. "I don't want to do that anymore, Quinn. I really need you in my life."

Surprised once more by Santana's rare show of openness, Quinn wrapped her arm around her and pulled her impossibly closer. Kissing the top of her head, she smiled in relief and decided to be just as honest. "I've needed you in mine as well. You have no idea how much. Let's not do this again, okay?"

Santana simply nodded, feeling guilty that she hadn't been there for her friend when she had needed her the most. They really had screwed things up with each other, but it seemed both wanted to remedy that and honestly, she was relieved. She needed Quinn in her life, more so than ever.

Nothing was said for the next few minutes as each of them took the time to enjoy the other's warmth and closeness. It was as if by touch alone they were helping each other heal and neither wanted to tip the delicate balance they had suddenly found.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Quinn finally asked.

"No." Santana sighed and closed her eyes. "Yes. Maybe tonight?" she suggested. "I don't want to ruin the day by starting on a bad note."

"Tonight is fine and only if you feel like sharing, okay? I don't want to push."

"You're not, Q. I want to tell you. And I also want to know what's been bothering _you_."

Quinn was surprised by the comment. She hadn't realized Santana had picked up on her mood as of late. Hadn't thought anyone cared enough to realize she wasn't her usual self or that her smiles were few and far between.

Picking up on the silence, Santana lifted her head and looked at Quinn once more. "Don't even try to tell me nothing is wrong because I _know_ you, Q. Even if we've been distant the past year or more, I can tell when something is wrong with you. I've _always_ been able to tell. I'm just sorry I didn't bother to ask before but I'm putting an end to that now."

Nodding in defeat, Quinn looked away for a moment before speaking. "Tonight. We can talk about all of this tonight," she conceded. "And don't apologize, San. It's not like I've been there for you as of late, either."

As she lowered her head down again, this time to her chest, Santana could feel the slight beat of Quinn's heart. "What a mess we've become," she said quietly. "We walk the hallways of McKinley like we own the place and inside we're just broken."

Moving her hand down Santana's spine, Quinn's fingers found the small of her back and drew soothing circles on it. "Maybe we can fix each other," she suggested softly. "Maybe we need to deal with the past and move forward. I don't know if you understand how much I've missed you and needed you these past two years, Santana. It felt like part of me was missing."

She wasn't sure where all of this was coming from, wasn't sure why she was telling Santana all of these things, but it was as if a dam had broken free inside of her and feelings and thoughts were just pouring out.

Santana wasn't doing any better. Taking a deep breath, she nodded. "I do know because that is exactly how I feel. Apart from Britt, you were the one I went to about anything. The one that really _got_ me. And all of a sudden I didn't have that anymore. I was mad at you for abandoning me, even when I did everything in my power to alienate you more. God, Quinn, we've been so self-centered and stupid. We've wasted so much time," she lamented.

"_Shh_," Quinn cooed, pulling her impossibly closer. "We'll fix it, San. We have to because I'm not willing to let distance and pride come between us again. I need you in my life and you need me in yours. Simple as that."

Lifting her head to look at her friend, Santana smiled softly. "We'll fix it, Q."

Grinning at her, Quinn leaned back against the pillows and sighed. "Mom wants to take us shopping today. And to lunch," she added to soften the sudden change in conversation.

Santana's eyebrows rose. "Abrupt subject change much?" she teased.

Quinn laughed quietly. "I'm sorry, San. I just know she's going to come knocking on the door soon and expecting us to be ready. I did try to talk her out of it, but my plan backfired."

"And just how did you try to talk your way out of it, oh, wise one?"

Quinn smacked the small of her back lightly. "Watch it, Lopez!" When the Latina grinned at her, Quinn couldn't help but return it. "I simply told her you weren't feeling too good, which was why I had invited you over. Naturally, she thinks shopping will make you feel better."

Santana snorted. "Naturally."

Before Quinn could reply, there was a light knock on the door. "Good morning, girls," Judy called from the other side. "Can I come in?"

Quinn rolled her eyes good naturedly and winked at Santana. The brunette couldn't help but notice that Quinn did nothing to break their embrace, something that surprised her. She stayed where she was and waited to see what would happen. If anything, the blanket covered where their arms were resting. Santana's hand was still under Quinn's tank top caressing her stomach and Quinn's was under hers caressing the small of her back. Judy would be none the wiser.

"Come on in, mama, we're awake," Quinn called out.

Judy Fabray walked into the room all smiles and sunshine and they couldn't help but smile back at her.

"How come you're not dressed yet?" she asked with a small frown. "Quinnie, I told you I wanted to take you girls shopping."

"I know, mama, but we just woke up."

She sighed dramatically. "Fine. I'll get breakfast ready while you get dressed. Is bacon and pancakes okay, Santana? If Quinn doesn't have her fix of bacon on the weekends she transforms," she joked.

Santana couldn't help the laughter that erupted from her mouth. Quinn couldn't help but grin as she heard the sound for the first time in longer than she could remember. Even at her expense, seeing Santana so happy made it worth it.

"That sounds good, actually. Thank you, Mrs. F!"

"Wonderful, dear. Be down in thirty minutes."

Before either could say anything else, she left the room and closed the door quietly behind her. Santana looked at Quinn as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Your mother has definitely changed for the better. What exactly do you transform into, Q?" she asked between peals of laughter.

"Shut up, San!" Quinn said as she pushed the still laughing Latina away. Getting up from the bed, she started walking towards her bathroom.

A pair of arms around her waist stopped her.

Turning the blonde around in her arms, Santana smiled tenderly at her. "I'm not laughing at you, you know that right?"

Quinn nodded as she rested her hands on Santana's shoulders. "It's good to see you laugh."

"It's good to laugh," Santana admitted before leaning forward and kissing Quinn's cheek. "Thanks for inviting me over this weekend. I already feel lots better."

Quinn swallowed past the lump in her throat and just nodded.

Nothing else was said as they let go of each other and started getting ready.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Today, as I was driving home from work I realized one very important thing. As long as I am writing, I'm happy. It doesn't matter if the stories get a lot of reviews or not, the bottom line is that writing makes _me_ happy. It's wonderful to know what others think of my work, but it's more important that I'm happy with what I write. Does that even make sense? Anyways, my inner musing are not always meant to make sense!

I realize this story is slow moving, but I want to keep it real.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

"I think you should try another one."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Mama, I've tried on more than five dresses already and you haven't liked any of them."

"Your mom is right, Quinn," Santana piped in from her seat next to Judy's. "None of them fit right."

"Thanks, San," she said dryly, glaring mockingly at her friend.

They had been at the store for a while and her mother had insisted on getting her some new dresses. They'd already picked a new jacket and a couple of scarves.

"Anytime, Blondie. Now go change into the last dress."

"And don't forget the jeans, baby. Santana picked a couple of nice pairs for you and the least you can do is model them for her," Judy continued with a gleam in her eye.

Santana looked at the older blonde and smiled. Turning towards Quinn again, her smile morphed into a smirk. "You heard your mama, Quinn."

"Ugh," she groaned. "I'm so making you pay for this later."

Santana couldn't help but chuckle at the dramatics of the blonde as she walked back into the dressing room. "Promises, promises!"

"Thank you, Santana," Judy said quietly as she watched Quinn disappear into the dressing room once more.

Santana turned curious eyes towards the older woman. "I'm sorry, Mrs. F. What are you thanking me for?"

"For making my Quinnie smile again, of course! I haven't seen her smiling like she has this weekend for a long time." She looked down at her hands before looking at Santana. "She's missed you, you know."

Santana looked towards the door again and nodded. "I've missed her, too. And I should be thanking _her_. She basically saved me from myself this weekend."

"Seems to me like you're saving each other," Judy said with a pointed look before turning back towards the door when it opened. Her smile was radiant when she saw Quinn coming out in the black dress. "That's the one!"

Santana's eyes moved up and down Quinn's body slowly. Swallowing a little, she nodded. "Yeah, that's definitely the one."

Quinn blushed prettily under Santana's slow scrutiny, her breath catching a little at the intensity of her gaze. "I'll take this one then, mama."

"Good. Now go try the jeans with the cable knit sweater. Maybe we can look at boots as well."

Quinn nodded at her mother, took one last look at Santana and walked back into the dressing room. Once she had closed the door, she leaned against it for a moment and clutched at her chest before taking off the dress.

She couldn't recall a time when they had exchanged such heated glances, or a moment when they had touched each other so much. Since the day before, things seemed to be shifting between them and she was a little lost as to what to do about it. But then again, it could all be in her head and nothing was different at all.

"Yeah, that's it. It's all in my head and it will go away soon," she whispered as she zipped the jeans and buttoned them.

Putting on the sweater, she took another deep breath and opened the door once again, facing her mother and Santana.

"I like it," Judy immediately approved. "Turn around?"

Quinn complied and turned around slowly.

Santana couldn't help it; her eyes immediately fell to Quinn's backside.

_And who could blame me?_ she thought. _Those jeans hug her ass perfectly!_

As Quinn turned around to face them again, she smirked and quirked an eyebrow when Santana's guilty looking eyes finally reached hers.

"Like them, San?" she asked coyly.

Santana nodded. "I do. You need to get those."

"I think I will," she said with a small smile as their eyes remained locked on each other.

Judy watched them silently for a moment, wondering if her instincts were right. There had been something so palpable in the air since they had left the house that she couldn't help but wonder what was going on between her daughter and her best friend. While she hadn't said anything, she _had_ noticed that Santana had been basically draped over Quinn's chest when she had gone into her room that morning. They had both seemed so relaxed and happy that she hadn't minded.

With everything that had happened and with everything Quinn had gone through, she had decided to leave prejudices aside and really get to know her daughter. It had been painfully slow at first, as Quinn had been reserved and closed up around her, but they had found common ground and their relationship had started changing for the better. The only thing that mattered to her at the moment was Quinn's happiness and if that happiness came in the form of a beautiful Latina, then so be it.

Her eyes widened a little when she realized what she had just thought about, but when she looked back at her daughter – smiling at the brunette happily – and when she turned to look at Santana – smiling back at her daughter so affectionately – it dawned on her that she was witnessing something important.

Quinn finally turned around and went back into the dressing room. Santana was still looking at her and Judy smiled to herself.

_Well, color me surprised_, she thought.

She had definitely witnessed something important, even if _they_ hadn't figured it out yet. Funny what a few months without her daughter had done to her. Before, she would have been horrified at the thought of Quinn liking a _girl_, but now, seeing that radiant smile on her daughter's face reach her eyes, she couldn't feel anything but hope.

"Didn't she look nice?" she asked Santana quietly as not to startle her. "You have a good eye for what looks good on her. She's basically picked out everything you seemed to like best."

Santana finally tore her eyes away from the door and turned to look at Judy. "Quinn looks good in just about anything, Mrs. F. It's like dressing a Barbie doll!"

Judy couldn't help but laugh. "Don't let her hear you say that, dear!"

Santana was laughing along when Quinn came back out in the second pair of jeans and she almost choked on her laughter. The second pair was even tighter on her. The shirt she had on hugged her breasts perfectly and the long cardigan just tied everything together. She was used to seeing Quinn in their short cheerleading skirts or the dresses she seemed to favor for school, so seeing her dressed like she was at the moment was certainly different. She immediately decided she wholeheartedly approved.

"_Wow_," Santana breathed out before she could stop herself, eyes traveling slowly from Quinn's legs up to her gorgeous face. "You look beautiful, Quinn."

Blood rushed to her face at Santana's words. "Thank you, San. I think this outfit is one of my favorites as well."

Judy watched them in amusement. "Good. Then you can wear it tonight when you girls go to dinner. I have a prior engagement and you'll be on your own again. Maybe you can go to that new Thai place that opened up. I heard it's excellent."

They snapped out of their stupor before turning to look at Judy, who looked back at them innocently.

"Mama, I'm sure we can make something at home," Quinn tried, not sure if her friend was up for an evening out.

"Nonsense," the older blonde said as she took out her phone and started looking for a number as she got up. "I'll make reservations for you and meet you in the shoe department."

Not waiting for them to answer, she walked away, already talking to someone.

Quinn looked after her mother, mouth slightly open in disbelief. It was almost as if her mother was trying to set them up or something, but that was impossible, _right_? Because as far as she knew, her mother didn't approve of that type of relationship. Or _did_ she? She seemed happy enough to push them together, so maybe she was missing something important here. And her mother _had_ changed an awful lot for the better since leaving her dad, so anything was possible.

Santana watched the emotions flicker through Quinn's eyes rapidly. She seemed confused about something and it suddenly occurred to her that maybe the blonde didn't want to go out with her to dinner. Maybe she didn't want to be seen out in public with her because it would get back to their peers by Monday morning. Everyone at school knew they had a semi feud going and to see them together would throw off the delicate balance of the school hierarchy. Ignoring the pang of hurt she felt somewhere around her heart, she resignedly got up and walked over to her.

"We don't have to go to dinner if you don't want to," she offered quietly. "We can just order in or something."

Quinn's head snapped around and she looked into Santana's eyes. She was mesmerized by the many emotions she saw swirling in them – hope, disappointment, longing and something else she didn't even want to think about.

Her hand immediately sought out the brunette's and she gave her fingers a squeeze. "I do want to go, San. I just didn't know if you were up for it. With everything that's happened, I'd understand if you wanted to stay in, but I would really like it if we went," she finished softly.

The tight band that had wrapped painfully around Santana's chest eased up and she was able to breathe normally again. She nodded. "That's good, Blondie. For a minute there I thought you didn't want to be seen out with me." Admitting that cost her, but she did it anyway.

"Oh, San," Quinn whispered as she moved closer to her. "Please don't ever think that. I'm really looking forward to this."

Smiling at the brunette, she pecked her cheek before turning around and heading back into the dressing room to finally change into her own clothes.

"Start looking around, S," she threw over her shoulder. "You need a new outfit for dinner tonight."

Winking, she closed the door behind her. Santana stood there grinning like a fool until Quinn came out, arms full of clothes.

The rest of their shopping trip went well and by the time they left the mall, they were loaded with bags. Judy had insisted on paying for all of it, even Santana's stuff. They'd had lunch at one of the Italian restaurants adjacent to the mall and they kept Judy entertained with stories about the Glee kids and their classmates and neither could remember the last time they had laughed as much as they had that day.

Back at the house, they had gone into the family room and watched an action flick with Judy, who had seemed impressed by the special effects and the abs of the main actor. It was hard to tell how many times they had caught the other looking their way. At first, they had looked away shyly, but the more they caught each other, the longer their looks lingered. They'd lost track of most of the movie while Judy smirked to herself and watched them every now and then without them noticing. She decided her daughter and Santana were quite adorable and she'd play matchmaker if she had to.

They seemed to bring out the best in each other and if Santana made Quinn happy, she wasn't about to get in their way. She had shed many a tear when her ex-husband had thrown Quinn out of their home and she'd been too weak to do much about it. Now that they had patched things up she wasn't about to lose her daughter again. She'd grown a back bone while going to therapy and she now knew her daughter's happiness was what mattered the most to her. It didn't matter _who_ made her happy, all that matter was that she smiled.

As the credits rolled, she turned to look at Quinn.

"Time for all of us to get ready. You ladies have reservations for six and I do for seven." As she got up to leave, she smiled down at her daughter. "Make sure you wear that outfit Santana liked, baby. You really did look beautiful in it."

Turning towards Santana, she winked at her before leaving the room.

"Am I missing something, Q?" Santana asked as she watched the older blonde disappear down the hall.

"I think we _both_ are, San, but I'm not going to worry about it now." Getting up, she held her hand out to her friend. "Come on. Let's go get ready."

Santana took Quinn's hand and got up, tugging on it so Quinn moved closer to her. Without warning, the Latina wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and held her tightly. Quinn's arms wrapped around her waist in response.

"Thank you," Santana whispered. "It's been an amazing weekend so far and I'm looking forward to the rest of it."

Quinn couldn't help but grin after hearing those words. "I'm really happy to hear that, San."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Before anything else, I want to say thank you to those that took the time to review. It was funny reading the reactions some of you had. I'm happy you all seem to approve of Judy because I'm having a blast writing her. I'm now thinking you're also going to enjoy Santana's mom, Victoria, in the next chapter. When her and Judy get together, watch out! _

_Originally, I had not written in their "first date", as some of you are calling it, but since there seemed to be interest in reading about it, I changed this chapter to include some of it. Needless to say, it's the longest chapter so far. Things will be a little angsty here and in the next one, but not for long, so don't worry about it. Some things just need to be dealt with._

_Happy Quinntana week, by the way! There's some really good stuff being posted and I hope you're all enjoying how very talented this fandom is!_

**Chapter 5**

Once in Quinn's room, they both picked out the clothes they would wear and went to shower and get ready. Dressing after her shower, Santana thought about on their day and the weekend so far. She just couldn't believe that in less than twenty-four hours she was feeling much better. And she still had the night and one more day with Quinn before they had to part. Maybe she would even stay Sunday night and they could go to school on Monday morning together. She knew the moment she was alone in her room the sadness would consume her again and she didn't want to cry anymore.

She was still surprised at the turn of events. Had Brittany not sent Quinn looking for her to make sure she was okay, she would have spent the entire weekend holed up in her room wallowing in her misery and tears. She loved Brittany and had wanted to be with her but it wasn't meant to be. Britt was a free spirit, a butterfly that seemed to skip happily from flower to flower as the whim took her. Santana, on the other hand, had started feeling different and had wanted their relationship to go to another level. She had been willing to commit to just Brittany, even if she wasn't ready to publicly announce their romance.

It wasn't that she was afraid of coming out. She had accepted who she was and had even told her parents about it a few weeks prior. Neither had seemed surprised by the news and they'd actually sat down with her and had a lengthy – and in parts embarrassing – conversation with her about it. She stilled blushed when she recalled how her father had gone into the whole sex talk once more, informing her that she could still catch a sexually transmitted disease even if her partner was a woman. Not only that, but he had made her promise to be careful and the next day he'd come home with brochures and material concerning the subject. She'd never blushed so much in her life, especially when she was handed protection made specifically for women.

Then again, she'd always been close to her parents and they had a very open relationship. As their only daughter, they had made sure she was well informed. They weren't the types of parents that liked to pretend their kids were being good and keeping themselves virginal until marriage. Her parents had sat her down before junior high started and they had their first sex talk. Before she lost her virginity, she had talked to them about it and she had been put on birth control. Older Latino's were known for their close-mindedness and conservative way of looking at life, but she had been lucky that her parents didn't follow those ideals. They were simply realistic and they wanted to protect their daughter.

Sighing as she applied her make-up, Santana's mind wondered back to a certain blonde again and she wondered once more what was going on. What was causing the shift in their relationship? Because she was smart enough to know things were changing but she wasn't sure what that _meant_. She wasn't fully healed. Even if Britt had been with Artie for a good month now, she was still hurting. Her tears had been caused by a song the boy had crooned to Brittany the day before and she couldn't help the pain that had overwhelmed her.

Now, however, she had to wonder what the tears really meant. Had she been just upset and jealous that he won, or had she been crying because she wanted what they had with someone of her own? Had she really been brokenhearted or had it been wishful thinking? Hard as she tried, she couldn't decide. It also made what was happening between Quinn and her more confusing and it made her pause. She didn't want to turn into a clingy friend and suffocate the blonde. She didn't want to confuse feelings of gratitude for something else. She'd always thought Quinn was beautiful, but she'd never seen her as more than a friend. Now, she could barely keep her eyes off of her. Waking up in her arms had been amazing and she couldn't recall the last time she had sleep for so long or so well. A weekend she had been dreading had turned into a surprisingly happy one and she had to smile at that. Even Judy seemed to be thrilled with the idea of them spending time together and if she wasn't mistaken, the older blonde seemed hell bent to play match-maker.

Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly. "Stop thinking so damn much," she chastised herself quietly as she finished getting ready. Spraying some of her favorite perfume on, she gave herself one last look-over before nodding. "Just forget about things and have fun."

She opened the door and walked out of the guest bathroom and down the hall to Quinn's room. Noticing the door was slightly ajar, she pushed it open but paused right as she walked in. Quinn was standing by the window looking out, talking on her cell phone.

"No, she's fine." A pause. "I promise you. Mom and I have been keeping her busy and we're going to dinner soon." Another pause and Santana noticed that Quinn's body stiffened slightly. "Um, no, I don't think that's such a good idea right now." A smaller pause. "Because she seems happy and I don't want her to feel sad again, Britt. I like it better when she's smiling and laughing." A lengthier pause. "I know she hasn't been laughing much as of late but I promise you she is now. I'm going to take care of her." Quinn sighed as she listened to whatever the other blonde was saying as she rubbed at her temple slightly. Santana couldn't help the little shiver that ran down her spine when Quinn said she was going to take care of her. "I _know_ that, Brittany, but you can't be with Artie and expect Santana to be thrilled about it just yet. You made your decision and San is slowly moving on, but she needs _time_. I'm going to do whatever is in my power to make sure she is okay and happy. Look, I have to finish getting ready, but I'll see you Monday at school, okay?" Another pause. "Yeah. Goodnight, Britt." Quinn disconnected the call and sighed.

"That bad?" Santana asked from the doorway.

As softly as she had spoken, Quinn was still startled as she turned around quickly, eyes wide. "H-hey," she stammered nervously. "How long have you been there?"

Santana's smile was on the sad side. "Long enough, I think."

"I'm sorry." In a few quick strides Quinn was right in front of her. Taking Santana's hand in hers, she gave it a little squeeze. "I don't want you to think I was talking about you behind your back, San. Brittany just called to check on you because she's been worried."

Santana nodded, absently linking their fingers together. "I know that. I could tell by your half of the conversation. I have to ask what she said though, because you seemed a little annoyed." As Quinn went to pull away, Santana's hold on her hand tightened and the Latina pulled her even closer. "Tell me, Q," she asked softly.

Quinn swallowed visibly, their closeness and Santana's perfume clouding her mind a little. _Damn, but she smells so _good, she thought absently before focusing back on Santana's question.

"She thought it might be a good idea if she tagged along tonight," she said quietly, looking down and their entwined hands. "I thought the idea sucked."

Santana nodded. "I'm glad you talked her out of it," she told the slightly taller girl. "I really just want to spend the weekend with _you_."

It was Quinn's turn to shiver slightly and she chanced a look at the Latina's face again. Her make-up was stunningly done and flawless as usual. "You look beautiful, Santana," she whispered.

The moment she realized she had said that out loud, she felt herself blushing furiously and looked down at her feet.

Santana felt something warm spreading in her chest, taking some of her pain away. "So do you, Q," she whispered back.

Quinn looked back up and their gazes connected and held as the seconds ticked by, neither able to look away. Just like it had happened under the bleachers the day before, neither knew what was happening or how to stop it.

A light knock on the door made them spring apart guiltily and they turned in unison to look at a grinning Judy as she leaned casually against the doorframe.

"Well, don't you two look stunning," she gushed as she walked into the room. "Are you about ready? If you don't leave in the next few minutes you're going to miss your reservation."

Quinn nodded. "I just need to grab my purse and some money and we're out of here, Mama."

Judy extended her arm and offered Quinn a platinum credit card. Quinn took it and looked at it, noticing her name was on the card. She frowned slightly and looked back at her mother. "Mama?"

"I think it's time you had one of your own. I trust that you'll use it wisely."

Quinn smiled and nodded. "I will, mama. Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Get going then and have fun! Oh, by the way, I talked to your mom earlier Santana and the four of us are going to brunch tomorrow, so sleep in but not until noon! Love you girls," she threw over her shoulder as she left the room.

"Brunch?" Santana asked absently as she looked at the spot where Judy had been standing before. "Was she being _serious_?"

"Afraid so," Quinn commented as she grabbed her purse and keys. "Ready?"

She had already decided they needed to leave the room before something else happened. They were threading on unfamiliar territory and she wasn't sure she was ready to fully explore what that meant. The look on Santana's face said she felt the same and when she nodded, Quinn felt her breathing return to somewhat normal.

On the way to the restaurant, they chatted amicably about school, the Cheerios and the newest gossip at McKinley. Once they reached the restaurant, however, they both seemed to realize how much their outing resembled a _date_ and their conversation halted a little. Judy had served as a buffer during the day, but now it was just the two of them alone.

They thanked the host once they were seated and handed menus. Deciding she didn't want their entire night to feel weird, Quinn looked at the menu for a few minutes in silence while trying to come up with a safe topic of conversation.

However, Santana spoke before she could come up with anything.

"This is terrible," she lamented. "Everything looks so good and I've been so bad already this weekend."

Quinn frowned. "What do you mean?"

Santana lowered her menu and looked at her. "If coach finds out all I've eaten since last night she'll kill me."

"Oh, come on, San, you look great and eating more than a salad isn't going to mess up your figure."

"Q, I've had pizza, bacon, Italian food and God knows what else! I've probably gained ten pounds already."

Quinn just rolled her eyes. "Are you being serious right now?"

"Hey, you used to be just as bad when you were in the Cheerios, so don't even!"

"So what? You're going to have a plate of plain lettuce and iced water now?"

Santana sighed as she looked longingly at the menu again. "I really should. Maybe just the water, though."

"If you're not eating we're leaving," Quinn deadpanned.

"_What?_"

"You heard me."

There was a frown on her face as she looked back at her friend. "I don't want to leave."

"If you don't eat, there is no reason to be here."

"Come on, Blondie, you know better than most how hard coach is on us. I can't keep eating so much for the rest of the weekend."

Quinn covered Santana's hand with her own. "You have a seriously rocking body, San, and I doubt that a weekend of eating like a regular person is going to change that."

Santana's breath got caught somewhere in her chest and she just stared at Quinn for a moment, unable to say anything. She could feel her cheeks heating as she let what the blonde had said sink in.

_She thinks I have a rocking body?_ she thought. _I'll be damned!_

"Hey," Quinn tried again when the other girl didn't say anything. "I'm being serious, S. Let's not ruin this night because you think you're failing coach. I want to have fun with you and we were until a moment ago."

She ran her thumb over the back of Santana's hand as she looked at her, willing her to talk to her.

Sighing, Santana turned her hand over so their palms were touching. "Promise you'll go running with me this coming week? Maybe after school we can do a few laps on the track?"

Quinn's smile was radiant. "Definitely! I could use a running buddy for sure. I actually miss exercising with you guys."

Before they could continue their conversation, their waitress came by. Quinn noticed the girl couldn't stop looking at Santana and something stirred unpleasantly inside of her. Pushing it aside, she cleared her throat and put in their order, not caring that Santana hadn't told her what she wanted. She knew her enough to know she'd like what she ordered.

Then she gave the girl her best HBIC stare and sent her on her way.

Santana watched it all with a little smirk, but decided not to tease her about it just yet. It had been amusing to see Quinn's reaction to the waitress and she wanted to see more of it before they left. She looked back at the blonde as if nothing had happened.

"Why don't you come back to the Cheerios? We would definitely benefit from it." She looked away a moment, seemingly lost in thought, before turning back towards the blonde. "I miss having you around."

Quinn knew how much it cost the Latina to admit to that and she was touched by her words. "I miss you, too, but I don't miss the madness. I loved being captain and part of a team that accomplished so much, but I've realized that I'm happier out of there."

Nodding, the dark haired girl gave her hand a squeeze. "I figured that would be your answer."

"You're a good captain now, S, and I won't take that away from you. I did once and look where it got us. I _refuse_ to lose you again," she stated softly, but there was a bit of fierceness in her tone.

"You're not going to lose me, Q. Not again."

"I don't know that, San. We're too competitive. We always try to best the other and I'm tired of competing with you. I'd rather have my best friend back."

Santana sighed deeply again. "I guess you're right. At least we have Glee club together still."

Before she could say anything else, their waitress was back with their drinks and salads. Once again, her eyes kept going to Santana and Quinn couldn't believe her. They were still holding hands on plain view of the other girl and she was trying to be flirty with the Latina.

Clearing her throat, Quinn's eyes ran over the girl with an air of disdain. "How much longer before we get our food? _My girl_ and I have somewhere else to be soon."

Santana's eyes widened comically as the other girl stuttered something about checking on their food and practically ran away from their table. She couldn't deny the rush of feelings that warmed her chest pleasantly at Quinn's words, even if they were not true.

"Your _girl_?" she questioned, smirk firmly in place. "I must have missed that memo!"

Quinn blushed prettily as she looked at her best friend. "Well, she was being rude."

"She didn't do anything!"

Quinn's mouth dropped open a little bit. "Wait, did you actually like her attention?"

"No!"

"Then what's the problem? I just didn't like her hovering over you like that."

"You're cute when you're jealous, you know that, Blondie?" Santana couldn't help but tease.

Quinn just huffed and ignored her as she speared a tomato with her fork. Santana could only chuckle as she followed suit and started eating her salad.

The entire time, their hands were still tightly clutched together.

The rest of their meal went pleasantly once their waitress kept her distance and Santana stopped giving Quinn knowing little smirks. They were able to talk about all kinds of things they hadn't in a long time and by the time they split dessert, they were both relaxed and smiling freely.

On the way out of the restaurant, they were walking close together and their hands kept touching. Santana surprised her when she grabbed her hand loosely in hers. Quinn tilted her head and smiled at her, giving her hand a little squeeze letting her know it was okay. She'd never felt freer than she did at that moment and from the look on the Latina's face, she felt the same way.

The drive home was made in comfortable silence and when they got in Quinn left her mother a note on the kitchen counter telling her it had been a great evening and thanking her for making them reservations. Santana added a few lines at the end thanking her as well and then they headed to Quinn's room.

After changing into their sleep clothes, Quinn turned the sheets back and settled in bed, Santana soon joining her.

"Did you want to watch something on TV or are you sleepy?" Quinn asked her. Santana lay on her side and looked at her for a moment. Quinn knew she was trying to decide on something by the look in her eyes. Copying Santana's pose, she couldn't help but lift her hand and brush a strand of silky hair away from the Latina's face, the backs of her fingers brushing her cheek softly. "What is it, San?"

Leaning into the touch without even realizing she was doing so, Santana closed her eyes and sighed softly. Opening her eyes again, she half-smiled at the blonde. "I think I promised you a talk tonight."

Quinn nodded slowly. "I know, but if you don't feel like it we don't have to."

"What if I want to?" she countered.

"Then we'll talk about whatever you want. I told you, I just want you to be okay."

"I think it's fair to warn you we might need some Kleenex close by," she tried joking.

Looking over Santana's shoulder, Quinn spotted the small box she kept by her bed and she reached over her friend to get it. Had she thought things through before acting, she would have realized what would happen. The fronts of their bodies came into full contact and a delicious shiver ran down her spine because of it. She felt Santana's hand instinctively hold onto her waist and her fingers flexed against her skin, causing even more shivers. Grabbing the box quickly, she pulled back and noticed that Santana's eyes were a little wide and her breathing a little shallow.

_So it's not just me, then_, she thought. _Whatever is happening here she is feeling it, too_.

"Sorry, didn't mean to crush you," she muttered as she set the box between them.

Santana let her hand fall slowly between their bodies and it felt more like a caress to the blonde. Quinn found herself biting back a moan and Santana had to clear her throat before she could speak.

"It's okay, Q." Settling more comfortably in the bed, Santana looked at her for a moment longer before taking a deep breath and speaking again. "I know you probably know this for a fact already, but I've never said it out loud to anyone but my family before. Quinn, I'm gay."

Quinn smiled tenderly at her and nodded. "I figured as much and before you ask, it makes no difference to me at all. You're still my best friend and I love you." Covering Santana's hand with her own, she brushed her thumb soothingly over her knuckles.

Santana's relief was visible and her smile a little wobbly. Her eyes watered a little and a tear broke free from the corner of her eyes. Quinn caught it before it reached her hairline.

"I'm so happy you feel that way," Santana confessed brokenly. "I'm so afraid of what people will say and do when they find out."

Quinn sighed deeply. "It must be terrifying, but just know I'm here. I have your back, San," she promised. "Even if I have to go back to being the HBIC, I will not let anyone hurt you."

Santana chuckled at her choice of words. "I think I've always known that, but it's nice to hear it."

"So now that that's out of the way, what's going on with you? Is this about Britt?"

Santana looked away before she nodding. "I guess it is. I'm just having a really hard time accepting she'd rather be with _him_ than with me."

"Want to tell me what's happened in the last month?"

Santana nods and after taking another deep breath and letting it out slowly, she starts talking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I guess I've been bottling my feelings deep inside and Friday in Glee I finally fell apart.. Even though Britt has been with, um, _him_ for a good month now, it just hit me hard when he sang that love song to her," she confessed quietly.

Quinn nodded in understanding and wondered if she should say something or just let Santana get it all out. She opted for the later and waited. However, her fingers sought out Santana's hand and she felt her friend latch on to them.

"Is not that I'm not happy that she's happy, Q. I mean, if anyone deserves happiness it's Britt. But it _hurt _so damn much."

She looked at Quinn for a moment before looking at their intertwined fingers. And she felt it again – that feeling of being safe with the blonde, the assurance that she had her back. It somehow managed to dull her pain. It didn't make it go away fully, but she felt like she could breathe easier when she was around the other girl.

"I honestly don't know what bothers me the most. I can't decide if it's losing her or if it's being alone. I mean, I love her, Q, I do. She's been such an important part of my life for so long that I feel like something is missing. But I'm beginning to wonder if I was in love with her, or in love with the _idea_ of being in love."

Quinn's eyes widened at her confession. She had been positive Santana was in love with Brittany, but this certainly changed things. It meant that Santana's healing period would be shorter if she did the right thing and was there for her friend. Seeing her in pain and crying brought out all of her protective instincts and Quinn found herself closing the distance between them once more.

Stroking Santana's hair softly, she placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "You're going to figure it out and you're going to be just fine, S. I'll make sure of it and I promise you right now things are going to be different from this weekend on."

"Yeah?" she asked, the vulnerability in her voice so rare that it tugged at Quinn's heartstrings.

"Definitely, S. Come Monday morning we're going to walk into that school like we own it and no one is going to think anything is wrong with either of us from here on out. We're going to fix each other and we're going to finish this year on a good note, damn it, because we deserve it," she finished, her tone fierce.

Santana couldn't help but grin. "You used a curse word, Q."

Quinn slapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Shut up, San. I've been known to say a lot worse since this summer."

Santana couldn't let that one go so easily. "Yeah, about this past summer and all the shit you pulled. What the hell were you thinking, Blondie? An old wannabe skater? Pink hair and punk clothing? The _Skanks_? _Really_, Q?" she asked bewildered.

Quinn had to look away since Santana was right. "I don't want to talk about my poor life choices," she said dryly. "There seem to be so many of them as of late."

"Nu-uh, no fair, Q. I told you what was wrong with me and you said you'd tell me as well."

Quinn focused on a spot on the wall behind Santana's shoulder, unable to look at her friend while she spoke.

"What do you want me to say, San? It's all so messed up. The whole thing with, um,…" Quinn trailed off, not even able to say her name.

Santana was the one to move a couple of inches closer this time, her arm going around Quinn's waist instinctively. "What happened with _Beth_," she finished softly. "I can't even imagine how hard that was for you. It must have broken your heart because I know deep down you didn't want to give her up. But, babe, you did the right thing for her and you have to believe that."

And that was all it took for Quinn to fully break down into heart-wrenching sobs that seemed to come from her very soul. Santana closed the remaining space between them and held her close as she cried for her little girl, the anguished cries making Santana's eyes tear as well. She was willing to bet this was the first time Quinn had cried about it in front of anyone and she was glad it had finally happened.

She settled for holding her and whispering calming words into her ear, fingers brushing through her blonde hair softly and nails scrapping against her scalp lightly. She wasn't sure how long she held her for, but eventually Quinn began to calm down enough to talk a bit.

"She was so beautiful, San. So tiny and so warm. I didn't want to let her go, didn't want to give her up, San." She sniffled as she laid her head on Santana's shoulder. "But I know she's better off with Shelby and she can give my little girl all I couldn't. I know it broke Puck's heart as well, even if I refuse to talk to him about it. He didn't want to give her up either, but we just knew we had to." She took a shuddering breath and burrowed her head further into the crook of Santana's neck. "It feels like a part of me is missing, Santana. Like there's this void inside of me that nothing and no one can fill. That is why I was hanging out with that guy over the summer. Why I changed my hair and clothes and started hanging out with the Skanks. I was just trying to ease the pain by pretending to be someone else because being myself hurt too much."

As her sobs started anew, Santana kept holding her and talking softly, rubbing her back in long strokes trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there more, Q. I'm _so_ sorry," Santana said as she held her tighter, her own tears falling down her cheeks and disappearing into Quinn's hair. "I should have been there and it's really fucked up that I wasn't."

"But you're here now," Quinn murmured against her skin. "You're here _now_ and that is all that matters."

"And I promise you right now that from here on out, I'm always going to be here for you, Q. Things are going to be back to how they used to be because it's obvious we're both broken and we need each other. Fuck pride and competing against each other." Using her finger to tilt Quinn's head up so their eyes met, Santana took a deep breath before speaking again. "Promise me things are going to change from here on out for the better."

Quinn couldn't look away from the intense dark eyes that held her captive. "I promise," she husked, her voice a little hoarse from all of the crying she had done. "From this weekend on, we're going to be there for each other no matter what."

Satisfied with the answer, Santana kissed the blonde's forehead and let her head rest back on her shoulder. She knew things would be difficult at first, what with both of them being stubborn and closed-off. But for the first time in a long time, she felt like they had taken a step in the right direction.

At some point, exhaustion took ahold of them and they fell into a fitful sleep. During the middle of the night, Santana woke up disoriented with Quinn's body draped over the half of hers. Even with their closeness, she was a little cold and realized they had never covered themselves. Knowing in order to do so she'd have to wake the sleeping blonde, she sighed.

"Quinn," she called out softly, running her fingers over through her silky hair. "Babe, wake up for me a little," she encouraged with a light shake.

"Mm," Quinn mumbled sleepily as she tried to burrow closer to Santana's warmth.

"I just want to pull the covers from under our legs and over us," she explained, her tone still low.

"Mm'kay," Quinn mumbled and actually moved away from her.

Between wiggles and grunts, they somehow managed their feat and Quinn turned on her side, pulling Santana's arm along to wrap it around herself. Settling fully behind her so she was spooning her, Santana let the pull of blessed sleep start to lull her senses once more as her arm tightened even more around Quinn's middle.

"Sleep well, Q," she whispered softly right before she fell asleep.

The bell ringing made Judy look up from the paper she was currently reading while having coffee. Her eyes widened when she looked at her watch and noticed the time. Walking quickly to the front of the house, she opened the door and greeted Victoria Lopez.

"Hello, dear! Come on in!" she invited as she stepped back.

Victoria greeted her with a kiss on the cheek as she walked in. "I'm excited about this! Are our babies up yet?"

A slight frown erased Judy's smile from her face. "I honestly don't know, Vicki. It wasn't a good night at the Fabray manor."

Victoria's newly formed frown matched Judy's. "What do you mean? I thought they were fine."

Linking her arm through the brunette's, Judy led her towards the kitchen. "I'll fill you in over coffee and then we'll go wake up our little angels."

"Coffee sounds good. I don't think I'm going to like hearing what you have to say. I really had hoped Santana and Quinn would patch things up. When I got home and saw the note saying she was spending the weekend with you guys I was thrilled. I know San's missed Quinn like crazy even when her pride got in the way. I swear that girl is as stubborn as her papi is at times."

Judy chuckled at that. "Quinnie was the same. I know she missed Santana desperately but was too prideful to do something about it. Sometimes I hate myself for letting Russell do that to her. I should have left him a long time ago, before he poisoned my girls like he did," she lamented as she handed Victoria a cup of coffee and sat down facing her.

Covering her hand and giving it a small squeeze, Victoria smiled at her. "Look at the bright side, dear, he's gone now and Quinn is happy. You're learning to trust each other again and she can be herself without the pressure of being a perfect daughter."

"And she has Santana back, which is a good thing if last night is any indication of their current emotional state."

"What happened last night, Judy?"

Judy took a shuddering breath. "After a pretty perfect day, I don't know what happened when I left, but when I got home, things were certainly different. They had left me a note on the counter saying thank you for arranging their reservations so I went by Quinnie's room to check on them. Before I could open the door, however, I heard crying. I froze on the spot thinking they were fighting, but they were actually just talking."

"Were you able to hear what they were talking about?"

Judy nodded sadly. "Quinn was talking about Beth."

Victoria's eyes widened. "I'm surprised by that. From what little Santana said at home, Beth was a taboo subject."

"It's been that way. I've never heard her speak to anyone about it but last night she finally broke down and opened up to Santana. My heart broke just listening to her and it took all of my strength not to run into her room and take her into my arms. I'm just glad Santana was here for her."

"If anyone gets her, it's San, Judy, and we both know that. They've always been so close and can read each other so well. I hate that the Cheerios tore them apart and made them competitors instead of best friends. But it looks like things are changing for the better again."

"Yeah. I think they're good for each other. They're both broken-hearted. This whole weekend was Quinn's way of helping Santana feel better. I don't know the exact story but something happened Friday at school which is why San's here. All I know is that it has to do with Brittany and the boy she is now dating. Quinn just mentioned something in passing to me yesterday when I asked her why San looked so sad."

Victoria sighed. "I know. She's been so depressed since that happened. I don't know if anyone realizes how difficult it was for Santana to accept herself and to come to us about it. You're one of the few people that know and that is because I confided in you. Her abuela is not taking this well at all and has forbidden Santana from going over to her house. It's terrible but we're trying to make her understand Santana is still the same girl she loves and that nothing has really changed. My poor baby is heartbroken about it because you know how much she loves her. She just wants to be loved and accepted as she is."

"Well, if only to make you feel better, here she has a second home and Quinnie and I adore her. I'm sure Magda will come around in time and accept her as well. It must be terrifying for Santana to think about people at school finding out."

"That is her biggest fear. I guess the kids in Glee all sort of know, but they're their own little family and they have each other's back. It's the rest of the students and bullies that worry me."

"I don't think Quinn will let anyone hurt her, Vicki. She's so protective of her. We both know they're on top of the food pyramid in that school, even with Quinn's pregnancy. I think they'll be fine."

Judy looked down at her coffee wondering how to tell her friend of her suspicions. She wasn't sure how Victoria would take it. She knew they were okay with Santana's sexuality and fully supported their daughter, but she just wasn't sure if she should share just yet.

Victoria noticed the sudden uneasiness. "What's the matter?"

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this. I've spent a lot of time with them this weekend. Here and outside and there is just something different with them."

"Like what? I haven't seen them interact just yet so I don't know what you're talking about."

Judy waved her hands around as she tried to come up with the right words. "There is like this _tension_. It's in the way they look at each other, the way they act all skittish."

Victoria rested her chin on the palm of her hand. "You mean to tell me that after all these years they're _crushing_ on each other?"

Judy nodded. "That's what it looks like. They stare at each other when the other one is not looking. And when one of them is caught, there's an instant blush covering their faces. They've also been more touchy feely than they used to be. They laugh easily and tease each other unmercifully. It's actually really adorable!"

The brunette chuckled. "I can't say I'm surprised. This isn't the first time it happens, Judy."

"What do you mean?" she asked surprised, both eyebrows rising.

"Well, I've always seen something there, but I don't think either noticed at the time. Both were into boys, or so we _thought_, but there's always been something in the way they handle each other. Yeah, Santana ended up with Britt and all that, but there was always some sort of chemistry she _only_ shared with Quinn."

"When I went into Quinn's room yesterday morning they were cuddled up together and even with the sheets covering them, I could tell Santana's arm was wrapped around her waist. I didn't say anything and just pushed it to the back of my head. But then last night I walked into her room again before they left for dinner and I swear to you they would have kissed had I not interrupted."

Victoria nodded. "And how do you feel about this? Don't get me wrong, because I know you're fully supportive of my daughter but I also know how conservative Russell is and how he ran this house with an iron fist."

Judy lowered her eyes in deep shame. "Don't remind me, please. I've done a lot of things I regret, Vicki, and letting him kick Quinnie out of here without doing anything to stop him about broke me. In the months she was gone I learned a very valuable lesson and that it that I want her to be happy, whatever, or _whoever_ it takes to make it happen. All I can tell you is that the idea of them getting together doesn't bother me in the least and as long as Quinn is happy and smiling, I'm all for it."

"So if they were to get together down the line, you'd support them?" Victoria insisted. She didn't want her daughter to go through any more pain or rejection.

Judy lifted her gaze to connect with Victoria's and covered her hand with her own. "You know I've always loved Santana like a daughter and if she is who makes Quinnie happy I'm going to support them one hundred percent, Vicki. I don't care that San is a girl."

Victoria nodded, satisfied with the answer. "I guess I'll see for myself today, won't I?"

"You can probably start right now. Let's go up and wake them because I'm sure they're still asleep. I bet you anything they're cuddling together again."

Walking up the stairs while whispering to each other, they reached the door and didn't bother knocking. Pushing it open, they both stood just inside the room and looked towards the sleeping pair on the bed.

"See? All wrapped up in each other. Our little angels," Judy whispered, hand clutching at her chest.

Victoria took in the pair – Quinn laying on her back and Santana's face burrowed in the crook of her neck, their arms around each other under the covers. She tilted her head with a small smile as she took in the serene looks on their faces.

"I don't think I remember the last time I saw Santana so relaxed in her sleep. Usually she's frowning or moving restlessly," Victoria observed quietly. "And you were right, Judy, they're adorable together! Are we really going to play matchmaker?"

"We're going to have to. With as stubborn as they both are, not to mention _oblivious_, they won't notice on their own."

"Or if they do, they'll fight it like hell. This is going to be fun!"

"Should we wake them? We're going to miss brunch if we don't."

"Might as well. I made sure the rest of my day was clear so we could spend it together. I was thinking we should go to the movies as well."

"Sounds like a plan." Walking closer to the bed, Judy brushed a few strands of hair off of Quinn's forehead before bending down and kissing her. "Quinnie, sweetheart, it's time to get up."

Quinn's nose wrinkled adorably as Judy watched her tighten her arms around the Latina. "No, don't wanna," she murmured sleepily.

"We're going to miss brunch if you don't get up," she continued, now playing with a strand of Santana's hair. "Vicki is already here and we're just waiting on you two."

"You go then," Santana murmured against Quinn's neck. "Sleepy."

Judy chuckled and looked towards Victoria with a smirk on her face. Victoria spotted a bottle of water on the night stand and walked over to it. Uncapping it, she motioned for Judy to move out of the way before letting a small trickle of it run over the sleeping girls.

"…the _fuck_," Santana cried out as she jumped back from Quinn before turning her face towards her laughing mother.

"_Language_, querida. Now listen to Judy and get ready. We're leaving in half an hour." She turned to look at the amused blonde next to her daughter as she pushed a strand of wet hair out of Santana's face. "It's good to see you again, Quinn. It's been too long, pequeña."

Quinn couldn't help but smile at the endearment. Santana's parents had always called her _little one_ and she had always loved it. "It's good to see you, too, Vicki. I'll make sure we're ready in half an hour. I'll get grumpy here up and going."

"Wonderful! See you downstairs."

Both women burst out laughing when they heard Santana's _so not funny_ being uttered as they exited the room.

Closing the door behind her, Judy turned to Victoria as they walked down the hall. "What did you think?"

"From the little I saw, I think you're right, dear. We need to give Cupid a helping hand!"

Judy clasped her hands in glee. "Oh, this is going to be so exciting!"

_Hope you enjoyed it!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews. They were lovely. For those of you worrying that the parental units will be too involved in the matchmaking, don't. They will help stir things along the way, but it will be a subtle approach. Once you're done reading this chapter, I'd like your opinion on a question I'm putting at the end._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 7**

Quinn watched an aggravated Santana trying hard not to laugh. "Ahh, poor baby," she cooed as she kissed her forehead before getting up from the bed and heading towards her closet. "We need to get ready, though, or they will be back and your mom might come in with a fireman's hose this time," she finished, unable to keep a chuckle from escaping.

Santana mock-glared at her. "You think you're so funny, don't you, Q?"

"I thought it was pretty funny, yes," she quipped happily.

"Hmmph," was the response from the raven haired girl as she got up and stretched as well, lifting her hands high in the air and going up on the tips of her toes.

Quinn had just walked out of the closet in time to see her and stopped walking, her eyes moving from muscular legs to the sliver of tan skin peeking out between Santana's shorts and tank top, to her well-defined chest. She swallowed with difficulty before forcing herself to look elsewhere.

While she had noticed that Santana had a beautiful body before – they had been showering together in the locker room for years, after all – she had never admired it so openly before. And it was truly stunning to be honest. She could barely make herself walk in the direction of the bathroom as it was.

"Uh, I'm going to go shower," she said rapidly before walking into the bathroom and quickly closing the door behind her.

Santana stared at the closed door with a twinkle in her eye. While she'd said nothing, she had definitely seen Quinn looking at her in a way she hadn't before and she had to admit she liked it. A little more than she should, perhaps, but she couldn't help her ego from soaring. Quinn was, without a doubt, one of the most beautiful girls in their school and to have her look at her with such an appreciative look did wonders for her shot self-esteem.

As she gathered her things to go shower as well, she wondered once more what was going on with them. There were so many unanswered questions in her mind, so many things that didn't make sense. Because as close as they had been before things went to hell, they hadn't touched each other as much as they were doing now. They'd never cuddled like they had for the past two nights. She'd only done that with Brittany and hadn't thought it'd feel comfortable with anyone else.

But with Quinn, _God_, it had been wonderful and she had slept so well knowing she was there. As she stood under the spray of the water she wondered if Quinn had been thinking along the same lines. She knew she wasn't totally oblivious to what was happening if their little stares were anything to judge by. And she was sure if Judy hadn't interrupted the evening before they would have kissed.

This led her to thinking about the possibility of the blonde liking her as more than a friend. She wasn't sure how smart it would be to let something happen between them and she didn't want to use her to get over Brittany. Quinn had already lost so much, had endured unimaginable pain in the past couple of years. She'd lost her father, who at one point had been her hero, and she'd lost her precious baby girl. Santana didn't want to be something else she lost if they started messing around with each other and it turned out to be a bad idea. She would not be the cause of Quinn's tears as she had been the cause of Brittany's.

She finished her shower quickly before getting ready in the bathroom. She would have rather gotten dressed in the room but with things as they were, she didn't think she should be tempting the fates. It wouldn't do for their meddling mothers to come into the room and see something they were surely not prepared for.

Once ready, she went back to the blonde's room to see her standing by the window looking out at the pool in their backyard, seemingly lost in thought as she bit her bottom lip nervously. Santana felt a stirring in her lower body as she watched her for a moment longer before clearing her throat softly as not to startle her.

"Something wrong, Q?"

Even speaking softly, she had startled the blonde.

Quinn looked at her with a small smile. "No. Everything is fine. I was just waiting for you." She stepped away from the window and picked up her bag from the bed. "Ready?"

Santana nodded but didn't say anything else. It was clear that Quinn had been thinking about something but if she wasn't ready to share, it was fine by her. It's not like she was into sharing an awful lot herself so she let it slide.

"Yeah, I'm sort of hungry after all."

As Victoria drove them to the restaurant, the car was filled with chatter about school, cheerleading, Glee club and mundane, everyday things. Santana and Quinn sat in the back of her mother's Mercedes and halfway through the ride their fingers had found each other and were lightly intertwined. She wasn't sure how it happened or who initiated it, but there they were, playing with each other's fingers like it was the most normal thing in the world.

There were also little sideway glances, small, secret smiles and just an air of tranquility surrounding them. Santana had caught her mother's eyes on the rearview mirror more than once and she had smiled at her. It had been a long time since they had done anything fun and it was clear they were all enjoying the outing. She made a mental note to make sure to spend more time with her mother because ever since they had found out about her sexuality she had been a rock of support for Santana and she was grateful.

Looking down as Quinn's index finger moved lightly over her knuckles, she wondered what was happening to her that she was going so soft. She had gone from frowning all the time to smiling a lot over the weekend. From feeling lost and in despair to laughing and sharing things with Quinn like they used to. And she _liked_ it! Not that she was going to stop being a badass and intimidating at school – she had a rep to protect, after all – but she could get used to this lighter side of her personality on the weekends and after school.

_Especially if Quinn was involved_, came the afterthought, which she ignored for the time being.

Quinn, for her part, wasn't faring any better than Santana. While she was able to keep up with the conversation going on around her, she'd also been lost in her thoughts since she had gone in the shower. Thoughts that had never occurred to her before were now running rampant through her mind and there was nothing she could do to stop them.

Somehow, playing with Santana's lithe fingers kept her centered, which made no sense since the tan girl was the reason she was feeling so confused and out of sorts. Taking a deep breath, she looked out the window at the passing scenery and wondered once more just what it was that was happening between them. When had she started openly admiring her best friend? She was sure this weekend wasn't the first time, but it was when she had first noticed it. She'd also been able to speak to her about Beth, something she hadn't even done with her mother or sister. And Santana had held her through her tears, had comforted her and had made her feel infinitely better.

She felt a little tug on her fingers and turned to look at Santana, noticing she had a raised eyebrow as if asking if something was wrong. She shook her head slightly before smiling at her, hoping she understood that nothing was really wrong. Or at least, nothing that they could discuss in present company. Santana nodded back and continued speaking with her mom about something or other.

Telling herself to stop being so broody, Quinn turned back around and kept up her part of the conversation. She didn't need to ruin their outing while she tried to figure the latest developments in her life. There would be time for that later, when she was alone with her thoughts.

Victoria finally pulled up into the parking lot of the restaurant they were going to have brunch at and they had to finally let go of each other's hand so they could unbuckle their seatbelt and get out of the car. They followed the older women into the restaurant and it didn't take long for them to be seated. Once their drink orders had been placed – mimosas for their mothers and water with lemon for them – they let Victoria and Judy go ahead to the buffet tables while they waited.

"Are you okay, Q?" Santana asked quietly as she moved closer to the blonde once they were alone. "I know you told me nothing is wrong, but I can sense something is bothering you."

Quinn chuckled. "Are you Spidey senses tingling?"

Santana raised an eyebrow in answer. "_Really_?"

Quinn's smile didn't falter as her hand found Santana's under the table. "I'm fine. I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"Would you like to share? Is it about the things we spoke about last night?"

Quinn looked away for a moment but felt Santana's fingers tighten against her own. "A little I guess," she answered when she looked back at the dark haired girl. "But I don't want to ruin what is turning out to be a very good day, so I'll try to be better from here on out, alright?"

Santana frowned. "I don't want you to pretend you're happy if you're not having a good time, Q."

"I'm not pretending," she reassured with a little squeeze back. "It's been a wonderful weekend."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm."

"They are entirely too cute together! How did we not see this before?" Judy gushed as they watched the pair from their place in the omelet line.

Victoria shrugged her shoulders as she smiled back. "I have no idea, but I don't think they've been this open about it before. Like I told you, I had sort of noticed something before, but never like this."

"Did you know they were holding hands in the car the entire ride?"

"No! Did you see them?"

"I did when I turned towards them to say something at one point. I don't think either noticed that they were playing with each other's fingers in plain view."

"So it's becoming instinctual to seek each other's touch?"

"Seems that way. Like now for instance, look at their body language. Santana is leaning towards Quinnie and I bet you anything by the looks of it that they're holding hands again. My daughter doesn't like her personal space invaded much but she doesn't seem to mind when it's Santana doing it."

"Hmm, interesting."

"They look good together, don't you think?" Judy observed with a fond smile.

"Ying and Yang," Victoria said with a little tilt of her head as she looked at them. "They complement each other well."

"So movie after brunch?"

"Most definitely. We'll even sit away from them to give them privacy and we'll see what happens from there."

"I haven't had this much fun in years!" Judy exclaimed happily as they reached the beginning of the line and placed their orders.

"Speaking of fun, Tony's cousin is in town and I think you should meet him. How about the four of us go to dinner sometime this week?"

Brunch was fun and the conversation flowed lively. Judy and Victoria had the younger women laughing hysterically with tales of when they were in college. Quinn and Santana both learned that their mothers hadn't always been so prim and proper and it made them more approachable in their eyes. Some of the stories were embarrassing to hear, but they kept on asking questions and reminding them they wouldn't want to hear it when it was their turn to go away and they did some of the same things.

This, of course, sobered the older women right up and they quickly changed the subject to the schools the girls were applying to. Quinn was completely floored to hear Santana had applied to both Yale _and_ Harvard and it was looking like she would get into either or, if not both. Not only that, but she would go with a full athletic scholarship.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Quinn asked aghast.

Santana blushed and shrugged. "I didn't want anyone to know in case I didn't get in." Quinn, of course, slapped her arm. "Hey! That _hurt_!"

"Serves you right for keeping this from me. S! This is fantastic news! I'm sure you're in and there is nothing you should be worrying about."

"That's what we keep telling her," Victoria piped in. "We know she's a shoe in at either school and she's worked hard for it. And even if she gets into Harvard and not Yale, you guys wouldn't be but two hours away from each other."

Judy smiled at this when it seemed to dawn on both girls what that could possibly mean. She also saw they were both trying hard not to let it show so she came to their rescue.

"So what will you be majoring in, Santana?"

The look of relief on her face was priceless and Judy had to bite her cheek not to laugh.

"I'm applying to the medical school program like papi," she answered proudly.

Quinn's smile was huge. "You'll be a wonderful doctor one day, San! If you check the attitude at the door, that is," she kidded and Santana pushed at her shoulder.

"Hey, be nice!"

"She does have a point, querida," Victoria joined in. "You have to be nice like your papi is to his patients."

"I know how to be nice!" she protested. When all three of her companions looked at her pointedly, she sighed in defeat. "Fine! I'll drop the attitude when I graduate McKinley but not a second sooner."

"That's my girl," Victoria said as she high five'd her daughter while Judy and Quinn chuckled.

Santana turned and glared at Quinn. "You're one to talk, Ms. HBIC!"

Quinn shrugged noncommittally. "It's a role I wear well and one that is sure to serve me well in the future."

"Yeah, but them preppies at Yale sure as hell won't fall for it."

"You don't know that, San! I might go in there and take that Ivy school by storm. They won't even know what hit them."

Judy laughed. "Oh, dear, I can already expect the phone calls from the dean now."

"And what will you be majoring in?" Victoria asked with interest.

"Well, I'm going into law for sure, but I've enjoyed being a part of Glee so much that I think I'm going to try a minor in drama or something in the arts."

"Wow, I'm impressed. So we'll have a doctor and a lawyer in the family in the next few years. This is certainly good news for when Judy and I decide to reminisce about our college days."

"What do you mean, mami?" Santana asked with a tilt of her head.

"Well, if we get sick, you can take care of us."

"And if we smack some fool upside the head for getting on our nerves, Quinnie can get us off with a plea of temporary insanity," Judy finished with a mischievous grin.

Quinn looked at Santana with a serious face. "I don't know about you, S, but what I'm getting from this conversation is that our mothers will be using us in a few years."

Santana nodded. "Yeah, that's what I gots as well, Q."

"After all the crap you've _both_ pulled in the last few years the least you can do is come to our rescue when we need it, right, Judy?"

"Damn right, Vicki!"

Both Quinn and Santana gasped when Judy swore. Then Santana turned to her mother and pointed an accusing finger.

"You're such a bad influence on Mrs. F, mami!"

"Like mother like daughter, I guess," she deadpanned while looking pointedly between her and Quinn.

Santana had the decency to keep her mouth shut and looked sideways at Quinn when she felt her squeeze her hand under the table. She couldn't help the smile that lifted the corner of her mouth at the action and Quinn returned it with a little one of her own.

Judy and Victoria exchanged knowing glances before they went back to talking animatedly.

After lingering over coffee, the foursome left the restaurant and headed towards the red car. Thinking back on it, Quinn couldn't recall the last time she had had so much fun with her mother or her best friend. She hadn't seen her mom laugh or smile as much as she had over the weekend in years. It really was sad that her father had turned from a loving husband and father that doted on his family to a bigot that expected nothing short of perfection, sanctity and obedience from them.

Shaking herself when she noticed that Santana was looking at her as they walked towards the car, she smiled at the Latina before bumping her shoulder with hers. "This is turning out to be a really great weekend, San."

Her friend nodded. "I'm so glad that you asked me over."

"I'm so glad you accepted."

"Dios, you guys are going to give me a toothache if you don't stop," Victoria quipped as she turned her head to look at them over her shoulder. Turning her head back to look at her friend, she smirked. "Judy, do you even remember them being this sweet?"

"Mami!"

"I do, actually," the older blonde replied happily as she stole a look at the girls.

"_When_?"

"Right before they turned _two_. It went downhill from there for sure. This is actually surreal to me."

"Mama!"

"What, Quinnie? Can you honestly tell me I'm wrong? You two have either been close or competing against each other for as long as I can remember. Bickering like crazy since high school started. It was getting rather tiring, dears!"

"I agree. This is like something out of the twilight zone right here. Who are you and what did you do to our daughters?"

"You both _suck_ so much," Quinn pouted.

"Ditto."

Judy and Victoria could only laugh as they all got into the car and she drove towards the movie theater. "What movie are we watching?"

"I don't think I want to spend any more time with you two today," Santana deadpanned. "No me gusta."

"Too bad, brat, since I'm the one driving."

"So we're _prisoners_ now?"

"Now, Quinnie, don't be absurd. You know you're both having fun."

"Hmph."

"Ditto."

When they arrived at the movie theater, they were just in time to purchase tickets for the latest romantic comedy that had come out that weekend. Being full, neither of the girls wanted anything from the concessions and they headed towards the screening room. Once there, Santana took Quinn's hand to halt their movement so their mothers would sit further down from them. As much fun as they were having, she suddenly wanted some alone time with Quinn. And, _no_, she wasn't going to even attempt to figure out why that was.

Judy and Victoria turned around to see what was keeping them before smiling and winking at them as they found seats about five rows down from where they were standing. Satisfied with their position, Santana pulled Quinn back and headed for the last row. She walked towards the middle before sitting down with the blonde.

"Mind if I lift the middle arm rest?" she asked quietly.

"No, go ahead," Quinn whispered back. "I hope this isn't some cheesy movie that will end up making me cry."

"Aww, you still cry at happy endings, Q? That's so cute!" Santana kidded.

"Shut up, San! You used to cry as well."

"Yeah, well, I'm tough now."

"We'll see about that," Quinn challenged as the previews started playing.

They fell silent and laughed along to some of the previews before settling in when the movie started.

Half an hour into it, Quinn knew it was going to be one of those tear jerkers as she wiped the first tears from the corners of her eyes. Santana surprised her yet again when she wrapped her arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. Resting her head on her shoulder, Quinn wrapped her arm around Santana's waist, fingers clutching at the fabric lightly.

"You okay, babe?" she whispered and Quinn shivered when she felt the warm breath brush against her skin.

"Mm," she murmured but didn't say anything, choosing instead to burrow closer to the Latina.

Santana kissed her temple before turning back towards the screen, happier than she would have thought to be cuddling in the darkened theater with Quinn.

"What are they doing?" Judy whispered as she leaned closer to Victoria.

Victoria turned her head a little and tried to spot their daughters in the darkened room. "If it's them I'm looking at, they're cuddling again."

"Aww," Judy cooed. "Who would have thought our babies would be so adorable together?"

"That they are. I hope something good comes out of this, Judy. They both need it."

"I agree."

"We should go for ice cream after here."

"Definitely."

A shushing sound came from behind them and they both chuckled before quieting down and going back to watching the movie.

_A/N 2: Should Judy start dating Santana's uncle?_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: You guys are awesome! Thanks for the wonderful reviews and for answering the question. I've taken everything you had to say into consideration and I've come to a decision that is a happy medium. You will see that develop in future chapters. This chapter is a mixture of angst and fluff so I hope you enjoy it._

**Chapter 8**

Towards the end of the movie Quinn noticed that at some point her fingers had burrowed _under_ Santana's shirt and were resting lightly on her warm skin. From time to time she would let them run over the silky skin of Santana's side before noticing what she was doing and stopping. But it was as if her hand had a mind of its own as it kept happening. She kept telling herself to stop before Santana got mad at her, but instead, the dark haired girl was engrossed in the movie as her fingers played with Quinn's hair. She figured that as long as Santana was doing _that_, she could touch her back. And it wasn't like she was _caressing_ her friend's skin or anything of the sort.

Or so she told herself.

She'd never been to a movie with a guy and enjoyed cuddling through the whole thing. Guys were usually trying to cop a feel and acting like Neanderthals, something that really turned her off. With Santana, however, it was really nice. Not only did she smell wonderful, but no matter how fit she was, she was also soft and cuddly and the blonde found that she really was enjoying their closeness.

Nuzzling her neck a little, she sighed happily before her eyes returned to the big screen, a smile on her face.

Santana tried not to shudder when she felt Quinn's warm breath against the sensitive skin of her neck. It felt like her skin was on fire everywhere the blonde touched and that was hard to comprehend. She'd hadn't allowed the possibility of feeling this at ease with a girl that wasn't Britt to enter her mind or for it to happen so fast. She swallowed with difficulty and crossed her legs together to ease the ache building there the more Quinn touched her or leaned into her body. The blonde was completely oblivious to the effect she had on her and as much as she wanted to push her away a little so she could breathe easier, she also didn't want to make Quinn feel rejected. If she was honest with herself, something that didn't come easy to her, she also knew that the main reason she wasn't pushing her away was because she was really, _really_ enjoying their newfound closeness.

The times she had come to the movies with Britt they hadn't bothered with seeing the movie unless it was an animated film. They had made out from the time they had sat down to the time the movie was over. While she had enjoyed that a lot, what she was doing now was also nice. Yes, Quinn's fingers were driving her slightly insane, but at the same time, she didn't want her to stop because whatever was happening between them was genuine and had no forethought. It wasn't done in order to gain something, but simply because it felt good and comfortable and wonderful.

She dropped a quick kiss to the top of Quinn's head before resting her head against hers. "Are you enjoying the movie?"

She'd wanted to ask if she was enjoying _herself_, but figured it might be too much for the time being.

"I don't remember the last time I enjoyed a movie more," came the husky response and Santana felt a tremor run down her spine.

In response, her arm tightened around the blonde as she pulled her just a little bit closer into her warmth. Just then the movie was coming to an end and she could hear the blonde sniffling a little as she tried to rein her tears back in.

"Aww, babe," she murmured as she rubbed Quinn's arm soothingly.

She settled for holding the whimpering blonde until the credits started rolling. She wiped at the corner of her eyes quickly because she _was_ Santana fucking Lopez and she'd be damned if anyone caught her crying at the movies over some silly romantic comedy.

As the lights went on and people started getting up, Quinn moved out of the warm cocoon of Santana's arms and looked around them, trying to see if there was anyone in there they knew. She knew how Santana was about certain things and she didn't want to put the girl in a situation where she'd be uncomfortable. Focusing on something else also meant she didn't have to deal with the thoughts running rampant through her mind. She didn't want to think about the fact that she was already missing the warmth of the Latina's body or that she was putting Santana's wellbeing first, which was something she hadn't done in a very long time.

"Who are you looking for?" Santana asked when she noticed the blonde kept looking around.

"Oh, just seeing if there is anyone here we know. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable if anyone saw how close we were sitting," she admitted quietly.

Santana stared at her without saying anything for a moment before moving so they were standing close together. "Q, I wouldn't have cared. Screw the school and what they might think. But if it bothers _you_, then you should have said something before."

Before Quinn could react or say anything, the Latina started walking towards the middle isle. She would have made it had it not been for an arm suddenly wrapping around her waist keeping her in place.

"I didn't mean anything bad by it, San. I was thinking about _you!_" Quinn whispered urgently in her ear.

Santana deflated right away as her body melted for a moment against Quinn's front. "I'm sorry for snapping, Q."

"And I'm sorry if what I said sounded bad. I already told you, this is the most fun I've had in a movie, _ever_."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, so please, let's not end it on a bad note, okay?"

Santana nodded. "You're right."

Before they could say anything else, their mothers were by them on the isle.

"You girls want some ice cream before we head back to Judy's?"

Quinn dropped her arm from around Santana's waist and Santana straightened up. "Yeah, that sounds good. I haven't had ice cream in longer than I can remember."

"Sometimes I hate Coach Sylvester," Quinn murmured.

As they started walking towards the exit, Quinn wrapped her arm around Santana's as if it was something that they did all the time and Santana's lips curled into a little smile. Once they were in the car, Santana hooked her index finger around Quinn's.

_Why can't I stop touching her, damn it_, she thought desperately. _This is so messed up._

Quinn noticed the frown on her face and she changed the position of their hands so she could rub the back of Santana's with her thumb. This made Santana look down at their hands before she lifted dark eyes to meet hazel ones. Quinn rested her head on the seat while looking back at her without saying anything. The Latina copied her and they didn't say anything to each other the rest of the ride to the ice cream shop. It was easier somehow to let their eyes speak for them.

In the front seat, Judy and Victoria exchanged knowing smiles. It was clear their daughters were entering uncharted territory and it was going to be fun to witness it as it happened.

By the time they got back to the Fabray's, the girls were both tired but headed down the hall to the study to review for a test they had the next day. While they knew the material well, they still wanted to test each other back and forth until they were satisfied they would ace it.

Judy and Victoria watched them go before settling in the living room.

"What are your thoughts about today?" Judy asked when they were settled on the sofa and they heard the door of the study close.

"I think you're right in thinking they're crushing on each other. The more I watch them, the more I believe they know something is changing between them but I don't think either is ready to take the first step."

"So what do we do?"

"I'd hate to interfere too much. They understand each other better than we know so I think they'll eventually notice something is different and act on it. Our role should be the supportive one and maybe we can go on a few more outings like today. I really had a good time."

Judy smiled. "I don't really remember the last time I had such a good weekend with my daughter, Vicki. Things have been so strained here for so long that I think we both forgot how to relate to each other."

"But aren't you happy things are changing?"

"Oh, most definitely." Judy looked away in shame. "Maybe if I hadn't been drowning myself in alcohol for the past few years, a lot of the bad things that happened wouldn't have. Everything that happened to Quinnie, and even Fran, is _my_ fault." Try as she might, she couldn't help the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"Judy, look at me, dear," Victoria coaxed softly. When Judy turned her tear stained face towards her, she patted her shoulder. "Blaming yourself for the things that happened isn't going to solve anything, alright? They happened and we're dealing with them. You're going to counseling. You're playing a more active role in Quinn's life right now. I know by the smile on that girl's face when she looks at you that she is thrilled you're paying attention to her again."

Judy sighed. "I'm surprised she doesn't hate me. I know Fran hasn't come home in years because she can't forgive the things I've done."

"Has she told you that?"

Judy shrugged and shook her head no. "She doesn't have to tell me. I know it is so. She couldn't wait to go away to college and she always had an excuse as to why she couldn't make it home anytime she had a break."

"How long has it been since you saw her last?"

"Three years at least," she said as more tears fell down her cheeks. "I was a horrible mother to them and Russell was ever worse. I never stood up to him or defended them when he made outrageous demands of them. I should have put my foot down."

"And what would have happened if you had?" Victoria asked, voice full of venom. "Do you honestly think he would have listened to anything you had to say?"

Judy shook her head again. "He never let me speak out. He made sure I knew what my place was and he never let me forget he was boss."

Victoria frowned, not wanting to believe that what she was imagining was true, but she had to know. Covering Judy's shaking fingers with her hand gently, she looked at her dear friend. "Judy, did he ever hit you?" she all but whispered.

She had her answer the moment Judy tensed before more tears came. Gathering her close, she let her cry while whispering soothing words into her ear and rubbing her back in slow circles.

"There, there, let it all out. It's over now and he's not here to hurt you or your girls anymore. We're going to fix this, you'll see."

"I'm tired, Q!" Santana whined as she closed her book and rubbed at her eyes.

Quinn watched her with a little amused smile playing around her lips. Santana had no idea just how cute she was sometimes. "Want to take a nap?" she offered.

"What time is it?"

"A little after five."

"It's probably too late for a nap but I guess we can just go to bed earlier tonight."

"How about we watch something on TV and if we fall asleep we fall asleep? It won't hurt you to rest."

Nodding, Santana put her things away and waited for Quinn to do the same. When they walked out of the study and down the hall, they noticed their mothers were no longer sitting there. Figuring they were somewhere else talking, they headed up to Quinn's room where Santana flopped unceremoniously on the bed, face first.

"You're being such a baby about this!"

Santana turned over and lay on one side of the bed. "It's been a long ass weekend, Q. I don't usually do so much."

"What do you do then?" she asked curiously since it had been a long while since they had spent time together on a weekend.

"If there is cheerleading practice I do that. The rest of the time I spend catching up on school work and sleeping as much as I can." She trailed off for a moment before continuing. "I used to hang out a lot with Britt before she started seeing Wheels."

The last part was said quietly and Quinn took this as her cue to lie down next to her. She started flipping through channels to keep herself from reaching out for the Latina as she was itching to do.

"We can keep doing stuff on weekends if you want," she mentioned casually, hoping her voice wouldn't betray her.

Santana watched her for a moment before a little smile formed on her lips. "Can't get enough of _this_, huh?" she teased.

Quinn tried, unsuccessfully, not to blush and kept her eyes glued on the television set. "Cocky little shit," she mumbled but at least it had the desired effect when Santana burst out into peals of laughter. She smiled as she settled more comfortably into the bed.

Finding a cheerleading competition on one of the sports networks, she left it there.

"Seriously?" Santana asked when she saw what Quinn had picked.

"You can either get pointers on how to destroy the competition or learn a new trick, San. Look at it as a learning experience."

Santana turned her head to look at the blonde. "You _miss_ it." It wasn't so much a question but a statement of truth.

Quinn just gave a little nod but didn't say anything. Santana, not wanting to let it go, turned on her side and faced her. "I really wouldn't mind sharing the top spot with you."

Shaking her head in the negative, Quinn didn't take her eyes from the competition. She bit the corner of her lip lightly and tried to ignore Santana. The Latina was right, she missed being a part of the Cheerios, but she had been honest when she had told her friend she didn't want to compete against her anymore. She knew the minute she was back on the team coach Sylvester would give her the captain position once more and that meant demoting Santana. It would only cause them to fight again and their new found closeness would be gone. She wasn't willing to let that happen. She didn't want to lose her friend once again. So she would suck it up and just watch from afar if it meant that she got to keep Santana's friendship in the end.

Santana watched her quietly, trying to figure out what to do with their present situation. Quinn had thrived on being the Cheerios' captain and she was damn good at it. She was a leader that had ruled the squad with an iron fist and it worked for them. The trophies they had won since they'd been on the team were a testament to that. Not only that, but if Quinn was to go back on the squad, she was sure to get a cheerleading scholarship to Yale, even if only partial. With the tuition cost being as high as it was, any little bit could help.

"Stop thinking about this and watch the competition, S," Quinn finally murmured when she couldn't take Santana's scrutiny any longer. "This is not up for discussion."

Santana knew when to fight and when to retreat and the current situation was definitely screaming retreat to her, so she turned on her back once more and didn't say a word as she started watching what was unfolding on the screen. However, that didn't mean she wouldn't find a way to somehow make things work for them. She had some serious thinking and planning to do, maybe a little bit of coercion and blackmail were in order, but she would find a way to give back to Quinn what she wanted even if the blonde wasn't willing to discuss it.

A couple of hours later, Victoria knocked on the door and once Quinn had called for her to come in, she opened it and walked into the room.

"Judy is making hot cocoa with marshmallows right now. She wants to know if you guys want any." Santana and Quinn were out of the bed and running down the stairs before Victoria could blink. "Ay, Dios mio, que muchachitas!"

She followed them at a much slower pace and reached the kitchen in time to see Judy place steaming cups of cocoa in front of them along with a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Mrs. F, you still have my Wonder Woman cup!" she exclaimed as she turned the blue cup in her hand in total fascination.

"Of course I do, sweetheart. Just because you weren't coming to spend the night as often didn't mean I'd get rid of it."

"You're the coolest," she told her with a grin.

"Ahem," Victoria cleared her throat. "What am I, chopped liver?"

"Okay, _fine_," Santana sighed dramatically. "Sorry, Mrs. F, you're being demoted to second coolest before mami has a conniption."

"It's alright, dear. I can deal with second coolest."

The conversation after their laughter had come down was light and entertaining as they reminisced about their childhood and the trouble they used to get into together. Quinn noticed that the light would fade a little in Santana's eyes whenever the stories included Brittany, but she still smiled and kept on talking which Quinn took as a good sign.

Close to nine, Victoria announced she had to go because it was late and they all had an early morning.

"Santana, walk me to my car a moment? I have to give you something."

"Sure, mami."

Once outside, Santana looked at her expectantly.

"Look, baby, I'm not going to go into details, but Judy and I had a very long conversation and I found out about some pretty terrible things she had to endure. Let's just say she is feeling very guilty about everything that's happened to Quinn and she blames herself for all of it. She's also missing Fran something terrible and doesn't know how to fix it."

"Fucking Russell," Santana muttered darkly.

"For this instance, I won't reprimand you for using bad language, because I agree. But yeah, he did a number on all three of them and I want to make sure I help them."

"I want to help, too, mami."

"I was hoping you'd say that. I want you to find out Fran's telephone number or address for me. I want to contact her and see if I can get her to come home for a weekend soon. I know it would really make Judy happy."

"It would thrill Q, mami! She doesn't say it, but I know she misses her sister as well and if she had been down here, things might have been easier on Quinn."

"Maybe, maybe not. She left to get away from all of the madness so she might not be too willing to come back."

"But he's gone now, mami. He can't hurt them anymore."

Victoria frowned and looked at her daughter seriously for a moment. "Baby, did Russell hurt his girls in any way?"

Santana's eyes widened. "No, mami, not like that. But there was a lot of mental and emotional abuse. He hit Q a few times and the only reason I know is because I saw bruises a few times and confronted her about it before things went to hell between us."

"Fucking asshole," Victoria murmured viciously.

"Ditto."

"Look, we'll talk more about it this week at home. Just, please, honey, be there for Quinn from now on. That girl needs you more than ever."

Santana nodded. "I'm going to take care of her, mami. I promise."

Victoria kissed her cheek lovingly. "That's my girl. Now go on inside before they get suspicious."

Surprising her mother, she gave her a tight hug and whispered in her ear, "te amo, mami."

"Y yo a ti, pequeña."

When Santana went back inside the house, she thanked Judy for a wonderful weekend before they headed back up to Quinn's room. Both were tired and there wasn't much conversation as they changed into their pajamas and got ready for bed.

Once they were both lying down, Santana looked at Quinn curiously. "So what happens tomorrow at school?"

Quinn's frown was instantaneous as she looked back a Santana in the dim light of her room. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we're going to walk in together and that hasn't happen in a long time. We're supposed to be nothing more than frenemies at this point, Q. People will talk and there will be a lot of gossip about it."

"Does that bother you?"

"People talking about me?" At Quinn's nod, Santana shrugged. "I'm not so worried about me cuz I can't be bothered to give a fuck. It's you I'm worried about."

"Why me? I can handle myself just fine, S."

"I'm not saying you can't, Blondie."

"Then if you don't have a problem with it, I sure as hell don't! We'll go in there and act as usual, _rule_ as usual, only we do it together."

Santana had to admit, if only to herself, that she really liked the sound of that. "So McKinley won't know what hit them?"

"Something like that. We can't let them tear us apart again, San. I know there will be gossip and there will be whispering when we first walk in, but we just put on our HBIC masks and go on like we do every day."

"And if they still act up I'll go all Lima Heights Adjacent on their asses and that will be the end of that," she said with a satisfied nod.

Quinn couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. "You do realize your house is only a few blocks from mine, just as big and nowhere near that part of town, right?"

"Technicalities. I'm still a badass and you know it."

Quinn looked her up and down with a little smirk. "You're kind of hot when you get all worked up like that," she teased.

"What do you mean _kind of? _ Have you _looked_ at me lately? I'm totally hot!" came the offended response.

Quinn laughed hard at this. "And so humble, too!"

"Shut up, Blondie and turn on your side. We need to go to sleep and I wants to get my cuddles on."

She figured if she joked about it Quinn wouldn't suspect that she really, _really_ wanted to cuddle with her. She wasn't sure when they would get to sleep in the same bed again and wanted to make the best of it.

As the blonde turned on her side, still giggling, Santana spooned her from behind and covered their bodies with the blanket. Quinn settled more comfortably against her with a happy little sigh as she closed her eyes.

"Best weekend _ever_," she whispered.

"Ditto, Blondie," came the sleepy reply.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: This chapter was fun to write so I wanted to post it sooner rather than later. I realize some of you are wanting things to move along, but keep in mind that Santana is still sort of heart broken and also, Quinn has never been attracted to another female before. They have to find their way to each other and I want to do it as realistically as possible. Believe me, I want them together as well, but let me build it up just a bit more. There is something towards the end of the chapter that might appease some of you._

_I also want to say thank you for the reviews, especially to suckerpunch94 (I didn't even realize I follow you on tumblr!), she's hearing voices, caseyrn12, miched8, huntinglily, and anon nicki for always reviewing and saying such lovely things!_

_Hope you like this one as well! I'd love to know what you all think of it! _

**Chapter 9**

The morning found them still wrapped around each other, content and rested. Quinn's alarm went off and the Latina groaned a little, burying her nose in the blonde's neck.

"What time is it?"

Quinn was surprised she was able to suppress the shudder that threatened to tear through her body. Not only was Santana's warm breath caressing the back of her neck, but her voice was raspy as hell. Something inside of her twisted pleasantly, something she wasn't accustomed to, so naturally she pushed it away.

"About six thirty," she responded finally.

"_Ugh_."

Quinn giggled a little at the grumpy girl. "Aww, is someone still not a morning person?"

"I needs my coffee to _feel_ like a person in the morning, Q. You _know_ this!"

"Want me to go downstairs and make you some?"

"Would you do that for me?" she asked a little surprised by the offer.

"Yeah."

Santana held her a little tighter to show her appreciation. She still couldn't believe the weekend they'd shared, the time spent with their mothers, the deep talks. It had been perfect and exactly what she needed to feel a little better and stop thinking about the other blonde in their lives.

"How about we get ready and stop by the Lima Bean for coffee on the way to school instead?"

Quinn couldn't help but smile. It was as if neither wanted to cut their time short just yet, even with the amount of time they'd spent together already.

"I like that idea."

Giving Santana's arm a little squeeze, she finally moved out of the cocoon of her arms and got up. She stretched as usual, unaware of the chocolate orbs that followed her every movement. When she was done, she walked towards her closet and disappeared inside.

_Damn_, Santana thought as she rubbed at her eyes and stretched herself. _Why do I suddenly want to lick her abs?_

Not even wanting to dwell too long on those thoughts, she got up, grabbed her things and went towards the guest bathroom down the hall. At some point during the weekend, Judy had gotten her uniform ready and she was grateful. She had forgotten about it until they had come into Quinn's room to see it hanging on the closet door. Ms. Fabray had been raking in the cool points all weekend.

By the time both girls were done getting ready, and once Santana had let her eyes roam over Quinn's body a couple of times since she was wearing one of the pairs of jeans she had liked, they headed downstairs.

"Let me just grab something for lunch and then we can be on our way, San."

Both were surprised when they walked into the kitchen and saw what was on the counter. Judy had left two to-go cups of coffee, croissants and two packed lunches for them.

"I love your mom," Santana said as she went for one of the cups and took a grateful sip after opening it. "Oh, God, this is so good!"

Quinn chuckled as she picked up the note from the counter and read it. "Mom had to be at work early today. She says she packed your favorite sandwich and some fruit and for us to make it to school on time and behave ourselves."

Santana chuckled as she peaked into the bags and saw their lunch. "Did I mention I love your mom?"

Rolling her eyes, Quinn picked up her cup and took a grateful sip. "She loves you like a daughter, San. Always has."

Santana nodded. "Just like mami loves you. I think they're happy we're together again."

Quinn looked at Santana, her words echoing around her brain for a moment. It sounded nice, them being _together_, but she still didn't want to deal with why she suddenly felt that way. Why now? Where had all of this come from? What were they going to do about it? There were so many questions and so few answers that she knew it was best left ignored for now.

Santana, for her part, couldn't believe she had said that, or how it had sounded. The only salvation was that Quinn hadn't protested but seemed just as lost as she was. It was obvious neither was ready to talk it out, but it was definitely _there_. Whatever it was that was happening to them, they were both feeling it for sure.

"I think you're right," Quinn finally said before picking up her lunch bag. "Ready to go? We don't want to be late."

Santana nodded as she grabbed her own bag and a couple of croissants from the counter before following the blonde. "Want to leave your car here? I can drive you home after cheerleading practice if you wait for me. You can always sit at the bleachers and watch me as I whip the Cheerios into shape."

She didn't even think about it. "That sounds good, San. Maybe we can work on homework when we get back?"

"I'd like that."

Unlocking her passenger door, she waited until Quinn settled in before handing her the croissants and closing the door gently after her. The blonde smiled shyly at the gallantry but said nothing as the Latina got in and put the car in gear. The drive to school was made in relative silence, but it was the comfortable type. They munched on their flaky bread and made a comment here and there, but there wasn't a need to fill the silence.

It wasn't long before they were pulling into the parking lot of the school and once Santana had parked, they sat there looking towards the building. Santana took the last sip of her coffee before tilting her head and looking at the blonde.

"Ready?"

Quinn pursed her lips for a moment, contemplating, before she gave a curt nod. "Let's do this."

They opened their doors, grabbed their bags and walked towards the front of the car. Once there they moved closer together and started walking towards the main doors. There was a small pause before they pushed the door open and Santana found herself reaching for Quinn's hand. Quinn squeezed her fingers in response before they let go of each other, took a deep breath and finally pushed the double doors open.

It didn't take long for the student body to notice their presence, the hallway going eerily silent as the new captain of the Cheerios and the former HBIC walked in together for the first time in longer that anyone could remember. Heads held high, they looked at no one, and as usual, the masses parted to let them by. There were low murmurs and a few gasps of surprise but no one dared to talk too loudly lest they provoke the wrath of either girl.

"Your locker or mine first?" Quinn asked quietly as she tried not to smirk at the reaction they were generating.

"Mine is first," Santana responded just as silently.

Once there, Quinn leaned against the row of lockers while Santana opened hers and got the books she needed and put the rest away.

"Some entrance, huh?" the Latina joked.

Quinn couldn't help but smirk. "Are we that terrifying?"

"We must be."

"I sort of like that no one wants to mess with us," she confessed.

Santana watched as Quinn lifted her hand and gave a little wave as she smiled at someone. She turned her head slightly only to frown a little when she spotted the dwarf walking by and smiling at Quinn happily. She still didn't understand what was going on with them or the weird relationship Quinn had with Berry. She couldn't help but notice that Quinn only said hello to _her_.

"I'm done," she said as she closed her locker door a little harder than she intended.

Quinn's only reaction was her eyebrow going up but she said nothing as they walked towards her locker. Before they parted ways for their first class and knowing they wouldn't see each other until lunch, Santana moved closer to the blonde.

"Want to have lunch with me somewhere _not_ in the cafeteria?" she asked. "I don't think I want to be subjected to the entire body of idiots looking at us like they've been doing since we walked in."

Quinn turned to look around them, and as she did, most everyone looked away from them. "You're right. Want to meet in the auditorium?"

Santana looked away from the blonde, gritting her teeth and not entirely sure why. "Won't _Berry_ be there?"

Quinn tilted her head at the tone, wondering what it meant, but once again said nothing. "Maybe. How about we go out to the football field? Have ourselves a little picnic under the shade of that big tree near it? You can grab a blanket out of the Cheerio's locker room."

The corner of Santana's lips went up. "I like that idea, Blondie. Meet you there at lunch."

Before she took off, she gave Quinn's hand a little squeeze, fingers lingering as she walked away. Quinn couldn't help but smile at the little gesture before she turned in the other direction.

Neither noticed the pairs of blue and brown eyes that followed their every movement.

Quinn was leaning casually against the outside wall by the doors where Santana would be coming out of. She had gotten there first and didn't want to linger by the Cheerleaders' locker room lest Sue walked out and asked what she was doing there. It wasn't long until Santana walked out, folded blanket under her arm. The moment she did, she couldn't help but smile and walk towards her.

She felt the stress of the morning melt away when Quinn returned her smile. There was a tinkle in her hazel eye that she liked a little too much knowing she was the one to put it there.

"Hi, Blondie," she greeted as they started walking towards the tree. "Are you as happy as I am to get out of the freak show that is our school for at least half an hour?"

Nodding, Quinn took the blanket from Santana and helped her spread it out under the shade before sitting down gratefully. "It's been insane. Everyone kept staring as if waiting for something to happen. Bunch of idiots."

"Did anyone ask you anything? Puckerman was driving me crazy in class, wanting to know what we've been up to or what we were planning."

"Of course he'd think something was up," Quinn said as she rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm surprised he didn't ask if we were getting it on and if he could join!"

"Oh, but he did," she grumbled. "I told him the only way he'd ever join us would be in his perverted dreams. He had the nerve to tell me he'd already done that."

Quinn blushed. She couldn't help it. They were talking like their getting together wasn't a big deal and she didn't know what to think or what to say, so she bit into her sandwich and looked away. Santana noticed this and felt like an ass for being so casual about the whole thing. She knew deep down something was shifting between them and the last thing she wanted to do was make Quinn uncomfortable. She didn't want to lose their newfound closeness again.

"Listen, Q, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told him that. I should have just ignored him like the idiot he is."

Quinn swallowed and shook her head a little. "I don't want you to apologize because Puck is a horny little bastard. He's going to think whatever he wants no matter what you say. I'm just going to remember that he does care about us and was just being a guy."

Santana let out the breath she had been holding and unpacked her lunch. She took a big bite of her sandwich and chewed on it contentedly, finally letting her concerns go. Their conversation while they ate revolved mostly about their morning classes and projects or tests they had coming up. When the food was gone, Santana couldn't help but lay down for the last ten minutes. She rested her head on Quinn's lap and closed her eyes.

"Comfy?" the blonde asked with a smile.

"Mm, very."

She closed her eyes when Quinn's finger started tracing her eyebrows and around her hairline. Santana wanted to undo her ponytail so Quinn could play with her hair, but figured it wouldn't look as neat when she put it back up and the last thing she wasted was Sue Sylvester riding her ass about it.

"I do have a free period after lunch," she said absently as Quinn's fingers trailed down her arm. "I might just spend it out here."

Quinn watched as Santana's skin broke out in tiny goosebumps when her fingers ran softly over it and had to smile. "I do, too, so yeah, so staying out here with you."

Santana smiled again but kept her eyes closed. "How about we do this every day then? We could even work on homework some days."

"As nice as that sounds, what about when it starts snowing and we can't come out here anymore?" Quinn noticed the slight frown on Santana's face and used her index finger to smooth it out. "You don't want to go to the auditorium or the choir room."

"The dwarf _lives_ there and then she'll want to join us," she grumbled.

Quinn chuckled as her hand moved down and her fingers slid under Santana's top. The Latina drew a quick breath at the sudden contact but didn't move or open her eyes. If anything, she nestled more comfortably on Quinn's lap as her hand landed on the blonde's knee.

"She's not that bad, San."

"Whatever."

Quinn's husky laughter followed her comment. "So what I'm getting from this is that you don't want to share me with Rachel."

She felt Santana stiffen once more so she ran her fingers softly over her abs until she felt her relaxing again. "I don't like sharing. You know this, Q."

Quinn didn't want to dwell on how possessive Santana sounded because she liked it a little too much so she ignored the comment and moved on. "So where are we going to go then?"

"We'll figure it out when the time comes. I want to keep coming out here until we're not able to any longer. This is actually nice and relaxing." _And I get to spend time alone with you away from prying eyes,_ she added mentally. Her fingers were tracing lazy circles around Quinn's knee without realizing she was doing so.

Quinn took the time to look down at her and admire her beauty. It wasn't often that she had the chance to stare unabashedly at her without feeling awkward or like a creeper. As her fingers traced around her bellybutton, she wondered once again why she felt this comfortable with Santana after being apart for so long. She knew her feelings were changing, knew that she was looking at Santana in a different light. But she wasn't sure what to do since she'd never been into a girl before. She could finally admit to herself that what she felt for her best friend was a very strong attraction, but it was deeper than that because they had a history together, even if it was spotty at times.

She also couldn't forget that Santana's heart had recently been broken so she had to thread carefully. She couldn't just jump into anything, especially when she wasn't sure about the things she was feeling. Santana deserved better than that.

Santana opened her eyes suddenly and caught Quinn looking pensively at her. Quinn's reaction was to blush and immediately look away, but Santana was having none of it. She lifted the hand she had been resting on the blonde's knee and cupped her cheek, turning her head until Quinn was looking back at her.

"What's the matter? You went quiet all of a sudden."

"It's nothing really."

"I don't believe you." Santana sat back up not realizing just how close their faces would be. She was still cupping Quinn's face and looking deep into her hazel eyes. "Tell me," she insisted quietly.

Quinn couldn't look away from her dark eyes. It was as if she was hypnotized by them. "I was just thinking about us," she finally replied, just as quietly.

"What about us?"

How was she supposed to think coherently when Santana was so close and her thumb was caressing her cheek so softy, Quinn wondered.

"About the things we've been through, how we were fighting for so long, how things have shifted again," she finally said.

"I hated it when we fought. Especially the one time we physically fought. I went home that day and cried for hours when it finally dawned on me that I had actually _hit_ you," she admitted in a whisper. "I've never said how sorry I am I did that, but I am, Quinn. So very sorry."

Quinn's eyes widened in surprise because she had never expected to hear that. "I cried that night, too, because it was then I realized we might never be close again. What I did was underhanded and petty and I'm really sorry, Tana. I didn't mean to do it."

Santana nodded; glad they had gotten that out of the way. The apologies, unexpected as they were, helped more than she would have thought. She was also surprised to hear Quinn's nickname for her again. Quinn hadn't called her that in so long that she had forgotten about it.

"I like it when you call me that," she acknowledged moving past the apologies. They worked better when they didn't dwell too long on certain things.

Quinn's smile was wistful. "I haven't called you that in a long time."

"I know."

"What are we doing?" Quinn finally asked after a couple of minutes of silence. "What's happening here?"

Santana took a shuddering breath and looked away from her for a moment. "Damned if I know, but something is definitely different."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

The Latina looked back at her and shrugged. "I want to say it's a good thing. At least for me it is. How about you?"

"I think it's good."

"So?"

It was Quinn's turn to shrug. "I don't know, Tana. I just know that I haven't felt this relaxed and happy in a really long time and I know it's because of you."

Santana smiled then, such a sweet and genuine smile that it took Quinn's breath away. She stared at her for a moment before looking down shyly.

"I like hearing that. A lot," was all she said before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on the corner of Quinn's lips.

Quinn couldn't tell who shuddered more at the unexpected contact. Her breath rushed out of her once more as she rested her cheek against Santana's and fought for control of her emotions. She hadn't even really kissed her and here she was a mass of trembling limbs.

Santana couldn't believe she had done that, but judging by Quinn's reaction, the blonde had liked it. She had to admit she'd liked it as well, more than she would have thought.

"How about you?" Quinn asked as she moved back a little. "How do you feel?"

Santana moved back and lay back down on Quinn's lap. She figured a little distance would probably be best now. She'd be tempted to taste those lips for real if she didn't move away.

"I guess I'm surprised at how much better I feel since you found me on Friday. I'm not going to lie and say I'm totally happy, because I'm not." She noticed Quinn look away again and tried to explain herself better. "But ever since Friday, things have changed for the better, it feels like I can breathe again and the burden that was weighing me down is mostly gone." Quinn looked back at her. "It's all because of you, babe," she finished in a whisper.

"Yeah?" the blonde asked in a trembly voice that tugged at Santana's heartstring.

"Yeah."

Quinn's smile reached her eyes. "I like hearing that. A lot," she said, copying Santana's earlier words.

"Good."

"So what happens now?" Quinn insisted because she just needed to know for sure. She hated the limbo they seemed to be in. "I don't mean to keep pushing the issue, but I also don't want to screw things up with you again, Tana. I just want some clarity."

"No, I get it, Q." She looked at her watch and sighed. "It's almost time for the bell to ring, so we have to go back in. How about we finish talking about it this afternoon when I drive you home?"

Quinn nodded, satisfied with the answer. They got up and folded the blanked before throwing away their trash in a nearby trashcan. Once done, they started walking back towards the building but Santana stopped Quinn before she could open the doors. She rested her hand on Quinn's waist as they stood close together, fingers hooking around the belt loops.

"I don't want you to think I'm avoiding the topic. We just don't have time to really talk right now."

"I didn't say anything," Quinn told her.

It was Santana's turn to smooth out the small frown between the blonde's eyebrows. "You didn't have to say it, Blondie. I know you too well and I know how your mind works. Had I not said anything, you'd be stressing about it the rest of the day."

"You right," Quinn pouted.

"I'm always right, babe," she joked to ease the tension. "Things would be so much smoother between us if you just went along with all I said."

Quinn actually laughed at her words. Santana's answering grin was one of the biggest one's Quinn had seen in a while and she was damn proud of herself for putting it there. Feeling a little bolder than was usual for her, she leaned close and kissed the corner of Santana's lips.

"You go on believing that, Tana!" she exclaimed as she pushed the doors open and started walking in.

Santana stood there for a moment, stunned as she ran her tongue over her trembling lips. Well, hot damn! Blondie had balls after all!

"Hey, don't be rude and wait for me," she called as she followed the blonde in just as the bell rang and people started pouring out of the classrooms.

They were aware of the eyes that followed their every movement but ignored them as Santana playfully shoulder-checked Quinn when she reached her. Both were giggling and pushing each other lightly to the surprise of the student body, which seemed paralyzed at the turn of events. No one really knew what to make of the pair, other than to think hell had frozen over or some crazy shit like that.

Once more, two pairs of eyes followed their playfulness more attentively than others.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Only going to address something really quick. This is a Quintanna story, which means they are endgame. I know some people are concerned about this, but if I put two characters and the word romance together in the description of the story, it means exactly that: this is a love story that will involve Santana and Quinn. All relationships have ups and downs, happy moments and sad ones. They also have challenges and sometimes there are roadblocks in the way. Just know that all of my stories have happy endings for the pairing I happen to be writing about, even if the road to get there is rocky. Hope that puts everyone's mind at ease. _

_A very special thank you to Suckerpunch94 for being my sounding board for this chapter and discussing it with me. I really appreciate it!_

**Chapter 10**

The rest of the day passed by in a blur for Quinn. While she tried to concentrate on the rest of her classes, she couldn't get Santana out of her mind for long. She kept replaying their weekend and their lunch over and over, looking for clues, trying to figure out what was going on. She couldn't understand it all, but she was sure she wanted to find out more. She wanted to see what could happen. Had Santana actually kissed her fully on the lips, she was positive she would have responded. However, she couldn't help but worry.

Seriously, what were they doing? She knew they were going to talk but she couldn't help the little bit of unease she felt when she remembered that Santana and Brittany had only broken up a month ago and that the Latina was still recovering. She had even admitted earlier to still feeling sad, if better. For her part, she couldn't help but feel the pull towards her friend, a pull she hadn't felt before and one she seemed unable to resist.

She hadn't dated anyone in a while, had almost stopped believing that she could find someone in high school that could make her feel _something_. She hadn't counted on that person being her _female_ best friend. And not only was she hopelessly attracted to Santana, she was willing to explore it. She was willing to see where it could go. She wanted to know what it could be like between them. The old Quinn would have scoffed at the thought of possibly liking someone of her same sex, but that girl was long gone. Her father no longer had the opportunity to poison her mind and she had actually opened herself up to ideas and become much more accepting. Once she realized her father was a bigot and wrong, it hadn't been hard leaving the prejudices she had grown up with behind her. It also helped that her mother seemed to be going down the same road and it was for the better. They were much happier now that he was out of the picture.

Which brought her to another subject she had been pondering and that was her mother's attitude about the entire situation. It was as if she had pushed the two of them together all weekend long, had encouraged their interaction and seemed happy with it. Even Victoria seemed to be involved. She had caught their mothers looking at them several times and if she was right in her thinking, they were playing matchmaker.

She actually jumped when the bell sounded signaling the end of class and she looked around noticing most of the students had already packed their belongings and were starting to leave the room. She had been so lost in thought she hadn't taken any notes. Sighing, she wrote the assignment on the board quickly before hurrying out of the room.

As she approached her locker, her steps slowed down considerably because of who was waiting there for her. She hadn't been expecting her to be there, but she had no way of turning around because she had already been spotted. Taking a deep breath, she reached her locked and opened it after giving her a slight smile.

"Hey."

"How was your weekend?"

Quinn looked back at her for a moment, trying to read her before looking back at her locker and putting her things away. "It was fine."

"She looks happier today than she did on Friday."

"She does and she _is_."

"You must be a very special unicorn to make that happen so fast."

She frowned at the words. It was hard to understand Brittany half of the time, but if you paid attention, it paid off.

"What do you mean, Britt? Didn't you ask me to take care of her?"

The blonde sighed as she leaned against the lockers. "I did ask you to do that."

"Then what's the problem here?"

"I don't know. I guess I just didn't expect it to work."

Quinn turned and looked at her again. "So you sent me to take care of her but didn't think I was capable of doing it?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then what exactly are you saying? Because it sounds to me like you're not happy that she's better."

Brittany just sighed again. "_I'm_ the one that's supposed to make her happy, Q. I'm the one that can make her smile."

Quinn found herself biting her tongue so she wouldn't go off on her friend. But it was hard. Her first reaction was to defend Santana, to tell her blonde counterpart that it was her this time that made it better for their friend. That she had stepped up and done what was needed to make Santana happy. Alas, try as she might, she couldn't fully hold back.

"You're also the one that made her cry and you're the one that broke her heart," she said softly, but firmly. "I did what was necessary to make it better. She's not fully happy but I'm going to try my damnedest to make sure she gets there. _I'm_ that one that's going to fix it this time and there's nothing you can do about it."

Giving the blonde one last look, she closed her locker and took off down the hall, not even giving her the chance to respond.

Down the hall, Santana had been watching the interaction with curiosity and knew by their body language and the expressions on their faces that something had gone wrong. She could see Quinn trying to hold back her HBIC persona because it was Brittany she was talking to, but judging by the forlorn look on the taller blonde's face, Quinn had given her a piece of her mind.

_Interesting_, she thought as she walked down the hall to her last class.

Santana was thrilled when the last bell sounded, even if she had cheerleading practice. After all she had eaten all weekend, she was hoping coach Sylvester was in a decent mood and didn't make them do the same things over and over again. She was also looking forward to showing off for Quinn, and _no_, she wasn't going to try and figure out why.

She just knew she was one of the team's best flyers and the new routine they were learning really showcased her abilities. However, she wanted Quinn to see it not only for that reason, but because she knew it could be improved and that was something the blonde was good at. She had a sixth sense about what would work or not, or what could make a good routine amazing.

That was why she had to find a way to integrate Quinn back into the Cheerios, even if she wasn't actually participating on the routines. She could, however, serve as a sounding board for them and she was someone Santana trusted.

Walking towards her locker, she kept an eye out for the blonde. Not seeing her yet, she opened her locker and put her books away before choosing the ones she needed to take home with her. A soft clearing of someone's throat made her smile but the smile died the moment she spotted the brunette standing nervously next to her.

"Something stuck on your throat, Berry?"

"I was merely trying to grab your attention, Santana. Now that it's worked, may I have a word?"

Sighing, she nodded once. She knew if she didn't, the dwarf would be pestering her until she got what she wanted. "Make it quick. I've got places to be." _And a blonde to find_.

Rachel eyed her for a moment, as if weighing her words before actually saying anything. "I noticed you and Quinn seem to be on better terms."

Her shoulders tensed as she narrowed her eyes and looked at the shorter girl. "What's it to you?"

"If I may speak freely without the worry of bodily harm?" Another curt nod was all she needed. "You and I both know Quinn has been through a lot of turmoil these past couple of years. She also went through a lot of it on her own and it changed her. However, things seem to be improving for her as of late and she appears to be in a happier place and it's wonderful to see that. Because of that, all I want to ask is that if you're not serious about the friendship you share with her, that you stop now before she gets hurt again."

Santana's eyes widened as she closed the distance between them and shot daggers at the other girl. "Who are _you_ to tell me how to handle my relationship with Quinn?" she all but hissed.

Rachel didn't back down, however scary Santana looked at the moment.

"Believe it or not I'm her _friend_. I don't want to see Quinn hurt again and you have the potential to crush her, Santana. You have before and I don't think Quinn is in a position where she would survive it if you did that again," Rachel explained softly, not wanting to upset the Latina further. "If you're serious about this, then I will support you, but if you're not, stay away from her."

Santana bristled at her words and took a deep breath to keep herself from snapping or hurting the small diva. Her hand slammed flat against the locker making Rachel jump back a little. "You have _no_ right to stick your big nose into our business so I suggest you back the hell up before I ends you, dwarf. Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

"Problem here?" the husky voice she had been missing asked from behind her just as she felt Quinn's hand settle on the small of her back.

Santana felt some of the anger evaporate right away with the touch, but her eyes kept spitting daggers at Rachel.

Rachel's eyes widened almost comically as she looked at the blonde over Santana's shoulder. "No, no problem here, Quinn. Santana and I were merely having a conversation."

"Hmm, didn't sound like a very friendly conversation to me," Quinn continued as she burrowed the tips of her fingers under Santana's top and stroked her skin lightly knowing her touch was soothing the upset Latina. She could feel how tense her muscles were. "It sounds as if you're arguing."

She watched as Santana's shoulders dropped a little and her friend actually leaned back against her, as if seeking more of her touch. It surprised Quinn that she was being so open about it when usually she was one to hide most of herself from the rest of the student body. This only cemented her belief that they had been arguing. Her hand moved so it was anchoring Santana's waist, still under her cheerleading top but she moved her body slightly to cover what she was doing. She didn't want anyone spreading gossip when they were still unsure about what was happening between them.

"We're not, Q. Berry here was just leaving, weren't you?"

Rachel opened her mouth to protest but the look on Santana's face changed her mind. "Yes, I was just leaving. Remember what I said," she told Santana when they locked gazes again. She then turned back to the blonde and smiled. "Good seeing you, Quinn."

Before either girl could respond, the diva turned and walked away.

Santana watched her retreating back for a moment longer before turning and looking at Quinn. Quinn didn't drop her hand as Santana moved, but let if rest on the side of her waist lightly. In their new position no one could see and she felt safe leaving it there.

"Why don't you tell me what that was about for real this time, Tana?" she asked softly. "I know you and I know you guys were arguing. I can read your body language from a mile away."

Santana sighed and looked down at her tennis shoes. It figured that Quinn had caught them and there was no denying it. She might as well tell her some of it. The last thing she wanted was to have a fight with Quinn now that things were so good between them.

"She was getting her nose into my business and I didn't like it, babe. You know how nosy she can be."

Quinn nodded once before she looked back in the direction Rachel had gone. "What did she say?" When Santana refused to look at her, she took one look around them to make sure the coast was clear before putting her finger under Santana's chin and lifting her face. When their eyes finally locked on each other, Quinn smiled softly. "Tell me."

"She was just warning me."

"Warning you about what?" the blonde asked confused.

"About hurting you again," she finally said.

Quinn's eyes widened in surprise. "She _what_?"

"She says you're in a better place now and she didn't want me to screw things up for you again." Santana looked away again and sighed. "Maybe she's right."

"She's wrong, sweets," she said quietly, the endearment slipping out without her notice as her fingers tightened on Santana's waist. "I couldn't be happier that we're fixing things between us."

Santana looked at her again only finding sincerity in her hazel eyes. "I'm really happy we're fixing things, too, Q. And I promise I will do my best not to hurt you again. I'll say sorry for the rest of my life if that makes it better."

Quinn shook her head in the negative. "I don't want you to feel like that, Tana. We're talking about things, and yeah, some things are shifting a little, but we're talking about that later as well. I think as long as we keep talking, as difficult as it can be for both of us, we'll be fine."

"You're right, Q. We'll talk later but now I have to go before I'm late for practice. Will you be out there?"

"Wouldn't miss it. I'll even walk you to the locker room and then head out to the bleachers."

"You got a deal, Blondie."

Practice wasn't going as hard as was usual and Santana actually took a few minutes away from her teammates to approach coach Sylvester. They had been going at it for a good hour without the blonde woman going off on them much and her remarks had been mild at best.

"Coach, I'd like to have a word with you about the team."

The blonde woman turned to look at her and frowned. "What's wrong?"

Santana's eyes widened at the tone. "Nothing! I just wanted your opinion on something I've been thinking about."

"Maybe you shouldn't be doing too much of that, you know. It might give you a headache."

"You know what? Never mind! It's my job as co-captain to look out for this team but if you don't want to hear my ideas then what good am I?"

She knew talking back to the blonde woman was probably a huge mistake, but she knew her idea was a solid one and would help the team reach nationals again. She started to walk away when she felt strong fingers grab the back of her top and pull back hard.

"I didn't say you could walk away, Lopez. Now stop being childish and tell me what it is you're thinking about."

Santana stood next to her again and chanced a look at the bleachers were here current favorite blonde was sitting primly while reading a book. Coach Sylvester's gaze followed hers and she frowned.

"If you think she's going to be back on the team, I assure you, she's not. I've tried everything I can think of to lure her back to us and it hasn't worked. As annoying as that is, I think I admire her for saying no to me," she finished pensively.

Santana nodded. "I already tried that, but I was thinking we could use her talents in a different way this time."

Tilting her head, Sue watched her for a moment before nodding. "Continue."

"I was thinking that since she refuses to cheer again, maybe she could come back on the team as an advisor or even as a sounding board. She has a good eye for what works and what doesn't for us. I know for a _fact_ she misses the team and would love to be involved again."

Sue tapped her index finger against her chin as she looked at the cheerleaders in front of them and then back at Quinn. "You might be right for once. These sloppy babies are going to lose me Nationals again if they keep going like this."

"Which is why I think bringing Q in and letting her help might work. She can add to the current routine and make it solid. We were watching a competition this weekend and she was spot-on on what worked and didn't for every team. She has an eye for detail and a very creative mind and I think we could really use her help right now."

Sue tilted her head and just stared at her, a knowing look on her face. "Sounds to me like someone has it bad."

Santana felt her face heating up and looked away from her. "I've no idea what you're talking about."

"I know you and I know that look. You're crushing on Fabray!" she said quietly. Santana said nothing and kept her eyes averted. "Look, I don't care, okay? You can like whomever you want as long as it doesn't interfere with my Cheerios winning nationals again. Talk to Q and see if you can get her interested in joining us as an assistant or something like you want. Dismiss these sloppy babies and hit the showers. I expect an answer by morning."

Without another word, she turned on her heels and left. Santana dismissed the girls before running over to the bleachers and up the steps until she was hovering over Quinn.

The blonde lifted her face to look at her and crinkled her nose. "You're all covered in perspiration."

Santana chuckled. "No shit, Sherlock! I've only been slaving away for the past couple of hours while you're sitting here looking pretty and reading."

Quinn smiled. "You think I look pretty?" she asked shyly.

Santana rolled her eyes playfully. "Figures that's the part you pick up on!"

Quinn's smile turned into a grin. "I'd hug you right now if you weren't so sweaty."

Santana, never able to control herself for long, lunged forward and buried her face in Quinn's neck, rubbing it against the warm, soft skin playfully while Quinn squealed in surprised and tried to push her away.

"Oh my God, Santana!" she exclaimed between giggles that only made Santana pull her closer and she kept on nuzzling her.

"Serves you right," she murmured against the skin of her neck before pulling back slightly, leaving their faces just inches apart. "Won't be so quick to call me sweaty next time, will you?" she whispered.

Quinn felt Santana's warm breath against her lips and she wanted nothing more than to close the remaining distance between them and tasting those tempting lips once and for all, but somehow found the strength to stop herself.

"Go shower, you dork!" she finally said as she pushed on Santana's shoulder.

Santana moved back a few inches so she could breathe and think easier. "Walk back with me and get out of this sun for a bit. We'll grab something to eat on the way back to yours."

Quinn nodded and Santana, feeling bolder again, dropped a quick kiss to the tip of her nose before grabbing her hand and pulling her up. She didn't let go of the hand as they descended the steps or on the way back to the school. It wasn't until Santana was about to walk into the locker room that she finally let go with a promise to be quick.

Quinn leaned against the opposite wall and took out her phone, sending a quick text to her mom telling her of her plans and that she would be home soon. Once she was done, she went back to reading her book. A bit later the first girls started coming out, some saying hi and other's averting their eyes shyly, which amused her to no end. She wasn't even in the team anymore and some of the girls were still in awe of her. It did nice things to her ego, if she was honest with herself, and made her miss the team even more. But like she had told Santana, she wasn't willing to screw up their friendship again over the team. Whatever was happening between them was too important and she didn't want to mess it up.

A few minutes later, Santana came out wearing a soft looking baby-t that molded to her perfect torso and sweatpants that were riding low on her hips leaving a sliver of tanned skin visible. Quinn couldn't keep her eyes from roaming a little before she moved away from the wall and joined the other girl.

"Am I hug worthy now?" Santana asked playfully as they walked down the hall.

"Mm," Quinn murmured because she couldn't trust herself to say anything at that point, much less to actually touch her. Her thoughts were still muddled and the last thing she needed was to make a fool of herself.

Neither was sure who did it. Maybe it was both of them at the same time. Maybe it happened naturally but the next thing they knew, they were holding hands again as they walked towards the exit doors. Neither let go even as they walked outside and towards Santana's car.

The Latina even came around and took Quinn's bag before opening the door for her and waiting until she was settled inside before closing the door softly. After putting their bags in the backseat, she settled in her seat and looked at Quinn.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked as she buckled her seatbelt and started the engine.

"How about we just pick sandwiches and eat at the park? I think we need to talk."

Santana just nodded and headed towards the Lima Bean. She didn't want to even broach the subject while she was driving so she kept quiet.

It wasn't long before they were sitting on a secluded bench, veggie sandwiches, fresh fruit and water bottles between them. Both were nibbling on their food, too nervous to start a conversation that could change everything for them. While they ate, they kept the subject on their school day and the homework they still had to work on, but then it was quiet once more and as Santana got up to throw their wrappers away she took a deep breath and reminded herself it had to be done.

Sitting down again she sought Quinn's hands, her fingers wrapping around them while she ran her thumbs over their backs. She didn't look at the blonde, preferring instead to look at the differences between their skin tones, the tan and pale colors surprisingly complimenting each other perfectly.

"Tana," Quinn started softly before swallowing and exhaling slowly. "Look, I don't want to get into a deep, soulful conversation here. I don't think either of us is ready for that just yet. I do, however, want to make sure we're both on the same page and that this isn't something one-sided that will screw up our friendship again. I don't think I can survive that if it happens again. Especially after this weekend."

Santana nodded before looking at Quinn, their eyes locking and holding for endless seconds. She remembered Rachel's words suddenly and she looked away again when she realized the small diva had been right. It was a bitter pill to swallow to acknowledge to herself that the other girl knew Quinn well enough to know these things. Apparently they were even closer than she had thought to begin with and the knowledge alone was enough to make her stomach muscles tighten unpleasantly.

She wanted to be there for Quinn. She wanted to be the one Quinn went to when she needed a friend. She wanted to be the one to hold her and make things right for her. _Not_ Rachel. And sure as hell no one else. If she wanted that to happen, she had to step up and _make_ it happen.

Quinn watched her silently, the play of emotions on her expressive eyes giving her away. But she waited, giving Santana the time she needed to compose herself and figure things out. It was the right thing to do because if she pushed, she was almost sure the Latina would bolt and things would get messy and difficult between them again.

"Can I ask you something?" Santana started while connecting their gazes again. "I mean, you mentioned that you want to make sure we're on the same page and all, so I need to know something."

"Ask me anything, Tana. We have to be honest with each other and I'll try my best to be."

"I'm not saying I'm ready to do it, but if I was to ask you out on a real date, what would your answer be?"

Quinn's eyes widened a bit and her fingers tightened instinctively around Santana's. She took a moment to admire her best friend, taking in her beauty and it literally took her breath away. What sealed the deal for her, however, was the desperation and insecurity lurking in her dark eyes. Santana was almost sure of what her answer would be and Quinn needed to show her she was wrong.

"When you're ready, if you ever are, my answer will be _yes_."

Santana exhaled, shoulders dropping in relief as happiness flooded her chest and her heart leaped in unexpected joy. "I'm not there _yet_, but I'm going to be, babe. I just don't want to do anything that could hurt you."

"I know and I appreciate that."

"So we're on the same page, then? We're both feeling this pull and this attraction?" she tried to clarify.

"I'd say that is correct."

Santana nodded, a little smile playing at the corner of her lips. "Alright. Good."

Quinn chuckled a little and nodded. "So now what?"

Santana shrugged. "We keep going as we've been? We don't push anything and let it happen naturally?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me. I like this. A lot."

"Me, too. Haven't felt like this in a really long time, babe." Quinn suddenly blushed and Santana tilted her head to look at her. "What is it?"

"It's nothing. I'm just being silly."

Santana tugged on her hands. "Tell me."

"I, um," she started softly while she fidgeted with their fingers. "I like it when you call me _babe_."

Santana grinned then. "That's a good thing because I like calling you _babe_."

"So can I call you Muffin?"

"_No_!"

"Oh, come on! Why not?" she pouted.

"_Muffin_? Are you being serious right now?"

"Mm, I like it."

"I'm a badass. Muffin is not badass."

"So what can I call you, your highness?"

"Hmm, that could work!"

"Yeah, dream on! Come on, let's get going before it gets any later. We do have homework to do."

Santana got up as well and when Quinn went to walk by her, she pulled her close and hugged her tightly. Quinn returned the hug as she wrapped her arms around her waist, keeping her close.

"Thank you," Santana whispered in her ear, causing Quinn to shiver slightly.

"What for?"

"Waiting for me to be ready."

"You're worth waiting for, Tana."

_So, what did you guys think of the longest chapter so far?_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I loved them all and I appreciate your support! Know that I am having a really good time writing this and sharing it with you._

_There is some more angst in this chapter, but Victoria is back, so that should balance things out! Hope you like it._

**Chapter 11**

They had been in the study for the better part of three hours and it was getting late. Both had been working on homework and writing an essay for their AP English class. Quinn rolled her head from side to side, trying to ease the ache on her neck as Santana watched her for a moment.

"How much more do you have?"

"Just the conclusion and I'm done with it."

"Can you finish it tomorrow? It's not due until the end of the week and you look tired."

"No, I'd rather finish it now that it's still fresh in my mind. I'll just revise it later in the week. How much more do you have? It's okay if you have to leave."

"Mami knows I'm here doing homework with you so it's okay."

Quinn looked back at the screen of her laptop. "You could always stay tonight if it gets any later," she suggested nonchalantly.

Santana smiled knowingly. "Admit it, Blondie. You just want more cuddles."

"Mm," was all she murmured as she went back to typing.

Santana couldn't help but chuckle as she sent a quick text to her mother telling her she was staying over again. That would make four nights of sleeping in Quinn's bed, the most they had spent together in a really long time. She couldn't deny that she was enjoying it immensely and every moment they spent together served to ease the ache in her heart.

There was a knock on the study door before Judy opened it and came in carrying two glasses. "I figured you'd be ready for something by now so I made you smoothies." She handed one to each girl and nodded approvingly when she noticed just how much they had been studying. "Did you want something to eat before you ladies head to bed?"

Quinn looked at her mom, an eyebrow rising slightly. "I'm good with this, mama. How did you know Santana was staying?"

"It only makes sense seeing as it's getting late. I'd rather she stay than drive at night."

"It's only a few blocks, mama."

"Hey, if you don't want me to stay I don't have to. I can just pack my stuff now and head out, Q," the Latina finally piped in when they kept discussing her as if she wasn't even in the room. It actually stung a little that Quinn had just told her to stay and now was acting like it would be a bother.

Quinn's head snapped over to her when she spoke and she realized what she had done. _I'm so stupid_, she thought as she mentally slapped herself for being so careless.

"I want you to stay."

"Doesn't sound like it."

"Don't pay attention to her, Santana. Sometimes she forgets her manners. Actually, where is your uniform? I can wash it before I go to bed and it'll be ready in the morning for you."

"You don't have to do that, Mrs. F."

"I know coach Sylvester and I'm used to doing it. Where is it?"

Santana looked at Quinn for confirmation, not knowing what to do.

The blonde mouthed _I'm sorry_, before speaking. "Please stay, San. Ignore me when I'm being a bitch."

Santana simply nodded before going over to her gym bag and taking out the uniform. She had clean ones at her place, but if she was staying, the one she had worn that day definitely needed to be washed. She handed it to the older blonde with a small smile. "Thanks, Mrs. F."

"No problem, sweetheart. Now finish your homework and head to bed. It's getting late and you both have to be tired."

"We will soon, mama," Quinn assured her and as her mother left, she got up and walked towards Santana. She wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry about before. I don't know why I did that."

"Yeah, well," was all the other girl could come up with as she looked down.

Quinn brought her even closer and held her tightly. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Santana finally gave in to her and wrapped her arms around Quinn's back, holding on to her just as tightly as she rested her cheek on Quinn's shoulder. "I guess we're so used to treating each other like shit that it's just what we do without even noticing. I know you didn't mean it."

"That doesn't excuse it. I guess I just panicked for a second but there was no reason for it. There are so many things changing and I guess I'm not used to things going so well for me." She kissed Santana's temple.

"Let's just forget it, alright? I guess I overreacted as well and we both have to get used to how different things are now." Placing a small kiss on Quinn's neck, she gave her one more squeeze before letting her go. "We're okay, babe."

Quinn nodded before walking back towards the desk and sitting down. She was done within half an hour, surprisingly. Her nerves had been a little shot the moment she had felt Santana's soft lips against her neck. This only served to make her wonder once again what it would be like to kiss her. She'd be lying if she said she didn't want to try. However, she was going to wait until Santana was ready for it because she didn't want to push her. As it was, they were further along than Quinn would have thought and she didn't want to mess it up.

"I think I'm done for tonight, cookie."

Santana's eyebrows went up. "Oh, hell no, Quinn! I'm pretty hot so I don't understand why must insist on calling me pastry names."

Quinn giggled at the look on her face. "So I guess Sweetie Pie is also out?"

Santana just glared harder. "You are _not_ calling me some food name."

"But, _Muffin_," she tried again.

"No! Just _no_!"

Quinn pouted. "You're no fun! I have to call you something and Muffin is cute."

"I told you I'm not cute! I'm badass."

"Your badassery isn't going to be compromised because I call you something sweet."

"It will if someone hears you. I would totally kick your white ass if you embarrass me like that, Q."

Quinn had finished shutting down her laptop by then and was now walking over to Santana, whose back was to her as she put her books inside of her book bag. She wrapped her arms around her from behind and smiled when Santana melted against her.

"How about if I just whisper it in your ear, _Muffin_," she husked against said ear and felt Santana melt even more against her. "No one has to know I call you that. It'll be our little secret."

"Damn, girl," Santana whispered as she shuddered. Quinn's warm breath against the sensitive skin of her ear and neck were making her weak. "You're not playing fair."

"I learned from the best," she kept on saying, her voice still lower than usual as her fingers snuck under Santana's top to run slowly across her abs.

"Not fair to turn the tables on me, babe."

"Don't they say all's fair in love and war?" Knowing she was pushing the other girl and knowing that maybe now was not the right time, Quinn placed a kiss on the shell of Santana's ear before stepping back. "Ready to go upstairs?"

She had to take a moment to regulate her out of control breathing and the wild beating of her heart. Who knew Quinn could be such a damn seductress and who would have thought she'd end up as putty in her hands? And yet, nothing had happened. They had been flirting, touchy and closer than ever, but nothing _major_ had happened. They hadn't even kissed yet for fuck's sake! What was she going to do when that happened? How was she going to be able to control herself when a few whispered words in her ear had her almost panting?

"San?" Quinn called out quietly. "Are you okay? Did I do something wrong again?"

Her anxiousness snapped Santana out of her thoughts and she turned to look at the blonde, who was currently fidgeting with her fingers nervously.

"No, babe. You didn't do anything wrong," she was quick to reassure her. "You just surprised me, but in a good way. Let's just go upstairs, okay? There's something I need to talk to you about anyways but I was waiting until we were done with homework."

She extended her hand towards the blonde, who took it immediately. Lacing their fingers together, they left the study and headed towards the stairs.

Once in the room, they changed and got ready for bed. Santana was finished first and she went ahead and got into bed. When Quinn came back into the room, she patted the spot next to her. Quinn immediately went to her, snuggling into her arms and resting her head on Santana's shoulder, her arm going around her waist. Santana wasted no time burying her finger in silky blonde tresses as she sighed happily.

"What did you need to talk to me about, Muffin? Is something wrong?"

"I'm seriously going to stop talking to you!"

"Aww, come on, don't be like that. Tell me what to call you then."

"I'm not sure yet, but not some pastry for sure."

"You're no fun!"

"Babe, be serious, how would you feel if I called you something like that in front of people?"

Quinn thought about it for a moment. "Okay, I won't do it in front of people then," she compromised and Santana sighed in defeat as she rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I talked to coach Sylvester. No, wait, hear me out," she said quickly when she felt Quinn stiffening and starting to pull away from her. She tightened her arm around her back and held her in place. "I'm not asking you to join the Cheerios again, but I am asking for your help with the team."

Quinn exhaled softly. "How?"

"I want you to come back as an assistant coach, a sounding board, or whatever you want to call it. Coach is okay with it and wants an answer by morning."

"What would I do?"

"Look at all the routines for Nationals and help me polish them and make them flawless. You're so good at that, Q, and I could really use your help. I mean, the team's good right now, but I know if you step in we're going to be amazing and in order to win, we need to be on another level."

Quinn thought about it for a moment. It would mean doing something she loved without taking Santana's place. It would mean being a part of a winning team again. It would look awesome on her school resume and she would spend a lot more time with Santana. The last part alone had her sold.

"So I won't actually have to participate on the routines or competitions?"

"No. Your job will be helping me make sure we win Nationals again. You'll have to learn the new routines, I guess, so you can help those that don't get them right away, but you won't compete."

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"I'll do it."

"You will?"

"For you, yeah."

Santana squealed and it was so unlike her that Quinn started laughing as they hugged each other tightly. They discussed some details about if before deciding to call it a night and falling asleep in each other's arms again.

The next morning was a repeat of their entrance at school the day before. The student body hadn't been able to believe it then, and had figured it wouldn't happen again, but they had been wrong. The girls walked into the school, heads held high, bodies close together and their eyes not focusing on anyone.

"Feeling like a circus freak yet?" Santana deadpanned with a little smirk.

"Kind of. I guess we're giving them something to talk about for a second day."

"We should head straight to coach's office to talk to her."

"That should get the tongues waggling again! They'll think I'm going back on the Cheerios."

"Well, technically, you are."

Quinn smiled and waved at Rachel again and Santana tried to not to roll her eyes and keep her cool. It just really bothered her that Quinn only singled her out, as if the dwarf was so special or something.

"You know, one of these days I'm going to think you're crushing on her," she murmured.

Quinn chuckled and leaned closer to her so she could speak quietly. "She's not the one I'm interested in, Muffin. I have my eyes set on someone else."

"Hmph."

Chuckling, Quinn shoulder checked Santana playfully. "Jealous?"

"As if. The dwarf has _nothing_ on me."

"Who said it was you?" Santana's steps actually faltered and Quinn grabbed her hand to steady her. "You okay?"

"Fine," she clipped before hurrying along the hallway and leaving Quinn behind.

Quinn frowned as she followed the Latina into the cheerleaders' locker room. She could have kicked her own ass for being so careless when dealing with Santana. Her comment had meant to be playful, but obviously she had failed miserably.

"San," she called out as she walked inside but stopped when the few girls that were already there turned to look at her, some with their mouths hanging open in surprise. "Uh, hi."

She didn't stop to chat with anyone as she walked towards the last row of lockers, where Santana had hers. She found her standing in front of it, shoulders tense as she threw things inside of it.

"Tana," she tried again, her voice low so she could keep their conversation to themselves. "I'm sorry."

Santana didn't say anything at first, but she stopped her movements and just stared at the floor. "No, I'm the one that's sorry."

"We need to stop doing this, San. We can't keep taking what the other says or does the wrong way. I was just playing with you."

Santana turned her head and looked at her. There were tears shimmering in her dark eyes and Quinn felt as if a fist was squeezing her heart hard. "Oh, God, I didn't mean to make you cry," she whispered as she grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

Santana held on to her as she tried to control her emotions. The last thing she needed was for the rest of the team to see her like this.

Quinn looked up from the hug when she felt the presence of someone else there and her eyes collided with baby blues. Brittany stood there frozen for a moment before turning her back on them and walking back towards the other girls.

"_Out_! All of you out right now," she barked so unexpectedly that the girls started scrambling to get out of the room before she followed them out, giving Santana and Quinn some privacy. It was the least she could do after her talk with Quinn the day before. She hated to see Santana crying or in pain and she knew a lot of it was her fault. She just hoped Quinn would be able to fix it like she had said she would.

When silence descended on the room again, Quinn stepped back a little and cupped Santana's chin, making her look at her. "What's this about? And please be honest with me, Muffin."

Santana shrugged a little. "I'm just feeling really insecure right now about a lot of things, Q. And my damn period is right around the corner, so I'm feeling all emotional and shit."

"That makes sense, but what can I do to make it better? I'll start by watching what I say from now on."

"This isn't your problem. You shouldn't have to feel like you can't say things around me because I'm going to fall apart."

"But I want you to feel good. I hate to see you cry, Tana."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want you to apologize. I want you to talk to me."

"Do you like Rachel?" she asked in a small voice, hating herself for asking.

Quinn blinked a couple of times before saying anything. "Only as a friend, Tana. What did you ask me yesterday at the park?"

"If you'd go on a date with me when I'm ready to ask you," she answered reluctantly, her voice small.

"And I told you my answer was yes. That means I'm going to wait for you because there is no one else I'd rather go out with, okay? I'll wait as long as you need and if it never happens, then I'll deal. But the only person I'm interested in right now is _you_," she assured her as she looked into her beautiful mocha eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, silly girl. Please stop worrying about Rachel. I'm not interested in her as more than a friend."

"Okay. I'll try to be better."

Quinn placed a lingering kiss on her cheek before smirking at her. "See why I get to call you Muffin? Your badassery is nowhere in sight right now. Instead, I have the sweet you in my arms."

"Shut up. I'm always badass."

Quinn laughed as she pulled her in for a hug again. "Are we good now?" Santana nodded against her neck. "Let's go see coach now then."

"Well, look who's back," coach Sylvester said as they walked into her office. "I don't have time to chat with you ladies because it's going to give me a headache." She pushed a white box towards the edge of the desk. "That's for you."

Quinn took the lid off of the box to find a white polo sitting inside. She pulled it out and saw her name and the word 'assistant' embroidered in red on the left side of its front. Then she pulled out a red skirt that resembled those used by tennis players and lastly a whistle, a writing pad with a clipboard and a pair of Nike tennis shoes like the cheerleaders used.

"I haven't given you my answer yet and you went ahead and did this?"

"Like there was ever any doubt." She opened her desk drawer and pulled out a Cheerios lanyard with a set of keys attached to it. "Locker room keys, school keys, etc. You know the drill. Your locker is still the one next to Santana's."

"Thank you, coach."

"Yeah, yeah, get out of here before I change my mind."

Both left quickly and coach Sylvester had a smile on her face. She was sure now that her team would win Nationals. Even with things a little unstable between them, the Unholy Trinity was back and that only meant the team would be successful. She had to give it to Santana. She had put her personal issues with the blondes aside for the good of the team. She'd have to remember that.

"You are going to look so hot in that little getup."

Quinn blushed. "I can't believe she just assumed I'd do this and went ahead and got me these things."

"I guess she knew you still loved the Cheerios."

When she opened the locker to put her things in, she wasn't surprised to see more polo shirts and skirts already sitting in it. Her letterman jacket was also hanging inside. It would certainly make her life easier to have more than one uniform. She didn't like doing laundry every day.

"So you'll make the announcement this afternoon?"

"Yep, with you standing next to me looking smokin'," she said with a little wiggle of her eyebrows.

"You're too much, Tana!"

"Come on, Blondie, let's get to class and give the losers something to talk about. We actually have classes together today and you're sitting by me."

"Possessive much?"

"You know you love it," she said as she gave Quinn a pat on her backside as they walked out of the locker room.

Quinn's little squeak only made her laugh and the blonde let it go because she much preferred Santana's laughter to her tears.

Thursday evening found Santana in the kitchen helping her mother out with dinner preparations. Victoria was a great cook and had been teaching Santana for years so she could be independent when she was on her own. The last thing she wanted was for her to starve.

"Something's on your mind, mi amor. You're too quiet."

Santana looked up from the tomatoes she had been squaring for a salad and shook her head. "I'm fine, mami."

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right, princesa?"

"I know."

She wanted to talk to her mom, honestly, but she just didn't know how to even start the conversation. She was pretty sure she would be understanding and supportive, but still, she was still her mother. She sighed as she started on the cucumber.

"Your sighing like that isn't making me believe you're okay. This is about Quinn, isn't it?"

Her eyes snapped to her mother's instantly and she felt a blush covering her cheeks. "What?"

"Mija, you forget I know you well. I saw the way you looked at her this weekend. I saw the way you acted around each other. It's pretty obvious you like her."

"Of course I like her, mami! She's my best friend."

Victoria rolled her eyes at her daughter. "As _more_ than a friend. Don't play dumb, Santana. You're better than that."

Santana lay the knife down. "Am I really that obvious?"

"Maybe not to everyone else, but I'm your mother and I know you best. I could tell and so could Judy because she was around you guys all weekend."

"Oh, God," she murmured. "Does she hate me? Does she think I'm corrupting Quinn?"

"Of course not! Why would she think that? Didn't you see the change in them since that asswipe left?"

"What did she say about it, mami?"

"Before I answer that, what are your intentions with Quinn?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Santana, seriously. We both know how much that poor girl has gone through so if you're not going to be serious about this I'm going to ask that you please stop before it's too late and she ends up hurt again."

She threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "Why does everyone think I'm going to hurt her?"

"Has someone else said something to you about it? Who all knows about this?"

"The dwarf saw us talking and approached me with a warning about hurting Quinn."

"The _dwarf_?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Rachel Berry."

"Oh, her dads are delightful!"

"Yeah, well, too bad it didn't rub off on her."

Victoria laughed a little. "Is someone jealous?"

"Mami, stop! This is so not funny."

"So you like Quinn and you're jealous of Rachel," she deadpanned. "What's your plan?"

Santana's eyes widened. "I don't have a plan!"

"Maybe you need one. Is Rachel gay? She might ask Quinn out if you don't," she said nonchalantly as she stirred the arroz con pollo on the stove.

"She has nothing on me!" Santana immediately said. "The dwarf _wishes_ she looked this good or that Quinn was interested in her."

Victoria kept her back to Santana so she wouldn't see the grin on her face. "So you do like Quinnie."

"Yes, fine, mami, I like Quinn."

"Have you told her?"

"She sort of knows."

"And? Seriously, querida, is like pulling teeth with you."

"And she is interested as well."

"So when are you going to ask her out?"

"I don't know, mami. I don't think I'm ready."

"Because of what happened with Brittany?"

"Yeah. I don't want to ask her out and then realize it's not what I wanted."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe," Victoria said as she turned and walked over to her daughter. She kissed her temple and smiled at her. "From what I saw this weekend between the two of you, I'd say you're ready. Just take it slow and don't jump in too deep."

"So you think I should take her on a date?"

"I do. I think you'll surprise yourself and have a good time. Besides, Judy approves as well."

"She does?" she asked incredulously.

"She told me so herself. She just wants Quinn to be happy and if you're the one to make it happen, she is okay with it and will support you as I will."

"Alright. I'll think about it."

"The more you think about it, the more excuses you will find not to do it. I know you, baby girl, and I think it's best to just do it. Take her out to dinner and a movie this weekend."

"How are you so okay with all of this?"

"I love you. It's as simple as that."

Santana looked down. "I thought abuelita loved me as well."

"Ay, mi amor, come here," she cooed as she pulled her into her arms and hugged her tightly. "Abuelita is old-fashioned and close minded, but she loves you. In time, she'll come around."

She held Santana as she cried softly on her shoulder. When she had calmed down, she told her to go upstairs and freshen up before dinner was ready. Santana nodded and decided to shower as well while she was at it. Half an hour later, she felt a little better and started walking down the stairs.

As she was about to walk into the kitchen, the doorbell rang and she heard her mother calling out for her to get it. Changing directions, she headed for the front door and was surprised when she opened it.

"Hi, dear," Judy greeted as she kissed her cheek and walked into the house. "Where's Vicky?"

"Kitchen."

"Thanks."

Santana looked at Quinn. She was dressed in one of her baby doll dresses and a cardigan. She looked cute as hell. "Hi."

"Hey."

"What did I miss?"

"Your mom called a bit ago and asked us over to dinner," Quinn explained as she walked into the house. She looked at Santana as she stepped closer and cupped her chin. "Have you been crying?"

Santana looked down. "Maybe a little."

"Aww, Muffin," she fussed as she gathered her close and held her. "I'm here now and I'll take care of you."

From the kitchen doorway, Victoria and Judy watched and exchanged a quick high-five before turning back around to give them some privacy.

_I'd really love to know what you think of this one! _


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: As always, I'm so grateful for the reviews, favorites and alerts for this story. My muse is cooperating with me and I've been inspired to write more than usual, hence the short period of waiting between chapters. Let's all hope it stays that way before work and studies get in the way again! _

_This chapter includes more parent interaction and some things are finally dealt with. I'm glad you're all enjoying Judy and Victoria. I can tell you from personal experience that it is possible to have this type of relationship with your parents or your kids. _

_This chapter is for Ryoko05. I can't believe you were late for a work meeting just to read the last chapter!_

_You can skip this last part and go on reading since it doesn't have anything to do with the story; I'm just going to talk about Dianna for a bit! _

_I was going to post this chapter later on in the week, but after the Dianna Agron riot on Tumblr, I have to do it today. I've laughed so much with the comments and the fangirling my stomach is hurting in a good way. And, wow, doesn't she look like an amazing kisser? Don't get the hate because kissing girls really _is_ fun and she didn't say anything offensive at all. Come on now, we all know how sweet and caring she is. She'd never purposely hurt anyone, especially in a place like that. Some people need to stop taking things so seriously and chill out. Bottom line is she is still one of the most extraordinary women to ever exist and money was raised for a wonderful cause. Dianna Agron is made of win!_

**Chapter 12**

Dinner was successful in cheering Santana up. After it, since it was still sort of early, they all went into the family room to watch TV. Judy and Victoria sat on the sofa while Quinn and Santana took the love seat. Quinn had sat close to one end and Santana had immediately laid down with her head on the blonde's lap and her feet renting on the other armrest. It was a position she had gotten used to since they had started having picnic lunches and one they both seemed to enjoy. As they watched some documentary about endangered species in Africa, Quinn played with strands of Santana's hair absently while her other hand rested lightly on her stomach. Santana, for her part, was playing with Quinn's fingers, tracing them, bending them, and sometimes scratching her nails on the palm of her hand.

Judy and Victoria observed them coyly, not wanting to give themselves away, and would look at each other periodically with knowing smiles on their faces. Victoria had figured having them over would cheer Santana up and make her forget about her grandmother for a little while. She loved how caring and careful Quinn was with her daughter, how she immediately wanted to protect her and make her feel better. She'd hated the time they had been apart because she knew Santana had been a little lost then, even if she never admitted to it. She could see the positive changes already and it'd barely been a week. They've been close since they were little and what was happening between them now wasn't hard to understand. They got each other on a different level and while she had loved Brittany, she knew that relationship would eventually cause Santana heartbreak.

Santana needed someone to challenge her, to be her equal and someone that would stand up to her when necessary. She needed balance in her life, someone that could match wits with her, someone that could tame her fiery temper without changing her. Quinn was that person - always had been - even before any of them had realized it. Brittany was sweet and loving, but she wasn't ready for anything serious. She was like a butterfly playing in a field full of wild flowers, flitting from flower to flower as the whim took her. And while that worked for her, it wasn't enough when Santana had finally gathered the courage to be fully open about their relationship.

She was really hoping Quinn could heal her daughter. That Santana could trust the blonde like she had before they lost their way. While Santana hadn't been fully vocal about their falling out, she had heard Quinn's named murmured enough to know it had hurt her to fight with her friend. The one time she had been sure things were bad was when Santana had told her about their fight in the hallway and how she had slapped her friend. She'd felt guilty about if for days, had cried plenty about it and Victoria had just held her and told her they would find their way back to each other when the time was right.

She just hadn't been expecting it to be this way. It was obvious they had always cared deeply about each other, but that was changing as well and she was hoping it was for the best. Both could use a little loving at the moment. She was a firm believer in love's healing power and as she watched Quinn lean down and whisper something that made Santana giggle, she couldn't help the smile from forming on her lips. Nudging Judy, she tilted her head towards their daughters so she could see it as well. Judy turned and looked at them, her features softening tenderly.

"So cute," she whispered as she turned to look back at Victoria. "I don't think I've ever seen them so into each other."

"I know!" Victoria whispered back. "It's sickeningly sweet."

"It couldn't have come at a better time if you ask me. They were both so lost."

"And now they're fixing each other without even realizing they're doing so."

"Want to bet Quinn wants to stay over here this weekend?"

"You know I wouldn't have a problem with it. She's welcome here anytime."

"Just like San is always welcomed at our place."

"Hola familia!" Antonio Lopez greeted as he walked into the family room. "How's everybody?"

He walked over to where the girls were before bending down to place kisses on both of their foreheads. Then he walked over to the older women and pecked Victoria's lips before kissing Judy's cheek and settling between them.

"Hi, papi. How was work?"

"Busy but good. I've been thinking I might need to hire someone else to help at the office. I didn't realize we'd have so many patients so fast and the waiting time is insane to get an appointment."

"That's 'cuz you rock as a doctor," Santana told him with a proud smile.

"Thank you for thinking so, princesa. I know you're going to be the same or better than me when it's your turn."

"Hiring someone might be a good idea. You're already beginning to come home later and I thought this was supposed to be better," Victoria chided playfully from his side.

"I know it. I'm starving as well," he hinted with a broad grin on his handsome face.

"Come on then, I'll heat up your food," Victoria said as she got up and extended her hand to him. Looking at Judy she motioned for her to follow as well. "I made flan for dessert, Judy. Come have some while we keep Tony company."

Santana and Quinn watched them leave before turning back towards the television.

"So, San and Quinn?" he asked once they were sitting in the dining room and he was tucking into his food.

Victoria and Judy exchanged smiles before looking back at him. "It seems that way, querido. I did mention they were fixing things, didn't I?"

"Well, you mentioned they were fixing their _friendship_, but what I saw in there looks like more."

"Aren't they adorable, though?" Victoria gushed.

"This isn't a problem, right, Tony?" Judy asked a little worried.

"Oh, no! Not at all. I just want them to be happy, Judy. We've missed having Quinnie over."

"Just like I missed having Santana over at our place."

"So are they _dating_?"

"No."

"What was that in there, then?" he asked confused as he took a sip of water.

"They're just being themselves," Victoria tried to explain. "We just haven't seen them act like that in a long while."

"But they look like more than friends, mi amor. I don't remember them being that close before, but then again I wasn't here a lot when they were. Have they always been like this and I just missed it?"

"Well, they've always been sort of touchy feely with each other," Judy told him. "But now it's as if they can't help themselves. I don't think they even notice they're doing it half of the time."

He looked at her closely for a moment, chewing thoughtfully on his food. "And you're okay with it?"

"I am," she assured him. "After everything my daughters have been through because I couldn't stand up to Russell for years, the least I can do is be supportive of whatever they want to do now. Like I told Vicki, if Santana is who makes Quinnie happy, I'm going to support their relationship."

"I'm glad to hear it. I knew you'd get rid of that scumbag you had for a husband eventually. I don't know how I didn't beat him up when I had the chance."

"Because you're a good, decent man, Tony, but thank you for caring so much about me and my girls."

"Have you heard from Fran?" he asked quietly.

Judy looked away for a moment and shook her head lightly. "I think she hates me. We haven't talked in a really long time. She doesn't even call Quinnie and it's not her fault."

He exchanged a look with his wife before turning back to look at Judy. "We'll fix that, too, you'll see. I mean, you ladies are like family to us and we take care of family. Now that San and Quinnie are back together, we'll work on Fran. Nothing is lost yet."

Judy gave them a watery smile. "I appreciate that more than you know."

"Now, let me ask you something. Are you open to dating?"

Her eyebrows rose so high Victoria laughed a little. "Come on, Judy, we had a good time the other night at dinner with Tony's cousin."

"Yeah, but he doesn't even live here. I don't want a long distance relationship."

"I wasn't talking about Pedro. I was just wondering because there is someone I kind of want you to meet."

"Oh?" Victoria piped in. "Who is it?"

"One of my colleagues at the hospital. He hasn't lived in town long and he'd be perfect for you, Judy. He has a couple of kids but they're already in college and he's been single for a while."

"I don't know about this, Tony."

"If I didn't trust him I wouldn't introduce you to him, Judy. He's a really good guy."

"Why don't we all go to dinner together like we did with Pedro? That way you guys can meet each other and if you like him, we can go from there," Victoria suggested. She knew her husband wouldn't set her up with someone that wasn't worthy.

"What about the girls? I don't know how they would feel about me dating again."

"I'm sure they want you to be happy. Talk about it with Quinn and then give us an answer and I'll talk to Phil about it."

Judy nodded. "I guess having dinner together won't hurt anything."

Victoria beamed at her. "It's going to be great, you'll see. And it will get you out of the house. Just because Russell was a complete ass doesn't mean you should spend the rest of your life alone, Judy. You deserve to be happy as well."

"Is something wrong with our parents?" Quinn asked a few minutes after the adults had left.

Santana looked up at her and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, none of them seem surprised to see us like this. Like you laying on my lap and me playing with your hair is the most natural thing in the world."

"We're not doing anything wrong, babe. We're been like this since last weekend and I'm sure we did it before as well."

"I guess. It just seems so surreal."

"Would you rather they were bitching about it or telling us we couldn't spend time together? Not every parent out there is understanding about things like this, Q. We should be happy ours are pretty cool about it."

"You're right. I guess I'm just so used to it _not_ being okay while my dad was home. He was such an ass about everything that didn't have to do with church and values. And look how well all of his preaching ended. As long as it was him cheating and breaking the rules it was okay."

"Let's not talk about that douche," Santana suggested when she saw the sadness clouding Quinn's eyes. Sometimes she truly hated Russell Fabray for all the emotional and physical damage he had inflicted on his family.

"So what do you want to talk about? Want to tell me why you were crying earlier?"

Santana looked at their intertwined fingers. "Mami and I were talking about abuelita," she answered so quietly that Quinn had to strain to hear her.

"Did something happen?" she asked as she ran her fingers over her scalp, nails scratching a little in that soothing way she knew Santana liked.

"Not really. I was just talking about it and got a little emotional."

"But you're okay now, right?"

"You're here and that made me feel better," she admitted.

"Aww, Muffin," she cooed. "That's so sweet of you!"

Santana looked up at her again, her eyes roaming over Quinn's face for a moment before deciding to take the plunge.

"Go out with me this weekend."

Quinn's fingers stopped moving against Santana's scalp as she stared down at her in surprise. "_What?"_

"I want to take you out this weekend."

"But, I thought you wanted to wait, Tana."

"I'm allowed to change my mind, aren't I?"

"Is this about Rachel again?"

Santana frowned and tried to get up, but Quinn wouldn't let her. "This is _not_ about the dwarf," she said through gritted teeth as she settled back down on her lap.

"Are you sure? I mean, I told you I'd wait until you feel like you're ready."

"I know that, but I think we should at least try it, don't you? I mean, it could be fun and we'll take it slow. I'm not asking for a lifetime commitment right now, but I'd really like to take you out."

"So no promises? We just take it slow?"

"Very slow, if you don't mind."

"What changed your mind?"

"A conversation I had with mami earlier. She pointed some things out and I know she's right."

"We can take it as slow as you want, Muffin. This is new for me as well and I'd rather we don't rush into anything."

"So you'll go out with me this weekend?"

"Can I think about it?"

Santana frowned a little but nodded. She hadn't been expecting that answer but she knew she had been sort of sudden with her request.

"Yeah, I mean, we don't have to if you're not ready."

"I just wanted to see if you'd wait for me," Quinn said as she smiled down at her. "I'd love to go out with you."

"You suck," she pouted. "And playing the Rachel card is _so_ not fair."

This, of course, only made the blonde laugh. "You get so riled up about her I can't resist. Seriously, Muffin, I'm not interested in Rachel that way. We've just found a way to get along and we actually seem to understand each other. I don't want her to be a problem for us."

Santana sighed and looked away. She knew what she was feeling was very close to jealousy because they were entering uncharted territory and she didn't want anything or _anyone_ messing it up for them.

"Does that mean I have to be friends with her now?"

"No, not at all. I'd like for you to stop trying to scare her half to death most times, and maybe you could find something else to call her. Dwarf is really not very nice."

She scoffed. "We called her worse than that and you know it, Q. Dwarf is actually nicer and fitting."

"I know and it's something I regret doing. We've talked about it, I apologized and she forgave me. It's when we started getting closer."

"Wait, just _how_ close are the two of you? Has stuff happened between you that I need to know about?"

Once more she tried to get up, but Quinn wouldn't let her and she settled back down, a deep frown on her face. She refused to believe she was that _whipped_ already!

"Muffin, nothing has happened so stop thinking that way. Yes, we hang out sometimes; we've been to the movies and a couple of local plays. She's been over for dinner with me and mom but we're just friends."

With each revelation, Santana's eyebrows rose until she was staring at Quinn, mouth slightly open in surprise but no words were coming out. Quinn looked at her with a little frown of her own as her fingers rubbed lightly between the dark eyebrows trying to ease the scowl from her beautiful face.

"Tana, what's the matter?"

"Just, damn, where the hell was I during all of this?"

Quinn looked away from her for a moment, not sure how to answer that question without hurting the Latina.

"Well, um, you've mostly been with Britt. We haven't been close for a while and I just needed someone to be there for me sometimes. It got lonely without you guys."

Santana closed her eyes and sighed sadly. One more reminder that they had abandoned each other but she'd still had Brittany in her life while Quinn had to go at it alone. It had always been the three of them for as long as she could remember and while they had other people in their lives, they weren't people they fully trusted.

"I'm sorry, Q. It never should have happened that way."

"I know and I'm sorry as well. I did push you guys away every chance I got."

"I know we talked about this before, but I promise you from now on it will be different, okay? You're not alone anymore."

"That's good to know but is Rachel going to be a problem between us?"

"I guess not. As long as she knows her place I'll try to be cool about it."

"Her _place_?" she questioned with a little chuckle. "And what is that exactly?"

"She is just your friend and it's going to stay that way."

"Hmm, is that so?"

"Hell yeah, because if not, I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on her tiny ass!"

Quinn laughed again. "Oh, Muffin, you really are cute when you're all jealous and possessive."

"Hmph," Santana grumbled as she turned back to the TV.

She did grab Quinn's hand and placed it back on top of her head so she could continue to run her fingers softly through her hair. She wasn't sure why she had stopped to begin with and she liked it too much to let her. When Quinn immediately did as she was hoping, she smirked.

_Yeah, that's right, Blondie! Who's whipped now, huh?_ She thought as she settled more comfortably on her lap. So what if she was being ridiculously childish and immature? She was Santana fucking Lopez and she'd be damned if she was pussy whipped so quickly!

Later that night, as Judy and Quinn walked into their home she knew she had to let her mother know what was happening. She was done with lying and keeping things a secret. If she was going out on a date with Santana, she didn't want to hide the fact from her mother.

"You've been quiet since we left the Lopez's. Is something wrong, darling?"

"Not wrong, no."

"But there is something going on?"

"Yeah, you could say that?"

"Go change into your pajamas and I'll make us some tea. I'll meet you in your room okay?"

Quinn nodded and did as Judy said. It wasn't long before her mother came into her room, changed into pajamas as well.

"I made fresh ginger tea and added a splash of milk. It should soothe you and help you sleep better."

"Thanks, mama," Quinn said as she made room for her mother on the bed and patted the space next to her.

Judy smiled as she handed Quinn a delicate porcelain cup and saucer and set hers on the side table before settling in next to her daughter. She then picked up her cup and took a delicate sip. They chatted about having dinner with the Lopez's and about their week while they finished their tea.

"I don't remember how old you were when we last did this," commented a few minutes later.

"I think I was about twelve," Quinn told her quietly.

Judy felt as if a knife was piercing her heart painfully. Her eyes watered a little as she heard the slight pain in her beloved daughter's tone. "I'll never understand how I lost all of my strength and belief in myself and let Russell change me so much, darling. I know I've been a terrible mother to you and Frannie."

Quinn set her cup down and put her arm around her mother's shoulder, resting her head against it. "Don't be so hard on yourself, mama. I know you didn't have it easy."

"Don't make excuses for me. I should have stood up to him. Look at where being silent and submissive got me. Frannie doesn't even talk to me, she probably hates me and I let him throw you out of your own home with nowhere to go. You should hate me as well."

"But I don't. I won't lie, mama, I wish you would have stood up to him, I wanted you to hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay, but I knew what would happen to you if you did. I think that's what kept me from hating you."

"What do you mean?" the older blonde asked carefully.

"I know what he did to you," she whispered. "I always knew and there wasn't anything Frannie or I could do about it other than hold each other in the dark and hope it wouldn't be too awful."

"Oh, sweet Lord, I didn't know you knew," Judy sobbed as she wrapped her arms around her baby. "I'm so sorry, Quinnie."

"We were so afraid to get in the way. I always wanted to run into your room and try to stop him, but Frannie never let me. And when she left, I was so afraid of him that I couldn't do anything but sit in here and try to block it out."

"Darling, I'm so so very sorry. The only thing that made it at least bearable was that he didn't take his drunken anger out on you girls. If he had…" Judy stopped talking suddenly when she felt Quinn's body stiffen in her arms. "Oh, Jesus, he did, didn't he?" she sobbed again.

"Sometimes," came the tiny reply. "Not as often as he did to you, but when you weren't here, he'd come after us, and just me after Frannie left."

Judy couldn't stop the sobs that were tearing her soul apart. It was one thing to take the abuse when she had figured she was saving her daughters from the same fate, but another thing all together to know that her sacrifices had been in vain. She went to pull away from Quinn, shame and disgust with herself chocking her, but surprisingly, Quinn held on to her tighter.

"It wasn't your fault, mama. When he got drunk like that there was no reasoning with him. We were all victims of his rage."

"My job as your mother, which I completely failed, was to protect you from the monster he became. He wasn't like that when we got married or when you were little. He changed as he got more and more successful and started drinking more."

"We don't blame you. I know Frannie doesn't talk to us anymore, but I think she wants to. I think she just felt like she couldn't do anything about it and when she left she probably thought she was abandoning us."

"She has every right to hate me, darling, and I could deal with it because I deserve it, but I hate that she doesn't even talk to you anymore."

"She will if I call her. It's not like she ever asked me not to call her. We just sort of drifted apart but it can be fixed. She probably feels guilty as well."

"Why would she feel that way? She has nothing to feel guilty about."

"Because she was able to get out and we weren't. We still had to stay here with him."

"I hope that's not the case because I'm glad she got out. I hate that you weren't able to but I hate even more that I didn't do anything to stop it sooner. It wasn't until he cheated that I found the courage to finally ask him to leave."

"I've always been curious as to how you managed that."

"I had incriminating evidence that would ruin his reputation with his business and church. I gave him two choices: leaving quietly and never looking back or I was going public with the pictures and videos I had of him with that woman. I also made sure that when we divorced, we were set financially, that your college tuition was taken care of and that he didn't come by here anymore. He doesn't even have visitation rights."

Quinn smiled for the first time since they had started their conversation. "I knew I got my cunning from somewhere and it sure as hell wasn't from him! I'm proud of you for finally standing up to him, mama. Even if it took a while."

Judy's tears fell again as she cupped Quinn's face tenderly and kissed her forehead. "I don't deserve such a wonderful child like you but I'm so thankful I have you and your sister. The only thing I'll always thank him for is giving me both of you. As bad as I've been as a mother, I never stopped loving both of you with all of my heart and I only want the best for you."

"I think from here on out that is going to be possible. He was the dark cloud over this family and he's no longer here and he has no say in anything we do. We're free, mama."

"That we are, darling."

"Do you think you'll ever want to be with someone again?" she asked after they had settled down on the bed. Quinn covered them both with the comforted and moved closer to snuggle into her mother's arms like she used to do when she was little.

"Well, I did have a good time when I went out to dinner the other night with Victoria, Tony and Pedro. It surprised me that I was actually comfortable with them in that type of situation."

"But doesn't he live really far from here?"

"He does. But going out with them showed me that maybe there could be a chance for me to be happy again with the right man if he was to come along."

"I'd be supportive if you wanted to date again, but only if I knew he was a good man that treated you as you deserve, mama. I don't want you to suffer anymore."

Judy smiled as she kissed the top of her head. "So if I went out with Victoria and Tony and a doctor friend of his this week you'd be okay with it?"

Quinn was silent for a moment before deciding she could bargain a little bit. "Well, I could do that as long as you do the same for me."

"Oh? What do you mean by that?"

Quinn actually felt her cheeks reddening. "Santana wants us to go out this weekend," she said quietly.

"That's fine, baby. You know I don't mind when you guys hang out."

"No, mama, go out as in a _date_," she clarified.

Judy's eyebrows rose in surprise. "She finally asked you out? That's great, darling!"

"Wait, _what_?"

Her mother actually giggled. "We've been waiting since last weekend for one of you to cave in."

"Who's _we_?"

"Vicki and I. Also, Tony already assumed you were together and we had to explain to him that you weren't yet."

"Oh my God! Are you serious?"

"Why yes, darling. Why wouldn't I be? Now, Quinnie, you're headed for an Ivy League next fall so we all know you're a brilliant girl. Surely you weren't totally oblivious to what was happening between you the entire weekend. What is _still_ happening between you a week later."

"This is so embarrassing," she murmured against her mother's neck, where she had buried her burning face.

"I don't see why it is," Judy told her as she rubbed her back in soothing circles. "Did you think I would object?"

"Well, mama, this wasn't the most open-minded household growing up."

"Touché, darling."

"So you're okay with me dating a girl?"

"I'm okay as long as you're happy. I've learned that in the end, you happiness is what matters most to me."

"I'm looking forward to it," she confessed. "I've never looked forward to a date as much as I am looking forward to this one."

"I think that's because it's Santana."

"What do you mean?"

"There's always been something special between you two. You just lost sight of it when you entered high school and forgot how to be friends and became competitors instead. Victoria and I have been discussing it a bit and we're both supportive of you two."

"I can't believe you've been discussing us!"

"Well, it was hard not to notice how clingy you've both become! It's priceless to see."

"Mama, stop!"

"Aww, you're embarrassed. It's so precious!"

"I'm turning the light off and we're going to sleep."

Judy giggled like a school girl and Quinn couldn't help but smile at her. "Thank you," she whispered.

"What for?"

"Being there when it counts the most. I love you, mama," Quinn said before turning off the light and snuggling back into her warm and comforting arms.

"I love you more, darling girl," she whispered as she kissed her forehead.

She surprised Quinn when she started rocking her slowly and singing one of her favorite lullabies. Quinn's eyes filled with happy tears as she held onto her tightly and she finally fell asleep with a smile on her face.

For the first time in a very long time, she knew they were going to be okay.

_Hope you liked! Let me know what you thought of it._


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Glad most of you seem to be enjoying the story!_

_Not sure how I feel about this chapter. Between work and school, I've had little time to write and this might not be up to par. Hope you still like it. Let me know what you think of it._

**Chapter 13**

"You seem happier than usual today, babe. Did something good happen?" Santana asked the blonde from her usual perch on her lap at lunch time. She still couldn't believe no one had found them out and ruined their lunches together.

It was Friday and classes had been surprisingly easygoing for them. While they still had cheerleading practice to get through, it was also the day of their first date and Santana was in a good mood. It hadn't even bothered her when Quinn had said hello to the dwarf that morning, especially now that she knew about their friendship. She wasn't ready to welcome her with open arms but she could at least pretend to be civil now if it made Quinn happy.

She totally ignored the voice inside of her head that reminded her of just how whipped that made her sound.

Quinn's fingers were under her top, tracing her abs and sides like she usually did when they were in that position. She loved feeling her fingers on her skin and it wasn't necessarily sexual, but more of a comforting feeling. She felt cared for and it really was the best feeling in the world.

"Mom and I had a nice conversation last night," she explained softly as she looked towards the football field, a slight smile on her lips. "We talked about the past, some of the things that happened with dad. She apologized for not being stronger and we cried together. She even sang me a lullaby and rocked me to sleep in her arms. We fell asleep like that. It was nice waking up knowing we're finally on the way to becoming a family again." She sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned her head back against the tree trunk.

"What's the matter?"

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Know when something is wrong?"

"I don't know. I just do. Could be your body language or just this feeling I get when we're together."

"I just," another soft sigh. "I just wish Fran was still around."

Remembering the conversation about Fran she'd had with her mother, Santana sat up keeping their closeness as she laced her fingers through the blonde's. "What's going on with her?"

"Nothing really. She just doesn't seem to make an effort to keep in touch. I wish she would because I miss her. I know mom does as well. She thinks Fran hates her for all we went through."

"And what do _you_ think, babe?"

"I think she feels guilty more than anything. She got out much sooner than we did and she probably feels like she abandoned us to our fate."

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"No."

"Do you want to? I can be there when you do it if you want," she offered.

Quinn finally opened her eyes and they widened slightly when she noticed just how close their faces were. She blinked a couple of times before she felt like she had her composure back. "I think I'd like that," she whispered.

Santana smiled then. "We'll do it this weekend. You're going to call her and I'm going to be holding onto you the entire time."

"Are you sure?"

Santana looked around them for a moment making sure they were still alone before cupping Quinn's cheek with her hand.

"I'll be your rock if you let me. You're not alone anymore, Q."

Quinn was so overwhelmed with gratitude that she threw her arms around Santana's neck and hugged her tightly. Santana melted into her arms as she held on to Quinn's sides, keeping her close.

"Thank you," was whispered into her ear. "I'm really looking forward to tonight, Tana."

"Me, too, babe. I think it's going to be great."

She kissed the side of Quinn's neck before settling in for the last few minutes of their free period. Nothing else was said as they held each other in comfortable silence.

Halfway through cheer practice, Quinn had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't anything she could pinpoint specifically, but there was something off about the team. Her eyes kept roaming over all of their faces, looking for the problem, trying to figure out what was bothering her. One thing that troubled her was that some of the girls would look away from her whenever her eyes reached their faces. That wasn't usual.

Santana was high at the top of the pyramid again and they were getting ready to let her fly when all hell broke loose. Nothing could have prepared Santana for it because she trusted her teammates when she got ready to be thrown. Quinn's eyes reached the girls that were holding her up just in time to see one of them let go too soon and the other one push too hard, making sure Santana was completely off balance when she was going into a spin.

Quinn started running towards them, shouting at the group to catch her, but it was too late. No one reacted quickly enough and Santana's flailing body landed on her back with a solid thud and her head bounced hard against the ground. When it was over, she laid motionless, eyes closed. Quinn felt her heart stop for a moment before it took off at a rapid pace.

Brittany reached her just as Quinn did and they both dropped to their knees on either side of their fallen friend. Neither tried to move her as coach Sylvester approached the group, harshly pushing the girls closest to her away and screaming at them for being careless idiots.

Quinn had tears in her eyes as her trembling hand hovered over Santana, who hadn't moved or made any noise since she had fallen. Leaning closer she touched the side of her face lightly with her fingers.

"Tana," she called out softly, her voice breaking slightly. "Honey, wake up for me."

She saw Brittany's fingers run over Santana's hair lightly and when she looked up, her blonde counterpart had tear marks down her cheeks.

"How is she?" Coach Sylvester asked as she knelt down as well.

"No response yet," was all Quinn could say to her. "I think we should call the paramedics at this point. I don't think we should move her."

"I'm on it," Sue said as she got up and took her cellphone out of her pocket before dialing quickly and basically barking orders into it before turning back to the group, who were all standing by nervously.

"Is Sanny going to be okay, Quinn?" Brittany asked brokenly. "Why isn't she moving?"

"I don't know, B. We have to wait until the paramedics get here."

Leaning down, Brittany pressed a light kiss to Santana's temple before lying down on the grass close to the Latina. She started whispering things Quinn couldn't quite make out and she decided to stand up. Had she not been worried sick about Santana right now, jealousy would be eating her up. She hated to leave the other blonde to take care of Santana, but she had to deal with the group now. They were still the Unholy Trinity and _no one_ messed with her girls, especially in her presence. Their roles were clear in that moment. Santana was down, Britt was taking care of her and it was left to Quinn to take care of the problem at hand. She took a deep breath as she looked down at her friends and squared her shoulders.

What the squad saw when she turned around and faced them made them tremble in fear. It was clear that their old HBIC was back, but with a vengeance. None of them could remember the last time they had seem her like that, if ever, and that made the look in her eyes that much more terrifying.

She wasted no time walking up to them before stopping with her fisted hands on her hips. Her glare made them all shift uncomfortably, not knowing what they were in for.

"I _know_ that wasn't an accident and I know who was responsible," she said in a deathly calm tone that sent fear cursing through their bodies once again. "If something happens to Santana, there will be hell to pay. I will make sure you regret the moment you decided to cross your captain for the rest of the school year." She looked pointedly at the two girls that had been holding her up before walking closer to them. She grabbed each of them by the front of their shirts and brought them closer so they were mere inches away from her face before she hissed only for them to hear, "I will tear you bitches apart myself if anything is wrong with her. You're lucky I don't do it right now."

There was venom dripping from her tone as she pushed them away roughly and took a step back. Looking towards coach Sylvester, she motioned for her to come closer. When she came to stand next to her, Quinn pointed at the two seniors.

"I will fix the routine again if I have to, but I want these two traitors off the team immediately."

There were gasps of surprise and some protesting that died as soon as it started when both blondes turned to glare at them.

"Susan, Mandy, you're off the team. There will be repercussion for this and you'll be lucky if a junior college accepts your applications now. I don't like sabotage unless I'm the one staging it. I don't have time to deal with sloppy babies that can't work as a team and that let petty jealousy dictate their actions. I want those uniforms cleaned and pressed on my desk first thing Monday morning." She took a moment to look at each girl, the look on her face one of deep disappointment and anger. "Let this be a lesson to any of you still thinking you can overthrow your leader, Quinn or I. And now get out of my face before Quinn kills you and I sit back and watch. The stink of treason coming off of you in waves is making me sick!"

The group ran away just as the paramedics came rushing into the field and went over to Santana. Quinn quickly followed as she pulled out her cellphone and called her mother to go and pick up Victoria and meet them at the hospital. Santana had told her Victoria hadn't gone into the office that day and it probably wasn't a good idea to have her driving once she got the news. She then called Antonio as Santana was being taken away in a stretcher and told him they were heading to the hospital and why. She briefly wondered how she was still holding it together when all she wanted was to be by Santana's side holding her hand.

She wanted to ride in the ambulance with her, but she grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her towards the parking lot so neither would be in the paramedic's way. They were following the ambulance closely as Brittany cried some more and held on to her hand. Quinn kept biting her lip to stop her own tears. She prayed the entire way to the hospital because maybe this time God would listen to her.

"She has to be okay, Quinnie. She just has to."

"I know, Britt. San's as tough as they come, so she'll be okay."

"No, she's not, Q. She pretends to be, but we both know there is a much softer side to her that only a few people get to see."

She had no response to that, so she kept her mouth shut and just gave Brittany's hand a reassuring squeeze. She didn't want to think that Santana was badly injured. She just couldn't let herself think that way.

This was not how she had envisioned their evening would go. They were supposed to go out on their first date and instead they were heading to the hospital. Sometimes life thoroughly fucking _sucked_.

Two hours later found Quinn pacing up and down the emergency room waiting area. Her demeanor warned everyone to stay away from her. Victoria and Judy sat side by side holding on to each other quietly as they waited. Antonio had disappeared into the emergency room the moment he had arrived and no one had seen him since. Brittany was curled up in a chair not talking to anyone either. Coach Sylvester had come by as well and was currently sitting outside making phone calls. It comforted Quinn to know that their coach would make sure those two bitches paid for what they had done. Quinn had already texted Puck with clear and precise instructions as to what was to happen to them come Monday morning and had spoken to him as well a couple of times. She had not been kidding when she'd told the team there would be hell to pay.

She looked at the sports watch on her wrist and frowned once more. She still couldn't believe it had been a couple of hours. What the hell was taking so long? Just how bad was the fall? She knew Santana had hit the ground hard and it would be nice if someone came out and eased their fears. She chanced another look at her mother and Victoria before turning back to the door separating them from where Santana was and glaring at it.

She was just about to take a step towards it to see if she could get some answers when the door suddenly opened and out came a tired looking Dr. Lopez. He saw Quinn and immediately walked towards her, taking her hand and guiding her to the rest of their family. Victoria and Judy rushed towards them when they saw him with Brittany close on their heels.

"Antonio, como esta mi bébé?"

"Santana esta bien, cariño," he told her as she hugged him tightly. "She's a little beat up, has a slight concussion and a sprained ankle but she is going to be okay in a few days."

"Oh, thank God," Judy and Quinn exclaimed at the same time as the older blonde hugged her daughter.

Quinn turned towards Brittany next and they embraced as well. "See, Britt! I told you she was a tough cookie. San is going to be just fine."

Brittany smiled at her. "I'm really happy Sanny is going to be okay, Q. We can't be the Unholy Trinity if we have a member missing."

"The Unholy _what_?" Victoria asked them suddenly and both girls blushed as they turned to look at the adults.

"It's, uh, sort of how we're known at school," Quinn explained sheepishly as she scratched the back of her neck. "I don't know how it started, but that's what the student body and some teachers call us."

"I don't think I even want to know what the three of you have been up to to earn a tittle of _unholy_," Judy remarked, but there was a slight smile on her face.

Quinn knew not to press her luck so she turned to Antonio instead. "Can I see San after Mrs. L does?"

"Of course, Quinn. She's been asking for you already and she's not very happy right now."

Quinn's eyes widened. "Why not?"

"Do you really have to ask? Weren't some plans for tonight ruined?" he asked gently while looking at her with a slight smile.

Quinn couldn't help but blush a little and look down at her feet. "I don't care about that as long as she's okay. We can go another time when she is better."

"Oh, honey, she had everything planned, too. She was so excited to take you out," Victoria said before realizing Brittany was hanging on to their every word with a look of surprise on her face.

Quinn turned to look at Brittany too, not knowing what to do or say. Surprisingly, Brittany just pulled her into another hug.

"I know you'll be better to her than I ever was," she whispered in her ear. "She needs someone just like you and I'm not even surprised this is happening now. It's been building slowly for a while."

Quinn held on to her, not really knowing what to say other than thank you, so she whispered that back to her friend and promised to take care of Santana. When they broke the embrace, they were both smiling.

"This sucks!" Santana exclaimed loudly as Victoria fussed with the comforter around her waist. "I had plans for tonight, damn them! I'm going to kick their asses on Monday, mami. Those bitches ruined my night!"

"Settle down, princesa and watch your language. You're going to hurt your ankle even more and you're going to make your headache worse. Remember papi said you have to relax and rest all weekend so you can go back to school on Monday. And there will be _no_ fighting," she said as she shook a finger at her daughter.

"But mami…"

"Don't you mami me, young lady," Victoria cut her off. "I don't want you getting into trouble when we have Harvard in sight. Besides, those girls are going to think they're living in hell when a certain blonde gets through with them."

"Quinn did something?" she asked with a little smirk.

"See that right there," she pointed at Santana's lips accusingly. "No wonder they call you girls the Unholy Trinity. I'm sure Quinn is going to unleash holy terror on those two come Monday if not before. She was texting an awful lot while she paced up and down the waiting room. She was also on the phone a couple of times and it was a very hushed conversation, but I know that girl as if she was my own. She was plotting their demise I'm sure."

"That's my girl," Santana said proudly as she leaned back against the pillows with a satisfied grin on her face.

"I'm going to let it happen because I'm pissed they hurt you on purpose, but you know revenge isn't the way to go most times right?"

"Yeah, well, they have to be taught a lesson and my girl knows _just_ how to do it. No one will step out of line again for the rest of the year because those idiots will be made examples."

"Is that how you girls got your name? By terrorizing the student body?" Victoria asked with a frown as she sat down next to her daughter.

"_Terrorize_ is such a strong word, mami. Someone had to keep the school hierarchy in order and be in charge to keep things running smoothly. We just naturally stepped into those roles. Quinn was the leader and I was her second in command. Now I'm the leader and she's my equal. Britt was the one that balanced things out. It's just how things work, mami."

"You three are something else."

"What can I tell you, we're good like that."

"Hmph." Victoria looked towards the clock on Santana's bedside table before patting Santana's cheek. "I'm going to go down and check on dinner." Just as she was going to step out of the room, Santana called her. "Yes, princesa?"

"Did Quinn say anything about coming over? I didn't get to talk to her much at the hospital and we weren't alone so I didn't want to ask her in front of Britt."

"She didn't mention anything, mi amor. And Britt knows about the date and she seems okay with it."

"How?" she asked, eyes widening in surprise.

"Your papi mentioned something about you being upset about tonight, then I mentioned how you had planned everything and Britt picked up on it right away. She and Quinn were hugging while they whispered, so I don't know what was said, but they both seemed okay to me."

"Alright. I guess I can always call her later and ask what's up."

"Yeah, I bet you can't wait to call your _girl_! Does she even know you think that way about her?" she teased from the doorway.

"Didn't you have to go and check on dinner?" Santana pouted and looked away as her mother laughed and left.

Whoever said Latinos didn't blush was sorely mistaken. She felt her face heating up before she picked up her phone to check if Quinn had texted her. When she saw there was nothing, she sighed and closed her eyes. If her night was ruined, she might as well take a nap to ease the aches and pains she was feeling all over.

She fell asleep hoping that Quinn would call her later and that she wasn't too upset that their plans had been cancelled.

Something soft was brushing against her cheek and the side of her neck and she shifted her body closer to the source instinctively, as if seeking more. She smiled when she felt lips pressing gently against the corner of her mouth before opening her eyes slowly and connecting with warm pools of hazel.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi, Muffin," Quinn whispered back, a little smile playing around the corners of her lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a truck ran me over," she answered honestly. "I can't believe they did that, Q. I thought I could trust my team."

Quinn's fingers played with a strand of dark hair as she frowned. "They're going to pay for what they did, Tana. I'll make sure they regret it. No one messes with my girls."

Santana grinned. "You're so hot when you get huffy like that, Blondie!"

"Do you want me to be your heroine or not?"

"Mm, will you be wearing a Wonder Woman or Super Girl outfit? 'Cuz I'd totally dig that!"

Quinn chuckled. "At least I know you're feeling better if you're joking like that."

Santana lifted her hand and cupped Quinn's cheek lightly as she locked gazes with her once more. "I'm sorry about our date tonight. I was really looking forward to it, babe."

Quinn's grin surprised Santana as she got up and walked over to her dresser where a bag was sitting. "Who said the date is not happening? Just because you have to stay in bed doesn't mean we won't spend our evening together. I brought your favorite pasta from Breadstixs and an extra big order of those damn sticks for you!"

"You really _are_ a super hero," Santana exclaimed happily as she lifter her arms towards Quinn and wiggled her fingers. "Gimme, gimme!"

Chuckling, Quinn grabbed a lap tray she had set by the door and walked over to Santana. She arranged the table over the Latina's lap before placing a container and a bag of breadsticks on it. Santana wasted no time grabbing a stick and biting into it as Quinn arranged silverware on a napkin.

"I also got a couple of movies and I brought my overnight bag since I figure Vicki is going to need help taking care of her whinny child all weekend."

"Hey!" Santana exclaimed pointing at Quinn with the stick. "I'm hurt so you better be nice to me. I'm going to need lots of cuddling and coddles so I can feel better."

"Is that so?" Quinn asked as she dug into her own container of pasta.

"You know it!"

"Hmph. Eat your food so we can watch the movies," Quinn suggested with a playful roll of her eyes. She hadn't been sure what to expect when she came over, but she was more than happy to get the playful Santana not many people got to see. She looked up in time to catch Santana looking at her. "What? Is there food on my face?"

Santana shook her head. "I'm just happy you did this for us. I really was upset about missing our first date and you go and surprise me."

"I wasn't going to let those bitches ruin our night. They better be prepared come Monday morning. They have no idea what they're in for."

"So you're unleashing holy hell on their asses?" she asked with a proud smirk.

"Damn right I am!"

"Wanky!"

They only made it through the first movie before Santana started nodding off. She had been cuddled into Quinn's side as the blonde played with strands of her hair. Victoria had come by to take the leftover food away and to say goodnight. Antonio had come by as well and had kissed both of their foreheads not even blinking when he found them cuddling in bed while they watched the movie. There hadn't been much conversation but they had enjoyed their closeness. When the movie was over, Quinn helped her into the bathroom and waited outside until she was done before going back in and helping Santana balance on one foot while she brushed her teeth. Her arms were wrapped around her waist as she watched her. Quinn helped her back into bed not long after and fussed around with the covers to make sure she was settled in. Then she went back to the bathroom for her own nightly routine before coming back to bed.

"Tana, do you want me to sleep in the guest room so you're more comfortable?"

Santana frowned. "I want you to sleep here with me. My injured leg won't be in the way so I don't see a problem."

Quinn smiled as she pulled the covers back before settling in next to the Latina. "Did you want more meds before you fall asleep?"

"No, I think I'm good. They're on the night side table in case I wake up in pain and mami left a couple of bottles of water, so we're good."

Quinn moved closer to Santana's body as she wrapped her arm around her waist. "Did you have a good date even if it wasn't what you wanted?"

"I did, babe. Maybe it wasn't a conventional date, but it was with you and that is more than enough." Quinn smiled at her as she laid her head on Santana's shoulder and sighed happily. "There's only one thing that would make it better, though."

"Oh? And what's that, Muffin?"

Santana cupped her chin and lifted her head so they were looking at each other. She stared deeply into her eyes as if seeking something. Her thumb brushed against Quinn's cheek softly as she moved closer.

"I'd love to kiss you right now," she whispered, their lips a few inches apart.

Quinn visibly shuddered as the words reached her ears and Santana's minty breath brushed against her lips. She licked them absently and Santana's eyes followed the movement of her tongue. Quinn swallowed at the darkening look in her friend's eyes.

"Then kiss me, Tana," she whispered back in that raspy tone of hers that drove the Latina crazy.

She wasn't sure what she had been expecting from the darker girl. Maybe something fast and hard, something fiery and erotic. But she wasn't prepared for the tenderness in which their lips brushed lightly. She hadn't been expecting her to just brush their lips together over and over, never pushing to deepen the kiss, her fingers slowly tracing her face with fingertips that shook slightly.

As Santana moved back, she rested her forehead against Quinn's and took a shaky breath as she willed her heart to slow down. Quinn's fingers were wrapped around her wrists keeping her in place, eyes still closed. Something that was so simple had shaken them both to the core and neither wanted to burst the bubble that currently sheltered them. Placing one last kiss on her lips, Santana leaned back down and Quinn settled once more into her side, her face resting on Santana's shoulder.

"Best date ever," Quinn whispered as her arm tightened a little around Santana's waist.

"Ditto, babe. Good night."

"Good night, Muffin."

Both were asleep within minutes.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: My apologies for the delay. I had to finish my last class before summer break and there was so much work! Also, work has been kicking my ass and managing two places at once is not a walk in the park. Glad you liked the last chapter. Prepare yourselves for more mush, romance, and cuteness. Fran finally makes an appearance. Feel free to give me ideas of what kinds of things the traitors should go through._

_How would you guys feel about me posting my stories on LJ or IJ in case any of them are taken down by the purge heard around the world? I used to post my HP stuff there and then stopped, but with the circumstances as they are, it might be a good idea to start posting there again. I don't know where else I would post to be honest._

**Chapter 14**

Santana blinked her eyes several times and as she lifted her arms over her head to stretch, she winced and then groaned at the pain she felt all over her battered body. Cursing in Spanish, she lowered her arms slowly and took a couple of slow breaths. She'd hoped that come morning she'd feel much better, but that wasn't the case. Her side felt tender and abused and her ankle was throbbing painfully now that she was fully awake. It wouldn't surprise her if she was black and blue. Turning her head slowly, she frowned when she noticed she was alone in bed. Running her fingers over the sheets, she could still detect some warmth so her blonde companion hadn't been gone long.

Panic suddenly gripped her heart as she wondered where Quinn was. Why wasn't she there? Was she upset about their kisses? She had given her permission after all, so it couldn't be that, right? Besides, she had made sure to keep it light and simple because she hadn't wanted to spook her. Sighing sadly, she looked towards the door as if willing the blonde to walk into her room right then.

Her other pressing problem was that she needed to use the bathroom and she knew there was no way she'd be able to stand on her own. After years of Cheerleading and sports injuries, she knew her body well and if she tried getting up without help, she was bound to make things worse.

Throwing the sheet and blanket aside, she lifted her top and tried to see if there was any bruising but her front seemed to be fine. There were small bruises on the side of her leg where she had impacted the ground and she knew better than to move her ankle a lot. It hurt like a mother and she knew she'd have to give in and take some pain medication. Maybe she should have listened to the blonde when she had suggested it the night before.

"Those bitches are going down," she growled angrily.

"My, such language so early in the morning, Muffin," came the amused comment from the bedroom doorway.

Santana's head swung that way and her eyes widened when she saw Quinn standing there holding a tray. She felt her chest flood with relief so fast it almost left her breathless. "You're still here," she breathed out.

Quinn frowned as she walked into the room. "Of course I am, Tana. Where else would I be?"

Santana looked down at her lap, fidgeting nervously with her fingers. "I woke up alone and thought you had left."

The blonde walked over to the bed and placed the tray at the foot of it. "I was making you breakfast, silly girl. I figured you would wake up in pain and I didn't want you to take your medicine on an empty stomach. Tony said they're strong," she explained.

Santana looked curiously at the contents on the tray. There was a cup of coffee made just the way she liked, a glass of orange juice, a bowl of oatmeal sprinkled with cinnamon powder and a small bowl of fruit. It looked absolutely delicious and her tummy suddenly rumbled making her cheeks blush as Quinn giggled. She looked up at the blonde and couldn't help but smile when she saw how happy and accomplished she looked.

"Good morning, Muffin," she murmured as she lowered her head and pecked Santana's lips lightly and naturally. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Santana's tongue traced her lips because they were tingling after the small contact. She hadn't expected that, but she was more than happy it had happened and wouldn't mind one bit if it kept happening. In fact, Quinn could kiss her anytime she felt so inclined to do so!

"Tana?" Quinn pressed when she got no response and there was just a faraway look in her eyes.

Snapping out of it, Santana looked back at Quinn and smiled. "Sorry, that caught me by surprise."

"What, the kiss?" At her nod, the blonde blushed a little. "Should I not have done it?"

Santana grabbed the front of the blonde's shirt and pulled her down until they were facing each other again. Moving forward, she placed a lingering kiss on her lips and smiled against them. "You can kiss me whenever you feel like it, babe. I don't mind at all. In fact," she continued against her soft lips before nipping at the bottom one playfully, "I really, _really_ like it."

Quinn's grin was goofy and her cheeks were tinged with a light pink color that only made her look prettier to Santana. Santana's grin matched hers once the blonde had cupped her face and kissed her again before stepping back.

"Good to know. Now, let's get you to the bathroom. I'm sure you need to go and can't get there on your own. Then you can eat your breakfast. Vicki and I didn't wake up early just for kicks, you know!"

"Mami is up?" Santana asked as she tried to move her legs but stopped with a slight wince.

"Both of them are and they'll be in to see you soon. Tony wants to check you before he has to go see some of his patients at the hospital. Wrap your arms around my neck, Tana," Quinn instructed as she wrapped an arm around Santana's shoulder and snuck the other under her knees.

Straightening carefully, she lifted the brunette from the bed with as much caution as she could and started walking over to the bathroom.

"I didn't realize you were this strong, babe. It's kind of hot," Santana sighed happily as she rested her head on Quinn's shoulder. "I feel like a damsel!"

Quinn chuckled good-naturedly as she walked into the bathroom and sat Santana on top of the vanity.

"I've found a work-out partner and I've been running and doing some light weights," she explained as she looked at her before asking curiously, "so I'm your prince?"

Santana was really curious about the workout partner, but decided to leave that conversation for a later time. Right now she was having too much fun flirting with the blonde in front of her. "Mm, no, more like my beautiful princess."

"If only people at school knew what a sap you are, Muffin. Such a softy."

"Hmph, that's never going to happen or –," she started but Quinn cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah, if I tell anyone you'll have to ends me, blah, blah, blah."

"Hey!" Santana protested and smacked her arm playfully. "That's not very nice, especially when I'm in pain."

"Oh, so now you're going to milk this?"

"Damn right, Blondie!"

Shaking her head in amusement, Quinn parted Santana's legs and stood between them. "Can you stand if I help you?"

"I think so," she responded as she set her hands on Quinn's shoulders and lowered herself onto the floor using only her good leg. "Help me to the toilet?"

"Of course."

Carefully, Quinn helped Santana move closer to the toilet before lowering her shorts and underwear and helping her sit down. Once she was sure Santana was safely sitting down, she stepped out to give her some privacy. It helped that they had seen each other naked before and there was nothing embarrassing about helping her best friend in her time of need. It was also surprising that there was no sexual tension, considering the new status of their relationship. While they weren't official, they'd had a date and that definitely shifted things for them. However, Santana's wellbeing was Quinn's top priority at the moment and while the Latina had a delectable body, she was able to be impartial because she knew Santana was hurt and in pain. She knew how proud her friend could be and it meant a hell of a lot to Quinn that she was being so dependent on her, that she was asking for help and that they were getting along so great.

She was brought back from her inner musings by Santana's soft voice calling her name and Quinn opened the door and went back into the bathroom to help her. Once Santana had brushed her teeth, Quinn sat her on the vanity again before picking her up once more and taking her back to bed.

"Thank you," Santana said, her voice soft and tender, something Quinn wasn't fully used to, but something she really liked.

"You're welcome, Tana. That's what I'm here for," she told her sincerely as she picked up the tray and set it over her lap. "Now, eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

"Where's your breakfast?"

"I had some oatmeal with your parents a little while ago. Your mom makes the best oatmeal ever!"

"Mmm, she does. I've been trying to learn how to make it just like hers before we go off to college. I'm almost there, but it never turns out quite as good as hers."

"I was watching her make it and she does put things in it I never would have thought about."

"It's how they make it in Puerto Rico. She grew up eating hot cereal and it's something she always did for us as well. There are a couple more she makes that you haven't tried. I'll ask her to make you Farina tomorrow, which is cream of wheat. So yummy!"

Quinn smiled at her as she stole a strawberry from her fruit cup. "I think it's cool that you're so close and carefree with your parents, Tana. Sometimes I wish I had grown up in a house like yours instead of one like mine."

"I thought things were going great between you and your mom," she mentioned with concern.

"Oh, they are," Quinn was quick to reassure her. "But so much time was wasted with us being scared of dad and feeling like nothing we did was good enough. I see how you are with your parents, how open and loving they are and I wish I had more of that."

"I know, babe, but it's over now and Judy has really come around. Now we need to call Fran and hopefully she'll come around as well. The three of you don't need Russell to be a family." Santana covered Quinn's hand with her own and smiled at her. "I hope you know we're also part of your family."

"I know you are." Quinn went around the bed and sat cross-legged facing Santana. She fidgeted with her fingers for a moment before looking back at the other girl. "Would it be okay if I try calling Frannie when you're done with breakfast? I'm sure she's awake by now even if it's the weekend."

"I already told you I'd be here for that. You can call her while I eat."

"Are you sure? I can wait until you're done. Besides, your parents are going to come in any second."

Santana relented with a small nod as she took a careful sip of her coffee. She was glad because just as Quinn had predicted, halfway through her meal her parents walked in the door, smiles on their faces when they saw she was eating.

"Como esta mi princesa?" Antonio asked as he came closer and kissed her cheek.

"Estoy bien, papi," she replied. "Sore for sure and my ankle is hurting a bit, but I'm not too bad."

"Have you taken your pain medication this morning?" he asked as he started unwrapping her ankle.

"I will as soon as I finish eating," she promised him and he nodded before going back to her ankle.

Quinn moved closer and held up Santana's leg for him by placing one hand behind her calf and another behind her knee. He looked at her and smiled. "Thank you, Quinn."

"De nada," she responded with a cheeky grin and he chuckled.

"How's your breakfast, mi amor?" Vicki asked as she fussed over her.

Santana couldn't be happier, truth be told, that three of the people she cared most about were taking such good care of her. It made her feel loved and safe.

"It's perfect, mami. You don't even have to ask."

"Well, I just want to make sure, princesa. I know you have to be really uncomfortable right now."

"It's not horrible, but I'm liking how you're all spoiling me," she confessed with a smile.

"Hmph," Quinn started. "Just what we need! You cannot possibly get any more spoiled than you already are!"

"Hey! Remember what I told you last night. I'm hurt and you have to be nice to me!"

Quinn looked at Vicki and shook her head. "She's going to drive us all crazy, you know this, right?"

"Doesn't she always?" Vicki agreed with a chuckle as she ruffled Santana's hair when she scoffed at them. "But what can I tell you? We might spoil her rotten and all, but she's a good girl, makes excellent grades and while she pretends to be a badass, she's really a sweetheart."

"I have to agree there," Antonio said as he carefully prodded her foot and ankle, noticing the slight swelling and bruising.

"I'm still here, in case the three of you forgot," Santana grumbled. "And I'm deeply offended that anyone dares to question my badassery. It's legendary at this point, I tell you!"

This, of course, only made her three companions burst into laughter. It was such a happy sound that Santana forgot she was supposed to be offended and she soon joined them. When they had all calmed down, Antonio asked Quinn to hand him a couple of pillows and he set them under Santana's foot without wrapping it again.

"Quinn, I need you to ice her ankle throughout the morning to make sure the swelling goes down. I don't want her putting any pressure on it because it's still really tender. Make sure she takes her pills when she's supposed to and that she sleeps some more. I'll check it again this afternoon when I come back."

"Do you think it would be a good idea for her to have a long soak in the Jacuzzi out back?"

"That would definitely help with her aches and pains for sure, but how's she going to get there?"

"I'll carry her, of course," Quinn assured him.

Santana watched on in amusement as she leaned against her mother's side while she played with her hair. She loved to see her parents and Quinn interact like this because it really meant the world to her. When, _not_ if, Quinn became her girl officially, there would be no awkward first meetings with either of their parents.

Her smile grew bigger just thinking about making Quinn her girlfriend, even if they've only been on one date. They had a lot of history between them and while their relationship was still at the very beginning stages, they already knew each other in and out. Now it was just a matter of allowing romantic feelings to come into the mix.

She also knew it had to go slow because they had both been hurt and their hearts had been trampled on. Neither had ever been good with feelings, so it would take an effort on both of their parts to make it work. Not to mention moving into intimacy. She didn't know for sure, but she had a feeling Quinn hadn't been with anyone since the one incident with Puck, so she wasn't going to push for that anytime soon. She knew Quinn had to grow comfortable in her own skin before they could move into intimacy.

"You're lost in thought," her mother whispered softly and only for her ears to hear.

Santana looked up at her and smiled. "Just have a lot on my mind, mami, but I'm okay."

"You know to come to me if you need to talk it out, right, querida?" she asked as she stroked her daughters face lovingly.

"Of course I do, mami."

"Good. Are you going to need help changing into your bathing suit or can Quinn handle it?"

"She's already helped me in and out of the bathroom, but you can stay and help if you want. I'm sure she could use the help. I know it's not going to be easy taking me down the stairs and then coming back up."

Quinn looked their way when she heard that. "You're not that heavy, Tana. I think I can handle it."

"The sofa in the family room converts into a comfortable queen bed, Quinn. Perhaps I should open it and you guys can spend the day in there. Maybe even tonight and the bathroom is just down the hall. I'm sure it'll be easier on you."

"What do you think, Muffin?" Quinn asked not realizing she had used her pet name for Santana until Antonio and Vicki started chuckling and Santana felt herself blushing madly.

"_Babe_!" she protested.

Quinn's eyes widened when she finally noticed what she had done and then she shrugged sheepishly while looking at the adults. "Sorry, Tana."

"Oh, that is so adorable!" Vicki exclaimed as she looked between them. "_Muffin_!" she repeated between peals of laughter.

"_Mami_!"

"Your mami is right, princesa! It's adorable just like your blush," Antonio teased as well. "You guys are so cute!"

"Hmph," Santana mumbled as she cross her arms across her chest and pretended to glare at all of them.

Quinn, meanwhile, had tilted her head and was giving her such an adorable pout that she couldn't help but smile at her. It was official. She was totally whipped.

After finishing her breakfast, Quinn had made sure Santana took her medication and iced her ankle just like Antonio had asked her. Thankfully, the medication kicked in quickly and Santana felt more comfortable. She turned to the blonde as she settled against her on the bed and ran a finger down her cheek.

"How about you make that phone call now?" she suggested quietly.

"Will you hold me through it?" she asked in a small voice that tore at Santana's heart strings.

It was as if Quinn expected the phone call to be bad. As if she expected her beloved sister to brush her off or not even answer. But she promised herself that no matter what happened she would be there for the blonde.

"Of course I will, babe."

Nodding then, Quinn grabbed her phone, settled into Santana's arms and made the phone call. Santana hoped for the best, but she could hear the phone ringing and no one picked up. She bit back a sigh of frustration when she felt Quinn tensing beside her and kissed the top of her head.

"Maybe she's busy," Santana tried. "Or she might be away from her phone right now."

"Yeah," came a very quiet response before Quinn got up from the bed. "I'm, um, going to take these dishes down and bring back a couple more bottles of water. We should watch that other movie I brought and then go down to the hot tub for a while."

"Quinn…" Santana tried but the blonde cut her off.

"I'll be back soon," she said as she walked out of the room.

Santana sighed and leaned back against the pillows, trying to swallow her disappointment. She didn't know what bothered her the most: the fact that Fran didn't pick up or the fact the Quinn ran from her. She had wanted to console her knowing she was hurting, but instead, Quinn chose to leave her side and deal with things on her own. That was something they definitely had to work on if they were to have a relationship. They had to learn to really rely on each other when things got tough.

The ringing of Quinn's cellphone surprised Santana and she grabbed it and couldn't help but grin when she saw Fran's name and picture flashing on the screen. Not thinking about it, she answered the call. When Fran had been around, she'd always been nice to her and always made it a point to make her feel welcome.

"Hey, Fran, this is Santana."

"_Oh my God!_" she exclaimed worriedly. "_Are mama and Quinn okay?_"

"Yes, they are, Fran," Santana was quick to reassure her. "Quinn was calling to say hello but since you didn't pick up she went downstairs."

"_So are you at our place or is she at yours?_"

"At mine. She should be back soon, though."

"_So you ladies are back to being friends?_" she asked curiously.

"You could say that," Santana edged, not sure if Quinn wanted to tell her sister right away about them.

"_I'm glad, Santana. I know she missed you terribly when you guys were fighting._"

"I missed her as well, Fran. I also know for a fact she misses you more."

There was a small sigh on the other end. "_I know and I miss her and mama more than I could ever tell you. How are they doing?_"

"Honestly, Fran, you should come and see for yourself. I think you'd be pleasantly surprised by the changes you'll see in both of them. I know the only thing missing right now is you."

"_I'm a terrible daughter and sister, Santana. I left when I should have stayed. I didn't bother keeping in touch. It's like I abandoned them to their fate._"

Santana sighed sadly. "Be that as it may, they need you now, Fran. Quinn will kill me if she knows we've talked this much, but I'm asking you to open up to them and tell them that. Judy's guilt is killing her right now because she's blaming herself for everything you guys went through. Quinn feels like she should have done more. They're both actually happy you got out when you did because at least one of you was safe."

"_San, hearing that only makes me feel worse._"

"Then come home, Fran, and spend time with them. They really want to see you."

"_Yeah? Are you sure they don't hate me?_"

"I promise they don't. Quinn actually thinks you don't want to talk to her or be a part of her life. She's been through so much shit already and I don't want her going through any more so I'm asking you to do the right thing here."

There was a pause on Fran's end as if she was mulling things over. "_You've always liked her, haven't you?_"

Santana's eyebrows rose in surprise. She hadn't realized she had been so obvious. "What do you mean?"

"_You sound so protective right now. It doesn't sound like something a simple friend would do._"

"Then, yes, I've liked your sister for a very long time."

"_Does she know?_"

"Yeah, she does."

"_And?_"

Santana blushed. "And we're giving us a chance. We were supposed to go on our first date last night and then I got hurt at practice. She surprised me by bringing dinner and a movie and she's going to spend the weekend here helping me out."

Fran chuckled. "_Quinn's always been sort of gentlemanly like that. Wow, I knew all those fights had to be sexual tension,_" she kidded.

"Ay Dios mio! Don't embarrass me like that, Fran!"

"_Alright, you're right. I'm just happy something good is coming out of this._"

"I hope so, too. I want nothing more than to make her happy. She deserves only the best and she's been dealt a shitty hand for a couple of years now."

Another sigh. "_Just promise me something. You're going to do your best to make her happy and you won't hurt her._"

"I've no intention of ever hurting her. She means too much to me to do that and I only want to see her happy, as sappy as that sounds."

"_I always knew you had it in you, Lopez!_"

Before she could respond, Quinn walked back into the room and Santana frowned when she saw her eyes were a little red.

"Fran, your sister just got here and I'm sure she's dying to talk to you so I'm going to hand the phone back to her."

Quinn's smile was radiant when she heard Santana say her sister's name.

"_Alright. It was good talking to you and I'll book that flight for next week. Do you still have the same email address?_"

"I do."

"_I'll send you the details and maybe you can come and pick me up. We'll surprise them._"

Santana grinned as she extended her free hand towards Quinn, motioning her to come closer.

"Sounds good. Here's Quinn."

She handed the phone to the blonde as she settled into her arms once more. She pecked her lips softly before turning her attention to her sister.

"Hi, Frannie," she said softly.

"_Hey, there, little Q! How's my favorite sister doing?_" she asked. "_Did I just hear you kissing Santana?_"

"Oh, um, you heard that?"

Fran laughed as Quinn's cheeks burned. "_Of course I did! You had the phone right next to your mouth. Not that I'm surprised, mind you._"

"What do you mean?"

"_I always figured there was something there when you were younger. There was always this connection you guys shared. I'm actually surprised it took you this long to figure it out._"

"So you're okay with Tana and I being together?" she asked and looked at Santana when she felt her arms tighten around her. Her eyes widened a bit when she realized what she had just implied.

"_Oh, so you're together?_"

"Oh, um, well, technically we've only been on a date."

"_So she hasn't asked you to be her girlfriend yet?_"

"No."

"_Hmm, well, I guess she wants to take it slow. Are you happy, though?_"

"Very happy, Frannie. I haven't felt like this in a very long time, if ever," she confessed, all the while looking straight into Santana's warm eyes. She smiled at her before winking.

"_That's very good to know. I'm sure she'll make you happy, Quinnie._"

"She already does. She makes everything better."

"_Aww, Q, you have it so bad! I don't think I've ever heard you say things like that._"

"I don't think I have, either. She's special."

Santana grinned at her before lifting her head and kissing her softly again.

"_You guys need to stop! I'm getting a toothache already!_"

Quinn giggled like a little girl before resting her head against Santana's chest while the Latina rubbed her lower back soothingly. Santana's steady heartbeat grounded her.

"I miss you, Frannie. It feels like we haven't talked in a long time. Mama misses you as well and is blaming herself for your absence. She thinks you hate her."

"_I don't! I miss you both as well, but I honestly thought you'd want nothing to do with me after I left you both in that hell._"

"Don't be ridiculous, Fran. Of course we don't feel that way. We actually wish you came to visit and that you were a part of our lives. We miss you so much and now that dad is no longer in our lives, I need you to come back to us and mama does too. She's not drinking anymore and she's been so good to me. Now she's the mother I always knew she could be and she's taking such good care of me. We're getting closer every day and she adores Santana. Now all we're really missing is you."

Quinn blinked back tears of relief at having the opportunity to tell her sister how she really felt. It was also a relief to know Fran didn't hate them.

"_Quinnie, listen to me. I should be apologizing left and right to mama and you. I'm really sorry I was gone all this time, but I promise I'm going to be around now. I just didn't know I was wanted._"

"You're an ass. Of course you're wanted. You're family."

"_Hey, now! Just because I've behaved like one doesn't mean you get to call me it._"

Quinn chuckled at the playful tone. "Just calling it like I see it."

"_Santana is rubbing off on you, little Q._"

_Rubbing_ and _Santana_ in the same sentence did funny things to Quinn so she ignored the jab as she settled more comfortably in Santana's arms.

"Tell me how things are going for you and how you've been. Are you seeing anyone special?"

Santana smiled as she pushed her hand under Quinn's shirt and drew lazy circles on her back while she continued to chat away with her sister like old times. She was happy that they were talking because she knew just how much it meant to her blonde. She's also loved hearing what Quinn had to say about her, especially how freely she had spoken. It meant the world to her that she didn't want to hide their relationship from her family, even if they weren't official yet.

It sounded like she should make it official, though, because it already felt like they were together. She didn't want to risk anyone sweeping in and taking Quinn away from her. Didn't want to think about anyone else getting to kiss and hold her. She'd always been possessive and the thought of anyone approaching Quinn and asking her out on a date made her stomach churn unpleasantly. She would have to kick their ass for even thinking about it and she wasn't in the mood for fighting. So that only left her with one option and that was to make Quinn officially hers.

While that made her sound like a total Neanderthal, she didn't particularly care. She wanted Quinn just for herself and she wasn't going to risk losing her to some loser from school or when they were in college. There was no way she would let that happen because she hadn't been this happy in a long while and she knew it all had to do with the blonde in her arms. She just had to find the right time to ask her, and preferably before the weekend was over.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize Quinn had said goodbye and had hung up with her sister. She only registered this when she felt a pair of soft lips pressing against her own. Unable to resist, she cupped the back of Quinn's head to keep her close. She knew this kiss would be different because she was dying to taste her and she wouldn't stop at little pecks this time if Quinn was willing to go for more.

She kept it light at first, just brushing her lips against Quinn's as her fingers caressed her scalp. Her other hand was still under her shirt and her fingers danced lightly up and down her back before she sucked Quinn's bottom lip into her mouth and ran her tongue over it. The blonde's breathy whimper ran down her chest and directly to her core and Santana couldn't help but increase the pressure of her lips against the blonde's.

Quinn responded by opening her mouth lightly and pressing the tip of her tongue against Santana's experimentally, and the Latina's reaction was a tiny groan. Quinn cupped her cheek and ran her thumb softly over her skin as she angled her head a little and opened her mouth wider. Her tongue brushed playfully against Santana's and withdrew into her own mouth as if daring her to follow.

Santana wasn't a fool and as her tongue followed into Quinn's mouth playfully, she tightened her hold on the blonde. She tasted divine and Santana knew she was instantly addicted to her. Her tongue rubbed against Quinn's lazily as the kiss progressed and she loved the feel of Quinn's fingers as they traced the side of her face. Her other hand was buried in Santana's hair, clutching lightly whenever Santana did something she seemed to like because it was always accompanied with a little noise of approval.

Breaking the kiss slowly, Quinn leaned her forehead against Santana's as they both panted lightly, their breaths mixing. Santana bit and then licked her bottom lip and this only cause Quinn to groan a little before crashing their lips back together for more. The Latina could only smile into the kiss as she returned it wholeheartedly, thanking every deity above for the opportunity to kiss _the_ Quinn Fabray. She was one lucky bitch for sure!

_Thoughts? Suggestions for punishment and revenge? _


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: I don't know if this happens to my fellow fanfic writers, but I have periods when I want to enjoy someone else's work. I sort of find myself in that mood right now and writing my own story is pushed to the back of my mind. I'd rather spend time reading than writing. Nevertheless, I've received various messages encouraging me to continue and post another chapter soon and I sort of felt bad, so here it is. Even if it takes me longer between chapters, don't ever think I won't finish the story. I can't apologize for working full-time (read more than 40 hrs a week), going to school full-time and having a family life. I hope you all understand that. _

_I didn't get suggestions for the punishment, but caseyrn12 and I discussed quite a few, so you'll see the beginning of that here. Also, this was roughly beta'd by yours truly and I'm about brain dead. Please forgive all mistakes. _

**Chapter 15**

Lifting her head after several heated kisses, Quinn rested her forehead against Santana's as her breathing returned to normal. She'd never felt the things she had been feeling for the past few minutes, let alone in her short life. She'd always thought people were being ridiculously naïve when they mentioned seeing fireworks while kissing the object of their affection. She never understood why people went weak in the knees or why poems and songs were written about kissing someone you were attracted to or loved.

But now, after kissing Santana, she felt like she had been the naïve and foolish one for not believing those tales and she was grateful she was lying down and not standing up. She was almost positive her knees would have given up by now. It became obvious to her then. She'd been kissing frogs all along and she had finally found her prince, or in their case, _princess_.

"Babe?" Santana called out quietly when Quinn didn't say anything and kept her eyes closed.

She was worrying her bottom lip thinking she had overstepped her bounds, but then darkened hazel eyes opened and stared deeply into her own, causing her breath to hitch. The blonde's pupils were blown and her breathing was still choppy at best. Santana wasn't sure what to do next, so she waited in silence, hoping that things were okay.

"Does it always feel like that for you?" Quinn breathed against her lips.

"What do you mean?"

"Is it always so breathtaking? Does your heart feel like it's going to explode?"

"You mean kissing someone?" she tried to clarify and the blonde nodded slightly. "No, it isn't always like this."

"I've never felt anything like it before, Tana."

The Latina lifted her hand and cupped Quinn's face tenderly, her fingers shaking slightly against the warm skin. She raised her head just enough to connect their lips lightly, lingering for a few seconds before leaning back down. Quinn's words affected her more than she was letting on and she couldn't help feeling somewhat victorious that the blonde felt this way about _her_. She couldn't believe that Quinn was being so open, but she preferred this side of her to the quiet one that kept things bottled inside.

"I know you probably won't believe me with the track record I have, but this is sort of new for me as well," she finally confessed.

"You know I don't care about what you've done in the past, Tana. Maybe one day we'll talk about why you did those things, but today it isn't important." Quinn looked down at her for a moment longer in silence. "I thought what you had with Britt was amazing."

"I won't deny that it was for the most part, but that is over now and I don't want to ever compare the two of you. What we have is special, Q. It started the right way and without lies or pretense. While I don't want to shout it from the rooftops yet because it's no one's business but our own, I don't plan on ever hiding that I'm with you."

Quinn's eyes widened at her words as her head lifted a little so she could see her better. "Do you think of us as a couple then?"

Santana swallowed as she took a deep breath knowing this was her moment.

"I'd like to be your girl and I very much want you to be mine, babe. I know you and how you like things a certain way. I don't want to be kissing you and acting all couply if we're not together. I want to be with you, Quinn and I want to know that you're mine and mine only."

"I _am_ yours," Quinn assured her with a sweet smile. "For as long as you want me, Muffin. I already told you there is no one else. I only want you."

Santana smiled as she lifted her head and kissed her softly again. "So you're my girl?"

"It appears so."

"Wanky!"

Quinn's husky laughter filled the room before she kissed her _girl_ again because she just couldn't seem to get enough of her.

The rest of the weekend went by quicker than either of them expected. They had relocated to the family room on the first floor so Santana wouldn't have to worry about the stairs or Quinn carrying her everywhere. They went in the hot tub several times and Quinn made sure she rested and that she took her medication. In between, many kisses were shared as they grew more comfortable with each other and their newfound closeness. Even dealing with Santana's injuries, it was one of the best weekends they could remember having in a very long time.

Her father had come back to the house Saturday evening carrying a set of crutches Santana glared at, but she stopped protesting when she could start moving on her own. He asked her, for her own good, to use them for the upcoming week at school so her foot would heal properly before she was pushing herself again with Cheerio practice or choreography for Glee. One pleading look from those hazel eyes she realized she adored and she gave in. There was no way she could say no to that _look_; no way would she worry Quinn more than she already was. So it was with a dramatic sigh that she accepted, but it soon turned into a happy one when a pair of soft lips landed on hers as a silent thank you.

Victoria and Antonio watched on in amusement as their headstrong daughter melted into her girlfriend's arms with a smile. They never thought they'd see the day she was so carefree and open with her affections in front of them or that the person on the receiving end would be her longtime best friend. While they were just embracing each other, there was an intimacy to it that only came with years of feeling comfortable around someone. It was obvious to anyone that knew them that they were perfect for each other once they let their barriers down and stopped pretending they were so tough, or _badass_, as Santana kept insisting.

When the pair finally remembered they had company, they turned their heads in their direction with sheepish smiles on their faces. Antonio had his arm wrapped around Victoria while hers was wrapped around his waist. She was leaning into his side, head resting on his shoulder as she smiled back at them.

"How in the world did you two not do this before?" she asked them because she really couldn't understand why it had taken them so long to get together.

"What do you mean, mami?" Santana asked with a tilt of her head.

"You just look so perfect together and are so comfortable with each other. It's like you've been together for years instead of a couple of weeks."

Quinn blushed. "I think we just got sidetracked with other people or something. This is certainly nothing I ever imagined happening."

"So you never really thought of Santana as more?" Antonio asked, curiosity winning over appropriateness.

Her blush deepened. "Well, I always thought she was incredibly beautiful but remember I grew up with _Russell_. Looking at Santana as more than a friend never entered my mind until recently. I just knew I missed having her in my life and that fighting with her hurt a lot," she answered as honestly as she could.

"Aww, babe," Santana cooed kissing her cheek. "I didn't like fighting with you either. I hated it but I didn't know what else to do. We always seemed to be one-upping each other and we lost our closeness then."

"This isn't going to end when you go to college right?" Victoria asked them. "I mean, you're going to be close enough to visit on weekends and on special occasions."

Santana looked at her parents, noticing how comfortable they were with each other, their poses similar to hers and Quinn and she just knew that is where she wanted to be when she was their age. She could clearly see her future with Quinn in it and instead of scaring her it made her happier than she had been in a long while.

"I know we just started and all, but I have no plans of breaking up with Quinn just because we're going to college and two different schools. I think if we work at it, we can make it work for us and I'd like to think she feels the same way. This isn't a game to me and I'm pretty serious about her," she told her parents steadily.

"_Baby_," Quinn murmured tenderly as she buried her face in Santana's neck and tightened her hold on her, emotions threatening to overwhelm her because she didn't know Santana felt so strongly about them.

Santana about melted at the new endearment as she kissed Quinn's temple. "I don't mean to scare you or anything, Q, but you need to know I'm in this for keeps as long as you'll have me."

"Not scared, Tana. Just really happy right now."

Antonio smiled as he tightened his arms around his wife of twenty-one years. He had met her in high school as well but it wasn't until they had gone to college that their relationship started. It seemed their precious daughter would follow in their footsteps and he couldn't be happier with her choice.

"I think we should go to dinner tonight if you think you can leave the house, princesa. Feels like we should be celebrating or something!"

"I think that's a great idea, papi. We'll go get ready, but call Judy and invite her as well. She should be a part of this and she still doesn't know Quinn and I have made it official."

"Um, I think she might have plans with Phillip. He mentioned asking her out to dinner when I saw him yesterday."

Santana turned to Quinn with worried eyes. "Babe, would you be okay with him coming along? You haven't met him yet."

Quinn turned to Antonio. "Will he be okay with Santana and I being a couple? Because if not I don't want to meet him."

"He knows about you two. His brother is gay, so he has no issues with this at all. He's done the pride parades and he's proven to be a great brother-in-law for his brother's partner."

"Besides, Judy wouldn't date him if her had a problem with it, sweetie," Victoria added.

"Sounds like a cool step-dad to be to me!" Santana jested as she nudged her girlfriend's side.

Quinn's eyes widened comically as she looked between the Lopez's. "Is it that serious already? They've only been out like _twice_!"

"Santana, be nice to your girl and stop scaring her, princesa," her father reprimanded before turning to Quinn. "They are merely getting to know each other, but he is a good man and if it ever gets that serious he will do right by your mother, Quinn. I wouldn't have introduced them otherwise."

"That's good to know. I want mama to be happy again."

"She is, sweetheart," Victoria told her sincerely. "Now that you guys are close again, she couldn't be happier. Now we just need Frannie back in the picture."

Quinn smiled. "I know! I talked to her yesterday and she promised she'd think about coming for a visit. I'm so excited! I can't wait to see her again. And she's totally accepting of me being with Tana, so it's going to be a great reunion when it happens."

Santana exchanged a brief glance with her mother, winking at her conspiratorially. She had filled her mother in on the surprise visit and Victoria had been excited with the news.

"I'm sure she'll come soon, sweetie. Now go get ready while I call Judy and see if she wants to come along. We should go to that new Mexican restaurant that opened. I've heard good things about it."

"Nervous?" Santana inquired as they walked towards the restaurant entrance.

Judy had called and said they were already sitting inside waiting for them a few minutes before they had arrived.

"A little. I mean, I'm glad mom is seeing someone that is nice but its a little nerve wracking."

"If you want to leave at any point let me know and we'll take the car back to the house and Phillip can give mami and papi a ride back when they are done with dinner. I don't want you to do something you're not comfortable with."

Quinn turned to look at her and smiled. "I appreciate that, Muffin, but as long as you're at my side I should be fine."

Santana hobbled along in her crutches and pouted. "What happened to _baby_?"

Quinn couldn't help but chuckle at her girlfriend. "Do you like that better than _Muffin_?"

"_Duh_," she deadpanned with a roll of her eyes. "You should know the answer to that already, babe."

"Hmm, I don't know, Tana. I really like calling you Muffin. It might have started sort of sarcastically, but I actually like it now."

Santana scoffed but said nothing. If her girlfriend wanted to call her some baked good what the hell was she going to do about it? It had been established already that while she was a badass, she was pussy whipped by one Quinn Fabray and there didn't seem to be much she could do about it.

Quinn smiled as they reached the door and opened it for everyone to go in. As Santana was going to walk past her, she leaned closer and pecked her cheek.

"Thank you, _baby_," she intoned quietly.

Santana, of course, smiled like a fool and decided being whipped wasn't so bad after all.

"You're welcome, Q."

Dinner was better than Quinn had expected. Once they had all settled around the table, introductions had been made and she could say that she was impressed. Phillip was a gentleman through and through and she knew it made her mother swoon. He stood up as they approached the table and didn't sit until all of the ladies had. He'd shaken her hand firmly and smiled at her while telling her mother that they looked like sisters instead of mother and daughter, also commenting on knowing where Quinn got her good looks. Judy just blushed and acted like a silly school girl, at which point she couldn't help but look at her girlfriend as both smirked and rolled their eyes. It was definitely good to see Judy happy and comfortable with someone that wasn't her father.

Once they had placed their orders in, Phillip asked Santana how she was feeling and recommended a few things that would make her heal faster. Apparently, his daughter had also suffered similar injuries throughout high school and he had become an expert. Santana thanked him politely as Quinn made mental notes to make sure they tried the remedies.

At one point he even asked how long they had been together and told them tales about his brother and his partner that had them all in tears of laughter. Quinn couldn't believe the difference between him and her father, how carefree and accepting he was of everyone. She kept stealing glances at her mother and she could tell she was smitten. She'd have to call Frannie and fill her in so she wouldn't be surprised when she came to visit.

By the time dessert was served, she was won over by his personality and charm. She exchanged several glances with Santana and the Latina would wink at her showing her support. Victoria winked at her a couple of times as well and for the first time in a very long time, Quinn felt completely comfortable in a family situation. There were no awkward silences, no condemning comments, no pressing questions and the conversation flowed easily and comfortably.

When it was time to say goodbye in the parking lot, she hugged her mother tightly. "I like him, mama," she whispered in her ear. "I like that you look happy."

"He's quite the charmer, isn't he, baby?"

"That he is, as well as a gentleman. I wouldn't be opposed if something more came out of this."

"Really?"

"I promise. I just want you to be happy again and you haven't been in a long time. I don't remember the last time I saw you like this."

Judy sighed and held her tighter. "I'm sorry it's been so difficult for so long, darling."

"No more apologies, mama," Quinn pleaded as she leaned back and cupped her mother's face when their eyes connected. "Forget the past. Concentrate on the future. Get to know him and then we'll see where things go, okay?"

Judy nodded before leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "Thank you, darling. That means a lot to me."

"Don't stay out too late and don't do anything I wouldn't do," she joked and laughed when her mother's cheeks were covered by a dark blush and her eyes widened.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray," she gasped, slapping her arm lightly for good measure. "Well, I never!"

Quinn just chuckled, kissed her cheek and moved back. "Night, mama."

"Night, darling girl. Behave yourself."

Nodding she turned to Phillip and smiled as she extended her hand. "It was nice to meet you, sir."

"Likewise, Quinn." He kissed the back of her hand and then offered his arm to Judy to guide her to his car.

The Lopez's and Quinn watched them go before they turned to help Santana into the back of the car.

"What do you think of him, Quinnie?" Antonio asked as he drove out of the parking lot.

"I like him. He's a gentleman and mom is smiling a lot around him. I just want her to be happy again. Like she used to be before dad turned into an asswipe."

Santana sniggered at her words and gave her hand a squeeze. "Phil seems like a cool dude."

"I'm glad I introduced them then. He'll do right by her, Quinnie or I'll kick his ass," he assured her.

"Antonio!" Victoria reprimanded as she slapped his shoulder. "Then you wonder where Santana gets her attitude from!"

"Hey, just 'cuz papi and I are badass," she started.

"Yeah, yeah," Victoria and Quinn retorted at the same time making everyone laugh.

"Ready for tomorrow?" Quinn asked as she snuggled into Santana's side, arm going around her waist.

"You mean will I fly off the handle and hit those bitches with my crutches?" she smirked.

"Be serious, baby Muffin. I don't want you getting into trouble when we have just a few months of school left."

"_Baby muffin_? Are you being serious right now?"

"So I combined the two, sue me!"

"You're something else, Fabgay!"

"Anyways," she continued with a roll of her eyes. "I'll take care of them, don't you worry. My plan is already set and ready to go. I still have minions that follow my every command without asking questions."

"And no one will ever be the wiser?" she asked with a knowing smile. Her girlfriend was as devious as they came and she knew how to dish out revenge with the best of them without ever getting caught. "What have you planned and who is helping you?"

"I don't want to implicate you in case anything goes wrong and I don't want to tell you who is helping either, baby. You'll get to see most of it anyways, so you might be able to figure out who's behind each plan."

"You're scary sometimes, babe."

"Hey, no one messes with those I care about. If they are foolish enough to do so, then they deserve to be punished," she explained haughtily.

"You're also entirely too hot when you get like this," she murmured before seeking Quinn's mouth and pressing their lips together.

As much as they had kissed during the weekend, she still couldn't get enough of Quinn's kisses. Somehow, her libido was behaving and as much as she liked their newfound closeness, she didn't feel an overwhelming need to go further than kissing just yet. Surprisingly, sex was the last thing on her mind and not a pressing matter. She had nothing to prove anymore, no need to give herself to someone in an insignificant encounter that led nowhere.

With Brittany, she had learned that she didn't have to share her body carelessly with random hookups that only took away from her self-esteem. She'd learned to respect her body when she had become serious about her feelings for the tall dancer. Even if they weren't together anymore, she was sticking to that plan. She also knew Quinn deserved better than a quick tumble in the sheets and she was going to make sure that when it happened between them, it would mean something special for both of them.

She had a feeling Quinn hadn't been with anyone since Puck and she wasn't about to rush her into a sexual encounter she might not be ready for. She respected her too much for that and she realized now that her feelings were also growing deeper. She loved the blonde for sure, but that love was growing steadily and she knew what they had was special. Too special to fuck up by hurrying things along.

Ending the kiss softly, she eased Quinn's head back onto her shoulder and held her close.

"I had a wonderful weekend with you," she murmured sleepily. "Even with me being hurt, I'm glad you were here."

"Me, too, Muffin. Thank you for letting me take care of you."

She kissed the top of Quinn's head and smiled as the blonde snuggled closer into her. "Sleep well, babe."

"You, too, Tana."

The first thing that Santana noticed as they walked into school the next morning was that the students moved out of their way quicker and left a bigger space in the middle of the hall for them to navigate easier. Quinn, looking regal and poised, carried both of their book bags while she walked next to her with the help of her crutches.

She knew they were being stared at and there was a low murmur going around, the humming of many voices gossiping hurriedly. She didn't mind because it didn't feel weird. If anything, the humming noise seemed almost excited, like the student body knew something was going to happen and they couldn't wait to see it.

"Did Jew Fro put anything on his blog about the accident?" Santana asked in a low tone of voice so only Quinn heard. "There's a lot of commotion right now."

"I'm sure he did. Which means they all know something is going to go down."

"Hmm."

As they reached their lockers a shrieking sound came from further down the hall and they turned in time to see the Hockey team cackling and walking away from two very drenched ex-Cheerios, colored ice still dripping from some of their cups. Quinn smiled before turning back to her books while Santana kept on watching the fiasco. There hadn't been just a couple of slushies, but an entire shower of them thrown at the girls from all sides. They stood there trembling and in shock before they took off hurriedly down the hall.

Only they didn't get very far before some of the football players rounded the corner and threw what Santana assumed was either powder or flour at them.

"Oh, shit, that is going to be a sticky mess for sure."

"Hmm," Quinn murmured noncommittally.

"That's just the beginning isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, baby."

Santana laughed at her girlfriend. "I'll know better than to piss you off in the future, that's for sure," she mentioned as she watched the girls struggling to get the mess out of their eyes so they could go hide in the nearest bathroom.

"If it's any consolation, I would never do that to you."

"Good to know! Are we ready to go to class now or should I wait around to see if anything else happens?"

"Let's go to class."

As they started down the hall, Santana frowned when she saw the dwarf walking in their direction.

"Hello Quinn. Santana," she greeted. "I hope you're feeling better and recovering from your unfortunate accident. If I may be of any assistance, do not hesitate to engage my services. As the president of Glee club, I consider it my duty to aid my fellow glee clubbers in their time of need."

"You talk too much," Santana murmured but kept herself in check. She didn't want to piss off Quinn by mistreating the dwarf.

"Santana," Quinn warned softly and she rolled her eyes.

So much for not pissing her off! Looking back at Rachel, she nodded. "Thank you for the offer, Berry. If I need help, I'll let you know."

It was comical how big her eyes widened as she looked between the two of them. "I, well, okay," she mumbled uncharacteristically.

Quinn chuckled. "How was your weekend, Rach?"

_Rach_? Santana thought with a small frown. _Just how close are they really_?

"I had a wonderful weekend and thank you for asking, Quinn! My fathers and I enjoyed a play at the local theater and spent part of the weekend looking at apartments in New York. I don't know if I want to be in a dorm room."

"Yeah, that probably won't be a good idea. Did you see Mike?"

"No. Unfortunately Michael had a prior engagement and we couldn't do our usual weekend workout. Do you think we'll be getting together this coming weekend so I can write it down on my calendar?"

Santana's eyebrows rose at this new piece of news. _Quinn, Mike and Rachel got together on weekends to work out_? What the actual fuck! When was Quinn going to tell her about that?

Quinn seemed a little uncomfortable when she chanced a look at her girlfriend and she scratched at the back of her neck nervously.

"Can I let you know later on in the week? I'm helping Santana and if she isn't better, I'd like to spend the weekend with her."

Rachel looked at Quinn silently for a moment before darting a look at the Latina and noticing her frown. It suddenly dawned on her that Santana had no prior idea that Quinn and her got together on weekends with Mike and she felt foolish for asking Quinn about it.

"That's perfectly understandable," she edged as she smiled at them. "I understand that Santana needs your help right now."

"Thank you. I'll see you later on in class then."

"Oh, can I have just a moment of your time in private?" she tried while looking at Santana quickly to make sure she was still safe.

Quinn also looked at her girlfriend, noticing the jealousy simmering in her eyes. Before she could say no to Rachel, Santana straightened out and started walking down the hall again.

"Shit," Quinn murmured under her breath. "Rach, can this wait? Please?"

"I just want to say something really quick, Quinn. Just be careful with what you have planned as retaliation. I know you and I know you're going to hurt those that hurt the object of your affections, but I'm begging you to think of your future at Yale. Don't go too far and don't get caught, Quinn Fabray. You have overcome so many things and you've come too far to lose it all again over something like revenge."

"I hear you and I promise to be careful, Rach, but right now I have to smooth over some ruffled feathers. I will talk to you later today."

Giving her arm a little squeeze she took off down the hall and after her girl. Rachel watched her go with a mixture of trepidation and awe. She really was worried for Quinn's future if she was caught, but she also rejoiced at seeing her so happy with someone that could appreciate her for who she was. As weird as it seemed, their relationship made sense and she was happy they'd found each other.

She knew good things would come out of their coming together.

"Santana wait up," Quinn called as she ran after her. She had moved fast down the hall for someone on crutches. Finally reaching her, she stopped in front of her to keep her from moving. "Muffin, stop. Tell me why you're so upset and why you walked away."

"Like you don't know," she murmured, averting her eyes. She wanted to put up a tough act, pretend like she didn't care, but she was just hurt and she didn't know how to hide it.

Quinn looked around them before moving closer to her. "Baby, I already told you there is nothing going on between me and Rachel. I only want to be with you. Don't doubt me please."

"It's not that, Q, but why didn't you tell me about the working out?"

"I did mention I was working out with someone, didn't I?" she tried.

"But not with who!"

"_Baby_," Quinn pleased, voice low and husky and Santana tried to steel her heart but failed.

"Fine!" she grumbled. "But I get to come along to these workouts with boy Chang and the dwarf."

"Because you want to keep an eye on me?"

"Hell no! Because I wants to ogle you while you're wearing tiny shorts and a sports bra. I know how hot you look when you exercise," she smirked.

Quinn couldn't help but giggle at her comment before leaning forward and kissing her quickly on the lips. "It's a date then!"

And just like that they were fine. It amazed them both how easy things could be between them if they just let their guards down.

"Coach wants to see us," Brittany informed them at lunch.

Santana and Quinn had decided going outside while the Latina was hurt wasn't such a good idea so they were having their lunch in the lunchroom for the first time since they had started spending their free time together.

Before either of them could ask why, a shriek was heard followed by thunderous laughter and they all turned to look at what had caused such a commotion.

"Oh, my bad," Puck said as he stepped away from the ex-Cheerios after having "accidentally" bumped into them and spilling the entirety of his lunch tray on their heads.

They were covered in pasta noodles and sauce, chocolate pudding, pieces of lettuce and tomatoes and whatever else he had piled on his tray. The look on their faces was priceless.

Quinn went back to her sandwich as she hid her little smirk of triumph. Santana watched on in awe as another football player approached them and poured an open bottle of water over their heads, making them shriek once more.

"What the hell are you doing?" one of them screamed at him.

"Helping to clean you up, what else! See if I ever help you again!"

After he and Puck high-fived, they walked away from the table.

"You're not going to let up, are you?" Santana asked quietly.

"Don't know what you're talking about, Tana," she replied with an air of innocence about her.

"Have you ever thought about being an actress, Q?" Brittany asked. "'Cuz you'd totally rock it."

Quinn lifted her head and smiled at her. "Why, thank you, Britt! That's so nice of you to say."

Brittany grinned at her before going back to her lunch. "What do you think coach wants with us?"

"Probably to sabotage something, hurt someone or convince Mr. Shue to move to Alaska or somewhere equally far," Quinn deadpanned with a grimace.

"Or she'll congratulate you for being so badass with handing out punishment," Santana countered.

"Hmm, could be," she replied happily as she grinned at her girl.

While they weren't actively hiding their relationship, they were being coy about it and keeping it to themselves a little while longer. Once everyone knew, there would be gossip going for days and neither was ready to confront that while the punishment was also being handled. When the time was right, they would let others subtly know. For now, stolen glances and kisses, hidden touches and sly winks would do.

"You two should get a room," Britt commented before taking a bite out of her apple. "Or find an empty classroom or something."

Santana about chocked on her water while Quinn's cheeks burned with embarrassment. So much for being coy!


	16. Chapter 16

_This chapter has been in the works for a couple of months. It just took forever to come together, but I hope some of you are still interested in the story. Thanks for the patience and I hope you enjoy it._

**Chapter 16**

Judy walked into Quinn's room Friday evening to find her sitting on her window seat, looking out towards their backyard and wrapped in a warm blanket. The younger blonde seemed lost in thought and she hadn't seen her since she had come home earlier. Figuring something was wrong, she'd left her alone, but it was now close to seven in the evening and her daughter hadn't had dinner yet. She'd decided a cup of hot chocolate might be welcomed so she had risked it.

"I brought you some hot chocolate with marshmallows on top just the way you like it, sweetheart," she told her as she approached.

Quinn looked towards her mother and offered a small smile in thanks as she pulled her feet closer to her chest and made some room for her. Taking the cup, she took a small sip to placate her before turning to look at their backyard again.

"Is something wrong? I thought for sure you'd have plans with Santana tonight."

Judy knew she had hit the nail in the head by the way Quinn's body stiffened lightly.

"San had other plans that didn't include me," she whispered, unable to turn towards her mom.

"I see. Is that why you're a little mopey?"

Quinn sighed before looking back at her mom. "It's just that I had sort of made plans for us. I wanted to take her on a romantic picnic at the park because we've had like zero time alone all week between school work, Glee and those damn Cheerios following us everywhere. I just wanted to spend a little time with her without interruptions but when I asked her before we left school she just told me she had plans."

"Wait, you have Cheerios following you around now?"

"Well, it was coach Sylvester's punishment for what they did to San. Originally they were kicked off the squad, but then coach decided we needed them if we're to win Nationals. She doesn't think the team can learn a new routine with so little time left. Since San had to use crutches all week, they were basically made into our slaves," she explained.

"Interesting punishment. Is it over now?"

"Yes, thank God! If I had to look at them any longer I was going to scream."

"And did Santana tell you what her plans were for tonight?"

Quinn looked away again. "Not really. There's just something off about it, though."

"What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"Whatever it is she's doing, she didn't want me to know. I saw her texting someone a few times this week, but whenever I got close to her she'd put her phone away. Same with the phone calls. She'd be on the phone, see me coming towards her and she'd hang up right away."

"Honey, maybe she wanted to pay attention to you without any interruptions," Judy tried.

"I don't think so, mama. I know something is up when I ask her questions and she answers vaguely without looking at me in the eyes. I don't think she wants me to know what she's doing."

"Don't you trust her?" Judy asked pointedly.

"I do, mama. I guess I'm just being whiny right now."

"You miss her."

She ran her fingers through her hair in defeat. It had never been easy for her to deal with her feelings. She'd always stayed aloof in relationships and in total control. Things were her way and there was little to no compromise. Feelings were messy and for that reason she kept them at bay. Santana, however, was changing all of that and she felt out of sorts. She wasn't used to the things she was feeling and she didn't know how to handle the present situation. Thus she was hiding in her room.

"I do. And I was really looking forward to spending time with her this weekend."

"Is she busy _all_ weekend? Because you still have tomorrow and Sunday," Judy reminded her gently.

Another sigh escaped past her lips as Quinn rested her cheek on her knees. "I don't know. She didn't seem to want to make concrete plans for anything. I guess that's what got me down."

"Quinnie, I'm sure she wants to spend time with you but you're both pretty busy girls and maybe her plans were in place before you two got together. I mean, it's only been a couple of weeks since this whole thing started even though it feels like more."

"I know you're right, but it's just that I've never felt this way about anyone, mama. Everything is so different when I'm with her. When her walls are down and she lets me see the Santana not many are privy to, it's amazing. I just don't want things to change and I'm risking a lot here."

"What do you think you're risking?"

"Losing her again. I just got my best friend back and I missed her like crazy when we weren't talking. Even when I didn't admit it to anyone, not having her in my life left a huge void. I think we fought so much just so we could interact with each other as stupid as it sounds. And now she's so much more than a friend, mama, and I don't really want to lose what we have."

"And what makes you think you're going to lose her?" Judy continued her inquiry since it seemed like her daughter was willing to talk about what was bothering her.

"There's nothing in particular I can pinpoint. More of a fear I guess."

"And has she given you any reason to doubt that what you have is real? Do you doubt her feelings for you?"

"She hasn't done or said anything that would make me think she's not into this. As far as her feelings, we haven't talked about that. I mean, we've always loved each other as friends, but I can't say we're in love with each other yet."

"But there is a strong attraction, right?"

Quinn nodded, a little blush covering her cheeks. "There's definitely an attraction." She closed her eyes and smiled blissfully. "God, mama, when she kisses me it's so amazing I can't even describe it to you. I never imagined it could be like that."

Judy had to swallow hard at that comment. As much as she wanted to be there for Quinn, it was still a little difficult to talk so openly about things. It was something they were both learning slowly and the conversation was probably one of the most honest and open they've had in their lives. But she decided that she'd rather have this Quinn than the closed off one so she sucked it up. It had nothing to do with Santana being a girl, but about Quinn kissing anyone period!

"Hmm, and what did you imagine it to be like?"

"Fiery and out of control, but she's nothing like that. It really surprised me the first time she really kissed me. She didn't push for more than a few kisses against my lips before we went to sleep. And when it was more, she was so gentle and careful with me. No one has ever kissed me with such tenderness like that before."

Judy blushed at her daughter's frankness but continued. "I see. You thought that because of her strong personality she would be a little rough around the edges?"

"Something like that. But she certainly proved me wrong. I'd rather have the sweet Santana she is with me anyways."

"So the person she presents to the world in general is not the person she is with you," she summed up.

"And I think I'm the same way because I've never really treated any of my ex's the way I treat her. She brings out the best in me and I don't feel like I have to hide who I am from her because she likes me just as I am."

Judy couldn't help but smile. "Are you sure you only love her as a friend? Because it sounds to me like you're completely smitten with her."

Quinn finally opened her eyes and smiled at her. "I think I just might be falling head over heels for her, mama, but I regret nothing!"

"To be honest, honey, I don't think there's anything you need to worry about. She probably had plans before you two got together and she couldn't get out of them. I'm sure she'd rather be with you than wherever she is and nothing is wrong. Stop thinking so and doubting what you have with her."

Quinn nodded as she placed the empty cup aside. "You're right. I'll just wait until she calls this weekend and maybe we can just watch a movie here or something. I don't want to turn into a clingy girlfriend anyways."

"That's my girl! I knew you'd see reason soon enough."

Chuckling at those words, Quinn rested her back against the wall and smiled at her mother. "What about you? How are things going with Phillip?"

It was Judy's turn to blush prettily and it only made Quinn smile.

"He's wonderful, Quinnie and such a gentleman. He brings me flowers, calls me during the day to check on me, calls me before bed to say goodnight and I find it so easy to talk to him."

"So nothing like dad?"

"Nothing like Russell. While he wasn't always such a hard man, he was always on the serious side and the opinions of others always mattered too much to him. Phillip is much more easygoing and fun to be around. We can hold long conversations about every subject without getting bored or running out of things to talk about. He actually listens and wants my opinions on things."

"I'm glad it's like that, mama. If you're serious about Phillip, then I support your relationship with him. I like that he's a gentleman and gives you flowers. I saw the roses in the foyer and they're beautiful. You deserve it after everything you've been through."

"Thank you for thinking so, sweetheart. Would it be okay with you if I invite him over for dinner? We always just go to restaurants and I know it's rare that he gets a home cooked meal with his busy schedule."

Quinn smiled at her. "I wouldn't mind. This is your home and if you want to invite him, you can."

Judy frowned at that answer. "This is _our_ home, Quinnie, and I won't ever do anything like that without consulting with you first. I told you before, things are different now. I won't drive you away like I did your sister."

"Mama, you didn't drive Frannie away. She actually feels guilty for abandoning us to our fate with dad."

Judy couldn't hide her surprise at Quinn's words. "You've _spoken_ to Frannie?"

Quinn nodded sheepishly. She hadn't meant to let her mother know just yet. She had hoped to talk to her sister some more and convince her to come home for a visit before getting Judy's hopes up. So much for her plan!

"Yeah. I spoke to her last weekend while I was at Santana's. She said she misses us and we had a really honest conversation about some of the things that happened."

Judy swallowed before looking away. "Does she hate me?" she asked in a small voice.

"Mama, no! She doesn't hate either of us. Like I told you, she feels like she abandoned us and she hadn't come home because she thought we didn't want her here," she explained.

"Sweet Lord, why would she ever think that! I'm her mother, Quinn; of course I want her around."

"Then you can tell her as soon as I can convince her to come home for a visit. I told her we miss her like crazy."

"I'd love to see her," she whispered wistfully. "It's been so long already since I've seen my baby."

"I know, mama. Maybe we can call her tomorrow and you can talk to her."

"I'd love that," Judy accepted with a bright smile.

"Maybe when she comes you can invite Phillip over so she can meet him as well."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Leaning forward, Judy kissed her forehead and chuckled. "Now then, how about you and I go downstairs, make some popcorn and watch a movie? We can be each other's date tonight!"

Quinn couldn't help but smile at the suggestion. "That's a really good idea, mama. We can watch some silly romantic comedy and cry at the end like two lovesick fools!"

Quinn was snuggled into her mother's side, legs resting on the sofa. A blanket covered them and an empty popcorn bowl sat on the table. The movie was coming to an end and a small box of tissues sat close by just in case. But before it came to an end there was an unexpected knock on the door.

Judy looked towards the door before looking back at her youngest. "Are you expecting anyone, sweetheart?"

Shaking her head in the negative, Quinn lifted the blanket off of herself and sat up. "Could it be Phillip coming by to see you?"

"No, he doesn't just show up unannounced."

"Santana doesn't either. She usually calls to make sure it's okay." Getting up, Quinn walked towards the hallway. "I'll go see who it is but pause the movie!"

There was a more insistent knock on the door and she hurried her steps. She tried looking through the peephole but whoever was outside had stepped to the side and wasn't visible. She bit the corner of her lip wondering what to do. It was a little after nine and she didn't want to just open the door to a stranger. The doorbell going off again made her jump and she made sure the chain was in place before undoing the lock and peeking through the small space between the frame and the door. What she saw on the other side made her squeal loudly and she had the chain undone and the door wide open in mere seconds. She didn't even give her sister time to say anything, she just jumped her. Her arms went around Frannie's neck and her legs around her waist as she held onto her for dear life.

Frannie held onto her just as hard, tears already streaming down her cheeks and a small sob escaping her lips.

"I've missed you so damn much," Quinn sobbed back. "I'm so happy you're here!"

"I've missed you, too, little Q! I'm happy to be home."

After squeezing her one more time, Quinn lowered her legs and stepped back a moment, making sure to keep contact with her sister as if to convince herself she was really there.

"You look gorgeous," she gushed. "So grown up and mature!"

Smiling, Fran tugged at a strand of short, blonde hair. "I'm digging this new look. You look amazing, baby sister."

Before they could say anything else, they both looked up when they heard Judy calling out to Quinn.

"Is everything okay, sweetheart? Who's at the door?"

Quinn grinned at Fran. "Come see for yourself!"

They heard her steps coming quickly and Quinn stepped aside so her mother would have a clear view of Fran. When she finally saw her, her steps faltered and she gasped in surprise, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as her eyes immediately filled with tears.

"Hi, mama," Fran said softly as she stepped into the house.

Judy couldn't help the sobs that suddenly escaped her lips as she approached her oldest in shaking legs. She just embraced her and held on tight not really believing she was there yet. Quinn watched them as more tears escaped the corners of her eyes. No one said anything for a few minutes as mother and daughter reunited and basked in each other's presence. Eventually, Quinn approached them and put her arms around them both. Judy and Fran opened their arms to embrace her back.

"This is unbelievable. How did you get here?" Quinn inquired as they stepped back.

"I had a little help from a couple of lovely ladies. One of them just happens to be completely infatuated with you!"

Quinn gasped loudly as her eyes widened in surprise. "Santana did this?"

"I would hope she's the only one after your skinny ass otherwise some floosy is getting a Lima Heights style smack down!" Fran joked and winked at her. "Yes, your better half did this! Vicki and San picked me up at the airport earlier."

"I need to call her and thank her!" Quinn told them as she ran back into the house to retrieve her phone.

She wasted no time calling her girlfriend but frowned when she didn't answer.

"You called?"

Quinn turned around so fast she almost lost her footing. Her smile was so big it was blinding and Santana tilted her head to the side and smiled back just as big.

"Good surprise, Blondie?"

Wasting no more time, the blonde launched herself at her girl and hugged her while peppering kisses all over her face and neck. "You are the best girlfriend _ever_!" she exclaimed between playful kisses. "Thank you so much for doing this!"

"So I'm not in the doghouse for not telling you about this and pretending I had plans tonight?" she asked knowingly as she gently wiped the remaining tears from Quinn's cheeks with her fingers.

Quinn had the grace to blush. "If anything, someone might be getting to round first base tonight," she husked as she pulled Santana closer.

"Wanky!" Santana exclaimed with a little smirk before pulling Quinn's face closer and kissing her.

"We just can't leave you two alone for long, now can we?" Fran asked as she, Judy and Victoria walked into the living room, causing the kissing couple to spring apart guiltily and blush as they both turned to look at them.

"I was just thanking her properly!" Quinn explained as she led Santana to the sofa by her hand. They sat down and Santana immediately snuggled into her side, arm going around Quinn's waist. The blonde kissed her temple and pulled her even closer while the other three women watched on with amusement.

"Mmhmm. Likely excuse, little Q. As Santana would say, you just _wants_ all up in there!" she finished, managing a good imitation of the Latina.

Victoria and Judy couldn't help but laugh at the blush now covering Quinn's face while Santana just grinned knowingly.

Later that night, as they lay under the covers in Quinn's bed, the blonde couldn't stop going over things in her mind. It had been so long since everything in her life seemed to be going smoothly that she didn't know what to think. She was even a little nervous and expecting something to go wrong soon.

"I can hear you thinking, babe," Santana murmured from her side. "What's going on?"

Quinn placed a kiss on Santana's temple and held her a little closer. The Latina's hand was under her tank top, her fingers tracing her abs lightly and it was harder to think when she did that.

"Nothing really."

"Don't lie to me, Blondie. I can tell there's something on your mind."

Quinn sighed and snuggled closer to Santana, tangling their legs together. Little did she know that in doing so, her thigh was pressing intimately against Santana's center. Santana's first instinct was to grind against her leg, but she stopped herself at the last second, knowing it was too soon to do so. Something told her they weren't ready to go further yet, especially with Quinn's inexperience. So she settled for holding her close and lightly caressing her skin.

"I'm just a little overwhelmed by everything that's happening. Like so much has happened in so little time that I haven't had time to fully catch up."

Santana couldn't help but frown at those words and sat up a little so she could look at Quinn.

"Do you have regrets about us?" she asked timidly.

Quinn's eyes widened in surprise at her question and quickly shook her head. "No, baby! I don't regret anything that's happened between us so far. I'm happy we're together."

"Then what's worrying you? Come on, Blondie. Talk to me, alright? I know you're not into talking and shit, but if you don't trust me with the things that are bothering you, there is nothing I can do to help."

"There really isn't anything wrong, Muffin. I'm just trying to make sense of everything. From you and I getting together, to my mom being so accepting, to Frannie being back in my life, to making decisions about college and then some."

"I know you have a lot on your mind right now, princesa, but if you think about it, all of the things that are currently happening are pretty good things. Don't you think so?"

Quinn smiled at the endearment. "I guess you're right. But that's the problem, baby. I'm not used to so much happiness. I don't know how to handle it."

"I guess that makes sense. Having Russell tell you how to feel and act since you were a little girl couldn't have been fun and I know how much of an asswipe he can be. But now that he is out of the picture, Judy, Frannie and you can be a real family finally."

"What if it doesn't last, Tana?" she asked quietly, voicing another fear as she burrowed her face in the crook of Santana's neck. "What if I wake up tomorrow and this is all a silly dream and I'm back to living a miserable existence?"

"That's not going to happen, Q."

"You don't know that. Nothing that makes me happy lasts for long. I always lose it."

"Not this time, you won't," Santana assured her fiercely. "I'm going to make sure you're happy and taken care of because that's what you deserve, babe. Anyone that dares to hurt you is going to have to answer to Snixx."

Santana smiled at the twinkling laughter she could hear against her neck.

"You're so silly, baby."

"Hey, do not doubt the power of Snixx. She'll cut a bitch!"

This, of course, only made Quinn laugh harder and Santana smiled knowing she had made her girl feel better.

"Seriously, baby, I don't want you to doubt what we have. I think we both know this isn't something that just came out of nowhere. We've always been close, always had a connection. I just didn't think you'd ever look at me as more than a friend, but I've always thought you were incredibly beautiful. Not only on the outside, but you're a really good person, Q, even if you show the world the HBIC persona most of the time."

"You really think that?"

"I _believe_ that, baby. Look, I hate to say this, but why do you think the dwarf has been trying to be your friend for years? Why do you think she never gave up on you, even when I did? She could see the good in you, she could always tell you were hiding the real you."

"Don't call her that, please. Rach is actually pretty cool when you get to know her. Just like us, she hides behind this over the top persona, but when it's just you and her, she's totally different."

"I don't call her that out of spite anymore, Blondie. She's growing on me a tiny bit and I guess I'll have to be nicer to her now since you've become so close."

"Do you mind that?"

Santana had to think of her answer for a moment. "It's not that I mind it."

"Then what is it? What's this really about?"

Santana looked away for a moment, gathering her thoughts still. She wasn't used to this free give and take yet and while it was hard admitting things sometimes, she was asking the same thing of Quinn and it was only fair that she did the same.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I could totally see you and Berry hitting it off. She gets you, the _real_ you, and she knows how to get you to talk, to calm down and to smile. Sometimes it scares me to think that you might decide she's better for you than I am," she admitted quietly.

Quinn was stunned by the confession and didn't say anything for a moment. She could kind of see where her girlfriend was coming from, but she just didn't see Rachel like that and she had to prove it to Santana once and for all. The last thing she wanted was to make Santana feel unwanted or that she preferred going to another brunette when she needed someone.

Shifting on the bed once more, she pushed Santana on her back and straddled her in a bold move. Santana was obviously surprised since they hadn't done anything like that before, but she rested her hands on Quinn's thighs and waited.

"There is no one, Santana_, no one_, I'd rather be with than _you_. Baby, I don't want you to think that there is anyone in my life, other than my family, that is more important than you. I know I don't have the best track record when it comes to relationships, but everything with you is different. A _good_ different and I don't want anything or anyone to get in the way of that. Yes, Rach and I are pretty close and she gets me in ways other people don't. But you are _my _girl and the only way that would change is if you break us up. You have to believe me, baby. I don't want anyone else but you."

Santana rubbed her hands up and down Quinn's thighs and swallowed slowly as she willed her tears away. She was moved by what her girlfriend had said and those words had meant a lot to her.

When Quinn gently wiped at the corners of her eyes to catch the tears that fell after all, she sighed and pulled her closer by the front of her tank top. She didn't even speak; she just wasn't sure what to say. Instead, she lifted her head and pressed her lips against Quinn's, wasting no time in deepening the kiss.

Quinn moaned softly as their tongues met and she brought one of her hands up so she could tangle her fingers in Santana's luscious locks. Tilting her head slightly to the side, she deepened the kiss as her other hand snuck under Santana's top to caress the silky warm skin.

Santana shifted under her as Quinn sucked on her tongue. She couldn't believe how bold the blonde was acting, but she loved every second of it. Not wanting to give her the upper hand completely, she brought her hands down Quinn's back slowly and then her fingers burrowed under her tank top to caress her sides and the small of her back. If she was to judge by the little whimpers Quinn was making, she was enjoying it as much as her.

Breaking the kiss, Quinn lifted her head to look deep into Santana's eyes before lowering her head and going straight for her pulse point, licking at it before sucking on the skin softly. Santana arched under her and moaned softly and hearing that noise coming from her girlfriend made Quinn's stomach feel like it was on a rollercoaster.

"Babe," Santana murmured as Quinn continued the assault on her neck. "Feels good."

Feeling bolder, Quinn started kissing along the edge of Santana's top making the girl under her squirm some more the closer she got to her breasts. Santana's hips pushed up into her own and it was only then that Quinn realized the effect their sudden make out session was having on her body. She could feel just how wet she was and it surprised the hell out of her because it had never happened before.

"Oh God," she whispered, not sure where to go from there.

Resting her forehead against Santana's shoulder, she took a few deep breaths trying to calm the wild beating of her heart and the sudden heat that was threatening to take over her entire body.

"What's the matter, baby?" Santana asked gently as she brought her hands back down and rested them on Quinn's hips. "Too much too soon?"

"I've never felt this way before, Tana," she confessed barely above a whisper.

"Do you want us to stop? We can, you know. We could just go to sleep."

Moving once more so she was laying on Santana's side, Quinn cuddled into her and sighed. "I don't want you to be mad at me."

Cupping her cheek lovingly, Santana made sure Quinn was looking at her before speaking. "Why would I be mad at you, babe?"

"Because I stopped."

"And?"

"And I don't want you to think I'm just teasing you. I just get a little carried away sometimes when I'm with you. I mean, your kisses leave me breathless and I can't help the reaction my body has to you, but I don't think I'm ready to go much further yet," she explained quietly.

"And you don't think I know that, princesa? Look, I don't know if you've been with anyone after Puck or not and you don't have to tell me, but I do know you don't have any experience with this and I'm not going to push you. Things with us move naturally and I really like that, Q. We don't have to do anything you're not ready for," Santana reassured her as she placed a tender kiss on her lips. "You mean so much to me, baby, and I can wait for as long as I have to."

She would soon be a puddle of goo, Quinn was sure of it. How she ever got so lucky to have Santana like this in her life, she would never know, but she wasn't about to give it up.

"Puck was my only one and it only happened once. The little I remember is fuzzy, but I know I didn't enjoy it. I remember being sore the next day and mortified I had done that out of my own insecurities. I never should have listened to him and while we've made peace with it by now, it really taught me never to make huge decisions like that without really thinking about it."

"I'm going to kick that bastard's ass for hurting you," Santana almost growled, her body tensing as she thought of Quinn being in pain, alone and regretting what she had done.

"Baby, stop. We've talked about it and he apologized to me many times. We're past it and I think he learned his lesson. He's changed a little and while he pretends he's still a womanizer, he really isn't."

"I should still kick his ass and you should let me," she pouted.

"You're cute when you get all protective like this. Makes me swoon, actually," Quinn confessed with a little smile.

Santana kissed her once more and settled more comfortable against her. "Listen, babe, we're going to be okay. I love being with you and our growing relationship. Nothing is going to change that. If things get a little heated between us now and then, I'll give myself a helping hand and move on, alright?" she teased with a little smile of her own.

Quinn, of course, blushed and hid her face in Santana's neck. "You'd do that while thinking about me?"

"Are you kidding me right now? Have you seen yourself in a mirror lately, Q? You're gorgeous and so damn sexy it's impossible not to want you," Santana assured her.

Quinn felt herself blushing even more. While she was sort of used to Santana's boldness, it was a little harder when it was directed at her.

Santana worried her lip for a moment. "I went too far with that comment, didn't I?"

Quinn had to chuckle at that. "Maybe just a tad, but I kind of like knowing you feel that way about me."

"You don't mind that I touch myself thinking about you, then?" She knew she was probably pushing the issue, but she really wanted to know.

Quinn took a deep breath before answering. "I think it's kind of hot."

A huge wave of relief swept through Santana at those words and she hugged Quinn closer to her. "Feel free to do the same while thinking about me, babe. It's only fair. Besides, I'm seriously hot! I mean, I'd do me in a heartbeat."

That only made Quinn laugh and kiss the side of Santana's neck. "I love being with you like this, Tana. I've never felt so happy or comfortable with anyone in my life before and I have you to thank for that."

"Aww, babe, that's so sweet of you to say."

"I only speak the truth."

"Ditto, then."

Quinn lifted her head and looked at her girlfriend for a bit before lowering her head and kissing her slowly and tenderly.

"Thanks for being patient with me, Muffin. It means so much to me."

"Anything for you, princesa. Now let's go to sleep. I think it's going to be a very busy weekend!"


	17. Chapter 17

_Let's start the year on the right path, shall we? Thanks to all of you for encouraging me to keep posting this story. Let's just say it's been a rollercoaster for the past few months and there was little time for enjoyable things like writing. Even my GPA suffered greatly and that is just something I don't cope well with. Work has been a bitch and then some but things should ease up from here on out. Or at least I hope so. I honestly need a break and I seriously miss writing this story. Thanks for sticking around._

_I'm adding some angst on this one to spice things up a bit… _

**Chapter 17**

_A month later…_

They stood together, heads tilted slightly as they watched the blonde pound the punching bag mercilessly. She had been at it for a while, sweat now covering her toned body. She threw punch after punch at it, mixing it with kicks every now and then.

"How long do you think she's going to be at it today?" he asked quietly, lest the blonde heard him.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Should we intervene before she seriously hurts herself? This just can't be healthy for her, not day after day. I'm beginning to think that you teaching her kickboxing wasn't such a great idea."

"She's the one that asked!" he defended as he watched the blonde place a hard kick to the side of the bag and grunt a little with her effort. "You can't deny she's a natural at it."

The brunette watched for a moment longer and nodded. "Be that as it may I still think we should intervene if she doesn't stop in the next few minutes. I just don't understand what's driving her like this. She's always enjoyed our workouts, but she's never been this fanatical about them. I might be wrong, but it seems as if she's taking out her frustrations on that poor bag."

"What could she possibly be frustrated about, though, Rach? She is one of the top five students in school, her family life has taken a turn for the better, she has a loving girlfriend even if they're not totally out to the entire school yet. I just don't know what could have triggered this." He turned to look at the shorter girl with a serious look on his face. "You need to talk to her about it and help her with it."

Rachel's eyes widened a bit. "What makes you think she would want to tell me what is bothering her, Michael?"

"She trusts you and you get her. I think it would be best if you try approaching her and finding out what's wrong."

"Do you really think there is something wrong? She hasn't mentioned any problems at home or with Santana."

"There has to be something wrong. You said it yourself. It's like she's taking her frustrations out on that bag. She's never worked harder than she has in the past couple of weeks and she keeps going for the most intense workouts. Even I can't keep up with her anymore. If we kept going at each other, I was going to be covered in bruises."

Rachel sighed as she wrapped her arms around her waist. Michael was right. Quinn had been relentless for the better part of two weeks, and while she didn't show it to anyone in school, it was obvious something was seriously wrong. Maybe it was time for a talk and it seemed she was the one that had to risk it.

"Why don't you go on ahead, Michael? I'm going to stay here a few more minutes and see if I can get her to speak to me."

"Alright. Call me later if you need anything. I'm just going to Tina's to help her with a project, but if you need me, I'm available."

After giving the short brunette a quick hug, he left hoping that Rachel would get to the bottom of whatever was bothering their friend. He'd come to care deeply for the two of them and he only wanted them to be happy. Especially after everything they had already gone through. Giving one last look at the blonde, he sighed sadly as he left the school gym.

Rachel approached Quinn carefully, towel and a bottle of PowerAde in hand. She stood on the other side of the bag so Quinn would be able to see her. When the blonde didn't acknowledge her right away, Rachel moved closer to the bag, knowing she would have to stop then or risk injuring her.

Quinn eyed Rachel warily as she landed one last punch and then held onto the sides of the bag, resting her forehead against it and trying to catch her breath.

"What is it, Rach? Do you have to leave?"

"No, I don't have to leave, but you do need to stop before you hurt yourself."

Quinn scoffed. "I know what I'm doing," she snapped. "I don't need a babysitter."

"That might be the case, but your _childish_ behavior says otherwise," the brunette countered used to Quinn's snappishness from time to time. It no longer affected her and she could give back as good as she got.

Quinn's head snapped up at the curt reply and she sighed. "Sorry for being an ass. That was uncalled for."

"Yes, it was, Quinn Fabray! Now move away from that bag and drink some of this. Are you trying to kill yourself?" she huffed as she handed Quinn the bottle and the towel. "We need to talk."

Quinn took the offered items and after drying her face and neck she took a long drink from the bottle. She knew Rachel would confront her sooner or later about her recent behavior but she had hoped it would take her longer. In reality, she was surprised it had taken her a couple of weeks.

"What do we need to talk about?" she asked warily as she sat down on a nearby bench.

Rachel followed and grabbed her hand. She didn't say anything as she took off the glove and hand wrap before doing the same to the other one. Neither said anything as Rachel ran her fingers over Quinn's red knuckles and frowned at the slight bruising there.

"Why are you doing this to yourself, sweetheart?" came the quiet question and Quinn just looked down at the floor.

She wasn't sure how to explain properly what was driving her like this. She didn't want Rachel to think she was weak or that she couldn't handle her problems. At least she wasn't drowning them in alcohol or smoking anymore. That had to count for something, right?

"There is nothing wrong."

"Why do you feel the need to lie to me, Quinn? Haven't we been through enough already? This isn't how we work anymore, or so I thought."

There was no hiding the sadness in Rachel's words and Quinn knew she couldn't keep her in the dark. She had to talk to someone or she was going to go mad. Rachel was her go to person and she knew she'd understand her current predicament. It just wasn't something she could talk to her girlfriend about just yet.

"You're right, Rach. This isn't us anymore and I'll tell you what's going on if you let me shower first. We'll go get a bite to eat and we'll talk."

Rachel felt relief flow through her insides and she nodded without saying a word. She just pulled Quinn up and followed her towards the showers, never letting go of her hand.

She sat by Quinn's locker and waited for the blonde to shower as she worked on some homework. Might as well get it out of the way since she had a feeling it might be a long evening for them.

Once they were in Quinn's car, the blonde checked her phone and noticed there were a couple of missed calls and some messages from Santana. Not bothering to read them, she called her.

"_Finally, Blondie! I've been worried sick. Where are you?"_

"I'm just now leaving school. I was working out with the guys and didn't hear my phone since it was inside my locker."

"_Are you coming over?"_

"Um, no. I'm actually going to get something to eat with Rach and then I have an essay to finish. Rain check?" she tried. The Latina didn't answer right away and Quinn actually looked at her phone to make sure the call was still connected. "Babe?"

She heard a tired sigh before Santana spoke again. _"You know what? I can't talk to you right now. I can't believe you'd rather be with her than come over and see your _girlfriend. _I just don't get you right now, Quinn."_

Quinn frowned at the tone and didn't know what to do to make it better. "I can cancel and come over."

"_If you had wanted that, you would be on your way here now, so don't bother cancelling on her. I'll talk to you later."_

Before she could even answer Santana hung up the call. Quinn leaned her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes. She took a couple of slow breaths and felt Rachel squeeze her hand.

"I just keep fucking things up with everyone. I'm such a freaking loser."

"You're not a loser, Quinn, but you need to resolve whatever has you in such a state. This can't be healthy for you and Santana is obviously hurting as well. So let's talk about it and figure out the best course of action. I'm not letting you ruin the relationship you have with her when it makes you so very happy."

Turning her head to the side, Quinn looked at Rachel for a moment before asking quietly, "why do you care so much about me when I've been a total ass to you?"

"Because I _see_ you. I know the potential you have and somehow you've stolen a piece of my heart. I want what's best for you and I want you to be happy like you deserve."

The blonde was touched by the sincerity she saw in Rachel's eyes and simply nodded. "You have a piece of my heart as well and if it wasn't because I'm crazy about my girl, I'd go after you in a heartbeat," she said with a small smile.

Rachel beamed at those words. "Good to know. Now, let's go get this entire mess figured out so you can go see your girlfriend tonight. And you know we're stopping for flowers because you're going to apologize for being an insufferable ass to her for the last couple of weeks."

"Yes, ma'am."

"_Fuck!" _she yelled as she threw her phone on the bed.

Victoria just happened to be walking down the hall when she heard the scream and sighed. Turning back around, she walked closer to her daughter's room and knocked on the door before opening it and stepping inside. She frowned at the sight of her daughter lying face down on her bed, shoulders shaking as she cried.

She walked closer to the bed and sat down sideways. Placing a hand on Santana's back she started rubbing soothing circles on it.

"Want to tell mami what's wrong, princesa?" she asked softly.

Santana just moved her body so she was half lying on her lap and hugged her waist tightly as the tears kept coming.

Victoria simply held her and murmured comforting words before singing one of Santana's favorite lullabies softly. It had the calming effect she was hoping for as Santana's crying eased considerably. Playing with the long strands of hair, she tried again.

"I've noticed a big change in your demeanor the past couple of weeks, honey and Quinn hasn't been around much. Are you girls having problems?"

"I don't know what's going on, mami. She's so different right now, so distant."

"Did something happen?"

"I'm not sure. We didn't fight, we didn't have any issues but it seems like she's been pulling away from me for a few weeks now."

"Something had to happen. That girl is crazy about you and you know it."

"I'm beginning to doubt that, mami," she confessed.

"Why do you say that? Why don't you just call her over and try talking to her about whatever it is that's bothering her?"

"That's what I just tried doing, but she'd rather spend the evening with _Rachel_," she spat venomously.

Victoria frowned at those words. "Surely she gave you an explanation for that."

"Not really, besides, I sort of hung up on her."

"Princesa, that is not the way to solve any problems. So let's go over the past couple of weeks and try to figure out what might be bothering her. When did you first notice it?"

"Right after Fran left. She was fine while she was here, but once she left, she started acting different."

"Different how?"

"She started putting space between us. She wasn't as affectionate as before. We've hardly kissed in the past month and she does whatever is necessary to make sure we're never alone for long."

Victoria frowned at those words. "Don't be mad at me for asking this, okay?" At Santana's nod, she continued carefully. "Did you try going further with her?"

"Mami, no!" Santana frowned for a moment as some things became clearer in her mind. "Ay Dios mio!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"I think I know what's going on, mami!"

Once they were seated at a dinner the next town over, they placed their orders and Rachel looked at Quinn expectantly.

"I don't know how to talk about this," she admitted to her best friend. "It's complicated and a little embarrassing."

"I'm not here to judge you, Quinn, but to listen and help. What you've found with Santana is special and you've both been so happy lately. I don't think I've even seen either of you so radiant before and that tells me it's worth fighting for."

"I don't want to lose her," she said in a small voice. "I don't know what I'd do without her in my life."

"Then you have to fight harder, Quinn, and you have to talk to her about this as well. Communication is key to a healthy relationship and so is trust. Don't you trust her?"

"With my life."

"Then what is the matter? Why can't you talk to her about this?"

"I don't want her to think I'm an imbecile."

"I highly doubt that Santana would ever think that about you. She's rather smitten with you and it's clear to anyone that pays enough attention to how she acts around you. Not even when she was with Brittany did she act this way. I'm sure your relationship is the worst kept secret in McKinley."

"I love her, Rach. So much it hurts."

"What's going on, Quinn?"

Cheeks tinged red, Quinn fidgeted with her fingers and looked everywhere but at her friend. "I'm scared."

"Of what exactly?"

"Being with her."

"Be more specific, Quinn. I might know how to read you well, but this one is still a mystery to me."

"Physically."

Rachel's eyebrows rose in surprise. "I see."

"Yeah."

"Has something happened to trigger this reaction in you?"

"Sort of."

When nothing else was forthcoming, Rachel held back her impatience and said softly, "Not a mind reader, either, sweets."

"This is difficult to talk about, Rach. It's embarrassing to me."

"Hey, it's me you're talking to. Nothing you say leaves this table or changes the way I see you. So just tell me what happened so we can fix it."

Quinn took a deep breath and chanced a looked at Rachel, noticing the concern and care in her eyes. It put her at ease and she finally felt like she could talk about it.

"The weekend Frannie came over for that surprise visit, I sort of pounced on Santana. I just sort of went with what I was feeling and took things a little further than usual. God, this is hard to talk about."

"You're doing just fine, Quinn, just keep talking," Rachel encouraged.

"It sort of started because of you, really. We were talking and it came up again that you and I are much closer and she could sort of see us together. So in order to reassure her, I tried showing her physically how I felt."

"Because of me?!" Rachel exclaimed in surprise. "Quinn Fabray, have you told her there is nothing going on between us?"

"I have, but I can see where her doubts are coming from. Like now, for example, I'm here with you when I should be at her place."

"We can leave right now, Quinn. Just say the word. I don't want Santana to hate me more than she already does."

"She doesn't hate you, Rach. She's just insecure about our relationship."

"Then maybe we should spend less time together," she said sadly.

"No, that's not the solution at all. I just need to get a hold of myself and stop acting like an ass."

"Okay, so you pounced on her and then what happened?"

Quinn blushed even more. This was the hardest part. "I felt things I've never felt before and I freaked out."

"Things like what?"

She could feel the heat coming off of her face in waves she was so mortified by what she was about to confess.

"I've never been so turned on or wet in my life, Rachel," she whispered and almost chocked on her words. She couldn't even look at the brunette for fear of what she would see in her eyes.

"Oh, Quinn, don't be ashamed of what is a very natural reaction of your body. You were with the person you love doing things you both enjoyed. Maybe you didn't feel that with Puck or with any of the other boys you dated but that was because you weren't with the right person," Rachel explained softly as she gave Quinn's hand a squeeze. "When its right, your body reacts naturally, your inhibitions go down and you're able to experience pleasure. There is absolutely nothing wrong with that and no reason for you to feel bad about it."

Quinn risked a look at her dear friend and again, what she saw in her expressive face was pure understanding and concern for her wellbeing.

"I was so scared."

"Why?"

"Because it felt like I was losing control and I wasn't ready to go further."

"Quinn, I don't know Santana all that well, but I really doubt she'd be mad at you for stopping something you weren't entirely comfortable with. Did she say or do anything to make you think differently?"

"Not at all. She was very understanding and even joked about it."

"Then why are you pulling away from her?"

"Because I feel like I disappointed her. I know Britt always gave her what she wanted and needed when they were together."

"And it was also Britt that broke her heart," Rachel reminded her. "You're the one that put her back together and I think she deserves to know what's going on inside that head of yours. It's really not fair for you to push her away, Quinn, when all she wants to do is love and take care of you."

Quinn ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "God, I'm such a fucking idiot, aren't I?"

"Language, Quinn. And I'd have to agree with the idiot part. For the past couple of weeks you've kept your girlfriend at arm's length and there really wasn't a real reason to do so."

"You're right. How do I fix this? Because the one thing I refuse to do is lose her."

"So she was a little more forward than usual and then she freaked out about it?" Victoria asked once Santana was done telling her what had happened.

"Yeah, but I thought we were fine since we were sort of joking about it. But now that she's keeping her distance, I don't know what to think. God, mami, I don't want her to think all I want from her is sex, you know? I really do love her and I want this to last between us. I've never been happier with anyone in my life and I just have this gut feeling she's it for me. And I know I'm young and it might sound ridiculous, but I really feel that strongly about her and what we have."

"Does she know that, princesa? Have you told her you love her?"

"She knows I do."

"Wrong answer, Santana. She might know but it's not the same as hearing it from you."

"I guess I have to grow a pair, huh?"

"Such a lady like way of putting it, too." Victoria cupped her cheek and looked deep into her eyes. "If Quinn is not ready for sex right now, what are you going to do?"

Santana was just thankful that she could have these types of conversations with her mother and not have to worry about what she wanted to say. From early on her mother had been very open about everything with her and she couldn't be more grateful.

"Nothing will change the way I feel about her, mami. If she's not ready to have sex with me, I'll wait as long as she needs. You know Quinn hasn't had an easy time of it and I'm not about to add to that. Puckerman was an ass that took advantage of her and I'm not going to do the same."

"I knew you'd feel that way, but I still wanted to hear it. Santana, I cannot stress enough how important communication is in a relationship. You both have to learn to talk and trust each other. And you have to let this thing with Rachel go."

Santana sighed. "I don't hate the midget, ma."

"I know you don't, but you sort of resent the friendship they have together. Remember there was a time when your world revolved around a different blonde and Quinn was left on the outside looking in. Rachel filled that void for her and it's not fair that you're acting with such animosity towards that girl. She's done nothing to you and she's good for Quinn."

"I hate that you're right."

"Look at it this way and it might ease your mind. Rachel is her best friend but you're the girl she loves and wants to be in a romantic relationship with. You're both allowed to have different friends as long as you're true to each other. I know how much she loves you, honey and if you screw this up I'll have to beat your ass."

Santana looked down at her hands. "I know, ma."

"Why don't you go and take a shower and I'll make you something to eat? Maybe later you can go by Quinn's and talk to her. I really miss having her around."

"I miss her, too, mami."

"Then fix it."

She nodded before kissing her mother on the cheek. "Thanks, ma. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

Just before she left to go see Quinn, the blonde was calling her. She debated answering but figured she might as well see how the blonde was feeling.

"Hey," she answered softly.

"_Hi, baby,"_ Quinn greeted shyly. _"Would you mind very much if I came over for a while? I'd like to talk to you about some things."_

Santana was surprised by the request and a little worried, but she knew they needed that talk. "Yeah, I was just thinking of going to your place."

"_I'm almost at yours already."_

"Alright, just come on up to my room." She paused for a moment before speaking again. "Or we can just hang out in the living room if that makes you feel better."

Quinn hated that Santana had to offer her an out. She had done this to them and she had to fix it. _"Your room is fine, baby. I'll see you in a few minutes."_

Santana hung up the call and looked around her room making sure it was nice and neat. Satisfied that it was, she went to her iPod dock and selected a playlist she liked to use when she wanted to relax. She also lit a few scented candles and turned on her bedside lamps instead of the main one. She wanted Quinn to feel at ease and comfortable with her again and she'd do whatever was in her power to make it happen.

Walking out of her room, she told her mom Quinn would be there soon and Victoria told her she'd let her in and make them some snacks. She went back into her room and sat on the bed, fidgeting with her fingers the entire time.

Quinn couldn't arrive soon enough.

Victoria opened the door after the first ring of the doorbell and greeted Quinn with a warm hug and a kiss. She looked at the bouquet of flowers in Quinn's hands approvingly.

"I've missed seeing you around here, Quinnie."

"I know and I'm sorry I've haven't been coming by."

"Santana is anxiously waiting in her room, so go on up before she has a conniption. I'll bring some snacks later on."

"Thanks, Vicki."

Kissing her cheek one last time Quinn took a deep, fortifying breath and headed up the stairs. Victoria watched with a smile, knowing deep down that they'd be okay.


	18. Chapter 18

_Let me start by addressing a couple of questions. For those worried that Quinn loves Rachel, well, she does. However, she is not in love with her. There is a huge difference. Quinn is head over heels about Santana and Rachel knows that. So don't worry about their closeness, it will never be more than a very close friendship. They're good for each other._

_As far as why it takes me so long to update now, I have a family to take care of, my work is very demanding and I also go to college fulltime. I used to have more time in my hands and I no longer do. While I'd love to spend more time writing, there are things that must come first. School actually starts again this week, so forgive me if I can't update like I used to._

**Chapter 18**

She stood in front of the door for a full minute before gathering enough courage to knock softly on it. A moment later, Santana opened it and smiled shyly at her before stepping back to let her in. Quinn moved closer to her and cupped her cheek gently, bending her head slightly to place a light kiss on her lips.

"These are for you," she said as she offered her the bouquet of flowers.

Santana's eyebrows rose in surprise at the unexpected gesture and her nerves immediately calmed. There was no way Quinn was there to break up with her if she was kissing her and giving her flowers.

"Thanks, babe. They're beautiful," she said with a smile as she took them. "I'm just going to take them down to the kitchen so mami can put them in a vase for me."

Quinn just nodded and sat on the corner of the bed when Santana skipped out of the room. She took a moment to look around the room and smiled when she saw the candles and heard the soft music playing. Somehow Santana knew she'd be nervous and did this to ease her mind. It just made her love her girlfriend more.

She looked up when the door opened again and smiled. "Hey."

"Hi."

Santana hovered around the entrance to her room, unsure as to what to do. Quinn watched her and bit her lip, chastising herself internally for doing this to them.

"Come here, baby," she said as she extended her hand towards her.

Santana wasted no time moving forward and taking her hand. Quinn scooted back on the bed and sat Indian style while patting the space in front of her. Once the Latina was sitting there, she took both of her hands in hers and took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry about the way I've been acting as of late, Muffin."

"Will you tell me what's going on? I kept thinking I'd done something wrong and I had screwed this up already," she confessed while looking down at their hands.

"No, honey! You can't blame yourself for my insecurities and I'm so very sorry you felt like you had done something wrong. This is all about me not feeling fully comfortable with myself and projecting it on you."

"How can I help you, then? Because honestly, Quinn, I don't like this distance between us. You know I'm not too good with feelings, but I think what we have is pretty damn special."

"It is special, Tana, which is why I want to tell you what's been going on."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, baby, you've been the perfect girlfriend all along. I've already told you this isn't about you."

"Then what happened? Because it feels like everything changed since Fran left. Since that night we went a little further."

Quinn looked everywhere but at her girl, she was so embarrassed. She also felt really guilty that Santana had been blaming herself for their distance. In reality, she was actually surprised that the Latina hadn't pushed her to find out what was wrong and had waited patiently for her to get her head out of her ass.

"I guess I should start from the beginning and I want you to really listen to me because this is hard for me to talk about, alright?"

Santana squeezed her hands in support. "Babe, if you're not ready to talk, we don't have to."

"No, we do. I don't want to lose you and you deserve to know what's going on."

"Alright. I'm listening."

Quinn took a deep breath before she started explaining. "Tana, the things you make me feel, they're just incredible. I've never in my life felt anything like it. And it really scared me. You know I don't have the best track record when it comes to love and I just never expected this to happen."

"It feels the same to me, Q."

"That's good to know. I just, I don't know what to do with my feelings or the things I feel when we're together. I've never wanted someone the way I want you and I don't want to lose you because I'm not ready to be more physical just yet."

Santana cringed at those words. "Have I pushed too much? Am I making you feel like you have to do more with me?"

"_No!_ You've been perfect this entire time. You're loving and sweet and you make me feel so damn special."

"That's because you are, babe. You're so very special to me and you're not going to lose me. What makes you think you will if we don't do more than kiss and cuddle for now?"

Quinn felt her cheeks warming and she looked away again. "I know you had a very physical relationship with Britt and she gave you what you wanted and needed all of the time. I can't do the same right now."

"And you think I'm going to break up with you if we don't sleep together?" she asked surprised. "Do you think so little of me, Quinn?"

She tried pulling her hands away but Quinn held on to them tighter.

"I'm not explaining myself right. Santana, look at me, baby," she implored. Her heart constricted when she saw the tears swimming in her girlfriend's eyes and she cupped one of her cheeks tenderly. "I'm sorry for all I've put you through for the past month. I'm sorry for my insecurities and for making you think this is somehow your fault. I honestly just didn't know what to do with myself and all of these feelings I seem to have."

"So how can I help? Because I don't like feeling like I can't kiss you or hug you. I'm not asking for much more than that. I'm honestly happy with the way things are going, Q, and I don't want you to think we're only going to be together if we have sex. That's not the case at all."

Quinn sighed and pulled Santana closer to her so she could kiss her gently. "You can kiss me or hug me anytime you feel like it. In fact, come Monday, I want to walk into school holding your hand proudly. Like Rach said, we're probably the worst kept secret in McKinley and it's time people know you're off the market."

Santana couldn't keep the surprise from showing on her features. "Really? You want us to come out to the school?"

"I do. Santana, I really do love you and I don't want to hide it anymore," she confessed.

Santana's breath caught and she didn't even know how to respond to the confession. "You do?"

Quinn nodded with a smile. "Not only do I love you, but I'm _in_ love with you. I don't know how or when it happened, but I honestly can't imagine my life without you."

"Oh, God, babe," Santana said through her tears before closing the distance between them and holding her close. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that!"

Quinn just held her tightly, basking in their closeness once more and feeling a huge weight lift off of her shoulders.

"I only want to make you happy, love."

Sitting back down, Santana cupped both of her cheeks and kissed her again. "You have no idea how much I love you back, Quinn. So much that sometimes it feels like my heart will burst with it."

"You love me, too?"

"I adore you, Hermosa. I'm so in love with you it's not even funny anymore. I was so afraid of losing you."

"You're not going to lose me. I was just being stupid because I didn't know how to handle how I feel when we're together."

"What made you talk to me now?"

"I had a long talk with Rachel earlier. That's why I was hanging out with her. I guess Mike and her got sick of watching me kill myself during our workouts and Rachel finally confronted me about it."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm glad the dwarf got through to you."

"I guess I've been working out too much and it was worrying them. They knew something was wrong and I guess Mike told Rachel they needed to do something before I hurt myself."

"I'm grateful they care about you so much. I realize now that you needed people like them in your life. They're a good buddy system."

"So you won't worry about Rachel anymore?"

"Nah. Now that I know you love me, I won't mind you spending time with her. I was just projecting my insecurities as well."

"There is no one I want more than you."

"And babe, seriously, nothing physical will happen between us until you're ready. I can wait for as long as it takes and I don't want you to ever worry about it, okay?"

"Santana, it's not that I don't want you. It's the opposite, actually."

Santana frowned. "I don't understand."

Quinn let out her breath slowly and looked at her girlfriend. "I want you so much it hurts. When you kiss me and hold me it feels like my insides are on fire. It's just, my insecurities get the best of me sometimes and I act like an idiot."

"How can someone so beautiful doubt herself so much?"

"Because I don't ever know if people seek me out because I look nice or because I was popular. At home, dad was constantly criticizing me and pushing me to be better. I thought being head cheerleader and getting the top grades would be enough, but it never was. Finn and Puck just wanted to be with me because it looked good for them. Sam was probably the only one that cared for more than my pretty face."

"I remember Lucy and I always thought she was special."

Santana's words surprised her. "What?"

"I always saw you, Q. The _real_ you. So what if a nose job and losing weight made a big change? Inside you were still my Quinn, even when our friendship faltered."

"When you say things like that, it just makes me love you even more."

"Then I guess I'll keep doing that because I don't ever want to be without you."

"You really mean that, don't you?" she asked, tilting her head in wonder.

"I had a heart to heart with mami earlier and I told her that. I want us to be just like my parents, Q. They began their relationship when they started college and look at them now. They're still so in love with each other and they've been together a really long time. I want that with you."

"Really, Muffin?" Quinn asked in a teary voice.

Santana nodded. "I know it might put a lot of pressure on you to know this, but it is how I truly feel."

"It doesn't feel like pressure, love. It makes me feel loved and cared for."

"That's what I want. And as far as the physical part of our relationship, as long as you still let me kiss you and hold you, I'm happy."

"I want more than that, Tana. I just fear that I won't be good enough for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have any experience and you do."

"At one point I didn't have experience, either, Q, but I learned."

"So you'll teach me?"

"Babe, there is nothing to really teach. There is only wanting to please the one you love and making them feel good. It sort of happens naturally when two people really care about each other. And I guess the technique comes with time and communicating with one another."

"It sounds simple when you put it like that."

"It kind of is. Let me ask you something and please be honest with me. Why did you pull away that time when things got a little heated?"

Quinn's blush was immediately covering her cheeks and she looked down at their hands. "Oh, God, baby, that is kind of embarrassing."

Santana cupped her chin and waited until their eyes connected again. "I need to know these things so I know what to do when it happens again. The last thing I want is for you to feel bad."

"I, um, well… I'd never been so turned on in my life. When we moved against each other, I could feel how wet you'd made me and it freaked me out," she whispered honestly.

Santana tried to keep her libido down at Quinn's confession and swallowed with difficulty. "Why?"

"Because that's never happened before."

Santana's eyebrows rose in surprise. "_Never_?"

Quinn shook her head in the negative. "No one has ever made me feel the things you do. I've kissed several boys and I never wanted to go further with any of them. The only reason I slept with Puck was because I was somewhat drunk and feeling very insecure about myself. _Not_ because I wanted him."

She didn't even know what to say. For one thing her ego was bursting with pride and she couldn't be happier to hear Quinn's admission. She, however, now felt a huge sense of responsibility for the girl she loved.

"And you want _me_?" she wanted to clarify.

"More than you could possibly know."

"Ay, Dios mio," she said quietly. "You're killing me here, babe."

Quinn smiled shyly. "Why's that?"

"Because knowing that only makes me want you even more than I already do. I want to show you how amazing it can be. If there is something I'll always be grateful to Britt for is that she taught me that everything with feelings is better."

"And I want you to show me, but I also need you to be a little patient with me."

"You don't have to worry about that. We'll go at your pace and only do what you're comfortable with. There is no hurry in this."

"Thank you, baby. You have no idea how much that eases my mind."

"I could have told you a lot sooner if you had come to me from the beginning instead of pushing me away," she told her.

Quinn nodded, knowing full well her girlfriend was right. "I know now it was the wrong thing to do, but just remember this whole relationship thing is foreign to me. I'm learning as I go and I'm going to mess it up every now and then."

"So we'll learn together. I just need you to trust me with these things, Q. I realize it might be easier for you to talk to Rachel, but I'm your girlfriend and I want to help, too."

The one thing that stood out to Quinn about Santana's words was that she wasn't asking her to stop talking to Rachel anymore, but to include her as well. It was progress and it showed their relationship was moving in the right direction. She was also grateful that Santana seemed more open to her friendship with Rachel.

"I promise to come to you next time I feel doubts about anything, baby. I don't ever want this distance between us again. I hated being away from you and cuddling with you when we spent the night together."

Santana just pulled Quinn into her arms and just held her close for the next few minutes. She just wanted to feel that closeness again and eventually, she moved so they were lying on their sides, just holding each other close.

Later on, Victoria came by with freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and tall glasses of milk. Quinn was invited to spend the weekend and it finally felt like things were moving in the right direction for them.

Saturday morning found them wrapped around each other like they hadn't been in weeks and Quinn relished the moment. The night before Santana had kissed her for a long time, as if making up for lost time, and not once had she made a single move to take things further. Quinn had felt loved and cherished like never before and had fallen asleep with a smile on her lips.

As she burrowed deeper into Santana's arms, she felt peace surrounding her and she was glad she had come over so they could have a heart to heart. It had brought them closer still and that only made her happier.

"Morning, babe," Santana murmured as she stretched her limbs and then pulled her close again. "I haven't slept this good in a while."

Quinn chuckled. "Me, either. I'm glad I stayed over. I've missed you and this."

"Mmm," Santana murmured as she nuzzled into Quinn's neck and dropped a tiny kiss there.

"Let me take you out for breakfast. We haven't been out in a little while."

"I'm kind of comfortable here right now."

Quinn chuckled. "Come on, baby. We can go to that dinner you like so much and get you chocolate chip pancakes."

Santana seemed more interested after that. "With lots of whipped cream on top?"

"Just like that. I really want to take you out. Maybe we can catch an early movie and go to dinner later. I just want to spend the whole weekend with you."

Santana smiled and kissed her lips softly. "Sound perfect. Let's shower and get this day started."

Just as Quinn had promised, they spent the entire day together. Everywhere they went, Quinn held her hand proudly, and even when they had ran into people they knew, she never let go. Santana was both surprised and pleased. They had left the movie for later on and had even invited Mike, Tina and Rachel. The tiny brunette had protested at first saying she'd feel like a fifth wheel until Santana had grabbed the phone from Quinn's hand and had told her in no uncertain terms that she better _show her tiny ass or she'd go all Lima Heights on her._ Quinn had laughed at that and taken the phone back, promising they wouldn't be all couply and make her feel left out. She had accepted finally and it was then Santana suggested to Quinn that she'd invite one of her cousins to come as well. He went to an arts school outside of Lima and Rachel might find a kindred spirit in him and someone _that didn't act like that_ _Jessie ._ Quinn just grabbed her face and kissed her soundly, thanking her for being so sweet.

Santana, of course, scoffed at her words and reminded her of her badassery, which only made Quinn smile even more. Her girlfriend was just too cute for her own good, no matter how many times she denied it.

They hadn't told Rachel about Santana's cousin coming in case he couldn't make it since they didn't want to disappoint her, but just before they were to meet for dinner, he called her and confirmed he'd be there. Santana gave him directions and he promised to be there as they arrived.

Since Breadstixs was the place to go around town, they had decided against it and opted for a smaller restaurant that surprisingly served a few vegan dishes. Another of Santana's ideas and something that earned her another heartfelt kiss from her girl.

As they waited outside of the restaurant for Rachel's dads to drop her off, Santana's cousin arrived. Quinn watched in amusement as the cousins embraced and kissed each other and talked in a rapid mix of Spanglish. One thing she noticed was just how gorgeous he was. His coloring was very similar to Santana's but he was a few inches taller than her. He was dressed smartly like Mike in a pair of Levis, black Vans, a light blue button up shirt with thin white stripes and a navy cardigan. He also had the cutest dimples and a contagious smile. She knew the little diva wouldn't stand a chance if he really was as charming as he looked.

Santana made quick introductions and Quinn's heart positively skipped a beat as she was introduced as her _beautiful girlfriend_. He kissed her cheek and told her he was enchanted and she swooned and blushed prettily. It seemed being charming ran in her girlfriend's family after all. It helped that Tina acted the same way when they were introduced and even Mike seemed pleased to meet him. Especially when he found out he was also into dancing.

They were standing around talking animatedly when Rachel finally arrived from her dance lesson.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! My class ran longer than usual and then I had to get ready for our outing," she explained quickly as she waved goodbye to her parents.

Santana did a double take when she saw her outfit. Dressed in tight-fitting jeans, a fitted gray sweater and ballet flats, it was hard to comprehend that this was the same girl that wore animal sweaters to school. Her hair hung down in loose curls and her makeup was impeccable.

"You clean up nicely, Rach," Michael kidded, even when he had seen her in similar outfits before, so it was no surprise to him.

"Thank you, Michael."

"Is someone going to introduce me to this gorgeous creature or do I have to introduce myself?"

It was then that Rachel finally noticed their additional companion, but for once, she was speechless and just stared at him.

"Juan Carlos, this is our friend Rachel Berry. Dwarfie, this is my cousin JC," Santana introduced them rolling her eyes playfully when no one seemed to say anything.

Quinn watched in amusement as Juan Carlos took Rachel's hand and kissed the back of it gallantly. "I'm delighted to meet you, Ms. Berry."

The others watched in amazement as Rachel's cheeks blushed lightly and she looked down before looking back at him with a tiny smile. "It's a pleasure, Juan Carlos," she intoned softly and shyly.

He seemed pleased that she had used his full name and smiled brightly at her. Santana watched open mouthed for a moment before Quinn gently pushed her mouth close with her fingertips.

"Since we're all here, why don't we go in? I'm starving and we do have a movie to catch later," Mike reminded everyone.

Juan Carlos immediately offered his arm to Rachel and she was once again surprised and pleased by his gallantry. She just wasn't used to anyone treating her as such, not even Jessie when he was being a gentleman. She thanked him and held his arm as he led her inside once he had opened the door for her. She looked at Quinn over her shoulder with wide eyes and the blonde just winked at her as she and Santana followed them in.

Once inside, they were promptly seated at a table and handed menus.

"They have vegan options," Rachel commented a little later, surprised yet again.

"Yeah, Santana knew about this place and suggested we come here instead of our usual hangout since you'd probably feel more comfortable here," Quinn explained.

To say that everyone was surprised would be an understatement. Rachel wasn't sure what to say, but decided the smart thing to do was to accept the olive branch the Latina seemed to be extending her.

"Thank you, Santana. That was very kind of you. Not everyone remembers about that."

"Well, Dwarfie, you've been taking care of my girl so it's the least I can do. I guess this is my way of saying thank you for being there for her. She's also a pretty good judge of character and she really does think the world of you. I think it's time we got to know each other better if we're going to be a part of each other's life from here on out."

Rachel smiled and nodded. "I'd really like that, Santana. And thank you for your words. They do mean a lot to me."

"Aww, look at us being a happy, Glee family," Tina gushed with a smile before the conversation changed to that of their options.

Quinn waited a little while before moving closer to Santana and kissing her cheek lovingly. "Thank you," she whispered in her ear. "Everything you've done this evening means a lot to me, Muffin."

"I know it does, babe, which is why I did it. What do you think about her and JC hooking up?"

"I think he'd be good for her. She loves that kind of gentlemanly attention and he seems so charming. I don't think she stands a chance!"

"It would be nice for someone to treat her nicely for once since we've been assholes for so long. JC is a really cool dude. He'll do right by her or I'll kick his ass."

"You really are adorable!"

"Hmmph."

Dinner was a success and they talked and laughed the entire time. Juan Carlos even insisted on paying for Rachel's meal. When she protested, he argued that it would be a pleasure if she considered their outing their first date and it was his duty to pay for their meal. She didn't have much to say after that and just nodded, much to everyone's amusement.

Since Mike's SUV had a third seat, they all decided to ride to the movie theater together. Once there, JC once again paid for Rachel and himself and the little diva just ate up the attention he was giving her. It was actually fun to watch how flustered she would get when shown so much positive attention by such a handsome guy.

Once they were all seated, Santana raised the armrest between their seats and moved closer to her girlfriend. Quinn kissed her temple and snuggled in even closer.

"Hey, Blondie, do you really want to watch this movie?"

"Why are you asking me that, baby?"

"Cuz I'd rather spend some of the time we're in here kissing you," she husked into her ear and smiled devilishly when she felt the blonde shiver.

"That can be arranged," Quinn finally whispered.

"Wanky," she murmured as she directed Quinn's face toward hers and brought their lips together.

"How was your day, girls?" Victoria asked once they had arrived back at the house and followed the noise into the family room where her parents were watching TV.

"We had a lot of fun. You'll never guess who we invited and hit it off with Dwarfie."

"Who is Dwarfie, princesa?" her dad asked.

"Rachel."

"What did I tell you about calling her names, Santana?" her mother asked in that tone that told her she wasn't pleased with her choices.

"Oh, don't worry, mami. She likes it. It's sort of an endearment now."

"Are you sure? We talked about this."

"I'm positive. Rachel and I are working on our friendship and there won't be any more issues from now on, promise."

"Well, alright then, if she is okay with it and it won't cause any more issues."

Quinn pulled Santana by the hand and they immediately cuddled together on the loveseat. "You'll never guess what happened! Muffin invited her cousin JC to dinner and the movies with us, Mike and Tina and he and Rach totally hit it off!"

Antonio and Victoria chuckled at Quinn's name for their daughter while Santana rolled her eyes at them.

"Really?" Antonio asked with a smile. "I always thought he was gay."

"Oh, come on, papi, just cuz the boy knows how to dress sharp and can act and dance. That's so stereotypical!" Santana protested.

"Oh, settle down, princesa. Even if he was we'd still love him just like we love you. But, Quinn, please continue."

"Well, we didn't want Rach to feel bad that she was hanging out with the four of us so Santana called him. He is a total gentleman and treated her so gallantly," she said.

"Am I not gentlemanly enough for you, babe?" Santana asked with a little smirk.

"Oh, no, you're perfect for me baby," Quinn assured her quickly while the parental units beamed. "I just mean that Rach is pretty dramatic and loves that kind of stuff he seems a natural at. I hope it works out for them. He even drove her home."

Before anyone could say anything, Quinn's and Santana's phones sounded almost simultaneously. Pulling them out, they both smiled at the respective messages they had received. Quinn opened hers first and turned her phone so Santana could see the screen as well. It was a message from Rachel thanking them for the evening and for inviting JC. They had hit it off and were making plans to see each other again.

"Wow, she sounds so happy, Q. I'm actually glad I invited him. I think they complement each other perfectly," Santana told her.

"I think so as well. Good job, Muffin!" Quinn told her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"JC just texted me basically the same thing. It's scary how they already think alike!"

"See, isn't this much better than you and Rachel fighting?" Victoria asked. "Now you can continue to go on double dates and everything."

"Whoa, mami, that would be entirely too much!" she protested right away while Quinn chuckled and pulled her closer into her.

Her parents just laughed at her.

Later that night found them back in Santana's bed, kissing each other eagerly. They had been at it for a while when Santana pulled back breathing hard.

"Babe," she panted. "We need to slow this down. I'm only human after all."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked just as breathlessly.

"Everything inside of me is screaming at me to touch you and I don't want to make you uncomfortable or cross any lines."

Quinn rested her forehead against Santana's. "Baby, you can touch me. Just because I told you I wasn't ready to go all the way yet doesn't mean I don't want to experience more with you. We just have to go a little at a time, alright?"

"Really?"

"Most definitely."

"Oh, thank Jesus," she exclaimed before crushing their lips together again and pushing her fingertips under the hem of Quinn's tank top to run them over warm, silky skin.

Quinn moaned lightly into her mouth as she buried her fingers in Santana's hair, keeping her close as the Latina explored her back with gentle strokes. Feeling bolder herself, she broke the heated kiss and went for Santana's neck, kissing, suckling and nibbling on the delectable skin and Santana rewarded her by running her nails down the middle of her back.

"God, babe, that feels good," she moaned softly.

So Quinn continued what she was doing and Santana gave into her. She let the blonde lead whatever happened that night. They kissed and caressed each other softly for more than an hour and it ended naturally, with them cuddled closer than ever. Neither had touched each other in places they weren't ready for, but both felt like they had gone to another level.

"I really, _really_ enjoyed that," Quinn murmured against Santana's shoulder, where her head currently rested. Her arm was wrapped around the Latina's waist, keeping her close.

"I'm glad, Hermosa. I really enjoyed it as well."

"Let's do it again tomorrow," she said enthusiastically.

Santana chuckled. "You won't get any complaints for me. But for now, let's get some sleep."

"You'll be my cuddle bug all night, right, Muffin?"

"Yes, babe." _Jesus, I'm so damn whipped by this girl._

Quinn's giggle was too cute for it to bother Santana. "Mm, you're such a softly, baby. I love you," she whispered before kissing her skin one last time.

"Love you, too, babe."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Are you really sure about this, princesa?"

Quinn just looked at the double doors and her hold on Santana's hand tightened a little. She took a couple of deep breaths before nodding.

"It's time. I don't want to hide our relationship anymore, Tana." She turned to look at her girlfriend and smiled. "After this weekend, I don't want to hold back if I want to kiss or hug you. I need to be able to express what I feel freely and I don't care if others don't like it. We have the support of our family and close friends. Besides, this is our life and our last year of high school, baby, and we're going to enjoy the rest of it. I'm not ashamed of loving you."

Santana didn't know what to say to that because there was a sudden lump in her throat. She simply took a shuddering breath, smiled winningly at her girl and pecked her lips softly. She just couldn't even believe it was really happening, but she was loving every moment of it. This is what she had been hoping to have all along, a real relationship with the person she loved and the security that they had each other's backs.

"I love you," she managed to whisper against her lips before kissing her softly one more time.

"Love you, too, Muffin. Let's do this."

Santana winked at her before pushing the door open and walking inside. Her hand tightened around Quinn's protectively as she walked down the parting mass of students, head held high. She didn't make eye contact with anyone as was the usual, but she could hear the whispers, the quick shuffle as people grabbed their phones and started texting one another and the hurried conversations that followed.

Quinn lowered her head just a fraction and murmured in Santana's ear, "This is certainly a circus again."

"Hmm."

As they neared their lockers, a small group of people were gathered there smiling back at them. Santana's answering smile was radiant and Quinn's matched it. Rachel, Mike, Tina and even Kurt stood there as if they were the welcoming committee. Santana even spotted Brittany behind them waving at them enthusiastically. They were guessing Rachel had told them of their plans to come out officially to the school.

"Aww, look, our friends love us," Quinn murmured quickly.

"Have you _met_ us? What's not to love?" Santana jested.

Quinn giggled cutely and Santana's smile grew in size, something that she didn't think was even possible at that point.

Rachel, of course, was the first to greet them. She gave Quinn a small hug and nodded at Santana.

"Good morning, ladies! I hope you had a marvelous rest of the weekend. How are you this fine morning?"

"We're doing, good, Rach. Not that we mind or anything, but what are you all doing here?" Quinn asked the group.

"You're our friends and we wanted to show our united support for your relationship," Mike answered and Tina nodded as she leaned against him. "We don't want any idiots getting any ideas and wanting to hurt you in any way."

"We've come up with a schedule so one or two of us are at your side throughout the day, if you don't mind the company," Rachel told them as she pulled out a folded piece of paper from one of her folders. "I have the schedule here if either of you wants to look at it."

Santana's eyebrows rose, but surprising everyone, she just smiled. "That's not necessary but since you went to the trouble of coming up with a plan, we'll go along with it. And thanks for doing this."

"Quinnie is really good for you, Sannie! You've turned into such a nice unicorn because of her!" Brittany exclaimed as she jumped up and down. "And I get to spend the most time with you guys because of cheer practice and all that."

Before any of them could say anything, they heard someone grunt loudly, followed by a crash and a splash. Laughter quickly followed. They all turned in unison to see what had happened. Lying in a puddle of red slushie was Rick 'The Stick'. Puck was hovering over him with his foot resting on his back, preventing him from getting up. A couple of Rick's teammates quickly dropped the slushies they were carrying as well and took off running down the hallway.

"I've told you more than once not to mess with my baby mamma and Santana, dumbass. They're off-limits to you and the rest of this school. Come near them again and you'll get to experience my guns," he threatened as he flexed the muscles in his arms and took a step back. He knelt next to the blushing boy and grabbed the back of his jacket, raising him up a little. "Do we understand each other, asshole?"

"Fuck off," he muttered.

"Tsk tsk. _Wrong_ answer."

Scooping some of the icy mix into his hand, Puck rubbed it all over his face and then his hair, keeping a hold of it and pulling hard. "I'll ask again. Do we _understand_ each other?"

"Yes," he finally gave in.

Puck slapped his cheek a couple of times before letting him go. "That's a good boy. Now get lost, dickhead." He looked around him as a couple of his teammates flanked his side. "This and worse will happen to anyone that dares to hurt one of my girls or anyone in Glee club. You losers have been warned."

Santana had to admit she liked him a little for doing that, even if just to herself. She wasn't sure if she'd ever fully forgive him for taking advantage of her girl, but she could see he cared deeply about them. If Quinn had been able to move past it and they still had a friendship, she could try to do the same. They had been good friends and more at one point. She nodded at him as he walked up to them.

"'Sup, baby mamma?" he asked as he leaned towards her and pecked her cheek. "Don't worry; I won't let anyone hurt you or your girl. Puckzilla will take care of you."

"Thanks, Puck. I hope you don't have to do that often, though," Quinn told him.

"Here, Noah," Rachel said as she handed him a wipe. "You better wipe off your hand. The red slushie is the worst to remove."

"Thanks, Jew babe. And don't even start giving me a lecture about what I just did. He was coming straight for you guys with his goons. That shit's not going to fly as long as I'm around."

"Language, Noah, and I won't say anything. While I don't condone acts of violence, I can see your point. I guess and eye for an eye might work in this situation."

"Yeah, thanks for stepping up, Puck," Santana said as they eyed each other. "I never even saw them coming and I would have gone all Lima Heights on their sorry asses if they had gotten any of that shit on my girl."

The warning bell rang and Rachel quickly gave Puck a copy of the day's schedule in case he wanted to participate. He looked at it quickly and nodded.

"I guess I get to walk you ladies to your first class then. Mike will be waiting with Rachel when the bell rings to escort you to second period," he said as they started moving.

"Guys, this isn't really necessary," Quinn tried.

"Nonsense, Quinn," Rachel was quick to affirm. "Just humor us until we feel safe that no one is going to try anything else."

"Come on, babe, let them have their fun escorting us around. All celebrities have their entourage, so why not us as well?" Santana winked at her and Quinn finally relented.

Thankfully, the rest of the day went well. The only incident they'd had was with Jewfro trying to get in their faces for an exclusive interview. Puck quickly grabbed him and pushed him into a locker and whatever he whispered to the short boy was enough to send him scurrying quickly down the hall, not looking back once.

Cheer practice went well and coach Sylvester only raised an eyebrow at them when she saw them. Surprisingly, she didn't comment on their new status or make any scathing remarks. Their practice went off without a hitch and they were soon heading into the showers.

As Santana was tying up her shoes so they could leave, she looked around and noticed they were mostly alone.

"Babe, are we going to yours or mine?" she asked as she got up and picked up her duffle bag.

"Mine. Mom is cooking dinner for everyone tonight. Your parents will be there around six I think. Mom said something about an announcement."

"Hmm, think things are getting serious between her and Phillip?" she asked as they left the locker room and walked down the hallway holding hands.

"I honestly don't know."

"Would it bother you if they were?"

"Not really. Mom seems really happy since they started going out. Besides, we're leaving for college soon and it'd really ease my mind knowing there is someone here taking care of her."

"So you'd be okay with them formalizing their relationship and maybe even getting married later on?"

"Yeah. As long as she is happy and he treats her right, I wouldn't mind at all."

"The three of you deserve all the happiness in the world after everything Russell put you through. For my part, I promise to make you happy for as long as we're together."

Quinn moved closer to her and kissed her cheek lovingly. "You already do, Muffin."

Dinner was wonderful as always and the conversation flowed easily between all of them. Nothing had been announced yet, so Quinn figured it would happen over dessert. Victoria had brought a Tres Leches cake that everyone was raving about as soon as they had their first bite. Judy, of course, wanted the recipe.

Everyone was still chatting amicably when there was a loud knock on the door. Quinn looked at her mother and she shook her head, so she knew it was an uninvited guest.

"I'll get it," she told everyone as she got up and went towards the front door. She couldn't think of anyone that could be on the other side. Fran had plans to come by on Thanksgiving, so it wasn't her. Rachel wouldn't show up before calling first, so that left Quinn thinking it was a salesman.

She opened the door and stood frozen to the spot when she saw who it was. Her hands started shaking as they looked at each other and she noticed just how furious he was.

Judy looked in the direction Quinn had gone and frowned a little when she couldn't hear anything. She had obviously opened the door since the knocking had stopped. A feeling of dread started filling her as she tapped her lips with the linen napkin before pushing her chair back.

Just as she was going to get up, they all looked up when they heard shouting and most of them recognized the voice. Santana was up and off her chair so fast that it caused it to tip over.

"Oh, _hell_ no," she said as she quickly ran in the direction of the front door.

The rest reacted just as quickly as they followed her.

She saw red as she approached the pair by the front entrance. Russell had Quinn pushed against the wall by her shoulders, screaming at her, his face a deep shade of crimson. He raised one of his hands as if to strike her and she saw Quinn recoil back in obvious fear.

"_Touch_ her, you arrogant asshole, and I will cut your fucking hand off," she shouted as she ran right up to them and pushed him away from her girl.

Caught off guard and never expecting such a hard shove, Russell stumbled back and seemed confused for long enough to allow Santana to stand in front of Quinn in a protective stance.

"_You_!" he shouted at her as he recovered. "You're the reason she's become more of a deviant than she already was! You've ruined my daughter! Did you really think I wouldn't find out that she's shacking up with you now, you filthy whore?"

Once again, he raised his hand but a hand grabbed him by the back of his suit jacket and pulled him back. It was then he noticed the rest of the people gathering around them. Judy and Victoria quickly moved to embrace the girls and move them away from the men. Quinn broke down in tears in her mother's arms as Victoria tried to hold Santana back when she noticed the tears and started moving towards Russell with murder in her eyes. Phillip moved between the women and the men, unsure of how to help but knowing he wasn't going to let that man move any closer to them.

"Touch either of our girls and I will see you thrown in jail so fast you won't know what hit you," Antonio threatened in such a low and dangerous voice that Russell actually blanched a little.

Still, he thought he had things under control and pushed Antonio away from him. "Who are you to tell me how to reprimand my own daughter when she's following a path of sin with your deviant daughter? Don't you have any shame?"

"I have _nothing_ to be ashamed about. Unlike you, I love my family just as they are. Don't you ever talk about my daughter that way, Russell Fabray, or I'm going to join you in jail after I beat the shit out of you. What kind of a father are you? You threw Quinn out when she needed you the most and then you cheat on your wife with some lose woman and actually shack up with her. You have a lot of nerve coming in here and acting all high and mighty like you have actual morals."

"Russell, leave this house before I call the police and have you arrested for trespassing and threatening my daughter. You will never put a finger on her or Fran again and if you do I swear to God I'll _kill_ you myself."

His eyebrows rose in surprise because Judy had never spoken to him like that. His eyes followed the man he didn't know as he moved closer to his ex-wife and put his arms protectively around her and Quinn.

"And who the fuck are you?" he growled.

Phillip tightened his arms around the ladies he now considered a part of his family and glared right back at the pompous man.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm Judy's fiancé and soon to be Quinn's step-father. You better watch what you say about them in front of me or there will be hell to pay!"

"She can't get married to you! She belongs to me!" Russell shouted as he made to move closer to them only to be roughly shoved back by Antonio once more.

"She belongs to no one, Russell Fabray. She is her own person and it's a damn shame you never saw it that way. Lucky for me, you're out of the picture now and I'm going to be the one that shows her how a lady is supposed to be threated and I'll also be the father you never were to your daughters. I know all about the things you've done to them, so if you don't want me to rip your head off, you'll turn around and leave."

"And _never_ come back," Judy added as she covered Phillip's hand on her shoulder and lifted her head defiantly in his direction.

"You can't be serious," he said with a chuckle. "Judy will never love anyone but me and you're delusional if you think you can come into _my_ home and play house with _my_ family."

"We're no longer your family, Russell Fabray," Judy told him coldly. "You gave up that right the moment you decided to kick Quinn out of her own home. I might now have stood up to you then, but I won't ever let you near my daughters again. Don't think I'm scared of you anymore, you monster. Your reign of terror over us is long over and if you don't get the hell out of my house this instant I will let these wonderful men beat you to a pulp while I watch."

His eyes roamed every face and all he could see was pure anger and hatred directed at him. Even Quinn had stopped crying and was cuddled protectively between Judy and the man whose name he still didn't know. Antonio and his daughter seemed ready to tear him to pieces and he knew it was time to retreat because he was clearly outnumbered.

"This isn't over," he threatened as he pointed at Judy and glared at Quinn. "You won't get rid of me that easily."

Antonio moved so fast he didn't even noticed until his back was touching the wall and a deathly grip was applied to his throat. He grabbed at his wrist to try and pull him off, but Antonio only tightened his grip as he moved closer to him.

"I will not say this again, so listen closely, pendejo," he whispered dangerously low. "If you come near any of us again, I won't hesitate to make you pay for the things you've done to these women. I will make you disappear and make it look like an accident. Threaten my family again and I will _end you_."

Russell's face blanched of all color when he saw the truth behind those words in Antonio's eyes. He didn't doubt for a second that the man holding him captive would make good on his word.

"Do we understand each other, cabron?"

Russell could only nod, but apparently that wasn't good enough as he was pulled forward and then slammed hard against the wall. He winced and tried to swallow down his fear.

"I want to hear you say it. Tell them you will never bother them again and you will disappear from their lives once and for all," he ordered in that same tone of voice that sent cold shivers down his back.

He looked towards the woman that used to be his wife and saw for the first time ever that he no longer held any control over her. He then looked at his younger daughter and she lifted her chin defiantly at him with something akin to hatred and disappointment in her eyes. It was in that moment that he knew he had lost them forever and it was all his doing for the things he had done to them throughout the years.

He felt like a monster for the first time in his life and his eyes lowered in shame. He had lost not only the battle, but the war as well. It hit him at once that he had been a poor excuse of a man, an abusive husband and a terrible father. His tyranny had cost him the family he once cherished and loved and he had no one to blame but himself, his dependency on alcohol and the absurd ideals he had tried to live his life by. He was the biggest hypocrite he knew and the burden of all he had done wrong now weighed heavily on his heart.

"_Tell_ _them_, Fabray, before I lose the last shred of patience I have," Antonio ordered again.

He looked up at Judy and Quinn again and tears of shame filled his eyes. "I won't ever come near any of you again," he managed to choke out. "I know now it was wrong and while I know you won't ever forgive me, I'm so sorry for all I've done."

Antonio let him go finally and as a lone tear ran down his pale cheek, Russell Fabray gave one last look at the people he had loved more than life itself at one point and then walked out, head down.

Antonio closed the door and locked it before leaning his forehead against it and taking a couple of shaky breaths as he tried to reign in his temper. He had seriously considered beating Russell up until he ended in the intensive care unit or his grave. He had never felt such anger that his body still shook with it. When he had seen him raising his hand against Santana and Quinn he had literally seen red and had lost all of his usual composure and good humor. Instead, he had become a man set on defending his family at whatever cost and he had barely kept a hold of himself.

He stiffened involuntarily when he felt a hand rest lightly between his shoulder blades but his body relaxed when he heard the soft timbre of his wife's voice near his ear.

"It's okay now, querido. It's over," she reassured him.

He turned around and hugged her tightly to him, kissing her temple as he closed his eyes and let her scent act as a calming balm of his frayed nerves.

"I seriously wanted to hurt him bad, mi amor. I don't know how I managed to stop myself in time," he whispered so only she could hear him. There was no used in scaring the rest of his family with his words.

"I knew you would never do it," she whispered back.

"How could you be so sure?"

"Because the man I married and love more than life itself is not a monster and only acted in defense of his family. You stopped because unlike him, you have high moral standards, compassion and a huge heart."

He held her even closer and thanked every deity above that she was his. "Thanks for always believing in me, querida. Te adoro."

"Y yo a ti, mi amor."

Quinn finally moved away from the embrace she was still being held protectively in and moved towards Santana, who was weeping quietly as she watched her parents.

"Muffin," she whispered to get her attention and was suddenly holding a very upset Latina in her arms.

She made soothing noises as Santana cried softly, her hand rubbing soothing circles in the small of her back. Knowing her as well as she did, she knew Santana wasn't going to stop crying any time soon, so she picked her up bridal style and started walking towards the living room with her. She knew that others would eventually follow and that they were comforting each other as well. Right now her entire focus was on the girl in her arms and making her feel better.

She sat on the loveseat with Santana on her lap and ran her fingers through her hair as she tried to comfort her.

"Baby, it's over now, okay? He's gone and he'll never come back. He won't hurt any of us again."

Santana finally raised teary eyes until they connected with loving hazel ones and cupped her cheeks. She moved forward until their lips were pressed together and just held her for a moment, reassuring herself that her girl was really okay.

"I should be the one comforting you, and yet, I'm a blubbering mess."

"Nonsense. I think everyone reacted accordingly to a tense situation that was thankfully diffused with little bodily harm. It could have escalated into a bloodshed had Russell not stepped back when he did, but I guess he still has some common sense in him. That or he really feared for his life."

Santana chuckled lightly and decided not to mention Quinn's use of that monster's first name. "When you speak like that I worry that you're spending too much time with Dwarfie."

Quinn slapped her thigh playfully. "I'm highly educated as well, I'll have you know!"

Santana kissed her again before wrapping her arms around her neck and just holding her. They were silent for a few minutes, both pensive as they ran over the situation once more in their minds.

"I really would have killed him had he touched you again. I've never felt such rage before in my life than when he lifted his hand to strike you, Blondie. I wanted to cut his fucking hand off."

Quinn sighed and held her closer. "I'm so sorry you had to witness that. Apparently someone at school told their parents about us and they called him immediately. Must be someone from our old church and of course he came barreling in here like a bull."

"I knew the day had been too calm. Something had to give at some point."

"I haven't a single regret, Santana. I'm damn proud of being your girlfriend and I don't care who knows about it."

Santana lifted her head and looked at her. "I love you so much, Quinn. You have no idea of just how much."

"I think I do, baby. You stepped between a ragging man and me just so he wouldn't hit me again. You stood up to a man three times your size to defend me. Not once did you think about your own safety and faced him head on."

"Like I could have stood there and let him hurt you again."

"I was so afraid he was going to hurt you," she said tearfully as she looked away. "I never want you to experience any of the things I had to because of him. Had he touched you I don't know what my reaction would have been."

"Hey," she whispered as she made Quinn look at her once more. "Let's just try to move past this, okay? I don't want him to ruin what was turning out to be a great day and evening with our families."

"You're right. He's had a hold on us for too long and it's time we break those bonds."

"That's my pretty girl. Now, what's this about Phillip announcing proudly to the world that he is Judy's fiancé? Was that the big announcement tonight?"

"I had no idea!" Quinn smiled as she recalled the gallant way in which Phillip had held them and protected them while telling Russell off. "But I'm all for it, baby. I guess at their age they know when the right one comes along and if she wants to marry him, she has my full support."

"I don't think age has anything to do with it."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you just know when you meet the right one. I think your heart just recognizes that it's met its match."

"That sounds really romantic. You really think it's that simple?"

"I _know_ it is."

Quinn looked at her for a moment and the love reflected back at her in those beautiful dark pools took her breath away.

"How come you're so sure?" she asked quietly.

"I don't want to scare you with what I'm going to say, okay? I know we haven't been together a long time, but I know you're it for me just like papi knew mami was his other half when he met her freshman year of college. Seems like in my family, we just know when the right one comes along. One of these days, when I can offer a lot more than I can right now, I'm going to put a ring on your finger and marry you, princesa," Santana said just as quietly, her voice sure and strong.

Quinn's eyes filled with tears again as she stared back at her in wonder. "You really mean that, don't you, Tana?"

"With all of my heart, Lucy Q. When we're done with school and have our careers going in the right path, I'm going to make you my wife."

"Aww, Muffin, you're going to make me cry!" Quinn murmured as she held her close again. "Just so you know my answer is going to be _yes_!"

"So now the real question is who is going to get to walk one of you down the aisle, me or Phillip?"

They both jumped at Antonio's voice and Santana grinned at him. "Phillip will get to walk her down the aisle as you and I wait for her at the front. We bad asses get to stand there nervous as hell as my girl walks towards us," she told him.

"Ah, that's my girl!"

"I think I need some more wine," Judy exclaimed. "All these talks about weddings has me going weak in the knees."

"Don't worry, Judy. I'll make sure I can fully support her before it even happens. We still got a good six to eight years to plan!" she assured her mother-in-law.

"Well, thank sweet baby Jesus for small favors!"

They all laughed and the somber mood that had been plaguing them down was finally lifted.

"So, mamma, the big announcement was that you're getting married to Phillip?"

Judy blushed intensely as she looked at Phillip and then down at her hands. "No! That's not the case at all."

"Huh?"

"Quinn, I said that in the heat of the moment while everything was happening. Your mother and I haven't even discussed formalizing our relationship."

No one missed the crestfallen look on Judy's face as she got up fidgeting nervously and moved towards the fireplace, trying to put some distance between her and Phillip.

"Yes, sweetheart. Don't even worry about it. It was a tense situation and Phillip just reacted that way but he didn't mean it."

Santana glared at Phillip and was about to say something when Quinn squeezed her leg in warning.

"So, Phillip, you're not interested in formalizing a relationship with my mom?" she asked quietly because if this man wasn't serious, he needed to get the hell away from her mother. She was clearly upset and trying not to show it and Quinn would be damned if another man played with her feelings.

Antonio cleared his throat and glanced at his friend, making a face at him that clearly said to man up and do the right thing.

Knowing he was skating on thin ice if he was to go by the looks on the faces of those around him, he cleared his throat and got up, walking towards Judy and taking her hands in his. He lowered his head until her was looking into her beautiful eyes and smiled at her.

"Just because we haven't discussed it doesn't mean I'm not thinking about it, darling," he confessed softly. "I just didn't want to scare you away because this is still new for us. I know you've been through a lot and I aim to change all of that. I meant every word I said to that Neanderthal and I'm not going to take any of it back. So yeah, we're not really engaged, _yet_, but you might as well know that I'm in this for keeps with you." He took a deep breath and looked down at their hands. "However, if you don't feel the same way I do, now would be a good time to tell me so I don't get my hopes up."

In response, Judy just moved forward and kissed him not caring that everyone was looking at them. She hadn't felt so free and happy in years and it was impossible to keep her happiness all bottled up inside. Phillip wrapped his arms around her, lifting her and spinning her around like a teenager in love for the first time as Judy laughed.

"Woohoo, Judy, get you some!" Santana hollered.

Quinn, of course, slapped the back of her head. "That is my _mother_ you're referring to, Santana Lopez!"

"I'm just keeping it real, babe. And by the way," she continued as she rubbed the back of her head, "there will be no physical abuse in this relationship starting now!"

"You're right, baby, I'm sorry," Quinn immediately cooed as she kissed her pouty lips.

"So young for them both to be so whipped already," Victoria murmured as she cuddled into Antonio's side. "Were we ever that ridiculously in love with each other?"

He gasped dramatically and clutched at his chest. "You wound me, woman! Of course we were and _still_ are."

She laughed as she kissed his cheek. "I was just playing with you, querido."

As Judy and Phillip moved back towards the sofa, Quinn eyed the adults and tilted her head to the side.

"So what was the big announcement then?"

"Oh, that! Phillip has an apartment in lower Manhattan and he wants us all to spend the Thanksgiving holiday over there," Judy explained.

"All of us meaning who exactly? 'Cause I really don't want to spend the holiday without Santana."

"Us as in everyone in this room plus your sister. I knew it was the only way you'd come!"

"Can we go to the parade? And maybe a Broadway show?" Santana asked already all for the idea of having a mini vacation with her family and her girl. "We can even ask Dwarfie which shows are hot right now. She'd know that shit, right, babe?"

"Language, young lady," Victoria reminded her. "And yes to both of your questions. There will also be a half day at the spa for us ladies while the men go do some manly stuff."

"Hey, I resent that! What if Phil and I want to get a facial and look pretty, too?"

Santana and Quinn burst out laughing. "Ay, papi, you're so funny sometimes."

He grinned at her and blew a kiss her way. "You had to get it from someone, princesa!"

Victoria smacked him in the chest. "It's a miracle she doesn't get in more trouble than she does she's so much like you. Encouraging her doesn't help."

"Aww come on, where's the fun in that?"

"If anything, I know Quinn won't ever get bored," Judy quipped from where she was now nestled comfortably in Phillip's arms. "If their relationship is half as wonderful as yours, she's one lucky girl and that is all I wanted for her, to be happy."

"I am, mamma, and now you can be too." She turned to Phillip and looked at him seriously for a moment. "And I hope since you know everything she's been through already and what a shitty husband Russell was to her that you'll be different and make her happy."

"Quinn!" Judy started but stopped short when she felt Phillip squeezing her hand.

"I promise you that my intentions are sincere and so are my feelings for your mother, Quinn. She is a wonderful woman that deserves the best life has to offer and I intend to give her that and more. I come from a broken marriage as well and maybe we didn't meet until now for a reason, but I assure you that I will do everything in my power to make Judy happy and to take care of her. Just as I intend to be there for you as a father figure if you need me to be one. She is a package deal just like I am. I'm hoping you can meet my kids and learn to accept them as an extended family as time goes on."

Satisfied with his answer, Quinn smiled at him. "I'm glad you feel that way and I'd love to meet your kids sometime soon."

Even if it was a school night, with everything that had happened Santana ended up spending the night. She didn't want to leave Quinn alone in case she had a nightmare or couldn't sleep because of what Russell had pulled. They were cuddled in bed, completely wrapped around each other.

"Thanks for staying tonight, baby," Quinn murmured sleepily. "I'm glad you're here with me."

"You know I love sleeping next to you, princesa."

Quinn pecked her lips softly and closed her eyes. "I love you."

"Te amo."

Santana ran her fingers through the blonde tresses until she heard Quinn's breath deepen as she fell asleep. She kissed her forehead and vowed to herself that she would try her damnedest to make Quinn happy for the rest of their lives. She had been through so much already, but after seeing the broken look on Russell's eyes, she was almost sure he was going to stay away for good this time. And if he was dumb enough to come back, well, there were plenty of people willing to defend her girl and that eased her mind.

Snuggling closer to her girl, she kissed her forehead. "I'm going to take care of you, princesa," she murmured before closing her eyes and easing into sleep.

_Hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think of it._

_Oh, and Quinntana! I don't know about all of you, but I absolutely loved the last Glee episode! Finally something good to watch. I just can't get enough of the two of them!_

_My tumblr dash was just an amazing place to be that night and the days following._


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: There seemed to be some confusion last chapter as to whether the story was over or not. Not sure if the ending of the chapter was what gave some of you that idea. Obviously, this story isn't over yet. When I'm ready to end it, you will know ahead of time and the last chapter will clearly state that it's done. We're not there yet. I have more plans for our girls._

_Thank you so much for the reviews and the lovely comments. I'm glad people seem to be enjoying the goodness that is Quinntana. I know mine are a lot fluffier than most, but this is how this story developed in my head and I regret nothing! Lots of Quinn/Rachel interaction at the beginning and then we go back to Quinntana._

**Chapter 20**

"I don't know what to do, Rach," Quinn lamented as she worked on her leg curls at the school gym. "I mean, the more time alone we spend together, the more I want to go further and I'm so damn horny all the time it's getting annoying."

Rachel bit her lip to keep from smiling. They had certainly come a long way since the days they spent fighting. Now Quinn felt at ease with her and they could talk about anything. Since Michael had a previous engagement with Tina, they had the privacy to talk freely.

"How far has it gone, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, let's just say clothes are beginning to hit the floor now. We're definitely being more forward with each other."

"I see. When you say clothes, do you mean all of them?"

Quinn shook her head in the negative. "We've gotten down to our underwear only and I know it's a matter of time before that goes as well."

"Are you comfortable with it or do you feel like you have to do it?"

"Oh, no, Rach, don't think for a moment that Santana is pushing me. If anything, she's the one that stops it from going further every time."

"She's showing you she respects you and that is also very sweet of her. She's taking care of you, as it should be."

"Yeah, I know, but damn, Rach, I'm sick of cold showers. You have no idea what her kisses and roaming hands do to me. I've never felt anything like it in my life."

"So you've reach the point where the next step is to move forward with your intimacy? Are you ready for that step, Quinn? I mean, I know you love each other deeply, since it's very clear to anyone with two eyes and any sense, but this is a big step regardless, one I don't think you can take lightly."

"I do love her and I want to show her in every way possible when the time is right. I'm just scared."

Rachel tilted her head as she studied her. "Scared of what exactly, Quinn?"

"Of not being good enough, I guess. Of moving too quickly. I fear losing her."

Quinn swallowed hard once she had voiced those fears aloud. It was one thing to _feel_ that way, but another to actually _say_ it. It made it real. If she was fair, Santana hadn't done or said anything to make her think she wasn't good enough for her. It was clear she had moved on from Brittany. She showed her in every way possible how much she was loved. But she was second guessing herself due to her own ingrained insecurities. Her father had taken so much from her self-worth that it was difficult to look at herself in the mirror and see someone deserving of so much love. The guilt she still felt from having given her child up also plagued her mind at the most infortune of times making her feel like a horrible person. And that wasn't even thinking about her own inexperience when it came to sex. She didn't know the first thing about pleasing another person, let alone someone she loved so much. She knew Santana's experience was much greater than her own.

"Why would you think that?" Rachel asked, bringing Quinn back from her self-depreciating thoughts. "You're a wonderful human being, Quinn. I know you've had it rough growing up and that is why you acted in such a hideous fashion before. It served as your defense mechanism. But what you've found with Santana makes you truly happy and I can clearly see that in your eyes. You're more than good enough and she knows that as well. Besides, you've known each other for a very long time, only this time it's on a more personal level. And what makes you think you'd lose her?"

Quinn sighed as she sat up and wiped her face. After taking a sip of her PowerAde, she looked down at the floor. "I just don't want her to think I suck at it if we do it. I have no experience when it comes to that kind of stuff. My only time I was drunk and I don't remember much from it other than being sore and ashamed of myself."

"Oh, Quinn," Rachel uttered softly as she sat on the bench by her friend and rubbed circles on her back. "I'm sorry your first time was like that, but you can't let that hold you back from showing your girlfriend how much you love her. Besides, I don't think Santana is going to be judging you when it happens. If I know her, she's going to be thinking about pleasing you and making you feel good, not scoring your performance."

"You really think so?"

"I do. I know you know this, too. Besides, there are plenty of websites that could help you figure things out if you really want to prepare for this."

Quinn's eyes widened comically. "_What_?"

"I'm serious," the brunette replied with a little chuckle. "There are plenty of websites dedicated to the subject of pleasing one's partner. Not only are there pictures, but there are plenty of videos as well."

"Oh, my God! And you know all of this, why?"

"Quinn, I strive to be the best at everything I do, as you well know. It never hurts to be well versed and informed about such important matters even if one is not currently engaging in such activities."

"So you watch _porn_?" Quinn asked, shocked and Rachel tsk'd.

"_Must_ you call it that? I merely see it as informative videos on the subject. Porn would suggest something lewd. I've watched quite a few videos to know the difference between a well-made cinematic scene and one where the woman is just a vessel of pleasure for a man that is only worried about his needs and not hers. There are some horrid things out there, but I know where to go to find more tasteful stuff."

Quinn's eyes were still wide with surprise. Never in a million years would she have pegged Rachel as a girl that apparently watched and _enjoyed_ pornographic material. She was lost as to how to continue their current conversation. Not to mention completely embarrassed. As it was, she could feel her cheeks warming up under her blush. Before she could say anything else, her friend continued talking with something akin to a mocking tone to her voice.

"I could always show you when you come over to visit."

Quinn almost swallowed her tongue at her statement.

"Show me _what_ exactly?" she asked apprehensively.

Rachel laughed at the face Quinn made. "Silly, I meant show you as in looking it up on my laptop and letting you watch. Santana would kill me and hide my body if I even looked at you funny, let alone engaged in certain _activities_ with you. That girl is seriously possessive and I love myself too much to cut my life short when I have so many plans."

"I cannot believe we're having this conversation, Rachel," Quinn sighed as she rubbed at her temples. "I hate to sound like a damn prude, but this is just not something I ever discuss. Sex was basically a taboo subject in my house. According to Russell it's an act created by God for the sole purpose of procreation."

"You'd think we were still in the dark ages by his way of thinking. I'm sure God meant sex to also be fun and enjoyable. A way to share love and intimacy with our partners. I don't mean any disrespect, but your father is so twisted, Quinn. He took the joy out of everything."

"None taken. He's a major douche."

"After what happened a couple of weeks ago, I sure hope he doesn't come around again. That would be asking for a serious ass kicking."

"Don't I know it. Santana would love to have a go at him, that's for sure."

"Honestly, Quinn, by this point there is a line of people wanting a piece of him."

"I think this time he'll be gone for good. I don't want to ever see him again. I know a lot of people have poked fun of you because you have two dads, me included, but you're probably one of the luckiest people in this town. Your home is full of love and acceptance and you're encouraged at all times to do what makes you happy. I'm sorry I ever made fun, Rach. It was jealousy more than anything driving me."

Rachel nodded pensively and gave her shoulder a little squeeze. "I know you're sorry, Quinn and I've already forgiven you. We wouldn't have the friendship we have right now otherwise. I've learned to care for you and appreciate the amazing human being you are. I think a lot of people feel the same way now that you're not running around here dishing holy terror," she finished with a little chuckle.

Quinn leaned back against the brunette and smiled. "We've been terrible, haven't we? I mean, its nice being on top, don't get me wrong, but we just went about it a little too zealously."

"Well, coach Sylvester had a lot to do with that. I'm sure the pressure to be on top was immense."

"That still didn't give us the right to treat everyone like we did. We weren't respected, but feared. I much rather prefer our current situation. We're not as mean."

"Why do you think you're still mean?"

"Look at what happened when someone tried to slushy us that one time. Puck went a little crazy. We didn't stop him."

"Perhaps. But he was defending you both because he cares."

"He never really lifted a finger to help _you_," she said bitterly. "Neither did we until we joined Glee club."

"I can only say it made me stronger and solidified my belief that I don't belong in this town, but am destined for much bigger things. The things that happened could have destroyed my resolve or belief in myself, but I never allowed that. I always just thought one day it would be better. And I was right. Look at us now."

"I don't think I'll ever stop telling you how very sorry I am for my part in making your life miserable. I am, however, immensely grateful to have you as my best friend, Rachel and I really mean that."

"That's all I ever wanted, Quinn, to be your friend and now I have that. It makes up for everything that's happened."

"You're entirely too good of a person and too forgiving, but I'm glad for it."

Before they could continue, the door to the gym was opened and in strolled Santana. She immediately took in their position, with Quinn resting her back against Rachel's side and raised an eyebrow.

"Yo, Berry, you trying to make a play on my girl or what? Cause I'll go all Lima Heights on your tiny ass. I've warned you about this," she said in a serious voice as she moved closer.

Rachel immediately used her hand to push Quinn away from her. "N-no, Santana. Not at all," she managed nervously.

"Babe, don't bother Rachel. She can't tell your kidding," Quinn warned as she got up and went to greet her girlfriend. After pecking her lips softly, she wrapped her arm around her waist, snuggling into her side.

"She's kidding?" Rachel asked stunned. "That's not even remotely funny, Santana Lopez! You almost gave me heart failure."

Santana laughed as she kissed Quinn's temple. "I can't help it, Dwarfie. You're just too easy to kid."

"Hmmph," she murmured as she crossed her arms across her chest and pouted.

That only made Santana chuckle even more. Quinn finally pinched her side to make her stop.

"Baby, seriously. Leave Rach alone."

It was Santana's turn to pout cutely. "You're just no fun!" she whined.

Quinn, unable to resist, kissed the pout away. Only she had been missing her girlfriend and said kiss turned deeper. It was as if the world around them dissolved into nothing and it was just them and the things they felt for each other.

Knowing her friends weren't going to stop just because she was there, Rachel discretely walked out of the gym making sure the door locked behind her. It wouldn't do for anyone else to walk in there and interrupt the couple of lovebirds.

The door closing brought them back to reality, however. Slowing down the kiss, Santana just held her girlfriend close as she peppered little kisses on her neck.

"Are you done here, babe? We can go to my place for a while if you want."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I just need to shower first."

"Shower at mine. Let's get out of this hellhole also known as school."

"Are you offering to wash my back?" she asked flirtily as she started gathering her things.

Santana just looked up at the ceiling and murmured something in Spanish before looking at her girl again. "Don't tempt me, Fabray."

Quinn's answer was to giggle playfully as she took her hand and led her outside.

On the way home they talked about the parts of their day they hadn't shared and sang along to the radio. Once they pulled up to Santana's home, and knowing the temptation would be too much, she told Quinn to go up to her room and shower while she put a snack together for them.

Twenty minutes later, she was walking up the stairs with a plate of fruit and two bottles of water. She was trying to balance everything as she opened the door, but almost dropped it all on the floor when she looked up and saw Quinn standing next to her bed almost naked. She was only wearing boy shorts so tiny they showed the bottom curve of her backside and no shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra either so when she turned, she gave her an eyeful.

"Holy crap!"

Quinn blushed a pretty pink immediately. "I'm sorry, baby! I didn't think you'd be up here so quickly."

Santana suddenly remembered how to walk and started moving towards her desk, putting the plate and the bottles of water down. Then she turned towards Quinn, walked up to her and crashed their lips together. The blonde's fingers immediately found purchase in her hair as she moaned into her mouth. Santana's fingers danced up and down her naked back, enjoying the feel and warmth of her silky skin.

One kiss led to another and another and soon Santana's knees felt like they were about to give out on her. She gently pushed her girlfriend towards the bed and helped her lay down. She hovered over her, taking her in, as her heartbeat quickened to a staccato she felt pulsing in her veins.

She lowered her head again but this time the kisses were slow and languid. She lowered her body back down on top of Quinn, nudging her legs apart and settling between them. Breaking the kiss, she started peppering kisses down the column of her neck and Quinn tilted her head back giving her more room. Endless minutes went by as the Latina worshiped her with kisses and soft caresses that toed the line of moving into unexplored territory for them.

"God, babe, the things you do to me with just kisses," she murmured against her skin as her fingers danced up and down her sides, brushing against the sensitive skin of her breasts. "I could kiss you all day and never get tired."

"You well know it's a mutual thing," Quinn barely managed between gasps and tiny moans that were driving Santana crazy.

"Do you think we're moving too fast?"

Quinn could hear the concern in Santana's voice and that made her feel at ease. She knew the Latina would never push her for more than she was ready to give. She cupped her face and pulled her closer, so their eyes were locked on each other.

"I don't know. I've never felt like this before, Muffin, so I have no idea what's okay and what isn't. Do _you_ think we're moving too fast?"

"What I think isn't really important right now. I want to do what you're comfortable with. I can wait for as long as you want me to."

"And if I said I was ready for a little more than what we've been doing right now?" Quinn asked tentatively as she toyed with Santana's hair.

"Oh, God," was all her girlfriend murmured before crashing their lips together once more.

Quinn couldn't even describe what she was feeling at the moment. It felt like every one of her nerve endings were on fire and she could barely breathe. Santana's kisses were hungry and all-consuming, branding her, spoiling her for anyone else.

She couldn't help the moan that ripped their lips apart when Santana's hand cupped her breast and squeezed gently.

"God, babe, you feel so good," she murmured against her ear, teeth nipping lightly at the lobe. "Tell me if I'm doing too much or if you want me to stop."

"I don't want you to stop," Quinn husked as she tugged on Santana's top. "But I do want you to take of your shirt and bra. I want to feel your skin against mine, baby."

Santana whimpered as she sat up and straddled her lap. Quinn watched through hooded eyelids as she ran her fingers up and down Santana's thighs. The Latina wasted no time discarding her top and her bra soon followed. As she was going to lay back down, Quinn stopped her with a trembling hand on her abs.

"Let me look at you for a moment," she whispered as she took in the heaving chest and tentatively ran her finger down the middle of her chest. "You're so damn beautiful, Tana."

"You're the beautiful one, mi amor."

"Can I touch you?" she asked timidly.

"I'm yours, babe. You can touch all you want."

To show her there was nothing to fear, she grabbed Quinn's hand and moved it slowly up her torso, not stopping until it was cupping one of her breasts. Squeezing her fingers she let go of the hand so Quinn could explore on her own.

Quinn's breath quickened even more when she felt Santana's nipple harden under her touch and she immediately brought up her other hand to cover its twin. She swiped her thumbs over the hardened peaks and watched as Santana closed her eyes and moaned softly.

"They're amazing. _You_ feel amazing," she said, wonderment in her voice.

"Glad you like them, babe," Santana smirked as she opened her eyes and winked at her girlfriend.

Quinn blushed but didn't stop touching her. She only cupped the back of Santana's neck and brought her forward so she could kiss her. As Santana moved to lay back on top of her, she couldn't help but moan when their naked chests came into contact. While she knew she wasn't ready just yet to go all the way, this was an important step for them. The trust they were building together was something she never thought they'd have and it filled her heart with joy.

Santana broke the kiss and started trailing kissing from the corner of Quinn's mouth to her jaw and down her neck. She licked at her clavicle and ran her teeth over the prominent bones she found there. As she moved further down, Quinn found herself panting slightly and her hips instinctively rose to press against Santana's core. The Latina answered by slowly thrusting back against her and continued raining kisses on her exposed skin.

As she kissed the valley between the blonde's breasts she could feel the thumping of her heart against her lips. It was galloping faster than usual and matched her own. She lifted her head and locked eyes with hazel pools she swore she could drown in.

"Can I kiss them?"

Quinn could only nod and watch as the Latina's kisses moved over the small mounds and closer and closer to their peaks. Santana, knowing this was the furthest they had gone, and not wanting to scare Quinn, took her time kissing her. She nibbled at the underside of each globe before finally moving to its center and running the tip of her tongue around the areola before sucking it lightly into her mouth.

The blonde couldn't help but gasp and whimper as her girlfriend showered her with so much attention. It felt amazing. Everything she did just seemed to heighten her arousal to an almost painful point.

"Santana," she whimpered when she fully sucked her nipple into her warm mouth. "Oh, God, baby that feels so good."

"Yeah?" Santana asked as she moved to her other breast and gave it the same attention.

"Mmhmm. So so good."

"You do know we're going to have to stop soon, right?"

"I know, but I don't regret any of this. Do I get to do the same to you?"

Santana sighed as she rested her head on Quinn's chest. "Hermosa, I'm afraid if you do I'll want more. I want you so damn much, but I want to do this at your pace, so I think this is a good stopping point for tonight."

Nodding, the blonde lifted her head and kissed her forehead. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry I'm making you wait."

"Hey, none of that. We're in no hurry, okay? We can take is as slow as you need so you feel comfortable. This is about you, babe, and making our first time amazing."

"Just because it's going to be with you it will be, baby."

"Then trust me on this, okay?"

"Okay," she readily agreed.

"Stay with me tonight. Call Judy and ask her if it's okay on a school night. I just want to sleep holding you like this."

"She won't have a problem with it."

"Good, because I just can't let you go tonight."

Quinn cupped her cheek and smiled at her. "I love you so much. I don't think I can _ever_ let you go."

"You won't ever have to."

After a while of holding each other and talking softly about their future, Santana went to take a quick shower while Quinn called her mother. When she was done, they cuddled in bed while eating the forgotten fruit and watching a movie until they were sleepy enough.

Santana turned off the light and cuddled closer into Quinn, head resting on her naked chest.

"I could get used to having you like this, Hermosa."

"Me, too, Muffin. I love how your skin feels against mine."

"I guess from here on out this is how we're sleeping, eh?"

"Mm, you won't get any complaints from me."

They kissed languidly once more before finally succumbing to a peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

_N/A 2: So this was more of a filler chapter, but I wanted to explore Quinn's feelings about the direction in which their relationship is moving. Things will pick up from this chapter a bit. Hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think._


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. _

_A special thanks to tinygleek for the idea that starts off this chapter!_

_Let's kick things up a notch, shall we?_

**Chapter 21**

"I'm glad you came over, San. It's been too long," her cousin Monica told her as they settled on the couch with some drinks and a plate of delicious snack her aunt had made them.

Santana had wanted to take a little break from things and had gone to visit her family. She had been keeping her distance since her problems started with Britt and then she had gotten so involved with Quinn that she had neglected her frequent visits with her older cousin. She'd also missed seeing her aunt and uncle.

"I know it. I've been so busy with school and things, but I've been meaning to come by."

"JC told me you and Quinn are together now," she said with a nudge of her leg. "Tell me all about it!"

Santana couldn't stop the smitten smile that blossomed on her lips naturally once she heard her cousin's words.

"Yeah. She's amazing, Monica. I don't think I've ever been this happy."

"I'm glad that finally happened," she mentioned casually as she bit into one of the empanadas.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked curiously as she took a bite of her own.

"I always thought you had a thing for her but went out with Britt because as far as everyone knew, Quinn was as straight as a ruler. Although I did catch her more than once looking at you with this pensive expression on her face at family barbecues and such."

"Huh. Why is everyone basically telling me the same thing now? No one ever said anything before!"

"What were we going to say? There was no reason to encourage you to go for someone that might never return your feelings."

Santana stared at nothing in particular as she assimilated what her cousin was telling her. She hadn't known she had been so transparent. She had ignored the attraction she'd felt for her blonde girlfriend out of self-preservation. Now it seemed everyone had sort of figured it out.

Monica noticed she had spaced out and nudged her knee with her toe. "Hey, loquita, what has you so deep in thought?"

She snapped out of it and looked at her cousin with a sheepish smile. "I can't believe I've liked her for that long or that she might have liked me back as well. I could have been with her all this time."

"Don't think about it that way. You have each other now." Monica cocked her head to the side with a devious smile. "She any good in bed? Cause she looks like she could top you, primita!"

"Hey, don't even go there! That's my girl you're talking about. Don't make me kick your ass."

"You and what army? And don't ignore the question! You know we always talk about these things." She paused for a moment while looking at her. "Oh, my God! Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing," she quickly denied while looking away.

"Oh, but you are! This is priceless, Santana! I _knew_ she'd be a top!"

Santana glared while Monica laughed her ass off. "This isn't funny, Mon!"

"Yes, it is! I never thought I'd see the day."

"You're wrong," Santana pouted.

"So you're the top?"

"We haven't, you know…"

"What?"

"We haven't gone there yet."

Monica's eyes widened so much Santana was offended. "You've got to be kidding me, loca!"

"You saying that implies that I'm some sort of whore! You know that's a rep I let other people believe, but it's not true."

"You guys have seriously not done anything? Haven't you been together over a month now?"

"So? There's no time limit for it. I'm not about to pressure her to do something she's not ready for."

Monica watched her for a moment as she chewed thoughtfully on her food.

"I didn't know you could be so chivalrous, prima! I'm actually really impressed right now."

"What the hell, Monica! It's not about being chivalrous or anything like that. It's about respecting her and giving her a choice. I'm not going to be her next bad experience."

"Is this about Puck?" she asked knowingly.

Santana sighed as she leaned back against the sofa. "I guess you could say that. Her first time isn't something she remembers fondly and we all know the fallout from it. It marked her for the rest of her life, you know? When things happen with us, it's going to be because she's ready and is making a conscious decision. I'm not going to get her drunk and push her into something she's not ready for."

"You've grown up. I like it."

"Thanks. And it's not like we're saintly or anything like it. We have a really good time when we're together and things have happened. We just know when to stop."

"So a lot of foreplay for now. That's actually not bad if you think about it. It will help her get used to being with a woman. How are you holding up though? I know you, San, and I know this can't be easy for you."

She groaned and leaned back against the cushions. "Shit, Mon, it's all I can do to stop sometimes. She makes me a little crazy when she kisses me. It's like she steals all of my breath or something. And she seems really comfortable being with me so I don't think she has an issue with anything. I'm just trying to go slow for her sake."

"You know her best so if you think this is the way to go, then listen to your instincts. They usually serve you well."

"I'm still amazed this happened. It's like one moment I'm crying my eyes out over Britt and the next moment she's there taking care of me. That weekend everything changed for us. It's like we were tired of fighting and just decided we needed each other more."

"You finally got your heads out of your asses and it was about time, too. I mean, you guys used to be so close and then I don't know what happened to you guys. It was really sad to see."

Santana sighed and looked away. "I know. We talked about all of it and we both agreed never to let that happen again. We've just gotten so much closer since then."

"Mami told me you're all going to New York together. That sounds like something that will be fun for all of you."

"I can't wait to explore the city with my girl! We're so excited about the trip."

"And things are okay at school?"

"Surprisingly so. The hockey team captain tried to slushie us but Puck got to him before he did and made an example out of him. I think the rest of the school fears us too much to do anything to us."

"Well, however it's happening, I'm glad you're not getting bullied for being out and proud."

"Me, too. I swear I would go all Lima Heights on anyone that dares to do something to her. I'd probably get suspended and papi would kill me, but no one is hurting her in any way."

"You really love her, don't you?"

Santana looked at her and nodded. "I don't know how it's possible so soon after things went south with Britt. Sometimes when I think about it, I don't know, it scares me a little."

"Why?"

"Because I want this to work so bad and it still seems unreal at times."

"Is she a rebound? Do you think that maybe it's something you're doing to get over Britt?"

Santana exhaled and shook her head. "She is not a rebound. Quinn is more like a miracle that happened when I least expected it. I know this is going to sound crazy, because it's been only a few weeks, but I can really see myself spending the rest of my life with her."

Monica's eyebrows rose at that bit of information. "So you know she's _the_ one? I thought that was only family folklore."

"Apparently it's true. I had a talk with papi about it and he felt the same way when he and mami got together. You know how long they've been together and they're still so in love. I know they've had their problems like every couple, but they really are happy. I can see Quinn and I doing the same."

"Wow, prima, this is sort of big. Especially now because you have less than a year left in high school and then what happens?"

"I don't know. She wants to go to Yale and I want to go to Harvard. We'll be about two hours apart."

"So you're willing to do the long distance thing? Is that even possible?"

Santana sat up and the look in her eyes was a little frightening. "What are you trying to do here, Monica? Talk me out of it? Point out all the flaws to discourage me?"

"Calm the fuck down! I'm not doing that at all. I'm simply playing devil's advocate if anything."

When she saw the sincerity in her eyes, Santana backed down. "I'm sorry. It's just that I think a lot of people are waiting for us to fail."

"What the hell does it matter what others think? Carajo, Santana! You don't owe anyone any explanations about your life."

"I just don't want to think too much about the separation. By the time summer rolls around we'll be closer than ever and it's going to hurt like a bitch not seeing her every day."

"Look, there is always Skype and videoing on your cells. You can each drive an hour and meet each other halfway during the week if you really must see each other. Maybe even spend the night together before driving back to school the next morning. And maybe it'll be a little more expensive, but if you each get a single dorm room, you can spend weekends together."

"When you put it like that, I don't think it'll be too bad."

"It's nice to see you like this, San."

"See me like what? A lost, lovesick puppy?" she joked.

"Yeah. Where's the badass now, prima?"

"Shut up, Mon! Let's talk about your love life for a change. How many hearts have you broken this week at that school of yours?"

"Did you look at some of the websites I gave you?" Rachel asked as they sat in a corner of the Lima Bean where they had been working on a project together.

"No!"

"Quinn Fabray, how do you expect to please your sentimental partner if you're not sure of what you're doing?"

"She's not complaining so far, so I'm not going to go look for porn just to humor you."

"Tsk, tsk, Quinn. I already explained it isn't pornographic material. I'm not a tasteless person, after all. I'm merely trying to provide you with the necessary tools so you're prepared when you decide to journey into unexplored sexual territory."

Quinn scoffed. "If it looks like a duck and walks like a duck, it's a duck, Rach. Have you been exploring those sites to please JC?" Rachel smiled deviously and Quinn gasped. "So you slept with him already? You've been together less time than me and San!"

"We have not engaged in sexual relations, if you must know. We're not totally innocent when we find time alone, and he truly is a gentleman, but I am a woman after all and I have my wily ways!"

"Rachel Berry! I'm not even sure what to say right now."

"I'm not a prude, Quinn."

"Didn't say you were. I'm just surprised."

"I'm not going to go all the way until I'm sure of my feeling for him. I also want to be sure of his feelings for me."

"That's a good idea, Rach. JC seems like a great guy, but you're my best friend and I don't want you to get hurt."

"We have similar plans and he also wants to move to New York when school is over. So if things work with us, we'll be in the same city following our dreams together."

"Rachel, that's fantastic!"

"Yeah. We've been doing some research to see if we can get apartments close to each other. I mean, we still have like six months of school left and the summer, but time flies by and you know I have to plan everything ahead."

"Wouldn't be you otherwise, honey!" Quinn looked at her phone when it lit up and smiled when she saw Santana's face on her screen. She unlocked her screen and read the text message.

"Is Santana home now?"

"Yeah, she just got there."

"We're done with the project if you want to head over. I'm meeting Juan Carlos in half an hour anyways, so I have to head home."

"Sounds good. Try to behave yourself, will you? Give the poor guy a break!"

"Hey, he leaves my house with a smile on his face every time, Fabray, so I know I'm doing something right!"

"Too much information!"

After throwing away their trash, they walked to their cars, hugged goodbye and left.

"Hey beautiful," Quinn greeted as she walked into Santana's room twenty minutes later.

Santana looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at her. "Hola, Hermosa. How was your coffee date with Dwarfie?"

"It was fun. How's Monica?" Quinn asked as she sat next to the Latina on her bed and pecked her lips softly.

"She's doing well and says hi. She wants us to come over soon."

"We'll plan something for the weekend."

"Sounds good. How about you kiss me properly now?" she asked with a cheeky smile.

"Mm, that sounds like a _really_ good idea."

Quinn sat up and took the book from Santana's hands and put it aside before straddling her legs and resting her hands against the headboard. Santana looked up at her as she ran her fingers up her thighs until she reached her waist.

"Hi," Quinn murmured against her lips.

"Hi, babe," Santana whispered back before claiming her lips in a kiss that didn't take long to deepen.

The blonde couldn't help but moan as she tangled one hand in Santana's hair, keeping her close.

It was happening like this more and more often. One little kiss would escalate quickly into a full make-out session where hands roamed more freely than before. It was as if neither of them could control their urges any longer and Santana was surprised she was still able to stop herself from going further when she knew Quinn would go right along with her if she kept kissing and touching her.

But it was that little voice in the back of her head that kept telling her it wasn't the right time just yet. When they made love, she wanted to be certain that Quinn would not regret it afterwards. She was not going to be a bad memory; neither was she planning on fucking things up with the blonde she had come to love so much. Besides, when they finally made love, Santana wanted to take her time with her, show her how wonderful it could be with the right person. She didn't want to do it in the middle of the afternoon when they were sure to be interrupted by one of their parents or their friends.

Even with those thoughts firmly in mind, half an hour later found both of them down to their underwear, shirts, bras and pants thrown carelessly on the floor. Heavy breathing permeated the air as they kept touching and kissing each other. Santana was on her back as Quinn hovered above her playing homage to her breasts as her leg pressed in between Santana's.

A groan escaped her as Quinn bit lightly on her nipple before soothing the sting with her tongue. Santana's hand was on her ass keeping her close as her hips lifted seeking some relief for the burning between her legs. She was close to losing her mind and her control and she knew it was definitely time to stop.

"Babe," she managed between ragged breaths.

"Hmm?"

"We need to stop."

"Why?" came the tiny whine as Quinn rested her head on Santana's chest. "I don't want to stop."

Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to control the urges of her body to listen to Quinn and keep on going.

"Hermosa, mami and papi can come home at any moment and I don't want them to interrupt us in the middle of something I'm craving so badly. It wouldn't end well."

Quinn's little sigh of defeat told Santana she agreed, even if she didn't like it.

"Maybe we need to stop spending so much time together if we're going to be alone," Quinn finally said after a few minutes of silence and it sure got Santana's attention.

"_What?"_ When Quinn tried to get up, she held her closer. "No, wait a minute, Q. Let's talk about this."

"What's there to talk about? Anytime we're alone we end up in this same situation and honestly, I'm tired of taking cold showers or having to take care of it myself. I'd much rather you finished what you started but you keep stopping us every time," Quinn snapped as she finally sat up and faced away from the Latina.

Santana couldn't really believe what she was hearing as she sat up as well. "But babe! I'm doing it because I think it's too soon! I don't want you to have any regrets when it finally happens. It would kill me if you regretted us making love!"

"San, I'm not going to regret making love to you _ever_. So please take that silly notion out of your head. For now, though, since you think it's best that we wait, I think we need to limit our alone time together. I can't do this anymore."

She got up from the bed and started gathering her clothes. Santana went into panic mode.

"Where are you going?"

Quinn turned back around holding her clothes to her chest and took a moment to admire her almost naked girlfriend. Her eyes traveled slowly from her disheveled hair to her swollen lips, to her still heaving chest, to beautiful breasts that were still calling for her, to perfectly sculpted abs to the apex between her legs. Her eyes zeroed in on the wet spot on Santana's bikini panties and she licked her lips unconsciously.

Santana swallowed hard when she noticed the look of pure hunger on Quinn's face and she fought the voices screaming at her to throw caution to the wind and drag the blonde back into bed where she could ravage her for hours.

"Stop looking at me like that, baby, or I won't be able to hold back anymore."

Quinn's eyes finally lifted and locked on dark orbs. "And that is a problem, _because_?"

Santana sighed as she sat up in the bed. "I love you, alright? And I want to do right by you and show you what it's like when you make love with the person you're in love with. Let me give you that, Quinn. All I'm asking you is to give me a little time to make it happen," she pleaded. "You're too important to me and I want to do this right. I've never done that before so this is a new beginning for both of us."

Quinn looked at her in silence as she thought about her words. She couldn't really find fault in Santana's logic, nor did she have the heart to take this away from her. It was obvious by everything that had happened between them so far that this was something Santana really believed in and she wasn't going to be the one to shatter her dream.

"Okay, baby, you win."

"It's not a competition, Q," Santana said as she got up from the bed, threw her shirt on and walked over to Quinn, wrapping her arms around her waist. "I want to make love to you more than you could possibly know, but I want to do it right because that is what you deserve."

"Okay. But we really need to cool off a bit, okay, Muffin? I'm finding it harder and harder to stop and if you want to wait a little longer we need to find things to do outside the bedroom."

Santana nodded and pecked her lips. "We can do that. How about you go shower and I'll go downstairs and make us something to snack on? Maybe we can watch a movie or something. I'll sit on the computer chair if you want."

"We can both be on the bed; we just need to keep a little distance."

"Whatever you want, babe. I'll be back in a little bit."

Santana pecked her lips again and left. Quinn watched her with a little smile on her lips and couldn't find it in herself to be mad at her for wanting to make their first time memorable. However, she did have a problem and she was going to have to take care of it before they got into bed again, no matter how innocent it could be. She headed into the bathroom after picking up some clean underwear from the drawer she now had in Santana's dresser.

She wasn't sure how long Santana would be gone, but as horny as she was presently, she'd have no problem getting off in just minutes. So with that in mind, she got into the shower, got it going at a good temperature and proceeded to soap her body quickly. As her fingers graced between her legs, she couldn't help but moan softly and quickly finished showering so she could take care of her problem.

Santana finished making a couple of turkey sandwiches, grabbed a couple of bags of baked chips and two bottles of water before putting everything on a tray. She then leaned against the counter top and gave herself a little pep talk. She knew she'd have to keep her hands to herself once she made it back to her room. It wouldn't be fair to keep getting Quinn worked up and then stopping.

While she wanted to do the right thing, she also had to take into consideration that maybe her girlfriend was ready for that next step and it wasn't fair to keep her waiting for much longer when she was desperate to be with her as well. She had never waited this long with anyone else before but she guessed it hadn't been as important. The only exception to that had been Brittany, and even with her, things had gone fairly quick.

Quinn, however, had been through so much that she wanted to be the one thing she remembered fondly and with happiness. It was definitely time to plan an evening Quinn would never forget. With that thought and a smile firmly in place, she grabbed the tray and left the kitchen.

She walked into her room and noticed the bathroom door was slightly ajar and the water still running. She almost dropped the tray as she was putting it on her desk when she heard Quinn moaning lightly.

She put the tray down and swirled around to stare at the bathroom door when another sound of pleasure filled her ears.

"_Holy shit_," she breathed out as she moved unconsciously towards the door.

"Oh, God, baby," Quinn called out and Santana's knees actually buckled. "Feels so _good_!"

"Jesus fuck," she whispered as she leaned her forehead against the door frame as she listened to her girlfriend pleasuring herself in her shower.

She hadn't expected to come back into her room and find this, but holy fuck, was it hot to hear Quinn Fabray in the throes of passion. It only cemented her previous decision that it was time to take the next step.

It was obvious Quinn didn't know she was listening because she wasn't holding anything back and her little whimpers and tiny moans were doing Santana's sanity in. She kept pressing her legs together, but she had already been aroused before and going down to the kitchen hadn't diminished that in any way. She was dripping wet and aching so badly she knew nothing would make it better other than taking care of it.

So telling herself she wasn't really a perv if it was her girlfriend on the other side of the door, she pushed her fingers down her panties and groaned lightly as they graced her swollen and drenched center.

Quinn's fingers stilled momentarily when she thought she'd heard something outside the door, but when nothing else was forthcoming, she continued what she was doing. It had taken longer to get herself off, but she was sort of doing it on purpose, delaying the inevitable by slowing her fingers anytime she was close. It just felt so damn good and thinking it were Santana's fingers doing that to her instead of her own had her seeing stars.

As she was getting closer again, she couldn't help the little moans that escaped her mouth and it was then she heard it again. An unmistakable answering moan. Which only meant Santana was on the other side of the open door doing the same thing she was. The knowledge only heighted her arousal, something she didn't think was even possible.

"_Baby_," she whimpered as she pushed a single finger inside of her dripping core and used her other hand to keep playing with her swollen clit.

Santana couldn't believe what was actually happening. They were masturbating at the same time with only a door in the way. It was surreal and hot and mind-blowing at the same time. She couldn't help the sounds of pleasure she was making and she knew Quinn could hear her but she couldn't stop herself.

Neither could Quinn, if she was to judge by the increasing moans and gasps coming from the shower.

"Oh, God, baby, don't stop," she begged as her fingers worked furiously between her folds. She was leaning fully against the door frame now, hoping and praying her legs would hold her up as much as she was shaking.

"Santana," Quinn whimpered when she heard her. "_Fuck, baby_."

"I'm here. Keep going, Hermosa."

Quinn's moan was deep and low and it was so fucking hot Santana knew she was going to lose it at any moment and she had just started.

"I'm close, baby, so _so_ close," Quinn told her.

"Let go for me, princesa. Let me hear you cum," Santana encouraged as she pressed harder on her clit knowing it wouldn't be long now.

"_Shit_," Quinn whined before there was a long moan and she was coming and calling Santana's name as she did.

That's all it took for the Latina to let go as well and she called out her girlfriend's name as she came harder than she had in a while as her body shook uncontrollably.

She was out of breath and weak in the knees and it was all she could to stay standing.

Quinn leaned back against the wall and let the water wash over her as she tried to get enough air into her lungs. She couldn't believe they had done that, but damn if she didn't feel good. Not wanting things to get weird between them, she decided to do something about it.

"Baby, come in here," she called out.

She opened the curtain a bit to watch as Santana pushed the door open and peaked inside. She smiled at her and pushed the curtain more to the side.

Santana's eyes roamed over her body hungrily, even if she had seen Quinn naked before. This time it was different, though. "God, you're beautiful," she whispered as she walked fully into the bathroom and didn't stop until she reached Quinn, pulled her closer by the waist and crashed their lips together.

Quinn wrapped her arms around her and kissed her back with equal hunger, pulling the Latina even closer to her.

"That was so hot, princesa," Santana whispered against her lips. "I didn't mean to intrude on your private time, but when I heard you I couldn't help myself."

"Mmm, I'm glad you joined me. It made it so much better."

"Glad to hear it, Blondie. Now finish up in here so I can shower as well."

"I'd ask you to join me, but I'd just ravish you if you did."

Santana groaned and gave her ass a slap. "Behave yourself, Fabray. Hurry up so we can get our movie on. I also made you food."

"Spoil sport!" Quinn murmured before kissing her quickly and then closing the curtain back up. "I'll be out in a couple of minutes."

Santana walked back out into her room and threw herself on the bed, a huge grin on her face. She really was a lucky bitch!

_Thoughts? Comments? _


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: A chapter in less than one month. I call that progress!_

_The song choice for this chapter (and its inspiration) is Run Away by The Coors. I used the Unplugged version. I highly recommend you find it before reading the chapter. It really does make it better and it's a beautiful piece of music._

**Chapter 22**

A week later, Santana walked into the kitchen seeking out her mother. She had big plans for the weekend and if she was going to pull them off, she needed help.

"Hey, mami, can I talk to you about something important?"

Victoria turned down the temperature on the stove and came over to the kitchen island. "Claro, mi amor. What's going on?"

"Would it be okay if I went to Columbus this weekend?"

"Where are you going there? Is there a concert or something?"

Santana sat facing her and shook her head. "I want to stay at a nice hotel with Quinn for the weekend."

"Oh, I see."

"Is that a problem?"

"I don't think so. I trust that you know what you're doing."

She played with her fingers nervously. "I think it's time, mami."

Victoria was surprised by her comment. "You mean you still haven't done _it_?"

Santana shook her head. "I've wanted to wait until it was the right time."

"Wow, princesa, I'm really impressed right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, okay?" At Santana's nod she continued. "I'm very proud of the fact that this time you've taken your time with this and are doing it for all of the right reasons."

"I really love her, ma."

"I know you do, querida. And I know she loves you back just as much. Have you told her about this?"

"No. I want it to be a surprise."

"So how are you going to make sure she has permission to go?"

"That's what I need your help with."

"You want me to talk to Judy?" Victoria asked with a knowing smile.

Santana nodded quickly, avoiding her eyes again. "I mean, how would I even go over and ask for permission to take her daughter out with the intention of making love to her?"

"Well, at least you can't get her pregnant, darling, so that's going to work in your favor!"

"_Mami_! Oh, my God, I can't believe you just said that!"

"Hey, I'm just keeping it real, like you say. But in all seriousness, what do you want me to tell her?"

"I don't know. Do you think we should tell her the truth?"

Victoria thought for a moment about it. "Let me think about it for a bit and this evening I'll go check with her if this is okay. I don't see it being a problem, but let's hold off on the planning until then, okay?"

Santana nodded and sighed. "I just want to make this special for her, ma. I think she deserves it. Her first time really sucked and then she had to give up Beth. I want to make good memories with her. I know I can't erase her past, but I can make sure her future is better."

Victoria covered Santana's hand with her own and gave it a little squeeze. "I know she does and I think it's great that you want to make this special for her. It really says a lot about your feelings for her."

"Thanks, mami. I just hope it works out. If Judy says no, I'll understand as well and deal with it. I'm not going to be mad or anything."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Once we eat I'll go see Judy and chat with her about it. We'll go from there, okay? We still have a couple of days to work with."

Santana leaned over the island and kissed her mother's cheek before giving her a hug. "Gracias, mami. You really are the best."

"So let me make sure I understand this right," Judy said slowly as she put down her tea cup. "Santana wants to take Quinn away for the weekend. To Columbus. With no adult supervision."

Victoria simply nodded and waited. She had come to see Judy after dinner, just like she had promised Santana. Judy was more than happy to see her and once she had made a pot of tea, they had gone into the living room to catch up. Once they had done that, Victoria had brought up the subject.

"Does Quinn know about this?"

"No. Santana doesn't want to tell her anything until she knows its okay with you first."

"How do you feel about it, Vicki? I mean, we both know what's going to happen if they're alone for that long. I'm sure it's happened already, thought," she finished quietly.

"I can assure you it hasn't. But let's be real, Judy, it's going to happen eventually."

"Is that the purpose of this trip? Alone time so they can engage in," Judy's voice drifted off as she waved her hand around trying to communicate what she couldn't bring herself to say out loud.

"I… yes that would be part of the purpose. I'm not going to lie about it and Santana doesn't want me to, either."

"Are you okay with letting them go? I don't have a lot of practice with this, dear, and I'm not really sure what to do."

"I trust my daughter, Judy. I can tell you this is very important to her and that she truly does love Quinn. She wants to give her something that she feels was taken away from her. I don't think she will ever truly forgive Puck for what he did and while she can't erase it, she wants to make new memories with Quinn. Memories that they can both remember fondly."

"Don't get me wrong, please, but this is a little uncomfortable for me. We're taking about our babies engaging in sexual acts and I never thought I'd have to have this conversation with anyone."

Victoria nodded after she took a sip of her tea. She could understand Judy's uneasiness with the entire situation.

"I guess your answer is no, then? Santana won't be mad, I can promise you that," she was quick to reassure the blonde.

Judy put her cup down and ran her hands through her hair. "I don't know what to say. If I say _no_, I'm going to be on Quinn's bad side again when she finds out. If I say _yes_, I'm giving my little girl the green light to engage in sexual relations again. I'm trying to be a good parent to her now, Judy, it's just," she sighed. "What is the right thing to do here?"

"They're both eighteen already, so legally they can do what they want. However, if you don't think this is a good idea, I will simply tell San it's too soon. You have to do what you think is the right thing for Quinn."

Judy looked away for a moment, deep in thought as she ran over their conversation one more time. She knew her little girl was in love with Santana. She also knew Quinn had lost a great deal already and had cried more than anyone her age should ever have to. She had also lost the most precious thing to her, so how could she, in all honesty, deny her this bit of happiness?

She simply couldn't.

She'd have to suck it up and accept that Quinn was no longer a little girl, but a young woman in love and full of wonderful plans for her future. So what if she was in love with a girl and not a boy? At least Santana would do right by her and had similar plans for her future. They were good for each other and would have a bright future together. Of that she was sure.

"So do we split the hotel bill?" she finally asked Victoria with a small smile. "I won't be the one to take away her happiness by saying no to this. If Santana asks and Quinn wants to go, I won't be the one to deny them."

"Santana is going to be so damn happy!" Victoria said with a grin. "Thank you for saying yes, Judy. I do understand how difficult this is for you."

"Hey, at least she had the courtesy to ask before doing something. That alone reassures me that she has Quinn's best interest at heart and shows not only that she loves her, but that she respects her as well. I couldn't ask for a better person for my daughter, Vicki."

"I'm thrilled they're together as well. I like this new side of my daughter an awful lot. Quinn brings out the best in her and challenges her to be a better person. They really are good for each other."

"Believe me, she does the same to Quinine. Let's go in the study and make them reservations."

"There is a Crowne Plaza in the downtown area that we've stayed at when Tony had to go to a conference and it's a wonderful and safe place for them to stay. Lots of security and things for them to do close by. I'd feel better knowing they're staying in a place like that. They have really nice suites."

"We really are the most understanding and cool parents in this entire town, not counting the Berry's, aren't we?"

"Hey, I'd rather be a cool parent that my kid confides in, than a strict one and have her running around doing things behind our backs."

"Good point!"

Right before she left the Fabray manor, Victoria took out her cell phone and sent a quick text to Santana.

Santana heard her phone and swiped the screen to read the message her mom had just sent her.

_It's a go. Check your email for the reservation papers. __ You owe me so big right now, querida!_

_I love you so much, mami! You have no idea how happy you just made me! Gracias! _she quickly texted back before she squealed like a child and started jumping around her room like a mad woman.

She couldn't remember the last time she was so happy and excited about something. She now had one last day to plan her surprise trip and she still had a couple more things to do before they left the next day after school.

She went through her contacts and quickly dialed the one person that would drop everything to come to her aid because it was something to do with her girlfriend.

The call was answered after only a couple of rings.

"_Hell must be freezing over if you're calling me, Santana Lopez,_" was the playful answer she got.

"Yeah, yeah. Listen up, Dwarfie. I've got plans to make before tomorrow and you're just the person to help make it happen. You're like a walking encyclopedia of music and I need your expertise."

"_I knew one day you'd accept my superior knowledge! What can I help you with?"_

"I need two things. First we need to come up with a sickeningly romantic playlist that will last a few hours and we also need to come up with the perfect song for me to sing to Quinn in Glee tomorrow. You up for the challenge?"

"_Why do you need a playlist that long, if you don't mind me asking? We don't have a lot of time if you want it by tomorrow._"

"Promise me to keep this between us," she edged.

"_I promise_."

"I'm taking Quinn to Columbus for the weekend for a romantic getaway. You know she deserves it."

She actually had to move her cellphone away from her ear when Rachel shrieked happily.

"_Oh, that is so wonderful of you! Of course I will help you, Santana. Why don't you come on over. I'll call Tina and have her come over as well. I think I have the perfect song for you. Actually, Britt and Michael might be helpful to have along as well just to add a little choreography to the song. We must do it in the auditorium."_

"Let's work on the playlist tonight and we'll deal with them tomorrow. We're all flawless, so we can practice during lunch and there won't be a problem. We can just do the playlist tonight and then go over the song."

"_I'll be waiting! This is just so exciting!"_

"See you in a bit, and Dwarfie?"

"_Yeah?_"

"Thank you."

To say that she was nervous was a huge understatement. Quinn had no clue about what was going on because the night before she'd had a Skype date with her sister that kept her occupied. Santana had talked to her a couple of time by text and a few minutes before they both went to sleep.

She had stayed at Rachel's until ten the previous night and they had come up with the most amazing playlist not only for her plans for that night, but also for the road trip. They had also contacted the hotel and Santana had asked for their help with a couple of things she wanted done before they arrived.

Rachel had also taken her free period during the morning to go over to Quinn's to pack her weekend bag without the knowledge of the blonde. Judy had left her a key under a flowerpot to make things easier.

Quinn, bless her heart, had no clue that this was all going on around her. The tricky part had been getting away from her for their lunch hour, but she had asked coach Sylvester to call her into her office and keep her busy then. Quinn had no choice in the matter so it was with a gloomy face that she kissed Santana goodbye and headed that way.

Once they were in the auditorium to practice, it dawned on Santana just how much people were willing to help her and it made her appreciate them even more. Now that she wasn't acting like a rabid bitch most of the time, she found people were more willing to do things for her without being forced into it. It really was an eye opener for her and humbling in a way.

Their practice was successful and with the added choreography like Rachel had suggested, it was pretty amazing and she kept hoping and praying that Quinn would like it. She'd never done anything like this for anyone and while she wasn't thinking of including the entire Glee club for her little performance, she was more than happy to have the people that mattered the most there. They had decided to do it right after Glee practice.

When they were done with the lunch practice, she literally had tears in her eyes. She took a moment to look at all of them in turn with a wobbly smile.

"I…" a deep breath. "I honestly don't know how to thank you for helping me with this, but just know I appreciate it and you with all of my heart."

"Aww, Sanny, it's been so fun doing it," Britt told her a she came over and hugged her former girlfriend. "Quinnie is going to be so happy!"

Little by little more arms wrapped around them until they were in a tight group hug of well-wishers and laughter.

Right before Glee practice, Santana's phone vibrated and she saw it was a message from her mother.

_I just switched your car with mine, princesa. Bags are in the trunk and the keys are in the office. Be careful on the drive there and call me when you get in just so we know you made it okay. Te amo!_

She wiped another tear from the corner of her eye as she sent a quick text back thanking her and promising to call. She really had the best parents in the world.

"Baby," Quinn called out quietly. "Is something wrong?"

Santana turned to look at her and smiled reassuringly. "No, babe, everything is perfect."

"You were just wiping a tear from your eye," the blonde insisted worriedly.

"I'm okay. Mom just sent me a nice message, is all."

"Aww, muffin," Quinn cooed before pulling her closer and turning back to listen to Mr. Shue ramble on about song choices.

"Where are we going?" Quinn inquired when Santana took her hand and led her away from the exit doors. "Baby, it's Friday and I'm so ready to get out of here."

"Believe me, I am, too, but first I have a little surprise for you. It won't take more than ten minutes, I promise."

Quinn just nodded and followed her girlfriend down the hall.

When they made it to the auditorium, Santana led her inside and walked down the aisle until they arrived at the first row of seats.

"Please, sit," she asked and then walked a couple of seats down and picked up something from the seat. She walked back towards Quinn and kneeled in front of her. She presented her with a red rose and smiled at her. "Te amo, Quinn. I hope you like it."

Without waiting for a response, she turned towards the stage and used her hands to jump up. A moment later she disappeared behind the closed curtains.

Quinn watched in amazement as the curtains started opening a few minutes later and a soft spotlight illuminated Santana sitting on a stool. She had changed into jeans and a black, button-up shirt that hugged her torso beautifully. Quinn could just barely make a small band assembled behind her as well as Rachel and Tina sitting on stools to her sides. She couldn't help but smile.

The band started playing and she was surprised to hear the Irish music. She couldn't place the song, but settled back and decided to just enjoy it. Santana sought out her eyes before starting to sing softly.

_Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you_

_I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too_

_And I would run away_

_I would run away, yeah…, yeah_

_I would run away_

_I would run away with you_

_Cause I am falling in love with_

_No never I'm never gonna stop falling in love with you_

Another spotlight came on and followed Mike and Brittany as they seem to glide effortlessly across the stage, their bodies moving gracefully to the music. Brittany wore a long dress that seemed to flow around her with every movement while Mike only wore dark pants.

_Close the door, lay down upon the floor_

_And by candlelight, make love to me through the night_

_(through the night, through the night…)_

Rachel and Tina's vocals just added to the beauty of the song and captivated Quinn senses even more. The three of them sounded wonderful together.

_Cause I have run away, yeah_

_I have run away, yeah…, yeah_

_I have run away, run away_

_Run away with you_

_Cause I am falling in love (falling in love) with you_

_No never I'm never gonna stop_

_Falling in love with you…_

_With you…my love, with you_

_And I would runaway_

_I would run away, yeah…,yeah_

_I would run away (run away)_

_Run away with you_

Quinn felt the tears slide silently down her cheeks, her heart so full of love for this wonderful girl that she thought it would explode at any moment. That she had taken the time to do this meant the world to her.

_Cause I am falling in love (falling in love) with you_

_No never I'm never gonna stop_

_Falling in love with you…_

_I'm falling in love (falling in love) with you_

_No never I'm never gonna stop falling in love with you_

_With you…_

_Run away, yeah, run away, yeah_

_Run away, run away, run away, run away, run away, yeah_

_Run away, yeah, run away, run away, run away…with you_

As the words and music faded, she stood up and started clapping excitedly as more tears fell. No one had ever made her feel so special or so loved.

"That was so wonderful, baby!" she called out to her as she moved closer to the stage.

Santana jumped down from the stage and came towards her, fingers immediately drying her tears.

"I'm glad you liked it, babe. I meant every word."

Quinn just kissed her. She didn't care that some of their friends were there or that the band members were looking at them. In that moment all that mattered was showing Santana just how much she loved her, so she poured every bit of the love she felt into that tender kiss as she held her close.

A chorus of aww's suddenly penetrated the Santana induced fog she found herself in and she finally ended the kiss with a few soft pecks.

"Te amo, Santana Lopez. Heart and soul."

"Love you back just as much, if not more, babe. Ready for our weekend now?"

"Mm, you have no idea. What are we doing?"

"It's a surprise!" It was impossible for the Latina to keep the excitement from her voice.

"Oh?"

"If you're ready, we can go. It's going to be a bit of a drive."

Quinn looked at her in confusion. "We're going somewhere right now?"

"Yeah and for the whole weekend!" She turned to look back at her friends, big grin on her face. "Thank you all so much for this! It was wonderful!"

They all waved or winked knowingly at her while Rachel gave her a thumbs up with a wicked smile and a little wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she called out and Santana laughed.

"You wish, Dwarfie. See you all on Monday!"

Quinn barely got to wave and call out her thanks before she was being pulled by her girlfriend. After a quick stop by the office to retrieve her mom's keys, she started towards the parking lot.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" Quinn asked again as she raised an eyebrow when she saw the Mercedes Benz in the parking lot.

Santana opened the door for her and helped her in before rushing around and getting in herself. "Columbus for the entire weekend."

"_What_?" the blonde asked, eyes wide with surprise. "Is everyone going?"

"Just you and me, babe."

"What about my mom, Tana? How am I going to ask for permission? What do I even tell her? I don't want to lie to her."

"It's all taken care of. Mama Fabray knows and gave you permission."

"She _did_?"

"Sure did. And your clothes are packed in the trunk. We're heading straight over there to see if we can beat some of the afternoon traffic."

Quinn put on her seatbelt as Santana connected her iPod to the car and found the playlist they had made for the trip.

"She packed my clothes, too?"

"Oh, no. That was Dwarfie this morning on her free period. Mama Fabray left her a spare key under a pot or something."

She sat back and just stared at her girlfriend in wonder. All of this had happened without her noticing or having a single clue. It was amazing and it only made her love her girlfriend that much more.

"You're truly amazing, do you know that?"

Santana drove the car out of the parking lot and smiled at her. "No, you are. And this weekend I'm going to show you just how very special you are to me, Quinn Fabray."

"Do you mean…" Quinn bit her lip and blushed a little as she looked out the window.

"Hey, look at me, pretty girl." When Quinn did, she leaned over and kissed her lips softly. "We're only going to go as far as you want. Nothing more and nothing less," she reassured her.

"And if I want to go all the way with you? Will you stop us this time?"

"I'm yours and only yours in any way that you want me. There is no more stopping."

Quinn's answering grin was all she needed to know she had made the right decision.

_Promise the next chapter will be all about their weekend. This was getting too long and I didn't want to rush into it. Hope you like it! Let me know what you think._


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Here it is, lovelies! Hope you enjoy. Need I remind you this is going to be mature in nature and should not be read in class, work, etc.?_

**Chapter 23**

While nervous, they managed to keep the conversation going all the way to Columbus. The closer they got, however, the more time they would pass in silence. Santana wanted things to be perfect for Quinn, so she spent their quiet moments going over everything in her head. Quinn, for her part, spent the time wondering what it would be like to finally be alone with Santana for such a long time and give in to the feelings and passion she felt when they were together.

Unbeknownst to Rachel, she had heeded her advice and had looked up some information online. She had even watched a few videos to make sure she would be able to please her girlfriend when the time came. Now she was grateful the tiny brunette had made the suggestion because it seemed like she'd be able to put to use the things she had read and seen. She only hoped she was able to truly please Santana.

If nothing else, she would give it her all.

Santana followed the final directions from the GPS and soon was pulling into the front of the hotel. She turned to look at her girlfriend when she saw one of the valet attendants walking their way.

"Ready, Hermosa?"

Quinn blushed and smiled shyly before nodding. She didn't get to say anything since her door was being opened and she was being helped out of the vehicle. She stood aside and waited for Santana to come around it and join her.

Santana tipped the valet attendant and walked towards Quinn, holding out her hand for the blonde. She didn't let go until they were at the lobby and signing in. Quinn was looking around her in awe the entire time, surprised at how luxurious everything was. She hadn't been expecting such a high class hotel for their stay and immediately worried that Santana had to dip into her college fund to pay for their trip. She made a mental note to ask her about it later and offer to help pay the expenses.

"I trust everything I asked for is ready?"

"Yes, Miss Lopez. Everything is in the room as you requested. The staff is also on notice not to bother you all weekend unless you call for room service or anything else."

Santana nodded in satisfaction. "I appreciate that."

"Your bags will be brought up shortly and then room service will be by around six with the meal you ordered. Other than that, you can go on to your suite. Enjoy your stay at the Crowne Plaza Hotel."

She grabbed the key cards that were handed to her, thanked the attendant and turned around to look for Quinn. She had wondered off a little bit and was still taking in her surroundings. Santana walked up to her and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Do you like it so far?" she inquired as she led the blonde towards the elevators.

"Santana, this is too much! I'm sure it cost a lot to book a room for the weekend. You have to let me help pay for it," she rushed to say before she lost her nerve. She didn't want to offend Santana by offering, but she just couldn't let her spend so much money on her. Not when they had less than a year to go to college.

"Babe, it's all taken care of. I was going to pay for it with my savings, which would have been no problem, but our parents paid for the room."

Quinn's eyebrows rose comically as they stepped on the elevator and Santana pushed the button for the twentieth floor.

"They did _what_?"

"I didn't ask. I was going to go for another place that was a little less expensive than this one, to be honest with you, but mami and papi have stayed here before on several occasions and mami felt it would be a safe location for us to spend the weekend. She told Mama Fabray about it and they paid for the room together. They got us a suite."

"Oh, wow," was all she could come up with as they arrived at their floor.

"Yeah. I couldn't believe it myself, but once I saw pictures of this place, I knew it was perfect. I want to give you a weekend you won't ever forget."

Quinn just melted at her words and as soon as they were in their suite, she pushed Santana against the door and kissed her.

Santana responded by pulling Quinn even closer to her, glad most of their nervous energy seemed to have eased. She kept the kiss light, however, knowing they would soon be interrupted. She broke it slowly before easing her hold on the blonde.

"I'm glad you're here with me, blondie. I've been looking forward to this weekend all week."

"I'll have to remember to watch you more closely from now on. You're one sneaky girlfriend!"

Before Santana could respond, there was a soft knock on their door. Quinn moved away from her and into the room, her eyes widening again when she saw the four poster, king sized bed. There was also a sitting area with a leather sofa and a love seat facing a flat screen TV. A small desk with a chair sat in a corner next to a small dining table and two chairs. Everything was done in taupe and burgundy shades, giving the entire room an inviting feel. All in all, it was perfect.

Her eyes were drawn to the huge bed again and she felt her stomach muscles clench in anticipation of what would come later on. She bit her lip nervously while reminding herself that her girlfriend loved her and wouldn't push for more than she was willing to give.

_Who am I kidding? I'm so ready to give her my all_, she thought as she turned to look at Santana as she walked towards her with their bags.

Santana took an appreciatively look around and nodded to herself in satisfaction. The room was perfect and she was excited they would be spending their time there.

"Do you like it?"

Quinn nodded. "It's perfect, muffin! I have to remember to thank our parents for this when we go back."

"Speaking of the parentals, why don't you go shower while I call them and let them know we arrived okay? Dinner should be here in another forty minutes or so."

"Won't you shower with me?" Quinn offered shyly and smiled when Santana fumbled with her phone and almost dropped it. It eased her mind knowing she wasn't the only one feeling slightly nervous still.

Santana cleared her throat before speaking. "Much as I would love that, we'd miss dinner for sure if we did. And since I'm looking forward to it, I'll have to decline. _This_ time," she added as an afterthought while winking at the blonde.

She felt that flutter in her chest she only did when she was with the raven haired Latina. "I'll hold you to that," she mentioned softly as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the bathroom.

"_Damn_," she heard Santana utter before she went back to her phone.

Quinn took another moment to look inside the bathroom. There was a glass enclosed standing shower and a big bathtub with jets. Smiling as her mind filled with ideas of what she could do to her girl in either of them, she started undressing. She got the shower going and while she waited for the water to warm, she opened her bag to see what she could wear.

"Oh, Rachel," she said aloud as she pulled out a bag with the Victoria's Secret logo on the front. "What did you do?"

She was surprised, however, when the items she pulled out of it were all delicate, silky and tasteful. She had been expecting raunchy and was pleasantly surprised her best friend knew her so well. She especially loved the peach colored, lace trimmed slip with the matching bikini panties. The fabric felt smooth against her fingers and she knew instantly Santana would love it. There was also a silk cami and short set, and an assortment of matching underwear pieces. There was a card at the bottom of the bag and she pulled it out eagerly.

_Dear Quinn,_

_Don't be mad at me! You deserve to have these things and a wonderful weekend. While this isn't your first time, it is the first time you give yourself willingly to the person you __love__. The past doesn't matter anymore, Quinn, and it certainly doesn't define you. Only the present and future count. Enjoy yourself and trust that Santana has your best interest at heart. That girl loves you more than I even thought possible and this is her showing you that._

_All my love,_

_R._

She took a deep, shaky breath and smiled before putting the card away and heading into the shower. She was just beginning to realize that she had the best group of friends anyone could ever hope to have. Even when she had been a total bitch to most of them at one point or another, they had all pulled together for her that week and helped her girl set up this wonderful surprise. She had many people to thank come Monday, but for now, she would concentrate on Santana and their happiness.

Once she was done with the shower, and not wanting to appear as if she was desperate, she dressed in comfortable lounge pants and a tank. She walked back into the room and smiled at Santana, who was watching something on TV.

"Your turn, baby," she called out as she walked with her bag towards the closet to put it away.

Santana jumped from the sofa and grabbed her bag on the way to the bathroom. "If room service comes, just let them in. I won't take long, love."

"Okay."

With nothing else to do while Santana showered, she went to see what she had been watching on TV.

Twenty minutes later there was another knock on the door. Quinn got up and grabbed a few dollars from her wallet before answering. She let the server in and he went to work quickly, setting up the small table and putting covered dishes on it before producing a couple of candlesticks and setting a lighter on the table next to them. A bucket of ice held a bottle that Quinn was assuming was some sort of wine.

"That should be all, miss. Is there anything else you might need?" he asked politely.

"Not that I know," she responded as she handed him the tip. "Thank you so much!"

He nodded and took his leave just as the bathroom door opened and Santana came out wearing something similar to Quinn's outfit.

"You're just in time, baby. How did you manage to order wine, though? Surely they know we're both underage."

Santana smiled winningly as she moved towards Quinn and took her hand, guiding her towards the table. She pulled out a chair and helped her sit before grabbing the lighter and lighting the candles.

"It's a sparkling wine. I don't want any alcohol in your system this weekend, Hermosa. I want you to know exactly what is happening and I don't want anything taking away from that. You mean too much to me, Q."

Quinn was positively swooning by the time Santana was done speaking.

"Aww, muffin, that's really sweet of you. You really went all out for this weekend, didn't you?"

"You've seen nothing yet, princesa. We're just getting started."

She made a big show of opening the bottle of sparkling wine while Quinn looked on in amusement. Once she had filled both of their glasses with the clear, bubbly liquid, she started uncovering all of the plates.

"Baby this all looks amazing!"

Quinn's eyes moved from their main course of a grilled lobster tail, small filet mignon and lightly grilled asparagus, to the small salad plate, to the luscious looking chocolate mousse that was artfully plated and accompanied by a few fresh raspberries.

"Only the best for my girl," Santana told her as she sat opposite her. She grabbed her wine glass and lifted it towards Quinn. "To us and a memorable weekend."

Quinn smiled lovingly at her as she clinked her glass against Santana's. "To us, baby. And to what is turning out to be the best weekend of my life."

Dinner was a success and by the time they were done they were more than satisfied with their meal. Since they were so full, Santana suggested watching a movie and they cuddled and kissed the entire time it was playing.

However, as evening gave way to night, Quinn's nerves reared their head again and she started fidgeting to the point that Santana noticed. She turned to look at her and cupped her face.

"What's the matter?"

Blushing lightly, Quinn rested her cheek on Santana's hand and closed her eyes. "I'm just a little nervous and scared."

Santana turned on the sofa so she was facing the blonde and cupped her other cheek. "Baby, I told you nothing has to happen. I wanted to give you a weekend you won't ever forget, but sex doesn't have to be a part of it. I promise you," she assured her earnestly.

Quinn opened her eyes and locked them with Santana's. "But I want to make love with you, Tana. That's not even the problem."

"Then what is? I can't help you if I don't know what's scaring you and making you nervous like this."

"I'm afraid I'm not going to be any good and that I won't be able to please you," she confessed.

"Oh, princesa, that's not going to happen."

"How can you be so sure? We haven't done it yet."

"We've done enough. And every second of it has been like heaven to me. I promise you, baby girl. You could never disappoint me."

"Okay. If you say so."

"Hey, none of this self-doubt, all right? I'm not expecting you to be a pro at it, Q. I know this is new to you. In fact, you don't have to reciprocate at all. If you let me love you, that will be enough for me."

"I don't want that. I want to be able to touch you and kiss you everywhere until you're begging me for more," she said, her voice low and husky making all of the hairs on the back of Santana's neck stand in attention.

The Latina couldn't help but moan lightly. "Damn, baby, don't talk like that if you know what's good for you."

"Oh, yeah? What are you going to do about it?"

Santana's eyes widened at the clear challenge and the throb between her legs started in earnest.

"_This_," she said as she pulled Quinn into a searing kiss, leaving them both panting and breathless when she pulled back a couple of minutes later. "I want you so much, Q. You just have no idea," she breathed against her lips.

"Then show me. Make love to me, Santana."

"_Jesus_," she rushed out before standing and offering Quinn her hand.

She walked over to the bed before turning around and looking at her girlfriend through hooded eyes.

"Do you need to freshen up? Once we get started, I really don't want to stop unless you ask me to."

Quinn just nodded, pecked her lips lightly and grabbed her bag out of the closet.

Santana watched her go and bit her lip excitedly. She started moving around the room quickly, setting things up just like she wanted and finished by plugging her iPod in the player sitting on the bedside table. She moved towards her own bag quickly and prayed that she'd have enough time to change before Quinn came out of the bathroom.

Once she was done, she sprayed her mouth a couple of times with a minty spray and turned down the lights. Giving the room one last look, she decided it was perfect and stood by the bed to wait for her girl.

"Come on, Fabray, you can do this. She's put so much effort into this weekend the least you could do is act accordingly. She's reassured you more than once, so come on!" she told her reflection softly.

She'd changed into the peach slip after brushing her teeth and now she was applying a little bit of perfume on her pulse points. After fixing her hair, she took a few deep breaths to calm her galloping heart and finally nodded before opening the door and stepping out of the bathroom.

Santana watched with a little smile as Quinn took a moment to look around the darkened room. Soft, romantic music was playing in the background while the flame of the candles lit around the room shrouded it in intimacy. Rose petals adorned the sheets and pillows and she was holding a long stemmed white rose in her hand.

"Oh, Santana," Quinn exclaimed softly while looking at her. "This is amazing!"

"Just like you are," Santana told her as she walked towards her and offered her the rose. "I promised you a weekend you wouldn't forget, princess."

"It's already more than I ever imagined."

"Mm, we'll see about that," she murmured before taking Quinn's hand and leading her towards the bed.

It was then Quinn finally managed to take a look at what Santana was wearing and her breath got stuck in her throat. She was a vision in a black and lace slip similar to her own, her hair loose and cascading down her back in soft curls.

Once facing each other next to the bed, Quinn put the rose down on the bedside table before cupping her cheek and kissing her tenderly. "You look gorgeous, baby."

"Thank you," she said with a light blush as Quinn's appreciative eyes roamed up and down her body. "You look beautiful, babe. You really take my breath away."

They moved towards each other silently until their lips were a breath apart. They stood there a moment, just breathing the other in before they closed the remaining distance between them and both moaned softly when their lips and bodies came into contact.

Nothing was rushed as they tasted each other, their hands moving softly and tenderly over uncovered, silky skin. Quinn tilted her head to the side to allow Santana to pepper kisses all over her neck and shoulders, her hands finding purchase on the Latina's hips. She found her legs were not steady enough to stand on her own and she wouldn't miss an opportunity to touch her.

"Let's lie down, princesa. My legs are going to give out on me any moment now," Santana warned as she lifted her head.

"Mm, good idea."

With the utmost care, Santana guided Quinn until she was lying in the middle of the bed and then lay on her side next to her. Quinn mirrored her position and they held hands as they looked at each other for endless moments.

"Is this really what you want?" Santana asked softly after a few minutes of silent contemplation.

"More than anything," Quinn whispered, not a trace of doubt in her tone.

"I promise to be gentle with you. If at any point you want to stop, you just have to say so and we will. We'll only go as far as you want."

"I know you will, baby, but just remember I'm not made of porcelain." Quinn looked at her and smiled lovingly. "The fact that you're willing to stop at any point if I'm not comfortable makes me want you even more, sweetheart. You're putting my needs first and that means the world to me."

Santana nodded before capturing her lips in a tender kiss, building it slowly as her hand moved from Quinn's hip to her waist. She gently pushed her until the blonde was on her back.

"Te amo," she whispered against her lips as she hovered over her.

No more words were exchanged as she started kissing every inch of skin she could find. Quinn just closed her eyes and enjoyed the sweet torment. No one had ever touched her or kissed her with such care, with such devotion. Santana wasn't lingering anywhere for long, but she was thorough as she mapped Quinn's skin with her lips and the tips of her fingers.

Moving down to the end of the bed, Santana started kissing up Quinn's legs as the blonde bit her lips. As she moved higher, she parted her legs and settled more comfortably between them, kissing the inside of Quinn's thighs. She felt the goosebumps covering her skin and smiled perceptively, knowing her girlfriend was enjoying herself.

She heard Quinn's hiss when she traced the edge of her silk panties with her tongue but not wanting to go too fast, she kept on moving upwards. Grabbing the edge of the silk slip, she pulled it up and started scattering little kisses over Quinn's abs and the underside of her breasts.

"_Santana_," Quinn husked.

The Latina looked up and felt her breath catch when her eyes connected with Quinn's. Her pupils were blown and her breathing was shallow. A rosy hue covered her cheeks and Santana couldn't remember when she had seen a more beautiful sight.

"What is it, princesa?"

"I need you."

Three simple words that meant the world to Santana. Quinn was giving herself to her without inhibitions or questions and it was a gift she would always treasure.

"Patience, my love."

She continued kissing and tracing her skin with her tongue, moving closer to taut peaks that were calling her name. She pressed her pelvis bone against Quinn's as her tongue circled one of her nipples and Quinn rewarded her by pressing back and moaning softly. She buried the fingers of one hand in Santana's luscious hair while she used her other hand to press against Santana's lower back.

"Baby, _please_," the blonde pleaded when Santana seemed content to just worship her breasts and the skin around them with her mouth and fingers.

Quinn felt like her body was on fire and out of her control. She couldn't help the shudders that ran up and down her back or the unbelievable ache between her thighs. She was drenched and swollen and she knew only Santana's touch would ease the painful arousal she was feeling.

The more she played with her nipples, the more desperate Quinn grew. She had never felt the kind of arousal she was feeling now. Not even the time they had touched each other simultaneously while she showered. Sure, she had been horny as hell then and hearing Santana just outside the door had heightened her arousal even more, but what was happening now was a different kind of torture.

Santana had spent endless minutes touching her softly and kissing her skin. Quinn knew there were already tiny love bites marking her flawless skin, something that turned her on even more. It was as if the Latina was hell bent on marking her forever, of imprinting herself on her skin and ruining her for anyone else. Silly Santana. It wasn't like she'd ever want anyone else.

Before she knew what was happening, Santana managed to turn her around and started on her back. Quinn groaned as she bit the pillow. Just when she had thought Santana would listen to her pleas, the raven haired beauty decided it was time to worship her back. As she ground her hips into her backside, Quinn couldn't help the tiny moans from escaping her parted lips and they only got louder when Santana started sucking on the skin between her shoulder blades. Quinn knew the mark there would be much bigger than those on her front.

Unable to help herself, she managed to push a hand between her body and the mattress, but before she could reach her intended destination, Santana noticed and stopped her movements.

"Tsk tsk, blondie. I don't want you touching yourself."

"But baby," Quinn whined like a petulant child.

"Shh, I know," she cooed as she continued touching and kissing the blonde.

"No, you don't! Because if you did, you'd do something about it," she snapped.

And really, who could blame her? Santana was driving her positively insane and she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"I _am_ doing something about it, baby," Santana responded, her warm breath brushing against Quinn's sensitive ear and her hips ground harder against her ass.

She shuddered and gripped the ends of the pillow. "Santana, this is _torture_."

"Ah, but what sweet torture it is, querida."

"It _hurts_."

"Am I being too rough?" she immediately stopped moving and asked, concern coloring her tone.

"No. I didn't mean it like _that_."

"Then what hurts? I can't help if I don't know where it is."

Blushing madly, Quinn shook her head and pushed her backside against Santana's front, trying to tell her without words.

Santana smirked in understanding. She knew she was taking a long time, but the taste of Quinn's skin was intoxicating and she couldn't help herself. She wanted to worship every perfect inch of her and show Quinn how much she loved her. She did understand Quinn's frustration and decided giving her a little break was in order. They had the entire weekend to themselves, after all, and she'd have plenty of time to explore her delectable body.

"Want me to ease that ache for you?" she asked huskily as she sucked on Quinn's earlobe and kissed the back of it.

"Mmm, yes, _please_."

Not wanting Quinn to beg anymore, Santana turned her on her back again and kissed her deeply as her hand moved down her body.

Her deft fingers ghosted over her skin and she felt Quinn's muscles contracting under her touch. She knew Quinn was responsive, but never this much. Hearing the little noises of pleasure she made was like a high she had never known. She didn't regret for one second waiting for this moment, but now that it was within reach, it was all she could do to restrain her lust. She wanted Quinn like she had never wanted anyone before her. Everything else seemed to pale in comparison and she knew the difference was the deep love they shared.

She reached for the hem of Quinn's slip and pulled at it as she broke the kiss.

"Lift up a little, babe," she instructed as she moved away from the blonde.

Within seconds, both of their tops were gone and they sighed as their skin came into contact.

"You feel so good," Quinn murmured against Santana's neck where she was placing little kisses.

Her hands were moving slowly up and down Santana's back until she grew bold enough and pushed them under her bikini panties. She couldn't help but squeeze her ass as she lifted her hips and grounded into her.

"I want to touch you," Santana told her as she licked at Quinn's pulse point.

"I wish you would."

She didn't need more permission than that as she lifted herself off of Quinn and ran her hand down her side to her hip bone. They both watched in enthrallment as Santana's tan fingers slid under the silk panties. She moved slowly at first, just tracing the outer skin and biting her lip when her fingers encountered wetness. Quinn's breathing was becoming choppy as she watched and she parted her legs instinctively in invitation. Santana looked up at her as she finally slid her middle finger between her warm folds and both groaned at their first contact.

"You're drenched," she whispered.

"All for you," Quinn managed brokenly as she looked on in fascination.

"All mine," Santana murmured as she explored slowly, her finger moving up and down unhurriedly.

"All yours, baby," Quinn agreed.

Santana spend the next few minutes building Quinn up, moving carefully and paying attention to what made Quinn gasp or moan. It was difficult holding back, especially when the blonde was so responsive to her caresses, but she wanted this to be something Quinn remembered fondly, not a rushed first time.

As she circled her clit leisurely, she lowered her head and captured one of the blonde's nipples with her mouth, sucking lightly while flicking it with the tip of her tongue. She couldn't seem to get enough of her. Touching Quinn was like a dream. Her skin was soft and warm, her scent was intoxicating to her senses and her response was unbelievable. She wanted to enjoy every second she had with Quinn so she kept the slow pace. She wanted to treasure what they were sharing for as long as she could.

"God, Tana, that feels sooo _good_," Quinn gasped as Santana increased the movement of her fingers.

Using her index and middle fingers, she moved them up and down on either side of Quinn's clit, putting pressure at the base and moving up before moving south again and circling her entrance. She knew Quinn's ache would probably be worst there, so she dipped the tip of her middle finger in slightly before starting all over again.

"_More_," Quinn begged breathlessly a few minutes later. Santana had reduced her to a quivering mass of nerves that could barely utter simple commands.

As good as everything felt, she also needed to feel more. She wanted Santana to move faster, to make the ache go away with her magical fingers. She'd never felt so connected to a person before and sex took on a whole different meaning for her now that she knew what it could be like. Santana was being gentle with her, exploring her softly and giving her time to adjust to everything she was doing. Quinn felt wanted and loved like never before and she knew she had made the right decision this time. Loving Santana and giving herself to her was something she'd never regret.

Santana lifted her head from Quinn's chest and looked at her. She was flushed and a light sheen of sweat covered her body. She kept gasping and biting her lips, her hands holding on to her or the sheets in desperation. She decided that her girlfriend in the throes of passion was a sight to behold.

"Tell me what you need, baby," Santana encouraged as her finger dipped in again.

"T-that! Keep doing that but go d-deeper."

Santana didn't have to be told twice.

Keeping her eyes locked on beautiful hazel, she did as her girlfriend asked and watched as she groaned and arched into her, making her go a little deeper still.

"_Yesss_."

She kept the pace slow still and watched Quinn as she pleasured her. She couldn't remember the last time she had put this much effort into making someone happy in bed. Which was telling since she wasn't even worried about the raging ache throbbing between her own legs. All that mattered to her was making sure Quinn was having a good time and that she was comfortable with the things that were happening.

"Tana, take these off," Quinn asked as she pulled at her panties.

Quinn moaned as Santana carefully pulled her finger out before moving down and grabbing the edge of the peach colored bikinis with her teeth. She started pulling them down while looking at her.

"_Fuck_," Quinn whispered surprising her.

Santana kissed her way back up Quinn's legs and stopped when she reached her center. "I want to taste you."

"Oh, God, baby."

"Can I?"

Quinn nodded rapidly and sat up a little so she could watch. Santana parted her folds with her hands, watching her the entire time. Dipping her head, she ran the flat of her tongue from her tight opening to her swollen clit and Quinn groaned wantonly.

"Fuck, that feels amazing. Do it again, baby," she pleaded.

And so Santana did, over and over as Quinn writhed under her and begged for more. She had buried her fingers in Santana's hair, keeping her close, pulling and pushing as her excitement grew.

"Oh, baby, I'm close."

Wanting to give her even more pleasure, Santana's finger filled her again.

"Yes, just like that, baby. Don't s-stop," Quinn panted as her hips lifted in rhythm with Santana.

Santana watched her when she felt Quinn's muscles squeeze her finger and her breathing became shallower. She knew she was close and she wanted to push her over the edge, so she scrapped her teeth over her clit before sucking it into her mouth and flicking it hard with her tongue.

If she had thought hearing Quinn coming was amazing, seeing it was nothing short of perfection. Her mouth parted in a perfect o and her back arched beautifully from the bed as her fingers pulled almost painfully at Santana's hair. She cried out her name as her body shook uncontrollably and Santana held on to her, not stopping her ministrations to drag out her pleasure as long as she could.

She didn't stop until Quinn pushed at her forehead with the palm of her hand and then tried to pull her towards her with arms that were still trembling.

Santana took pity on her and crawled up her body, holding her close and pushing wet strands of blonde hair away from her forehead.

Quinn smiled at her and lifted her head to capture her lips in a kiss, groaning when she tasted her essence on Santana's lips.

"How are you feeling?" she asked quietly when the kiss ended.

Quinn's happy sigh said it all. "I've never felt anything like it before, Tana. You're incredible."

Santana's smile was cocky as shit, but she knew she had made her girl happy and that was all that mattered to her. Lying on her side again, she pulled Quinn against her and kissed her forehead.

"You just rest for a little while, princesa. This night is just getting started."

"Promise?" Quinn asked as she nuzzled Santana's neck.

"Si, mi amor. I'm not done with you yet."

"Mm, just as long as I get to reciprocate."

"Whatever you want, Q."

"You. I want you."

And just like that, Santana Lopez was being topped!

_A/N: Is it what you wanted or expected? Did you like it? Let me know what you think of it._


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: So I take it you all liked the last chapter? So many sweet reviews! Thank you so much for them. This is Quinn's turn. Again, another chapter full of sexy times so be careful where you read it, kids! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 24**

Quinn wasn't entirely sure she knew what to do, but she was going to give it her all. Santana was an exquisite and giving lover, one that took her time and made sure Quinn had enjoyed everything she had done to her.

Now it was her turn to respond and to show her Latina just how much she loved her. She was relying on what she had read, the videos she had seen and basically pure instinct. She knew she wasn't going to be as skilled and knowledgeable as Santana, but she was going to give it her best shot.

"Baby, will you guide me?" she asked shyly as she settled between Santana's legs and started peppering kisses along her collarbone.

"You mean tell you what to do?"

"Well, no, I sort of _know_ what to do," she told her blushing furiously.

"_Oh_?" Santana asked playfully. "And just what have you been doing in your spare time that you _know_ what to do?"

That question only made her blush harder and she hid her face in the warm neck below her. "Rachel suggested some things and I listened to her. I've been reading," she edged before her voice trailed off.

Santana had to chuckle as she ran her fingers up and down Quinn's spine. Leave it to the little hobbit to nudge her girlfriend in the right direction. Had it happened earlier in their relationship, she would have thrown a jealous fit. Now, though, she was convinced that what they had was the real thing and they were in it for keeps so it didn't bother her that Quinn had talked about such things with Rachel. If anything, she wanted to know all about it.

"_And_?"

"And watched some videos," the blonde whispered.

Santana chuckled at the answers. "_You_ watched _porn_?"

"_Baby_!" she whined.

"So you _did_ watch porn! Quinn Fabray, I'm so proud of you!" Santana exclaimed hugging her hard. "Can we watch together some time?"

Quinn lifted her head and looked down at her. "You'd like that?"

"With you while I'm doing things to you? Hells yeah!"

"Really?"

Santana watched her for a moment and then frowned. "Or not."

"I'd do it with you."

Her smile was back in full force. "Yeah?"

"It would be another first for us, so yeah, I'll watch with you one of these days. It was sort of hard to find, but there is some tasteful stuff out there."

Santana grinned. "Look at you! I'm liking this adventurous side of you a lot, babe. Did it turn you on to watch?"

Quinn's blush was back. "Yeah," she murmured while looking down at Santana's neck.

"Hey, don't hide from me, Hermosa. That is nothing to feel bad about. I've enjoyed watching as well."

"Well, as I watched, all I kept thinking about was you and doing those things with you. So, yeah, it got me really turned on."

"And did you take care of it while thinking about us as well?"

Quinn just nodded.

"Wanky!" Santana lifted Quinn's head so she could look at her and kissed her lips softly. "Now that that's out of the way, let's be serious. You can do whatever you want to me, Quinn. I'm _yours_," she promised.

"But what if I do it wrong? I don't want to disappoint you after all of the amazing things you just made me feel. Santana, I've never felt closer to anyone or more satisfied. I didn't know it could be like that."

Santana was thrilled to hear those words. She knew Quinn had enjoyed what she had done to her, but to hear the blonde actually say it made her feel on top of her world. She'd wanted nothing more than to give Quinn a night she would never forget and it seemed she had accomplished that. Not that she was done! They still had the rest of the night and a couple of days before they were due back home.

"It will always be like that between us and it will only get better. What makes it special is that we love each other. I also know this is your first time making love to a woman, babe. It's not going to be perfect and I know that. I'm not here to judge your technique, but to love you and let you love me."

"I still want to make it good for you."

"And I know you will. If there is one thing I know about you is that you give everything your all. If it makes you feel any better, I've loved every single thing we've done together. Babe, you kiss me and make my toes _curl_. It's been so difficult to keep things going slow because you drive me crazy when you kiss and touch me. The further we went, the more I wanted you."

"Then why did we wait this long?"

"Because it's what we both deserved," she said simply. "We needed the time to enjoy ourselves like we have so far. This relationship is different from everything I've experienced before and I like that about it. Being with you is amazing, Q, and I don't want that to change."

"I feel the same way, muffin. I've never been as happy as when I'm with you. I just want to show you in every way possible just how much I love you."

"Then show me, Hermosa. Do whatever you feel is right. Follow your instinct. Don't over think anything. Seriously, just turn off your mind and just feel me. Pay attention to how my body reacts to the things you do to me. Just do what you're comfortable with and if at any time you want to stop, we will."

"I don't want to stop until you're screaming my name the same way I screamed yours," Quinn whispered as she lowered her head to catch Santana's soft moan.

_Have mercy!_ the Latina thought as her arms tightened around Quinn's body and she returned the greedy kiss.

Quinn seemed content to just kiss her for endless minutes as her hands moved up and down the sides of her body. Santana felt loved and cherished because there was no rush, no hurry in her touches or kisses. The blonde was just enjoying their closeness and she didn't seem nervous or hesitant.

As she moved down to lavish her neck with attention, Santana tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Her hands were still moving up and down the blonde's back and one of them would sometimes tangle in Quinn's hair to keep her close when she hit a particular sensitive spot on her body.

For some reason she didn't understand, Quinn's nerves had settled and she was just enjoying herself. She loved touching and kissing her girlfriend, especially when she was vocal in her response. Hearing every encouraging little moan, or her sudden intake of breath had Quinn on a high she'd never felt with anyone else. Her stomach muscles would tighten every time she felt Santana shudder under her or anytime she would lift her hips lightly to press herself closer to the blonde.

As she moved down to her chest, raining kisses on soft, tan skin, she wondered if her nerves would pick up again as she moved lower. Instead of dwelling on that possibility, she concentrated on her girlfriend's response as she had advised. She was trying to memorize all the spots that seemed more sensitive than others. She had learned some of these before, but she wanted to discover the rest of them.

Unable to resist, she covered one of Santana's dark nipples with her mouth and sucked lightly as her tongue flicked over it. Santana's back arched lightly off of the bed and she opened her mouth wider, taking more of her in.

"Shit, that feels so good," Santana whispered as her fingers pressed against Quinn's scalp, keeping her close. "Just like that, baby," she continued to encourage.

Quinn looked up and their eyes met and held. The connection felt too powerful to break, so she continued to suckle on her as they looked at each other. Wanting to give both breast equal attention, she kissed a path from one to the other and covered the unattended nipple as well, but this time, she bit the tip lightly, causing Santana to arch her hips again and moan at the sensation of slight pain and pleasure.

She played homage to Santana's breasts for a while, switching between her mouth and her fingers, and the Latina continued to encourage her with little words. She never rushed her to do more and simply enjoyed what the blonde was doing.

Feeling bolder, Quinn finally moved her body to the side and straddled one of Santana's thighs. Her fingers traced a path from her side to her hip bone before moving inwards. She drew circles around her belly button as she kissed her softly. Santana kissed her back for a moment before breaking away and drawing in a much needed gulp of air as Quinn's hand moved lower and her fingers played with the strip of neatly trimmed hair that led the way to her most sensitive parts.

"This landing strip is _very_ sexy," she husked as her fingers traced it back and forth. "I thought you shaved completely like I do."

"I do most times. But I wanted to try something new."

"Well, I like it." Quinn sucked Santana's lower lip between hers before biting softly on the flesh. "I like it a lot."

Santana could hardly breathe but she managed to murmur, "Mm, glad you do, babe."

Quinn looked down at her hand as her fingers continued to move further down, but stopping before she reached Santana's glistening flesh. "I want to touch you here."

Santana swallowed hard as she lifted her head and looked down at Quinn's hand. God, she was so fucking turned on that she was afraid she'd come undone the moment Quinn's fingers made contact with her swollen clit.

"You can touch me, babe," she encouraged yet again. "I already told you I'm all yours."

Quinn kissed her again as her fingers finally moved south and parted Santana's folds. They both groaned into each other's mouths as Quinn's fingers came into contact with wet, warm and swollen flesh. They broke the kiss and Quinn rested her forehead against Santana's as she breathed softly through parted lips, her body trembling with arousal once more.

"You're so wet and warm, baby," she whispered as her fingers moved up and down slowly, making sure to map her lover and paying attention to every little reaction she was drawing from the Latina under her.

"That's what you've been doing to me for the past couple of months or more, Hermosa."

Quinn didn't say anything else as she continued to explore, her fingers drawing circles around Santana's clit before moving down and circling her entrance to gather more of the clear fluid before moving back up to her clit.

She kept her pace slow as she kissed Santana's neck and breasts, fingers dipping into her just slightly every now and then. Santana just trembled and bit her lip, she gasped and lifted her hips in encouragement but remained otherwise quiet. She was incredibly turned on and needy, but she was determined to let Quinn go at her own pace, even if said pace was driving her to a slow and early death.

"Do you like it?" Quinn asked quietly into her ear before sucking on the lobe.

"Mm, y-yes," Santana panted as Quinn fingers dipped into her entrance once more.

"I want to bury my fingers deep into you," she husked out and Santana moaned. "Would you like that, baby?"

Santana was now positively sure Quinn was a natural seductress and she was going to die of pleasure.

"_Yes_," she managed to hiss when Quinn bit the side of her neck lightly.

"Mm, good."

Just like before, Quinn took her time pushing first one finger inside, and then two. She moaned when she felt Santana's muscles squeezing her digits and upped her pace a little while she moved back down to suckle on her nipples.

Remembering something she had read, she twisted her fingers just so and _yes_, there is was! Santana's little cry of surprise told her she had found her spot and she put pressure against it before rubbing her fingers back and forth over the rugged flesh as she took Santana's nipple deeper into her mouth.

"Jesus, _fuck_, that feels good," Santana cried out as her hips moved in rhythm with Quinn's hand. "Don't stop, baby, _please_."

Quinn let go of Santana's nipple with a pop before pecking her lips. "I have no intention of stopping," she promised as she pulled out of the Latina momentarily.

Santana whined at the sudden loss, but then her brain short circuited when the blonde brought her glistening fingers up to her mouth and proceeded to lick them clean, all the while moaning softly at the taste.

"_Fuck_!" She looked at Santana as she licked her lips before she started moving down her body. "I honestly didn't know what to expect, but you taste divine and I want more of you."

"Quinn," Santana panted as she watched the blonde moving down her body, mouth peppering kisses on her skin as she went.

"Yes, baby?"

"You don't have to do that if you don't want to, love."

Quinn looked up at her and Santana couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine when she saw the look of pure lust in her girlfriend's eyes.

"I _need_ to," was all Quinn said before she settled herself between Santana's parted legs.

She used her fingers to part her folds and let her eyes roam over pink, swollen and wet flesh as she licked her lips.

Santana pushed an extra pillow behind her head and watched as if entranced by the blonde, her body shivering in anticipation when Quinn blew a warm breath against her heated flesh. She continued watching as the tip of her tongue flicked her clit and she couldn't keep herself from moaning softly at the first contact.

Quinn moved closer and placed an open mouthed kiss on her clit and Santana's hands let go of the sheet she had been holding on to for dear life to move them down and cup Quinn's head lightly to keep her in place.

"Oh, God, babe, just like that," she praised softly as her body continued to tremble under the blonde's ministrations.

She was impressed. Quinn knew exactly where to touch and what to do to drive her crazy. Even when she had hesitated a couple of times, she was still doing a superb job of pleasing her. Just the fact that she was between her legs with her mouth doing wicked things to her aching pussy was enough to send Santana over the edge if she let go of her control. Which she didn't want to do just yet.

But as if to prove her wrong, Quinn's fingers entered her again agonizingly slow and she had to bite her lip as she was filled completely again. She couldn't hold back and cried out when she found her spot again and her mouth sucked her clit hard.

"Oh, God, Quinn!"

Quinn didn't stop. She could feel Santana trembling, could hear every little cry of pleasure, feel her muscles clenching and unclenching against her fingers and it only fueled her desire to please her. She knew she was close but was still trying to hold on and Quinn didn't want any of that. She wanted Santana crying out her name and shaking with pleasure just as she had earlier.

Pulling her fingers out, she pushed back in with three this time and felt a current run down her body at Santana's strangled moan. She waited a moment before moving again to give her body time to adjust but continued playing with her hardened nub.

She couldn't get enough of her taste. She hadn't known how she would react or if she would be able to go all the way as she had, but she knew for sure it'd become something she'd want to do all of the time. She loved the power she felt, she loved hearing her girlfriend encouraging words and sounds and she especially loved knowing she could make her feel so good.

She lifted her head and locked eyes with the panting Latina, noticing the sheen of sweat covering her body and forehead. She looked incredibly hot and it was all Quinn could do to control the beast inside from letting lose completely and ravishing the Latina.

"I want you to let go," she instructed her. "Please, baby, let go for me."

Santana just jerked her head in the affirmative before Quinn lowered her mouth again and ran the flat of her tongue over her.

She concentrated on thrusting her fingers in and out of her while her tongue and mouth played with her clit until Santana felt her stomach muscles clenching. She tightened her hold on blonde strands as her hips picked up their speed and sounds of uninhibited pleasure continued to leave her parted lips.

"Baby, I'm almost there," she managed to say and a moment later she was sent over the cliff when Quinn sucked her clit harder and pushed the tip of her tongue against it in tight circles. "_Quinn_!"

Quinn's body trembled with arousal again as she heard her name being called out in such a husky timbre and felt Santana's body shaking almost uncontrollably under her own. She kept her fingers moving in and out as best as she could since Santana's inner muscles kept clenching and trapping them inside. She eased off on her clit but continued to lap at it softly and tenderly, trying to bring her girlfriend down from her high.

She was feeling damn proud of herself for her accomplishment of bringing Santana to what appeared to be a powerful orgasm. Even if her jaw hurt. She hadn't read anything about that, but she could feel a little soreness on her jaw and under her tongue.

Not that it mattered!

She wasn't a wimp and she sure as hell wasn't going to let a little discomfort stop her from pleasuring her girl for the rest of the weekend.

As Santana came down from her high, she let go of Quinn's hair and tried to pull her up her body. 

"Come here, Hermosa," she whispered.

Quinn was happy to oblige and she settled on the side of Santana's body and pulled her close. They shared a slow kiss as they wrapped their arms around each other and basked in their newfound closeness.

"That was incredible, baby," Santana praised against her lips.

Quinn smiled and kissed her again. "I'm glad you liked it, love."

"I loved it, and you!" She watched as Quinn moved her jaw a little and kissed the tip of her nose playfully. "A little sore?"

"Mm."

"It's not a movement your face is used to making, baby. It'll get easier. I'm sure your tongue is a little uncomfortable as well, especially underneath it, right?"

"Yeah," Quinn told her as she cuddled closer into her. "Not that it's going to stop me from doing _that_ again!"

Santana chuckled and held her closer still. "It will get better."

"I figure. But I really liked eating you out," she told her before blushing crimson after saying it so boldly.

"Judy is going to think I corrupted her little angel if you keep saying things like that!"

Quinn laughed. "It'll be our little secret!"

"Mm, yes. I like it when you talk dirty to me," Santana confessed. "It really turns me on something fierce."

"Hmm, good to know!"

"Nap?"

"We could go to sleep if you want."

"Nope. Just a nap to recharge energy before I make love to you again, princesa."

"Mmm, I like that idea already."

After another tender kiss, they covered themselves with the blanket before settling more comfortably against each other. They were asleep in no time, slight smiles on their faces.

0-0

_A/N: I wish I could say updates will be more frequent, but I have a lot going on right now and I just cannot force my writing. It comes and goes as it pleases and my muse can be a bit of a bitch at times. I know forcing my writing doesn't work, so I just go with the flow and let it happen when the time is right. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you soon!_


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: I wish an apology for posting so late made things better. Like I've mentioned before, I have a very demanding job, a family and soon, I'll be back in school. This chapter has been in the works for weeks. I keep opening it, adding a little, and getting interrupted, so it might not be the best chapter. I still needed to get on with it. I'll be posting a question at the end of the chapter about the future of the story. Your responses will help shape what goes on. Hope you like it._

**Chapter 25**

The weekend was something Quinn would never forget. She hadn't thought it possible, but she was even more in love with her girlfriend. Santana had spent the entire weekend showering her with love and attention. She'd never felt closer to another person and their bond seemed to have solidified even more.

She'd lost count of the times they had loved each other and the pleasant ache of her muscles was a clear reminder of everything they had shared together. She didn't know her body could feel so much pleasure in so many different places but Santana had taught her differently. She had also grown bolder and sure of herself when it was her turn to reciprocate and Santana had praised her efforts over and over, which gave her the confidence she had been lacking. Santana had also been a patient teacher when she wasn't sure what to do or where to touch. She had guided her tenderly and never once made her feel like an idiot for asking or for being unsure about the things she wanted to do or try.

Santana has also taken care of her aching muscles and the soreness between her legs by running hot bubble baths for her. She had infused them with scented oils and salts and she had also given her massages that led to more lovemaking or put her to sleep. Her girlfriend was fully prepared for their weekend and had taken into consideration how Quinn's body would feel after their almost continuous lovemaking. She'd also made sure Quinn ate enough and had plenty of fluids.

Not only had Santana taken her to unimaginable heights of pleasure, but she had made sure she had taken care of her as well. She continued to see a side of Santana she hadn't seen in a very long time. Her girlfriend was a giving, loving and warm human being when she was comfortable with her surroundings and Quinn had been on the receiving end of it for the past two days.

Santana had truly made her feel like a queen.

It was Sunday now and they would be checking out in a few hours. Santana was currently asleep and cuddled into the side of her body. Quinn had woken half an hour before and had been content to just hold her sleeping girlfriend while playing with a few strands of her hair absently.

They hadn't stepped out of their room once and she was wondering what her mother would think about that when she asked what they had done in Columbus. Quinn wasn't going to lie to her, which would lead to her mother knowing what kinds of activities she had been participating in all weekend long.

A small smile formed on her lips as she tightened her hold on Santana. She wouldn't change anything that had happened so far for anything in the world. She was happy, fully sated and feeling so much love in her heart that nothing could really put a damper on her day.

"You're thinking too loud, babe," came the husky voice close to her neck.

Quinn giggled and placed a quick kiss on top of Santana's head. "I'm sorry. I just can't sleep anymore."

"Aren't you tired?"

"Not really. I slept plenty."

"We went to sleep like five hours ago."

"And whose fault is that, huh?" she asked playfully.

"Mm, I'd have to say yours for being so damn beautiful, sexy and tempting."

"It's not like I have much of a resistance when it comes to you! I'd say you're to blame as well."

"How about we compromise and say that we're both flawless and it couldn't be helped?

"That sounds like a brilliant plan, baby." Quinn kissed her again. "Go back to sleep, love. We don't have to check out for a few more hours."

Santana stretched her body and moved so she was laying half on top of Quinn. "I don't know if I can sleep anymore either. I'm sort of used to getting up at the ass crack of dawn thanks to Sylvester."

"Then how about we shower together and then go find a dinner to have a huge breakfast that mostly consists of bacon and coffee?"

Santana chuckled. "I can go for that. That way I can tell mami when she asks that we _did_ leave the room!"

"I was thinking about the same thing. Not that I think they're going to be surprised by it when we tell them we didn't go anywhere."

Santana lifted her head and looked down at her girlfriend. "I'm glad we took this time just for us. I know we have the trip to New York coming up soon, and then Christmas break, but once we come back from that, time will fly by and then we'll both be living in different places. I want to spend as much time together before we have to leave for college."

"Don't think about that just yet, muffin."

"It's something that's going to happen whether we want it to or not. I don't think about it _all_ the time, but it is in the back of my head. I just don't know how we're going to do this once we're not in the same place."

Quinn frowned at her words. "What do you mean? Are you thinking we're going to break up when we're in college?"

"It's not what I would want, but I have a feeling it's going to be difficult," she answered as sincerely as she could.

"I know the distance is going to suck, but I'm sure we can work it out. I mean, neither of us was planning on this happening, but now that is has, it's not something I want to lose."

"I don't want to lose it, either."

"Once we're settled in our new schools and have an idea of what our courses will be like and what free time we'll have, we'll come up with some sort of system so we can see each other on weekends and such. I know it won't be every weekend, but maybe twice a month we can visit with each other."

"I've been thinking of finding a small studio outside of campus so I don't have to share a dorm with anyone. It's something I'm going to be discussing with mami and papi soon and I figure if I can do some tutoring during the week, I can help pay for it. That way when you visit, we won't have to worry about interruptions."

"Hmm, that sounds like a great idea. I'm sure there are plenty of places outside of campus I can look at myself. Something small and quaint that I can make mine and where you'll feel at home when you're there."

Santana was pensive for a moment and Quinn rubbed her finger at the small crease between her eyebrows.

"Baby, I don't want you to worry like this, okay?"

"I'll try not to. I didn't mean to put a damper on our weekend, but this is something I've been thinking about for a bit."

"You should have mentioned something before, San. It's not like I'm thrilled about leaving your side, either. I know there will be busy times when we won't be able to spare weekends, but if we both want it, we can make it work. I don't want to lose you now that I have you, love."

Santana placed a soft kiss on Quinn's lips and nodded. "I have no plans of losing you, either. And I'm sorry if I'm being overly dramatic. I just love spending time with you and soon enough it won't be as easy."

"Then we'll make sure we spend as much time together now and we'll make lots of amazing memories to keep us going when we're not together. I'm going to be video calling you anytime we have free time as well."

"Promise?"

"Of course! I'll want to see your pretty face every day."

"I love you," Santana said simply and held her close.

"Love you, too, sweetheart. Now let's go take a shower and then go find me some bacon!"

"We have time for a _long_ shower," Santana said suggestively as she wiggled her eyebrows and Quinn couldn't help but laugh at her as they got up.

"I like the way you think!"

0-0

They arrived back in Lima in the late evening, having spent their afternoon browsing around the local market after their late breakfast. They'd even bought matching hemp bracelets with each other's initials on them.

They'd talked non-stop on the way back and by the time they arrived back at Quinn's, they didn't know how to part. Quinn sighed and rested her head on the seat rest before turning to look at the Latina.

"Would your parents be okay with you staying over tonight? I'm not ready to let you go yet. Not after everything we shared this weekend."

Santana smiled warmly at her. "I'll just send mami a text letting her know we got back okay and there shouldn't be a problem. It's not like I want to leave you either."

So she did just that and then they picked up their bags and headed inside.

To their surprise, there was a note from Judy explaining she was out with Phillip and would return late since they were attending some charity function out of town.

"Pizza, movie and cuddles?" Quinn asked after she finished reading the note.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

That night, after the movie was over, they cuddled in Quinn's bed and talked softly about their future, making plans and trying to figure out how they were going to handle everything on their own once they were in college.

Before falling asleep in each other's arms, they pleasured each other slowly and tenderly once more, ending their amazing weekend on a high note.

0-0

"I want to hear all about it!" Rachel said excitedly the next day when she met up with Quinn on their free period. They'd decided to go to the auditorium so they could talk privately.

"_Everything_?" Quinn asked with a small smirk.

Rachel blushed. "Well, not _everything_ per se, but how was it?"

"I don't think there are enough words in the English language to tell you about it. It was certainly the best weekend of my life. Santana is the perfect girlfriend and I'm so lucky to call her mine!"

"Oh, someone sounds completely smitten!"

"That I am, Rach! She was amazing the entire weekend. I felt so loved and cherished. She made me feel like I was the most important person in her world. She was romantic and sweet and took such good care of me I just can't get over it."

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want, but how was it? _Being_ with her?"

Quinn had the dreamiest look on her face and Rachel just smiled at her.

"It was incredible. All of it. I never knew it could be like that."

"I haven't experienced incredible myself, but my daddies always told me that when you find the right person and true love is shared between the two of you, nothing can really compare to being with them."

"Your daddies are so right, Rachel. Everything Santana and I shared was amazing and it feels like I love her even more now. I'm hopelessly in love with that girl, Rach."

"It looks good on you, that's for certain. And you deserve this, Quinn. You've been through so much already and you've lost so much. I'm glad she is the one making you this happy."

"I loved your gift, by the way. Thanks for helping her this weekend and for being such a thoughtful friend. It means so much to me. I know she might not say it, but it means a hell of a lot to her as well."

"Aww, Quinn, I'm glad you liked it. And of course I was happy to help. Santana did say thank you, just so you know. I'm glad she's not hiding her true self anymore under her usual façade of bitchiness and fierceness. She can be quite amazing when she sets her mind to it, and so romantic! I think it runs in the family because I see it with Juan Carlos as well."

"Yeah, she's great," Quinn said dreamily before snapping out of it and smiling at Rachel. "But speaking of JC, how are things between you guys?" Quinn asked, changing the topic so it wasn't all about her. She didn't want to be that selfish girl anymore.

Now it was Rachel's turn to look dreamy.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend this weekend," she squealed happily.

"Oh, my God, Rachel! You said yes, right?"

"Of course I did! I love spending time with him and he's an amazing guy. I mean, I have the worst track record when it comes to guys, but he is something truly special. I wonder if it just runs in the Lopez family because we lucked out with our significant others. Dad and Daddy simply adore him and he's so good to them as well. He can talk sports with one and sing with the other."

Quinn had to laugh at the image. It would probably be a lot of fun to get their families together for a big barbeque before winter really set in. It'd be loads of fun.

"We both have bad track records but we're good people, Rach. Even when I was a raging bitch there was some good in me. I was just playing the part of Queen Bee not realizing that wouldn't make me happy. You're one of the few people that kept trying to make me a better person and I'm glad you never gave up. You've also endured a hell of a lot in this school. I say we both needed something positive."

"When you put it that way, I have to agree."

"Senior year is turning out to be the best one yet and I can finally say I'm happy and comfortable with whom I'm becoming. I no longer care about projecting a certain image. My main goal is to finish this year on a high and go after my dreams."

Rachel smiled and gave her a heartfelt hug. "It's good to finally hear you speaking this way. You have incredible potential, Quinn Fabray, and I know you're going to go places and make a big difference."

"So are you, Rachel Berry! You're going to take the New York theater world by storm soon enough and I'm going to be so proud to see you name in lights on Broadway."

"You'll be there for my first ever show, right?"

"You can count on it. I'll be in the front row cheering you on."

Rachel sighed happily and smiled at her. "We're finally going to be happy, aren't we, Quinn?"

"We already are, Star. We just have to make sure we hold on to it."

0-0

That afternoon found Santana wrapped in her mother's arms as soon as she got to her house. She hugged her back just as tightly and closed her eyes, savoring their closeness. She knew she was going to miss her parents terribly when she left, so she was enjoying these moments.

"Bendición, mami. It's good to see you."

"Dios te bendiga, mi amor. How are you and how was the weekend?"

"I'm great! It was a wonderful weekend I'll never forget and I am so grateful you helped me with it."

Victoria took her hand and led her over to the living room where they settled by each other on the sofa. "Was it everything you wanted?"

"That and so much more, ma. I'll never forget it."

"How is Quinn?"

Santana couldn't help but smile. "She's great. We had a wonderful time."

"Is she home now? I figured you'd be attached at the hip even more than usual."

She tried to shrug nonchalantly but the knowing look on her mother's face told her she wasn't buying the act. "She had to go home and see her mother. Judy wasn't in last night when we arrived and I guess we were asleep by the time she did. We didn't see her this morning either. She just left a note for Quinn to be home this afternoon."

"Is she nervous about seeing Judy?"

"Pretty much. I offered to go with her, but she told me this is something she had to face on her own. She promised to call when they were done to let me know how it went."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, cielo. Judy did agree to let her go and even paid for half of the hotel stay so I don't see how it would be a problem now."

"It's still weird, ma. Judy knew exactly what would happen over the weekend. They don't have the type of open relationship we do. I know things are a lot better between them, but it's still going to be hard for my girl to sit with mama Fabray and talk about these things."

Victoria nodded and patted her knee. "She will be fine. Judy is a lot more open now that Russell is gone, so I don't think Quinn has anything to worry about."

"I hope so."

Victoria took a moment to observe here before saying, "there's something bothering you."

Santana sighed before playing nervously with her fingers. "Ma, how do you think papi would feel if I didn't go to Harvard?"

Victoria raised both eyebrows in surprise at the question. "Do you not think you'll get in?"

"No, I know my chances of getting in are really high. I'm also applying for all kinds of scholarships and grants so it's easier to pay. It's got nothing to do with that."

"Then what is it? I thought you were set on going there."

"I sort of am, but I just don't know how I'm going to handle being away from Q."

"Ah, I see," Victoria nodded in understanding. "You're afraid if you're not close by the relationship will fizzle out."

"Well, not fizzle out, but I think it will have an impact on it."

"A negative impact?"

"Maybe?" Santana ran her fingers through her hair in frustration before looking back at her mother. "I just don't know how I'm going to handle being away from her when all I want to do is be with her at all times. I'm used to seeing her every day, to just driving down the road to her place or spending every weekend wrapped in her arms. What if I can't handle the distance?"

Victoria patted her knee soothingly. "It's not easy, baby. When your father and I had to separate so he could go on to Harvard for medical school, it was really hard on us. We ended up breaking up for an entire semester before we realized we loved each other too much to really let the other go. So I'm not going to sit here and tell you it'll be easy, but I can tell you if you both want it and love each other enough, it's doable."

"I didn't know that. I just don't know what to do about it."

"Are you considering Yale as a possibility?"

"Not right now, but it has crossed my mind."

"It wouldn't hurt to apply, princesa. I mean, you still have time and when you're accepted, you will have an easier choice. Maybe you can both do your bachelor's there and your continued education at Harvard. It would mean going to both of your choice schools and it would keep you together."

Santana smiled at her mom. "I didn't think of it that way. Does it make me needy to feel this way, ma?"

"I wouldn't call it needy, exactly, princesa. You're in love and it's recent, so of course you want to spend as much time with Quinn as possible. Especially now that you guys have been intimate. It's a new bond and it's going to be difficult being away from her. Have you talked to her about this?"

"We talked about it yesterday."

"And what did she say?"

"She's a lot more optimistic about it than me. She promised we'll make it work somehow and told me she doesn't want to lose me."

"See?" Victoria cupped her cheek and smiled at her lovingly. "Honey, this is part of growing up. Things from here on out are going to take more planning and decision making on your part. Soon you're going to be on your own and you'll really know what growing up and being responsible for yourself means. I truly believe you'll be fine and I know you'll make this work."

Santana hugged her mother tightly. "Thanks, ma. I needed to hear that."

"Anytime, mi cielo."

0-0

When Quinn walked into her house later that day, she wasn't sure what to expect. She hadn't seen her mom since Friday morning and she just wasn't sure how to face her. Her mother wasn't stupid, so she knew exactly what Quinn had been up to with her girlfriend all weekend. Even as much as Judy had changed since Russell had left, she just wasn't sure how the older blonde would react to this turn of events.

Taking a deep breath, she went to look for her mother.

She found her in the kitchen getting things ready for dinner. Judy looked up from her cookbook and smiled at her.

"Darling, you're home!"

She quickly came over and hugged her tightly and Quinn sagged in her arms in relief. Maybe things would be all right after all.

"Hi, mama."

"How was your weekend? Was it everything you expected?" she asked as she moved over to the stove and put two chocolate chip cookies on a plate before giving it to Quinn. The she moved to the fridge to get her some milk.

"Well, I wasn't expecting anything because I only found out about it right before we left. But had I _had_ any expectations, they would have been surpassed."

"That good, huh? Want to tell me a little bit about it?" Judy asked as she gathered the ingredients she needed for their meal. "I'm making one of your favorites for dinner. Spaghetti Carbonara with extra bacon! I figured we could spend some time together."

Quinn smiled at her mother and decided to help her once she had polished her cookies. "I'd really like that, mama. I'll toss a salad and maybe make some garlic bread to go with it."

"Perfect. Now, how did she tell you about the weekend away?"

Smiling dreamily, she walked over to the fridge to get the things she needed for the salad. "She took me to the auditorium when some of our Glee friends were waiting and sang me this beautiful song. Then when we left the school, she told me we were going to Columbus for the weekend."

"And how was it?"

Quinn sat at a stool on the island and looked at her mother seriously. "Are you really okay with this? I know it can't be easy. What with your beliefs and all. Please don't think you need to be okay with it to keep me happy if you're not."

Judy put the pot of water on the stove and turned to look at her daughter. "Honey, believe it or not, I was never uptight and before Russell, I was quite open and supportive of different life styles. I'm sorry that I let your father turn me into what he did. Now that I'm no longer under his rule, I can be myself again. I want to be supportive and I want you to believe that I'm here for you and I'm never going to stop loving you for any reason. I'm never going to risk losing either of my daughters again now that I have you both back."

Quinn got up and went to her mother, hugging her as tightly as she could. "I'm so happy to hear that, mama. I don't want to ever lose you either."

After giving her a kiss on the forehead, Judy smiled at her. "I adore both of you and if you're happy, I'll adore whoever makes you happy. Santana has made such a huge difference in your life these past few months and I've never seen you so radiant before. It's easy to accept this, Quinnie, so please don't ever think we can't talk about it."

"You really are one cool mom, do you know that?"

Judy beamed at her. "I try!"

"So what do you want to know about?"

"Well, actually, I'm under strict orders from your sister dear to call her so she can be in on this conversation."

"What! _No_, mama! She'll just make fun of me the entire time," she finished with a pout.

"None of that! We'll just call her and she'll be a good sport about it. She was really excited when she found out what was going on."

Quinn sighed and then took out her cellphone, speed dialing her sister and resigning herself to her doom. As soon as it started ringing she put it on speaker.

"_Hey there, Little Q! How are you after your fabulous weekend escapade?_" came the happy voice of her sister. "_You still walking all right?_"

"Oh my God, Fran! I have you on speaker phone and mama is standing right next to me!" was Quinn's outraged response as her cheeks turned a bright crimson.

Frannie just laughed her ass off for a moment before controlling herself. "_Hi, mama!_"

"Hi, darling. And to answer your question, she seems to be walking all right to me, but she might just be pretending for my sake."

Quinn's eyes widened in surprise as she looked between her mother and her cellphone. Frannie was laughing once more and Judy joined in.

"I take back what I said about you being a cool mom. Actually, you both suck right now."

"_Aww, Little Q, don't be like that. We're just messing with you._"

"It's not funny, Fran!"

"All right, let's just settle down. Now, then, Quinnie, tell us all about your weekend."

"Fine," Quinn huffed, but a moment later she was all smiles as she told them the PG version of the weekend, even when Frannie kept prodding for more. She just couldn't do it in front of her mother.

By the time she was done, the other blondes were impressed with Santana and extremely happy that Quinn had found someone so amazing and romantic so early on in her life.

"_You're gonna marry that girl, right? Because I might be older than you guys by four years, and I like boys, but I might be persuaded to join your team if it means I get to be with someone like her!_"

"Hey now! That is _my_ girlfriend you're talking about," she warned.

"_So is that a yes to marrying her?_" Frannie insisted playfully.

"When we finish college, it's a hell yes!"

"_Atta girl!_"

"I don't mean to be a downer here," Judy edged, "but have you guys thought about going to different colleges yet?"

Quinn sighed. "We did, actually. Santana seems really worried about it and I tried to reassure her I'm not going anywhere and that I love her, but I don't know if it worked."

"_It's going to be kinda hard, Little Q. I don't want to sound like the voice of doom, but as close as you two are, it's going to be difficult getting used to the other not being there all the time._"

"I know," she said with a sigh. "But I don't want to break up with her. There has to be a way to work it out. I know I want an apartment off campus so when she comes over to visit it will be just us. She's going to do the same."

"That seems reasonable, darling. I'm sure an apartment outside of campus is going to be cheaper as well and you can decorate it as you wish and not worry about the distractions of a roommate that could turn out to be a nightmare. We should start looking at possibilities and not leave it till too late so we can get you a good place."

"I'll help pay for it," Quinn offered. "I can get a part-time job at school."

"_I'm doing well in my job, so I can always pitch in as well,_" Frannie promised. "_I'll send you a monthly allowance for groceries and personal stuff. You can help mama with the rent._"

"You don't have to, darling. I made sure Russell put enough money in the account I have for you girls to cover school expenses as well as room and board for a good seven years. Neither of you have to worry about that."

"Really, mama? I didn't realize you had that much money saved for us," Quinn told her.

"Your father is loaded, darling girls. I've been saving money for years without his knowledge. We have a pretty comfortable nest egg put away for anything you might need."

"_Wow, mama," _Frannie exclaimed._ "I'm really impressed._"

"Well, I had access to his account and whenever I needed something, I would just tell him and he'd tell me to take it out of it. I always took out extra and put it away and he didn't have an idea."

"So I can really have an apartment off campus?"

"Yes, you may."

"_I think you should look at renting a small apartment on someone's property, Little Q. A few of my college friends did that and they loved the privacy it afforded them. There aren't the usual distractions of living in a big apartment community with the wild weekend and weeknight parties. You're a nerd, so you'll want your quiet time to study._"

"Hmm, I hadn't thought of that, Fran, but I think you're right. Your sister is not the partying type and a studio apartment over someone's garage or on the back of their property would be ideal."

"I really like that idea. Even with me having some college credits under my belt already, Yale isn't going to be a piece of cake and I'll need to really concentrate on my studies to keep my GPA high."

"_See? A total nerd!_"

"Shut up, Fran! It's not like you weren't at the top of your class, smartass. You might be an even bigger nerd than I am!"

"_So not true. I knew when to have fun as well. I haven't always been saintly, you know!_" she defended herself.

"Too much information!" Judy exclaimed as she drained the spaghetti noodles and started tossing the pasta dish together.

"_Sorry, mama!_"

"It's okay, darling. Just go easy on your poor mother, girls."

"_So, talking about you, how's that gorgeous man of yours doing?_" she asked cheekily.

"Mm, he is pretty dreamy, isn't he?" she sighed and Quinn laughed goodheartedly.

"Oh, goodness, Frannie, you should see the smile on her face. Our mother is totally smitten with Phillip."

"_All right, mama! Get you some!_"

"Now you just sound like Santana," Quinn pointed out.

"_I think I need to find myself a hottie. Then we can all gush about our significant others together._"

The rest of dinner was spent along with Frannie on the phone and in between peals of happy laughter and teasing, their evening ebbed away. Quinn couldn't remember the last time her family time had been so happy and she was immensely grateful to have her mother and sister back.

That night, as she lay snuggled between pillows in bed, she told Santana how very happy she was and how much she loved being close with her family again. She told her of the plans they had made to look for an apartment and how everyone wanted to help.

Santana filled her in about her own conversation with her mother and they once again made promises to make things work between them even with the distance. Santana seemed more relaxed with their plans and it wasn't long before they were saying their goodbyes and blowing kisses at each other like silly kids.

Maybe life was just being good to them because of the things they had already gone through. Maybe it was fate. But whatever was responsible for their happiness, they were just so grateful for it.

0-0

_A/N 2: Now, then, here's a question for all of you still reading. I don't know why, but I want to add some angst to this story. I'm going to be skipping a few months in the next chapter to get them closer to the end of their school year. The two ideas I have so far are including Quinn's accident in the story, or them struggling with the distance and breaking up after all._

_So what would you like to see happen? I'm thinking a few more chapters and I'll be done with this story. _


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: The response to my questions on the last chapter was amazing! I guess I worded one question wrong. If the girls _were_ to break-up, which I haven't fully ruled out, I would definitely get them back together, so no fears there. It seems most everyone picked the accident for that reason. I'm still thinking about it and I'm still figuring out where I want this to go. I don't want to add angst just for the hell of it. I might just add a little of each to try and please all of you. In the meantime, here's the next chapter. _

**Chapter 26**

"Are you excited about the get together, muffin?"

"I am! I haven't seen some of my cousins in a while, so it'll be good to be with family."

They were currently in the Lopez's kitchen putting together a pasta salad for later that afternoon. Victoria had been working on the rice, something a lot of her family couldn't do without, and she had also seasoned all of the meat that would be cooked later by the men. At the moment she was out with Antonio getting some last minute things before their families were due to arrive in a couple of hours.

Even with the cold weather, everyone was more than ready for the big get together. The Lopez's backyard had an enclosed terrace where a couple of cast stone fire pits made the room feel cozy and warm. The built in barbecue grill even had a wall mounted range hood over it to keep the smoke out. And for those willing to brave the cold, the whirpool tub was ready to go.

Quinn had been helping as much as she could in the kitchen and had made sure the coolers were full of different beverages and ice. Judy would be bringing various deserts and Rachel's dads were also bringing food. The get together would be huge that year since it was the first time the other families would be involved.

"I'm sure you're going to have a blast," Quinn agreed with a smile.

"So, changing the subject, what have you been up to lately?" Santana asked casually as she looked sideways at her girlfriend before going back to what she was doing.

"What do you mean? You know what I've been doing," Quinn edged nervously.

Santana picked up on it right away. She knew Quinn was hiding something from her but she couldn't figure out what it was. All she knew was that Quinn had been working on some 'school project' with Rachel for the past few weeks and Santana was never invited to come along. When she'd asked what class it was for – since she didn't have a project herself – Quinn just told her it was something she was doing for additional points. That alone set off warning bells in her head since she knew Quinn's GPA was a little higher than 4.0 already.

"Are you done with it yet? I sort of miss spending time with you in the evenings."

"It's done. We finished it yesterday so we'll get to spend more time together from here on out, baby."

Santana watched her for a moment longer. "So, can I see it?"

"See what, sweetie?" Quinn asked distractedly as she tried to put Saran wrap around the glass container where she had put the salad.

"The project. I mean, you've been working so hard at it that I'd like to see it."

Quinn's head snapped up and she just stared at Santana for a moment, not really knowing what to say. "You've never asked to see my work before."

"I don't think I've ever seen you so distracted by school work before, so I kind of want to see what it was all about."

The more Quinn made excuses, the more she knew the blonde was lying to her. She was hiding something, she could feel it and it wasn't sitting well in her stomach. She thought they were past keeping things from each other, but apparently she had been wrong.

Quinn looked back at the glass container and sighed quietly. She wasn't sure what to do because she couldn't just tell Santana what she had been up to. Yet, she didn't want to lie to her, either. She was at a loss but was saved by Victoria when she walked into the kitchen.

"How's it going, girls? Did you finish?"

"Yes, mami. It's all done. Quinn and I were just wrapping up."

"Good. Go help your papi get the bags out of the car. He went a little overboard as usual."

Santana nodded and started walking out before turning to look at Quinn one more time. "We'll finish our conversation later, Blondie. Don't think I'm going to forget."

Before Quinn could respond, she walked out of the kitchen. Her shoulders deflated as she leaned against the kitchen island and she couldn't help but frown.

"Something wrong, querida?" Victoria asked when she saw her. She put her hand on Quinn's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Are you girls doing okay?"

Quinn sighed. "Promise not to tell?"

"Yeah," Victoria edged slowly.

"You know how sometimes you have to lie to those you love for a little while just so you can get something done?"

"Aha."

"I'm sort of in that predicament with Santana."

"So you're lying to her and she sort of knows you are?"

"Exactly. And I can't tell her just yet, but I will later today."

"I see. Is it something that she's not going to like and that's why you've hidden it from her?"

"No! I think she'll like it when she sees it. But if I say anything, even to you, I'll spoil it."

"I'll keep your secret, Quinn and I'll try to keep her occupied or run interference if I see she's pestering you about it."

Quinn just hugged her. "Thanks, mami."

Victoria laughed joyfully when Quinn called her that and she cupped her cheek before kissing the other one. "I like hearing you call me that, querida."

Quinn blushed slightly and nodded as she wiped at a tear that had escaped Victoria's eye. "So did I."

Santana walked in then and watched them curiously for a moment, noticing their closeness and Quinn's flushed, but happy face.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No, princesa. Quinn just got me all emotional by calling me _mami_."

Quinn blushed even more when she looked over at her girlfriend and gave her a sheepish smile. "I hope that's okay with you."

Santana just smiled and nodded, loving that her mother and her girlfriend could have such a close relationship. It certainly made things a lot easier.

"It is, babe. I think it's kinda cute. Do I get to call Judy mamma F?"

"I don't think she'd mind too much, actually," Quinn responded with a smile.

"Hmm, I'll ask her later."

0-0

"She was questioning me earlier, Rach! I hate lying to her."

Rachel sighed while looking around for the Latina, just in case she was nearby and could overhear them. "I'm sorry you had to lie about what we've been doing. But it was the only way."

"I know, but it doesn't make me feel any better. She's just now comfortable with our friendship and closeness. The last thing I want is for her to think I'm cheating on her or something equally ridiculous. I don't want her to doubt my feelings for her or my commitment to our relationship."

Rachel rubber her hand up and down Quinn's arm to calm her down. She knew Santana was probably thinking something wasn't right and in reality, they couldn't blame her. They've been keeping a secret from her for a few weeks and she was intuitive by nature.

"Just think that by this afternoon she'll know what we've been up to."

"Do you think she'll like it?"

Rachel nodded enthusiastically. "I think she'll _love _it. It'll be a very pleasant surprise for her and her family."

"I hope you're right. Otherwise all the effort the four of us put into this will be for naught."

"Of course it won't!" JC told them quietly as he suddenly appeared next to them, making both girls jump in fright.

Quinn smacked his arm softly. "Jerk! I can't believe you did that!"

He just grinned at her. They've gotten much closer in the past few weeks and he knew she didn't mean anything when calling him a name.

"It's not my fault you two beautiful ladies are sneaking around. You're both being completely obvious and mi prima is already suspicious. Titi Vicki is having to play interference and keeping her busy, but she knows something's up and we're all lying to her."

Quinn sighed and rubbed at her temple. "We're not really lying. We're just keeping something to ourselves for a little while so I can surprise her. The last thing I want is for her to be mad at me." She looked around for her girlfriend and saw her with a group of her aunts and Victoria, who was keeping her arm firmly wrapped around Santana's shoulder to keep her in place. The Latina, however, was looking their way and frowning deeply. "Shit. Maybe I should just forget about it and tell her."

"No!" Rachel whisper shouted. "Not after all the work we put in! It's only like one more hour, Quinn."

"You don't know her as well as I do, Rach. She can hold a grudge with the best of them and we're in a really good place right now. I don't want to ruin that."

"You're not! Once she sees what we've been up to, she'll be more than happy and she'll forget how she's feeling right now."

"Or if she doesn't, you can always make it up to her in other ways," JC suggested while wiggling his eyebrows. "_Ow!_" he cried out when both of them smacked him this time. "I'm just saying."

"Don't be crude, darling," Rachel encouraged him as she rubbed at the spot on the back of his head where her hand had connected. "It's not becoming!"

"But it's true and you both know it. I'm just keeping it real," he argued with a small shrug.

"God, now you even sound like her. I think I like you better when you're trying to woo Rachel or being a theatre geek."

"Hey, now!"

"Am I interrupting a secret society meeting?"

All three jump at the sudden and totally unexpected interruption. None of them had notice the Latina walking up to them while they argued and they also didn't know how much of their conversation she had overheard. After exchanging nervous glances, they all turned to look at her with forced smiles on their faces.

"Hey, babe, I didn't even see you coming this way," Quinn started carefully.

"Yeah, I _noticed_ that. Maybe it's because you were so deep into plotting that you forgot those around you."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked nervously. "We were just talking."

"Sure you were, Hobbs. Quinn, a word?" she asked before taking the blonde's hand and leading her away.

Quinn turned her head to look at her friends, who looked back at her helplessly. She knew she was doomed and she didn't know how much longer she could go on keeping the secret from her girl.

"Where are you taking me?"

"My room for some privacy. We need to talk."

Quinn sighed and said nothing. And what could she say anyways? She was keeping a secret, and obviously not very well, and now her girlfriend was upset. That was the last thing she wanted when she came up with the idea, but now it was too late.

Before anyone else could interrupt them, Santana maneuvered them around the living room and in no time they were going up the stairs. Once in her room, she let Quinn in and then closed and locked the door behind her.

"Sit," she all but ordered as she pointed at her bed before she started pacing around like a caged animal.

"Baby," Quinn tried as she sat down, but at Santana's quick shake of the head, she folded her hands in her lap and shut her mouth.

"Now, I think I've been patient and more than understanding for the past few weeks. I've given you all the space you needed and I've tried to keep my questions to a minimum. But, damn it, Quinn, I know you're keeping something from me. Something that everyone here seems to know about!" Santana stopped pacing and faced Quinn, lifting her hands in helpless fashion. "Did I do something wrong?"

"_No!_" Quinn was quick to reassure her as she got up and walked up to her, taking her hands in her own and squeezing. "Baby, you've done nothing wrong."

Santana sighed and looked down at the floor. "Then why won't you tell me what's going on with you? Jesus, even my cousin is in on it! Mami, too, if I'm to judge by the way she's been keeping me away from you all afternoon."

Now Quinn felt really bad. She cupped Santana's cheek and made her look back up. She had to tell her what was going on, even if it ruined her surprise later. She couldn't stand to see her so broken over the situation. When their eyes met, she smiled tenderly at her and kissed her pouty lips softly.

"I've been working on a surprise for you," she started explaining.

"Wait," Santana interrupted hurriedly before Quinn could say anymore. "You mean to tell me all of this secrecy is because you're doing something for _me_?"

Quinn nodded. "You do such nice things for me I think it's time I do something for you as well."

"Babe, that's not how it is. Who made sure our first date happened? And who took care of me until I was fully recovered? You do things for me all of the time, too."

"And you gave me an unforgettable weekend full of love and now I want to do something special for you as well," Quinn countered. "I know we do nice things for each other and I love that about us. So if you want, I will tell you what it is I've been up to. The last thing I want is a rift between us because you don't trust me or are upset with me."

Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and pecked her lips. "No. You don't have to tell me, babe. I'm sorry I've been acting this way."

Quinn played with a strand of raven colored hair and frowned a little. "Could you tell me what brought all of this insecurity back up? I thought we were okay."

Santana rested her forehead on Quinn's chest and sighed deeply. "I don't even know. I guess I felt left out after all of the time we've been spending together. It's like all of a sudden you didn't need me and I didn't like it," she confessed quietly.

"Baby, I'll _always_ need you and want you around. Maybe I should have paused what I was doing and spent more time with you. I apologize for taking all of our time away. I guess I was just so focused on what I wanted to accomplish that I sort of lost track of things."

"I'm not usually this needy and you know that. I can control myself so much better. But I don't know what it is about you that I always want to be close to you."

"I feel the same way, okay? If it was up to me, we'd sleep in the same bed together every night. The only reason we don't is because it's going to be frowned upon by our parentals. Why do you think I don't talk much about next summer? I don't know how I'm going to let you go when it's time to start college," she confessed with a little catch in her voice.

Santana looked up at her and then hugged her tightly. "I don't know how I'm going to let you go, either."

They held each other for a while, basking in each other's warmth and for the first time in a little while, the silence was welcomed and not awkward.

"So are we going to be okay now? Can we go down and enjoy the rest of the party?" Quinn asked a few minutes later.

Santana moved back a little so she could look at her and smiled. "Yeah, just as long as you actually spend some time with me now."

Quinn smiled and kissed her again. "Of course, baby. I'd love nothing more."

0-0

When they rejoined the party, they noticed the men were outside in the terrace working on the grill, drinking beers and talking animatedly. Most of the women were either in the kitchen or in the living room chatting and catching up with one another. The Berry's, Judy and Phillip had also arrived. They headed their way to say hello when Santana noticed another couple in the room and her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"I didn't know Chang squared would be here!"

"I took the liberty of inviting them since we've been spending so much time with Mike. I hope that's okay, Muffin."

"Hey, the more the merrier! I know mami loves having this get together before winter really sets in so it's all good. There is plenty of food to go around and Mike and Tina are kinda cool."

That last comment made Quinn chuckle and she bumped her hip against Santana's.

"Oh, stop it! You know you really like them. Stop pretending to be so cool and aloof. We all know you're a big softy by now."

"Hey, I resent that implication, Blondie!"

Quinn just chuckled and pecked her cheek. "Let's go say hi."

0-0

"They seem to be okay now," JC told Rachel as they watched the couple interact with the rest of their family and friends. "Do you think Quinn told her?"

"I honestly don't know, honey. I know Quinn hated keeping this entire thing a secret from Santana, so if she felt bad enough, she probably told her all about it."

"I guess even if she told her it'll still be a surprise when she actually sees."

"She does look wonderful when doing it, doesn't she?"

"So did you, but I was really surprised with her. I don't want to sound racial in any way, so please don't take it that way, but it's not an easy thing to learn in such a short time and she really gave it her all. She's a natural at it."

"Santana won't know what hit her! I can't wait for it all to go down. I'm so ready to do it already!"

"So then let's do it. Mike is here, they had their talk and everyone's had a chance to catch up. I definitely think we need to do it before we eat."

Rachel couldn't help but squeal a little and hug him. "Let me get Mike and we'll set everything up outside on the terrace. Then you can get Quinn and Santana and our parents and bring them all out. The rest will follow when they figure out what's happening."

"Let's do this, baby!"

0-0

"Why are we going outside again?" Santana complained. "It's nice and warm in here."

"Muffin, come on! It's not _that_ cold outside with the fires going. Don't be a baby," Quinn said as she grabbed her hand and dragged her outside to join their friends. She exchanged nervous glances with Rachel, JC, Mike and Tina as they joined them.

"What's my prima complaining about now?" JC asked the blonde. "Because I know that face."

"She thinks it's too cold out here," Quinn explained as she wrapped her arm around Santana's waist to keep her close.

"Then let's put on some music and get the dancing going!"

Before anyone could say anything, he walked over to the stereo system mounted on one wall, took his iPod out of his back pocket and plugged it in. After fiddling with it for a moment, he nodded in satisfaction when Salsa music started playing and was met with shouts of approval from most of those around him.

He couldn't help but to start moving his feet to the rhythm as he walked over to them and offered his hand to Rachel, who smiled at him.

"Oh, please, like the midget even knows how to dance to this!" Santana exclaimed playfully with an eye roll.

"You'd be surprise, primita. Watch and learn," JC told her as he spun Rachel perfectly into his arms and they started dancing.

"Did I miss it?" Monica asked breathlessly as she reached them.

"'Bout time your ass got here," Santana greeted her with a kiss. "And what didn't you want to miss?"

"Oh, the _food_," she edged as she exchanged a quick look with the blonde, who shook her head slightly.

"Oh, that should be ready soon but JC thought it'd be fun to dance now."

"Hmm, she's not bad at all. She can keep up with him so well," Monica said as she watched her brother and Rachel dance. "I'm surprised."

"Well, Rach has been training in dance for years, so it's not really a surprise to me," Quinn told her. "She's pretty good at anything related to the performing arts."

"Yeah, I gotta admit she looks pretty good," Santana conceded. "I guess I should be teaching Quinn how to Salsa and Merengue as well since she is going to be at our gatherings from now on."

"And what makes you think she needs to learn?" Mike asked as he moved in front of Quinn and extended his hand to her. "May I have this dance?" he asked courteously.

When Santana saw Quinn place her hand in Mike's, she grabbed on to her arm. "Baby, you don't have to do this just 'cuz I made that comment."

Quinn just gave her a quick smile and followed Mike as he led her towards the other couple. Santana stared after them and frowned. She knew her family was watching now because Rachel was dancing with JC and keeping up pretty damn well, so she knew they'd now be watching her girl and Mike as well. The last thing she wanted was for someone to make some stupid comment about her not knowing how to dance to their music and making her feel bad.

As she went to follow the pair to prevent Quinn from suffering any embarrassment, Monica grabbed her and shook her head at her.

"Let her," was all she said and then turned to look back at the couples.

Santana followed her gaze and watched as Mike took Quinn in his arms, exchanged a smile and a quick nod with her before they started moving fluidly to the beat. Santana's eyes grew round as she watched mesmerized. She couldn't believe what was happening right in front of her eyes.

Her girl, who had never expressed an interest in learning how to dance to tropical rhythms, was dancing with Mike as if she had been doing it all her life. Every step, every swing and every twirl was precise and practiced, yet they made it seem absolutely natural and fun. The blonde was smiling brightly as Mike spun her in a series of intricate arms and legs moves and then they were exchanging partners and JC was leading Quinn into an even more elaborate dance.

All she could compare it to was the time she had danced with Mr. Martinez at school and some Salsa competitions she had watched. Quinn was flawless and moved with a security that had the Latina heating up with lust.

"_Surprise!_" Monica mocked as she used her finger to push Santana's chin up. "You're drooling like a dog."

"_Fuck off_," Santana managed, her eyes still glued to her girlfriend as she was spun back into Mike's arms and both couples continued their obviously practiced choreography.

Then it all made sense and she couldn't believe she had been worried. Quinn had been working on this for weeks because Salsa was a part of her heritage and she wanted to be involved with that part of her life. The gesture and the obvious effort made Santana's heart swell inside of her chest and she actually felt tears prickling at her eyes.

It felt like she was falling in love with Quinn all over again and she wondered if it'd always be like this between them. Something told her that it would be and she was more than sure that she really was going to spend the rest of her life adoring and loving the blonde beauty.

"Oh, look at my Quinnie!" she heard Judy exclaim from close to her and she turned to look at her mother in law for a moment before smiling big and looking back at her girl.

_God, but she is hot, _Santana thought. _And that ass! Fuck my life!_

"Stop lusting after Quinn in front of her mother, for fuck's sake," Monica whispered hotly into her ear. "Leave that shit for when you're alone with her."

"Or go dance with her," Tina piped in as she pushed at Santana's back and pointed at the makeshift dance floor.

She nodded absently as she walked in the direction of the dancing couples, noticing that some others were joining in the fun.

"May I cut in?" she asked as she stopped next to Mike and Quinn.

"Of course," Mike agreed as he spun the blonde into her arms and smiled at them before walking over to Tina.

Quinn smiled shyly at Santana as they started moving to the beat. "Good surprise?"

"The best," Santana told her with a grin. "You're amazing!"

"See why I couldn't tell you what I was doing?"

Santana smiled sheepishly. "I feel like a jerk now."

"I wouldn't call you that. I mean, I sort of knew you'd be upset with all of the secrecy but I didn't know another way around it and I really wanted this to be a surprise."

"I should have known better, though. I guess we're still learning to fully trust each other and function as a couple."

"I'll try not to keep things from you for so long the next time."

"And I'll be better at handling things. I promise."

"Little steps, baby," Quinn said softly as she pecked her lips and then blushed bright red when she realized she had done it in front of everyone present. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Santana asked confused.

"Kissing you in front of everyone. I don't know if anyone would be offended by it."

Santana's answer was to kiss her again, slightly deepening the kiss before breaking away with a sly smile. "If someone has a problem with it mami or papi will kick their asses out. This is our home and you're a part of our family, so if someone doesn't like it, they can take a hike."

Quinn smiled at her, feeling loved and a part of something special before moving closer to Santana.

0-0

"Did you know about this?" Victoria asked Judy as they both watched in awe.

"Yeah. She's been practicing non-stop for a few weeks now. The kids have been over several times and it's been fun watching her and Rachel pick up on it. It can be quite an intricate dance if you go past the more common steps."

"This is what she meant earlier when she told me she'd been keeping something from Santana and that my daughter was kind of mad at her for it."

"She felt retched about it. Every time she had to tell San she was busy, I could see it in her eyes. She hated lying, but she also wanted to surprise her by learning something she knows Santana enjoys."

"Hmm, I wonder if she'd be willing to learn how to cook San's favorite dishes."

"She does. Don't be surprise when she comes to ask you about it. She wanted to get this out of the way first."

"I'm really touched by her interest, Judy. Santana doesn't show it much at school, but she loves her culture and Quinn taking such an interest in it must mean the world to her."

"I couldn't be more proud of my Quinnie and how much she's grown in the past few months."

Victoria watched them pensively as the music changed to a Merengue. She smiled as Santana threw her head back and laughed merrily when she realized Quinn also knew how to dance to the new, faster rhythm.

"What is going to happen to them when they have to separate? I know it's still a whole semester away, but Judy, I don't think they're going to handle it well," she confessed.

Judy nodded with a sad smile. "I've been thinking the same. One of them is going to have to compromise big if they want to stay together. Even if they are going to be just a couple of hours apart, I don't see them handling it well and I'm afraid they won't give school their all if they're moping around because they miss their other half."

"I think this is something we need to bring up to them as a family. I mean, I don't want either to give up on their dream college, but I also want them to do well and being apart isn't going to help with that."

"Unless we find them an apartment halfway between the two schools," Judy mused.

"Or they do their bachelors in one school and their masters in the other," Victoria countered.

"I like your idea. Especially when winter hits. We don't want them driving an hour in bad weather if we can help it."

"Ultimately, it's up to them, but I think this needs to be discussed. After watching Santana being all weird because she couldn't see Quinn these past few weeks, I just don't see it working with them being apart."

"Should we be worried they're getting too dependent on each other?" Judy asked worriedly as she watched their daughters continue to dance and laugh.

"I honestly don't know because I've never seen Santana act this way with anyone else besides Quinn. I really believe they're meant for each other."

"I do, too, which means we have to sit together sometime soon and come up with a plan that will keep both of our daughters happy."

"We'll get dinner sometime this week and in the meantime, I'm going to start doing some research of possible towns and places they can live off of campus."

"I'll do the same and we'll compare notes before talking to them about it." Victoria grinned at her and Judy lifter her eyebrow. "What?"

"Sometimes I still can't believe you're being this open and understanding about them being together, but it's really nice seeing this side of you."

"I've made plenty of mistakes when it comes to my kids and I don't plan on ever turning my back on them again. They've suffered enough, we all have, and now I just want to love them and support them as I should have been doing all along. If this makes up for some of the things  
>they've had to go through, then I'm more than happy to do it."<p>

"Good thinking, darling," Phillip said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Forgive me for overhearing, but I think you're doing the right thing by just wanting your girls to be happy. I'm sure it means the world to them both."

She smiled at him and cuddled into his side. "Thank you for thinking so."

"I'm putting my money on them tying the knot before they're done with college," Antonio said as he moved closer to them as well. "I don't see them waiting until they're all the way done."

Victoria and Judy turned to look back at their daughters, now holding each other close as they danced to a ballad and then exchanged smiles with each other.

"You might be right, querido. I don't see Santana waiting that long, either."

"I'd be okay with that. As long as they finish school, if they're ready, we'll be ready," Judy told them with a loving smile directed at the dancing pair.

"Should I open a savings account already?" Antonio joked. "I mean, I imagine this is going to be some wedding!"

"Or we can concentrate on getting them to college first and worrying about nuptials later down the road," Victoria countered as she hit his ribs with her elbow, making him laugh.

"Fine, you win!"

0-0

"Oh, _fuck_, right _there_, baby," Quinn panted as her buried her fingers in Santana's wet locks and pulled her closer to her throbbing center.

They were currently in the Latina's bathtub, with Quinn pushed up against the wall, one leg lifted and resting on the side of the tub and Santana kneeling on the bottom, face buried between her legs.

The party had been a huge success and they had barely said their goodbyes to family and friends before Santana was dragging her upstairs, locking them in her room and directing Quinn to the bathroom. Once inside the tub and with warm water gushing over them, she had proceeded to show her how just how grateful she was for the surprise Quinn had given her.

Quinn was trembling, her legs barely holding her up as Santana's tongue worked its magic on her swollen clit. She was moaning softly and praising her efforts as she tried not to lose her mind. When Santana's fingers moved through warm wetness and pushed inside of her slowly, she cursed again and bit her lip to keep from crying out too loudly.

She was sure her in-laws knew very well what they were up to, but she didn't need to embarrass any of them by being too vocal about it.

She happened to look down just as Santana looked up and their eyes met and held. Santana winked at her before twisting her fingers deliciously inside of her and pulling on her clit with her teeth lightly before Quinn threw her head back and came with a silent shout, eyes rolling into the back of her head as she panted for air.

Santana quickly moved her body up and pressed Quinn against the tiled wall to keep her upright, her fingers still moving in and out of her slowly to prolong her pleasure.

"You look so hot when you cum," she whispered huskily into her ear. "I just want to make it happen over and over again just so I can watch you."

Quinn just moaned softly as she rested her head on Santana's shoulder and tried to regain her composure. She was incapable of speaking yet so she settled for holding her girlfriend and keeping herself upright.

"Ready for bed?" Santana asked with a slight chuckle.

"Mhmm."

"Did I wear you out that bad? It was only two orgasms!"

Quinn lifter her head and looked at her, a goofy smile on her face. "I did dance all afternoon and besides, you're _sooo_ good at making me cum I don't see how you're surprised I'm only half coherent right now."

Santana's smile was wicked as she pecked Quinn's lips. "And here I was thinking of going for more once I got you into my bed."

Quinn wiggled her eyebrows a little. "I didn't say I was sleepy, now, did I?"

0-0

_A/N 2: Work has been problematic, stressful and for a little while, fearful. Things are beginning to settle down and my stress level is finally going down a little. But there were weeks of not sleeping most of the night, of having to keep myself locked in my office and of fearing for my wellbeing. This can be the world of apartment managing. So while all of this has been happening (because it's not over yet), I didn't have the desire to write. I've worked on this chapter for a while, writing it in pieces, so I hope it's not a total letdown. I tried my best under my current circumstances. _

_Until the next one!_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The following Friday, and while the girls were at the movies with a few friends, the adults were gathered at the Lopez's home trying to figure out what to do. Instead of going out, they had ordered Chinese and the four of them were eating and discussing possible scenarios and ideas.

"I mean, there isn't a single city in between their schools that is convenient driving time wise. I was looking at halfway points and everything I found are small towns like ours," Judy told the group as she spread a few maps she had printed out in the middle of the table. "I just don't see how they're going to enjoy any of these places if they want to get out of Lima so badly."

"So basically if they each wanted to go to their chosen school and live together they would still live in a town like ours," Antonio confirmed.

"Yeah."

"Querido, Santana's issue with Harvard is that she wanted to please us. She told me she didn't mind going to Yale, but she wanted to go to our Alma Matter. She thinks it would make us proud."

"I don't mind where she goes as long as she gets an education!" he exclaimed in surprise. "Have I been pressuring her about that? I never meant to make it sound like she _has_ to go there."

"I don't think you have but she knows how much we love that school. She thinks it was a given that she'd go there."

"Quinn's been set on Yale for as long as I can remember, no particular reason why. I think she wanted to double major in drama and law and that is why she wanted that school. Their drama program is pretty amazing."

"I still think if they compromise, they can go to both schools," Victoria piped in. "They can do their bachelor's at Yale and their masters or doctorate studies at Harvard. That way we don't have to worry about finding a place in between, or them driving in bad conditions during the winter. I also think they'd do better in school if they know they're coming home to each other."

"They've become pretty dependent on each other, haven't they?" Phillip asked.

"Sometimes I worry about that, but then I think of how happy Quinnie finally looks and I can't bring myself to do or say something that could potentially damage that."

"Besides, they're out with their friends today," Victoria added. "If they were only spending time with each other I would worry more. They're simply two young women in love and it's still new so of course they want to spend every second together."

"Santana is going to marry your daughter someday, Judy," Antonio told her with a happy smile. "I knew from the very beginning that Victoria was it for me and Santana feels the same about Quinn. Yes, they are too young to marry now, but for some reason, a lot of people in my family are able to tell when they meet the right person and my Santana is no different."

"Like I told you both before, I'm happy as long as Quinnie is happy. If they want to get married later on, I won't have a problem with it."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves for now," Phillip suggested. "I actually wanted to propose something a little different for you all to consider."

"You're absolutely right, darling. We mustn't get ahead and we have other things to worry about right now. What is your proposal?"

"Well, we all know the girls want an Ivy League education. We also know they might not do well when they're apart. I don't think it's necessarily clinginess but more of a desire to be close to their loved one. So why don't we consider a different school?"

Antonio looked closely at his friend and nodded. "What school would you suggest? And don't tell me one that's really far off. I don't want our babies to be that far away from home during their first four years."

"I was thinking of Columbia in New York. If they were to go there, we wouldn't have to worry about a place to stay because they would have full use of my apartment in the city. So we'd only have to worry about the utilities and groceries for them. There is a doorman and security in the building. It's close to the school and a lot of places I'm sure they'd enjoy. Not only that, but Rachel and JC would be there as well, so they wouldn't be alone," he finished with a little shrug, not wanting to offend any of them with his suggestion.

"Huh," was all Antonio managed as he looked at his wife and then at Judy. "I hadn't thought of any of that."

"It would be convenient," Judy edged as she took a sip of water. "But we'd have to insist on paying rent."

"No step-daughter of mine is going to pay rent," Phillip told her with a little huff.

Victoria chuckled at the surprise on Judy's face. "He kinda has a point, Judes."

"But that wouldn't be fair!"

"Of course it would. My kids used that apartment when they went to Columbia. Now they're both done and the place has just been sitting there empty for a year. I told Quinn I would be a father figure to her if she'd let me and that includes helping her with her future."

"But what if the girls don't want to go to Columbia?" Victoria asked.

"It's just a suggestion I wanted to make. I mean, if they go to a different school all together, neither would feel like she was giving up on her chosen school for the other. This would be something they chose _together_. And when we go visit, something we'll be doing often I imagine, we'll have a place to stay."

"It's worth a try," Antonio offered. "It's a good school and they offer everything the girls want. I know Santana and I looked at it as a possibility. Querida, did she apply there yet? I can't remember right now."

"I think she did. She was keeping her options pretty open but all of her applications were sent to Ivy Leagues in the area."

"I think Quinn was looking at them as well. I'm not sure if she applied yet or not, but she did have the application in her pile."

"So it's not such a farfetched idea," Phillip continued, enthused by the possible turn in plans. "The apartment is fully furnished and it's really comfortable. They could even have the master bedroom with the bathroom so they have their privacy. We all know they're not going to sleep in separate rooms, right?"

The three other adults chuckled at his comment. Knowing their daughters, they knew Phillip was right.

"Can you believe how grown up they are? It seemed like just yesterday we were taking them to the park," Judy reminisced with a happy smile.

"And who would have thought we'd be so open about them being together and sexually active," Victoria continued.

"Well, if you ask me, we're really cool parents," Antonio bragged. "And who are we even kidding? We can pretend all we want that they are saintly and keeping themselves pure, but it's simply a fantasy. Parents would have an easier time of dealing with their kids if they accepted realities instead of trying to pretend it's not happening. It's better to be close to them, to understand them and support them than to tell them how to live their lives. If we've set a good example for them, we shouldn't have much to worry about. We all did it as well, so we can't expect them to follow the same rules we broke years ago."

"I agree. I guess at one point I expected Quinnie to marry some banker or doctor and still be a virgin on her wedding night. We do put a lot of pressure on our kids without really realizing it. Then they go and do something unexpected and make a mistake in judgment and we're ready to crucify them. Look at what we did to Quinn when she got pregnant with Beth. It's unforgivable," she finished softly.

Phillip rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Don't be so hard on yourself, sweetheart. She has forgiven you for that and now your relationship is stronger than ever."

"I know, Phil, but I also know how much she loves and misses that baby. A part of her will always be missing if she isn't able to have some sort of contact with Beth for the rest of her life."

"So how do we make that better?" he asked seriously looking around the table. "How do we make sure she's at a place where Shelby feels like she can let her see Beth again?"

"She's changed for the better," Antonio offered. "I think if Shelby saw her now she wouldn't hesitate to let Quinn be a part of Beth's life."

"She did tell Quinn she would let her be close to Beth if she could prove she was better," Judy told them. "I wonder if I should contact her."

"Might not be a bad idea, Judy. Santana was very fond of her and they had a good relationship going before Shelby left town again. She would love for Quinn to see her baby again, even if she is not able to play the role of her mother. Do we know where she is now?"

Judy's eyes widened for a moment and she gasped. "She's living in New York again! I think she is doing something in the theater or something to do with the arts. I haven't spoken to her much in the past year, but she is there!"

"How do you know?" Antonio asked curiously.

"She sends us pictures of Beth still. Not often, mind you, but for the holidays and Beth's birthday. I print all of them but we don't have any around the house because I know it would just break Quinnie's heart to see them every day and know she has no access to her precious angel."

"So if they move to New York," Phillip started.

"And Shelby sees how much Quinn has changed for the better," Antonio continued with a bright smile.

"She'd get to see her daughter again!" Judy and Victoria exclaimed together, as they held hands.

"I'm glad I mentioned New York," Phillip said as he finished his meal. "I don't believe in coincidences. This might as well be written in the stars!"

"Oh, darling, you're such a romantic at times," Judy said as she kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you mentioned it. I think I'm going to contact Shelby sometime this week when Quinnie isn't home to hear me talking to her. I don't want to get her hopes up if Shelby is not up for the idea."

"So should we keep the idea of Columbia under wraps for the time being?" Victoria asked wanting to make sure they were all on the same page.

"I think it's safe to tell them. Quinn doesn't speak to Shelby at all. All communication is currently through me so she doesn't know Beth is now in New York."

"Alright. So when they come back from the movies, we'll broach the subject and get a feel for what they think."

"That sounds like a plan. Now, who wants ice cream sundaes?"

0-0

"So you want us to consider Columbia?" Santana asked as she played with Quinn's fingers.

"Only if you think it would be a good fit for both of you," Victoria was quick to assure them. "It was just something that came up in conversation today and we thought it was worth discussing at least."

"And we'd get to stay in Phil's apartment in Manhattan and live together?" Quinn inquired timidly.

"Yes. I wouldn't have a problem with you girls sharing the apartment. The security they offer is superb so we wouldn't have to worry about your safety. It's close to a lot of nice places as well as the school. And there is a parking garage in the building so you can still have a car in the city."

Santana and Quinn looked at each other pensively before looking back at their parents.

"Are you all being serious right now? Because this is beginning to sound too good to be true. I mean, you're basically giving us permission to play house while we go to college."

Quinn glared at her when she made that protest. "What Santana is _trying_ to say is that it's really cool that you're being so open-minded and supportive of our relationship, aren't you, baby?"

Santana's eyebrows rose slightly at the hint of HBIC coming through Quinn's tone and she nodded nervously. "Of course, babe. If you're all serious about this, we'll consider it as an option."

"We're being really serious, Santana. Why would we kid about something as important as your education and future, mija? I mean, it's entirely up to each of you to make a decision. We just wanted to offer some guidance."

"So you really wouldn't mind if I didn't go to Harvard?" she asked her dad.

"Princesa, I never meant to make you feel like you have to go to the school your mother and I did. Yes, we love that school, but we love you more. I think it's imperative that you love your Alma Mater as well. Wherever you chose to go, we will support your decision and be there with you every step of the way."

"Thank you for that, papi. It means a lot to me that you're letting me decide my future, while giving me options."

"We want you to be successful, San, both of you," Victoria added. "We figure if we can make this transition a little easier for you, you can really focus on your studies."

"Can I ask something and you guys be truthful?" Quinn asked carefully.

"You can ask anything, darling," her mother told her with an encouraging smile.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, okay? But why are you all suddenly encouraging us to live together? I mean, I think it's pretty great, but there is something more going on here, isn't there?"

"Definitely Ivy League material," Philip said with a chuckle. "There is an ulterior motive for this, girls, and why I offered the apartment in New York, but I'll let your parents fill you up on that."

Judy fiddled with her fingers for a moment before sharing glances with Antonio and Victoria. She cleared her throat before looking back at the girls.

"I don't want you to think we're being patronizing or that we don't think you can do this separately," she started cautiously. "We just think you work better as a team and we also think the distance can cause you both to not do as well in school."

"You think we'd fail if we went to different colleges?"

"Not _fail_," Victoria corrected quickly. "Look, right now you can barely stay away from each other. You get moody if you're apart for long. Being two hours apart and both of you going to schools that are very demanding academically isn't going to go well. We're not saying it's not doable, but we are saying it's going to be very difficult concentrating on school when you're moping and missing each other."

Quinn and Santana exchanged another look before looking back at their parents.

"I don't even know what to say right now," Quinn murmured as she leaned back against the sofa. "I mean, on one hand I can understand what you're saying and I can accept I miss Tana when we're not together. But I also know I want to do well in school and I know how important an education is. I'm not going to go to Yale and screw around."

"I feel the same way. I don't even want to think about Quinn leaving next summer and us only seeing each other when time permits. But once I'm in school, I'm gonna give it my best."

Antonio rested his arms on his thighs and looked closely at them. "We know just how smart you both are. We know you're serious about having a good career and doing well in whatever field you chose to pursue. We're just putting all of the cards on the table and playing devil's advocate, if you will."

"Another option we had discussed was finding you both a place between schools," Victoria jumped in before they could say anything. "We looked at the different towns in between and most of them are as small or smaller than Lima is. With that option, we worry about you driving an hour or more in bad weather when winter hits."

"And the third option is you doing your bachelors at one school and your graduate studies at the other. That way you go to both of your chosen colleges and everyone is happy," Judy finished.

"So while Quinn and I have been enjoying our newfound romance, you guys have been planning our future," Santana muttered.

"If I may?" Phillip cut in. When everyone nodded, he continued. "We're going to be going to New York in two weeks. Since you're both off of school for the entire week, how about we leave on the evening of your last day before break and that will give us time to go take a tour of Columbia. Both of my kids went there and they loved it. You can also see if you like the apartment and its location. Once you've experienced it all, you can talk it out and make a decision that benefits both of you _equally_. How's that?"

The girls exchanged glances once more.

"What do you think, baby? That sound like a good idea to you?"

Santana nodded. "Seems like a fair deal to me, but only if you would consider Columbia a real option for you."

"I already have it on my list and I've been working on the application."

"Me, too. It was my third option, actually."

"Same. So it's not a farfetched idea." She turned towards the adults and nodded. "Phil's idea is a good one. Once we tour the school and get a feel for the area we'll be able to make a better decision."

"Okay," Victoria said while clapping, "we'll make the reservations for that night and I'll call the school tomorrow and schedule a tour of the campus and the areas you think you'll want to visit."

"This is just so exciting!" Judy exclaimed as she hugged Victoria. "I can't wait until we all go out on vacation."

Santana and Quinn just grinned at each other as they watched their parents make plans now that they would have a few extra days to play with.

0-0

"So tonight was interesting," Quinn said as she lay more comfortably against Santana's chest. "Did you see that one coming?"

"Mm, no, I didn't see this one coming at all," she answered as she played with Quinn's hair. "I mean, I can see their point. I'm just surprised this has been going on behind our backs and we had no clue."

"Well, mama has been asking me questions for a little while about the future and how I'll feel being away from you. In all honestly, Tana, I hate the thought of being so far away from you. Neither of us is good at sharing, we're both jealous bitches and we're better when we're around each other. They might be onto something here."

"I've been thinking about this as well. Look at how I acted around Dwarfie at first. I was a total ass and kept thinking the worse. You're mad beautiful, babe, and I know the moment you step on that campus all of them preppy assholes are going to be all over you. I'm not going to do well knowing its happening."

"You know I only have eyes for you. I don't want anybody else, Tana. You really are my world," Quinn assured her as she placed a tender kiss on the valley between her breasts.

Santana sighed contentedly. "It's amazing to hear you say that, princesa. I know you're not going to cheat on me, and I promise I won't look at anyone else either, but the truth is people are going to come on to us. We're going to have to ignore a lot of idiots of both sexes and we're going to be missing each other like crazy. Living together is sounding better by the minute."

Quinn moved her head and rested her chin on Santana's chest so she could look at her. "I'd give up Yale for you in a minute and go to Harvard if that's where you really want to go. I honestly don't think I'll like college too much if all I'm going to do is miss you. I know myself well enough and being apart is going to put a huge strain on our relationship."

"You'd really do that for me?" she asked, her eyes watering a little at the thought.

"I would in an instant if it meant keeping you. Besides, a diploma from Harvard isn't too shabby."

"I know you picked Yale because of their drama program. I know you also want to go into law, babe, but I can totally see you up lighting the big screen one day. I wouldn't mind being married to an A-list actress!"

"You think so?"

"I do. Berry is going to take Broadway by storm, but you have it in you to be a great actress in television and movies. More money and less assholy people than in law if you make it big."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll support you. I'm pretty certain I want to be a doctor. As much as I love singing, I want a career in medicine more. If you don't make it as an actress, which I doubt, you can always go back and finish law school."

"I've heard Columbia also has a great drama program."

"And Dwarfie and JC would be in the city. So we would already have friends and family there."

"So we're pretty certain we're going to live together, then?"

"Our parents are right, Q. We're not going to do well in school if we're just moping around. So I think we just have to decide between the three universities and where we'd be happier for the next few years."

"Is it bad that we've become this dependent on each other?"

"I imagine a lot of people would think it's not the healthiest situation, but you know what, babe? I'm happiest when I'm with you and I don't see anything wrong with that. Why put ourselves through torture when we can go to a good school together? We have the grades and meet all of the qualifications. We'll apply to all three and once we receive letters back, we'll make a final decision, okay?"

"I'm really looking forward to touring Columbia now. We had a lot of fun when we went for Nationals. Even with all of the drama."

"I did, too. I think it's pretty great of Phil to be offering us his apartment. He really cares about you and Judy."

"He cares about all of us. I think he'd be a very good husband for mama. I'm looking forward to meeting his kids if they're as nice as he is. It's going to be fun spending time with everyone, even if we're going to be sharing a room with Frannie."

"I don't mind that at all. It's been a long time since we've all spent time together. I'll make sure to give you lots of loving before and after our trip!"

"Mm, how about you start now?" Quinn asked suggestively.

Santana pulled her closer and kissed her, their discussion forgotten as they lost themselves in each other.

0-0

_Hope everyone had a great holiday. I know mine were amazing since we got to spend Christmas in NYC. Such a beautiful city during the holidays! _

_I think the story will be coming to an end in a few more chapters. I'm back in school now and work takes so much of my time and energy that I just can't devote the time to writing I wish I could. _

_Where do you think the girls would be happier? Anything not angsty that you all want to see happen before it's done?_

_Did any of you read Santana's Baby? I'm currently writing the sequel to that one. I've never done a sequel before, but so far I really like what I have, even if so far all five chapters are pure angst. Not my usual either, but it seems to be working well that way._

_Until the next one!_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Since we're going to be alone for a little while we should talk without parental input. What did you honestly think of the campus?" Quinn asked Santana as they cuddled into each other on a bench in Central Park.

Santana nodded as she took a moment to look at the people walking near them. Some were couples talking quietly to one another. A woman was pushing a stroller leisurely. Some others were just walking their pets. An energetic boy was pulling who appeared to be his grandfather along and pointing towards the children's play area. A couple went by jogging.

No one seemed to be in a hurry there, unlike out on the street. It was as if by being closer to nature, New Yorkers actually calmed down and took time to enjoy their surroundings. She really liked the atmosphere they were surrounded with and she could see herself settling in just fine in the city. Not only would she have her girlfriend by her side, but also her cousin and Rachel. She also knew they'd get lots of visitors between their families and friends. It wouldn't be as lonely as being by herself at Harvard.

Looking back at Quinn, she noticed the blonde was also looking around them with a serene smile on her face. They had only been in the city for two days and she could already tell the blonde was enamored with her surroundings. Quinn was a nerd when it came to books and the arts and New York would give her plenty of options to explore.

The more she thought about it, the more convinced she became that the city would suit them both perfectly and they wouldn't be alone. There were definitely more pluses than she had anticipated and they hadn't gotten around to exploring fully. They still had plans to visit a couple of museums, go to a play on Broadway and explore all that Manhattan had to offer.

She finally broke away from her inner musings and decided to answer Quinn's question.

"I honestly didn't think I'd like it as much as I did. I also liked that even if we go to the same school, we'd be in different campuses. Once school starts, we'll meet new people and have different friends. As much as I love spending time with you, I think it'd do us well to branch out a little instead of spending all of our time together," she said carefully, not wanting Quinn to misunderstand what she was saying.

Quinn looked at her and smiled, pecking her lips softly. "You're right, baby. Going to the same school, but attending different classes on different campuses will serve us well. We'll still see each other at home, but while we're at school, we'd each have our own set of friends. I've been thinking a lot about what our parents said and I think they're right. We do depend on each other a little too much."

"Maybe, but think about it this way. We've both been through a lot lately, we've dealt with broken hearts and dreams, you had to give up your baby and through it all, we felt like we were fighting alone just to survive another day. Then we found our way back to each other and we've become closer than ever. I don't think we've done it on purpose, but we get each other and we've been helping each other heal."

"When you break it down like that, it does make sense. I trust you more than anyone on this earth, Tana and you're the one that really gets me. I mean, Rachel and I are super close now and I love spending time with her, but it's you that owns my heart and you I want to be with for as long as you'll have me. I just didn't think it was possible for me to feel this happy again."

Santana wasn't too sure what to say so she settled for cupping Quinn's face and kissing her softly. She especially liked that no one looked at them wrong or made hateful comments. It was liberating to be in a place where you were accepted for the most part.

"I really like it here, Q, and I know we can be very happy if we were to move to New York. I mean, we still have to wait for our letters of acceptance, but if Columbia gives us a chance, I'd love being here with you."

"I know what you mean. The apartment is a huge plus as well. If we went to Harvard or Yale, we'd probably get a tiny studio apartment that would probably cost an arm and a leg. Here we'd have an entire apartments in a really nice part of town and whenever our families come to visit, they can stay with us."

"I wasn't sure what to expect. I knew it would be kind of nice since it's obvious Phil makes good money, but I wasn't expecting it to be that big or modern. And he's just offering it to us so we can be together and our parents don't have to worry about finding us a place. He really is godsend for Judy, you and Frannie."

"I know! He makes mama smile so much and even with them not being officially engaged or anything, he is really taking his role as step-father seriously. In the short time I've known him, he has shown us more care and love than Russell ever did. It's hard to comprehend some times."

"Quinn, Mama F is pretty awesome. She was just under Russell's thumb for so long that she lost herself, but Phil is making sure to change that. She is smiling all of the time now and she is as loving as I remember her being when we were little. You all deserve this and I couldn't be happier papi introduced him to her. He really wants to help so we'd be kind of dumb if we don't take him up on his offer, huh?" she teased as she bumped Quinn's shoulder with her own.

"No kidding. But that amazing perk aside, what do think about New York being our new home? Can you see yourself going to medical school here and being happy with that choice?"

Santana nodded. "So far, it feels great being in the city. I love the mix of cultures and people here. Everywhere you look there is someone interesting and no matter how different they might be or look, no one seems to give a shit. I really like that I can hold your hand and kiss you in public and not many people will mind it. We can be ourselves here and learn from all of the things that surround us. I don't think that is an experience we're going to get at Harvard or Yale."

"I noticed that the first time we came here. It's like my fingers were itching to grab a camera so I could snap a thousand pictures of all of the people and things I found interesting. We've only been here two days and I'm already in love with this place. The fusion of cultures is amazing and I really think we'd thrive here."

She was quiet for a moment but Santana had a feeling there was more the blonde wanted to say to her, but was holding back. She turned in her seat and faced Quinn's side.

"Hey, what is it? I know there's more going through that brain of yours. I can see it in your eyes." When Quinn looked at her and then elsewhere, she grabbed her chin and made her look back at her. "I want you to tell me what it is you're thinking, babe. Remember we're supposed to be talking honestly here so we can make the right decision for ourselves."

"It's just silly wishful thinking on my part, Tana. Don't mind me!" Quinn said airily and then tried to look away again.

"Don't do that, princesa. I want to know what your dreams are as well. I don't think wishful thinking is silly at all."

Quinn took a moment to really look at her girlfriend. Her eyes were full of curiosity as well as love and support. She knew Santana wouldn't laugh or make fun of her, no matter what came out of her mouth, so she decided to take the plunge.

"Well, I was thinking about our future. How if we get married and have kids, they'd be so happy and free here. Not many people would make fun of them for having two moms. It wouldn't be like it was with Rach and how much people bothered her about that."

Santana couldn't help but smile and peck her lips gently.

"Thinking about our future isn't silly, babe. I already told you when the time is right I'm going to marry you. I didn't know if you'd want kids or not, but now that I know you do, I agree. We'd be able to raise our family here mostly free of prejudices and backwards thinking."

"What made you think I didn't want to have kids?" Quinn asked with a small frown.

Santana shrugged her shoulder as she played with Quinn's gloved fingers. "I don't know. I guess I assumed you wouldn't want to go through that again after having to give Beth up."

Quinn sighed and rested her head on Santana's chest, cuddling into her for what she knew would be a difficult conversation.

"I miss my baby every day, Santana, and that isn't likely to ever change. I think of her every day and I love her even though I don't really know her. Even when I know I did the right thing for her, I still feel the void in my heart. But even with all of that, I'd love to have kids someday."

"I really would understand if you told me you'd rather we didn't have kids. I mean, I want to have them with you, but not if it's going to make you unhappy."

"I love that you feel that way and I'm thankful you're so understanding, baby, but I wouldn't dream of robbing you of the experience of having your own child."

"So after we get married we'd have babies?"

"Mm, yes. One each at least. I would love a little Santana running around our place."

"As long as the one you have has your eyes, I'm happy! Little terrors they're going to be, I'm sure."

"I think they would definitely be _spirited_, but we'd teach them right from wrong from the beginning. I won't let a child of mind cause the pain I have to other people because I was brought up to act like a complete and utter ass if someone was different than me."

"We've been really awful, haven't we? And I don't even have an excuse. Look at papi and mami. They couldn't be more supportive or loving and yet I chose to act like a raging bitch at school. When mami found out we were called the Unholy Trinity she was not impressed!"

"Neither was mama. I got a lecture about that one for sure. She also apologized for letting Russell terrorize us as he did and for not putting her foot down sooner."

"At least we've both corrected our ways and are doing all that is necessary to be good to those around us. Look at how close you and Dwarfie are now. She's forgiven us for all the shit we put her through. She really is something else."

"You do know she's going to be the godmother to one of our children, right?" Quinn asked her with a smile that said Santana would cave in to whatever she wanted.

"God help our child!"

Quinn chuckled and kissed her neck. "She'd be awesome at it and you know it!"

"I know you're right."

Santana looked away for a moment and Quinn knew there was something she wanted to say and didn't know how to. They could still read each other so well and she was glad for that connection.

"What are you thinking, baby? You know you can talk to me about anything, too, so out with it."

Santana sighed before pulling Quinn's body even closer to hers. She kissed her forehead before nodding.

"I was just wondering if you'd want to contact Shelby again at some point. I know you guys had some issues, but she was willing to give you a chance if you changed your crazy skank ways."

Quinn shrugged a little, not sure how to answer. In the one hand, she knew she was a much better person now than the year prior. But she had still screwed things up even after leaving her punk ways behind. She had been given an opportunity and she had thrown it away like it didn't matter. Then Shelby had disappeared from her life again, taking a piece of her heart with her. How was she to contact the mother of her child and ask for another chance? Why would Shelby believe her again? Surely she would think keeping Beth and Quinn apart would be best for her child.

"She did give me a chance and I screwed it up big time. It feels like we were both in the wrong. She slept with Puck and I tried to paint her as an unfit mother so I could get Beth back. I also have to think about what's best for Beth. She might be better off not knowing me."

"Don't say that, princesa," Santana cooed softly as she held her even tighter. "Beth would benefit greatly from having you back in her life. You've learned your lesson, right?" When Quinn nodded, she smiled and continued. "Then you know you're not going to try to sabotage things if she was to give you another chance. I mean, if she really wanted you out of her life completely, she wouldn't send photos and she wouldn't keep in touch with Judy. But she does so that's got to mean something."

"Maybe. I don't even know where they live right now. It's hard enough looking at her pictures. It breaks my heart every time a new one arrives, so I don't ask mama questions and she just prints the photos and keeps them on an album. I think she knows it hurts me to look at them too often. It would be a constant reminder of what a screw up I was and how I lost the most precious and perfect thing I ever had."

Santana frowned at her words. She had known Quinn hadn't dealt well with the whole Beth issue, but it seemed she was still struggling a lot with it, even if she didn't show if often. She'd tried to bury the pain so deep inside it wouldn't hurt as much, but it obviously did. Quinn needed help and she needed to come to terms with things so she could forgive herself.

"Baby," she started softly. "I know you're hurting and I know you blame yourself for this. But you have to understand you did the best for Beth at a time when you had no support." Her eyes watered just thinking about it now. "We _all_ failed you, Quinn. Your parents, me, everyone! You were practically alone and you had to move from house to house until 'Cedes took you in and her family became your support system until the baby was born. You can't keep punishing yourself for something that was mostly out of your control."

"I don't blame anyone for deserting me. All I ever did was hurt and disappoint people. I failed my parents by not following our believes. I tortured everyone in school I didn't deem worthy of my time. I hurt a lot of people with my lies and deceit, especially Finn, his family and Puck. I didn't expect anyone to be my side because I had burned plenty of bridges. I really brought this all on myself."

"I know you didn't handle things well, but no one hates you for it. Every one of those people got over it and forgave you in time. You were just sixteen at the time and feeling the weight of the world on your shoulders. It would have been remarkable if you made all the right decisions."

"Maybe. But at the end of the day, I still don't have my baby with me and I never will."

Santana sighed sadly at seeing how sad her girlfriend was. "You still have a chance to have Beth in your life, Quinn. We can fix this together, okay? I want to be here for you now, like I should have been all along." She took a deep breath before continuing because she knew it could go either good or bad. "Please don't take this the wrong way, princesa, but I think you might find it beneficial to seek some counseling. I'd be willing to go with you to every appointment until you felt like you had things under control."

Quinn surprised her by nodding. "Mama and Frannie have mentioned it before. They think it would be beneficial as well. I just don't want anyone to think I'm crazy, Tana. I know I've screwed up a lot, but I don't think I'm crazy," she finished nervously.

"You're not, baby," Santana assured her and then kissed her softly before continuing. "_I_ go to a therapist, Q, and I don't do it because I'm crazy. I do it because sometimes I carry a lot of anger inside. I do it because it's nice to talk thing out with a total stranger that isn't there to judge you. I do it because it makes me feel better to air things out and then I don't feel like I'm suffocating. And really, I do it because it has taught me to love myself, flaws and all."

Quinn lifted her head to look at her girlfriend, an unreadable expression on her face. "I didn't know you were going to a therapist. When did you start?"

"About a year and a half ago. Things just got so overwhelming for me that mami and papi suggested I see someone about it. I didn't think it would work, but I promised them I'd give it a try. At first I was going weekly and then, as things progressed, I've cut it down to once or twice a month."

"And it's really helped you deal with things?"

"It really has, babe, which is why I'm suggesting it to you. I know there are a lot of things you're dealing with. I know your home life was never easy, even if things are better now. You had to give up your child. Now you're in a same sex relationship and I know that's not something you probably ever expected to have. So yeah, I think it would be helpful for you to go see someone and talk things out."

Quinn looked away for a moment, thinking about it. She knew deep down Santana was right in what she was saying. She knew there were a lot of things she kept locked inside of herself. Even if she was happy with Santana, even if her home was now a loving and peaceful place, she still had things she hadn't dealt with. It wouldn't hurt to try it out and see if it helped.

If things worked out for them, they would be moving to the city and starting a whole new life together and that life was going to be challenging. They'd be in a new place, surrounded by strangers and going at it practically alone. They would be going to an Ivy League school and wouldn't have their parents to rely on. They would have to do all of the house chores, the cooking, the laundry and errands. They would no longer arrive at home and have everything ready for them.

While she was looking forward to college and life with Santana, she also knew it would have its trials and it was probably better to be more centered and sure of herself. And maybe, just maybe, if she did well enough, she'd be able to see Beth again someday. Maybe Shelby would see that she had changed and she would allow Quinn to see her baby, even if Beth never saw her as a parental figure. She'd be more than happy just to be able to spend time with her from time to time.

"Babe, are you okay?" Santana asked worriedly. "Look, if this isn't something you think will help, you don't have to do it. It was merely a suggestion."

Quinn smiled at her and cuddled back into her side. "No, you're right. This is something that can help me become a better person and I want to do this for myself. For us and for our future. I want to give you the best of me but I don't fully know what that is yet. I have so many issues I have to deal with its hard sometimes to see the good in myself. So this might be the thing that helps me finally. I just have one condition before I go."

"Name it and I'll make it happen," Santana was quick to promise.

"I want you to go with me to my first appointment."

"If that is what you want, then I'll be there with you for as long as you need me, babe. We're a team, remember?"

"Then I'll make an appointment with your therapist as soon as we're back if you don't mind me seeing the same person."

"I don't mind at all, Q. Doctor Gellar is pretty laid back and cool. I've never felt out of place or intimidated by her in any way. She's awesome at making her patients feel at ease in her office. I really think you'll like her."

"How did you find out about her?"

"Papi knows her from the hospital because they worked on some patients together. He told her about me and she took me on right away. And don't worry, she won't ever tell Judy or anyone else what you talk about with her. Confidentiality is huge with her."

"Well, you sound like you really like her and you've benefited from seeing her. I'll do it."

"Great. As soon as we get back, we'll go by her office and make you an appointment."

"Thanks, babe. For everything," Quinn whispered against her lips before kissing her slowly.

After their kiss ended naturally, they held each other in silence for a while before Santana looked at her watch and noticed it was already past two.

"Babe, how about we find the parentals and go for some pizza? I'm getting kinda hungry."

"Mm, I could definitely go for pizza. I'm sure Phillip will know a good place to go."

As they got up from the bench, they scanned their surroundings and started walking in the direction they had last seen their parents go. As they approached the playground, Quinn stopped dead in her tracks and pulled on Santana's hand while pointing a shaking finger towards their parents.

Standing next to them was the last person Quinn expected to see on their trip and her eyes filled with tears as they scanned the playground hurriedly.

"Oh, God," she whispered before covering her mouth, eyes wide in surprise.

Santana saw Shelby as well and her hand tightened around Quinn's. She, too, started looking at the children playing around and her eyes spotted the blonde haired angel that Quinn loved and missed so much playing with a few of the smaller kids.

She wasn't sure how their parents had run into Shelby and Beth of all people and in New York, but she wasn't about to let Quinn miss out on the opportunity to reconnect with her child one more time.

"Babe, come on, let's go say hi," she encouraged and she pulled on Quinn's hand but the blonde could only shake her head in the negative. "Why _not_? _Beth_ is right _there_, baby! You wanted to see her and by some small miracle she is here. Come on, Quinn! Let's go see her."

"What if the second Shelby sees me she grabs her and they leave? I don't know if I could take it, Santana. It would break my heart all over again," she confessed, her eyes glued to the child she still longed for.

"But what if she doesn't, eh? What if she is willing to talk to you? She'll see how different you are now and she'll let you see her again. I'm sure of it."

"I can't risk it, Tana. I really can't," Quinn told her quietly as tears ran down her cheeks. "I'd rather watch her from here than walk over there just to see Shelby walk away with her. At least from here I can see her and enjoy a few minutes of watching her laugh and play."

Santana sighed and looked towards their parents. Her mom just happened to look their way and she pointed them out before waving at them to come over. Santana nudged Quinn's arm and pointed towards them.

Shelby was looking towards them and to Quinn's surprise, she smiled and waved. Quinn even looked behind them to make sure there was no one else there and Santana watched on in amusement. Her girlfriend was clueless at times.

"Come on, Blondie. Time to say hi to your precious angel once more and this time, it will be different and it will work out in your favor. Let's show Shelby the new and improved Quinn Fabray so she'll consider letting you be a part of Beth's life again."

"And if it doesn't work out that way?" she asked fearfully.

"Then we'll deal with it together and we'll find a way to fix it. I promise, babe," she said as she cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "We'll make it right for all of you."

"Thanks, Tana."

Taking a deep breath and giving Santana's hand a quick, nervous squeeze, she nodded and they started walking towards the adults waiting for them.

0-0

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

As they approached, Santana kept a tight hold of Quinn's shaking fingers. She knew her blonde was nervous, excited and scared. Looking at their parents, it was obvious something was at play here and she made a mental note to ask her mother what was going on later. There was no way they had just run into Shelby by chance. She was sure of it.

"What do I even _say_?" Quinn asked as they got closer.

"I think just saying '_hi'_ would be a starter. Don't overthink this and just act naturally."

"How can I act naturally when I'm about to lose my mind?"

"Babe, stop it. Just think of all of the positive that can come from this meeting." Santana stopped walking for a moment and faced her girl. "Do you want to have Beth back in your life or not?"

"Of course I do! You shouldn't even have to ask me that!"

"Then you'll know what to do. Come on, they're waiting and I want to say hi to Shelby and meet Beth officially."

Quinn took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, nodded and dropped a kiss on Santana's cheek.

"Thanks, baby. You always know what to say."

0-0

Judy watched them for a moment before turning back to look at Shelby.

"She's probably scared beyond belief right now. Please forgive her if she doesn't even know how to act when she reaches us, Shelby. This is huge for her. She hasn't seen Beth in a while and you two didn't part on good terms. She probably doesn't even know what to say to you right now."

"I understand, Judy. I can see why she would feel that way. You're right; we didn't part in the best of terms and we haven't really talked since. But knowing what's been going on since we last saw each other gives me a different perspective about this whole situation."

"I'm sure she's thinking of all the things she did wrong. She is her worst enemy at times."

"She's changed a lot, thought," Victoria said as she joined their conversation. "Quinn has really matured in the past year and she has set goals for her future. Now that Russell's influence is no longer at play, she's blossoming into a really special young woman."

"Judy's been keeping me informed of everything that's been happening and like I told you before, if Quinn is willing to work with me, I'm more than happy to let her be a part of Beth's life. It was never my intention for her to miss out on knowing her daughter. I know how it feels to give a child up and to mess up the one opportunity to get to know her," she told them, regret clear in her tone. "I wouldn't want Quinn to suffer the same fate."

"You never know, Shelby. Maybe one day soon you'll get another chance to get to know Rachel and maybe this time it will work out for both of you. She's going to be moving here as well. She and Quinn have become really close friends. Who knows? Maybe Quinn and Santana will be the ones to bring you both together again."

She simply nodded forlornly but didn't say anything since Quinn and Santana were now within hearing distance. Instead, she pushed thoughts of her biological daughter to the back of her mind and smiled at the approaching pair.

"Shelby!" Santana greeted happily and gave her a tight hug. "It's good to see you again. It's been a while!"

"You're looking good, Santana. Being happy and in love certainly agrees with you."

"Right?"

"Definitely." Shelby turned towards a quiet Quinn and smiled at her. "Hello Quinn."

Quinn swallowed before smiling lightly at the older woman. "Hi Shelby. How are you doing?"

"I'm really good. How are things going with you?"

"Pretty good. Getting ready for college already."

"Judy told me you're here visiting Columbia. That's a really good school and I'm sure you'll get in."

"You really think so?"

"Hey, Beth is one smart little girl, and I'm sure she could have only gotten that from you!" she said lightly.

"Damn right she did! My girl's brilliant."

Quinn frowned at Santana. "She exaggerates."

"I'm sure she's right. Judy told me you're maintaining a really high GPA."

Now Quinn was blushing. She had never been good when all of the attention was on her, so she shrugged a little and fiddled with her gloved fingers.

"Well, I really am past screwing things up. I'm working on bettering myself every day. I don't want to be the person I was _ever_ again."

Shelby took a moment to look at her and nodded. "Come take a walk with me."

Quinn looked nervously at Santana who only nodded in encouragement before giving her hand a reassuring squeeze before letting her go.

"Okay."

"Great. Let's just walk over to that bench closer to the play area. I don't want Beth to worry if she doesn't see me close by. Besides, it's cold out and it might be a good idea to get her indoors soon."

"We'll just hang around here and watch her play. Maybe we can all go and grab lunch together," Judy suggested.

"Sounds nice. Let's plan on going after Quinn and I have a talk. Beth will be starving when she's done playing." She motioned towards the bench with her head and started walking in that direction, Quinn following meekly at her side.

"So you and Santana, eh?"

She nodded. "I hope that's not a problem for you, Shelby. She's part of the reason I've changed so much in the last few months. She's really good to me _and_ for me."

"Quinn, my daughter was raised by a wonderful gay couple and she's pretty remarkable. Hiram and Leroy have outdone themselves raising her in a loving, encouraging and open home. I would never have an issue with you and Santana being together. I think you ladies make a really striking couple. She seems very happy and so do you."

"I think I'm happy for the first time in a really long time, to be perfectly honest with you. I don't think any of us realized just how badly we were influenced by Russell until he was out of the picture for good. I've never seen mamma this carefree or happy and I'm no longer under constant pressure to be perfect. I can finally be myself."

"I'm glad he's gone. I know he is your father, but he didn't make any of you happy. Judy has filled me in on a lot of things and I can say we've gotten close in the past year. I can definitely see all of the positive changes in both of you."

They had reached the bench and sat down, both looking towards the play area.

"Beth is so big now," Quinn mentioned quietly as she watched her child jump around. "She's changed a little since the last time I saw her."

She wasn't able to see much of her because she was bundled pretty well for the cold, but Quinn would have recognized her face anywhere.

"She's definitely growing! She's a happy little girl. Smart, funny, loving. She really is a dream. She doesn't say whole sentences yet, but she's beginning to talk more. Since she's been attending daycare, she's picked up a lot of new words. She loves music and books, too. Judy tells me you were a lot like that when you were a baby."

Quinn's eyes watered unhappily and she looked down, afraid Shelby would notice. She couldn't help feeling awful because due to her own stupidity and immaturity, she was missing out on seeing her little girl grow and learn. She had brought this on herself and seeing Beth again only brought home all the idiotic things she had tried to pull.

Shelby watched her quietly, letting her compose herself before continuing their conversation. She watched as the blonde struggled to regain her composure and seeing her so broken made her understand fully that Quinn truly regretted her past transgressions. She put her arm around Quinn's shoulders and moved closer to her.

"How about, when you guys move here, you start spending some time with her? I know you've changed and I know you regret the things you did. It couldn't have been easy to give her up, to not have the support you needed from your loved ones when things went south. It was almost a given that you would lose it at some point and you did."

"Doesn't mean I should have tried to hurt you because in the end, I would have ended up hurting Beth as well, Shelby. I was selfish and I acted like an ass just because I thought I was entitled to have her. I was wrong and I'm so sorry," she finished with a little sob. "I never meant to hurt any of you."

"I think I always knew that, but I had to put Beth first and remove her from what could have potentially turned into an ugly situation. But had I really wanted to keep her away from you, I never would have kept in touch with Judy."

"I'm so grateful that you did. It makes mamma happy knowing Beth is doing well and is happy. She loves getting the photos you send her."

"I also did it for you."

"Why?"

"Because I always hoped you'd turn yourself around. Because I didn't want you to be in your thirties and full of regrets like I've been. I didn't want you to seek Beth out only to turn your back on her again because you didn't know what to do with yourself," Shelby said quietly while watching Beth.

Quinn nodded but wondered if they were still talking about Beth or Rachel.

"She's doing really great, you know," Quinn edged softly. "She'll be in New York soon as well."

"So Judy mentioned."

"Have you thought more about speaking to her again?"

"And say what exactly, Quinn? You know how badly I screwed that up."

"Just like I did and yet, here you are giving me another chance at having a place in my daughter's life."

"It's different, Quinn. I see how you've changed. I see how desperately you love Beth. You're working on bettering yourself. I'm older and not wiser, so why would Rachel want me to be a part of her life when she's doing so well for herself?"

"Look, Shelby, Rachel is a very loving and forgiving person. Even after all the things I did to her when I was a complete bitch in school, she always found ways to be close to me, to forgive and forget. She's not one to hold grudges. She is mature beyond her years and she has set goals that she works every day to achieve. I think, were you to approach her sincerely, she might be open to some dialogue."

"Do you really think so?"

"Mm, I do. Just like you're giving me a chance to get to know Beth, I think she'd be willing to at least let you explain. You just have to be honest with her about everything. She can really tell when someone is not honest with her. If you do that, I really think you have a chance."

Shelby smiled at her and nodded. "You've changed a lot, Quinn. I think I really like this new you."

"And I promise I'll get even better. I promised Santana I'm going to seek professional help when we get back to Lima. I'm going to see her psychologist and work through all of the things I've been through. When I finally move here, I want to have the opportunity to start over again with a new attitude and positive outlook in life."

"I think seeing someone and talking about the things that have happened will help you tremendously, Quinn. You and Santana are obviously good for each other. It's clear how happy you make one another and I'm glad to see both of you flourishing so much. Santana had a lot of issues herself, but I could see how much potential she had and I tried to encourage her to continue pursuing her passions."

"She really is something special and I couldn't be prouder to call her my girlfriend."

Shelby gave her a side hug again and smiled. "I'm glad we had this talk."

"Me, too, Shelby. I've been wanting to apologize for a long time."

"We can definitely move on from the past, Quinn. It seems like a bright future is ahead for all of us."

"Let's hope so."

She patted Quinn's knee and stood up. "Come on," she said extending her hand to the blonde. "Let's go say hi to our baby."

0-0

"Well, that looks like it went well," Santana concluded nervously as she watched the pair approach the play area. "Quinn looks really happy right now."

"She does, doesn't she," Judy gushed. "I'm so glad they finally got to talk."

"Yeah, about that. How did you guys pull this off? Because I know we didn't run into Shelby by some small miracle. This has your stamp all over it."

"Sometimes people just need a little push in the right direction, princesa," her mother told her as she dropped her arm around Santana's shoulder. "We knew Shelby was living in New York again and we told her we were coming to spend a week. She agreed to seeing us and maybe talking to Quinn to see how things went."

"You guys are geniuses sometimes," she told them with admiration. "Don't let it get to your head too much, but anything that makes my girl happy I will always approve of."

"Why, thank you, darling for approving," Judy quipped with a little smile. "You know, since we older folk aren't cool or hip enough for you young ones."

Santana laughed. "I don't mind being seen with any of you anymore. Your cool points have considerably risen in recent months."

"Hey, I'll have you know you papi and I have _always_ been cool and you're lucky to have us as parents!"

"True that!"

0-0

Quinn hadn't felt such nervous energy in a while. As they approached the playing children, she took a couple of deep breaths to calm her beating heart. She knew Beth probably didn't remember her since she was still so little and they hadn't seen each other in so long, but she also didn't want her to shy away too much from her. She didn't expect her to come running into her arms, but she was hoping her little girl would let her approach her.

"Is she okay with meeting strangers?" she asked just in case.

"Beth is a little shy when she meets new people, but she warms up to them in no time if she feels comfortable with them."

"I guess is stupid of me to expect her to remember my face."

Before Shelby could answer her, Beth just happened to turn their way and she grinned. "Mommy!"

She came running at full speed and Shelby lowered herself just in time to catch the flying bundle into her arms before she knocked into her legs and they both stumbled to the ground.

"Hi, pumpkin! Are you having a good time?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed happily before turning to look at Quinn. She smiled bashfully and hid her face in Shelby's neck. "Pretty, mommy," she whispered.

"Quinn is very pretty, baby, just like you!" Shelby told her as she kissed her cheek. "Why don't you say hi to Quinn?"

"Hi," Beth said as she lifted her head. She stared at Quinn for a moment, her little face scrunched in concentration.

"I think she remembers you a little," Shelby explained when Quinn looked at her quizzically.

"Hi, Beth," Quinn said as she moved an inch closer. "Are you having fun playing with your friends?"

Beth nodded but kept looking at her. Then her eyes moved to Shelby and she pointed at Quinn.

"Singing TV, mommy. Quinn singing."

She was bouncing in Shelby's arms, proud of her small accomplishment while Quinn watched on, eyes wide in amazement.

"She knows I sing?"

Shelby nodded and then kissed Beth again. "Good job remembering, pumpkin!" She turned to Quinn and smiled. "We watch all of the Glee competitions all of the time. She really loves music, and since its part of my life, we indulge a lot. William sends me videos and so does your mom. She's seen every single performance you've been a part of. She loves watching videos of the competitions."

"Wow, I don't even know what to say right now."

"It's never been my intention to hide where and who she comes from, Quinn. Which is why I wanted you to be a part of her life."

She couldn't help it. Tears filled her eyes and a few made their way down her cheeks. Her smile was wobbly at best. Beth noticed right away and looked at her mom worriedly.

"Mommy, Quinn crying."

She looked back at Quinn and basically threw herself at her. Quinn quickly grabbed her and held her against her chest, her heart constricting happily. Beth surprised her further by kissing her cheek and using her gloved little hands to start wiping at her cheeks.

"Quinn no cry," she told her. "Quinn singing."

Quinn let out a watery chuckle as she held Beth closer and kissed her rosy cheek. "No, Beth, these are happy tears. I'm just really happy right now."

"No sad?"

"No sad. I promise."

Beth nodded in understanding and smiled. "Quinn happy."

"Yes, I am, love. Very, _very_ happy to see you and be with you." Quinn couldn't help it and kissed her forehead and her cheek again. Beth just beamed at her.

"Quinn sing later?"

"Do you want me to sing for you later?" Beth nodded enthusiastically as she played with Quinn's hair. "Then it's settled. How about we go eat some yummy pizza and then my girlfriend and I will sing for you?"

"Pizza!" Beth turned her head to look at Shelby. "Mommy, Quinn pizza and singing!"

"I heard! Two of your favorite things, pumpkin. Let's go get some pizza so Quinn and Santana can sing for you a little later."

"Yay!" the little girl exclaimed before throwing her arms around Quinn's neck and hugging her tightly.

_Thank you_, Quinn mouthed at Shelby, eyes filling with happy tears again as she held Beth against her chest.

Shelby just smiled and winked at her.

0-0

Santana grabbed the handkerchief her dad offered her and dabbed at her cheeks.

"Just how big do I owe you guys for making this happen for my girl?"

"Nothing at all. We all just want you guys to be happy and fulfilled in your lives. We'd do anything as parents to ensure that happiness. Even if we have to plot behind your backs at times in order to surprise you," her mother explained as she kissed her temple.

"She looks so happy." Judy's voice was teary as she clung to Phillip's side.

"It's one of her dreams coming true and I'm so damn happy to be a witness to it," Santana told them with a smile as they approached them. "If there was any doubt about Columbia being our choice, this totally erases it. Hell, even if we have to apply to NYU, I will just to make sure Quinn is close to Beth again."

"I don't think either of you need to worry about getting into Columbia," Phillip told them. "I'm a big supporter of some of their programs and I already made some phone calls. I'm sure the acceptance letters will be in the mail in no time."

Santana's mouth dropped as she stared at him. "You did that for us?"

"Sure. I told you I was taking my role as step-father to be seriously. Part of that is making sure Quinn has a sound future, and in extension, you as well."

"You're going to be one excellent step-dad, Phil!" She turned towards Judy and smiled at her. "He's a keeper, Mamma F, so marry him as soon as you can!"

Judy blushed prettily and patted his chest. "I'm planning on it when the time is right."

Phillip smiled at her and kissed her lips briefly. "Hearing that makes me very happy, darling. I'm ready when you are."

"Are we talking big wedding or a more private affair?" Victoria asked. "Because depending on what you want is the time we'll need to plan it."

"Small affair for sure," Judy said and Phillip nodded. "I had a big wedding and I don't want to go through that again. This time around I want something small and elegant with just loved ones present."

"Wedding?" Quinn asked as they finally reached the group and they all turned to look at her, smiling when they saw she was still carrying Beth.

"Yes, darling, my wedding to Phillip in the near future."

"Oh, cool!" She turned to the little girl in her arms and smiled at her. "Beth, this is my family."

"Quinn family," she repeated happily, grinning at all of them.

"Yes, baby. This is my mom Judy," she said pointing at the older blonde.

"Quinn mommy!"

"Hello, sweetheart! Look at you! You're getting so big and so beautiful," Judy gushed and Beth grinned at her from her spot on Quinn's neck.

"Beth, say hi to Judy," Shelby encouraged.

"Hi," she responded in a tiny voice making everyone smile. "Quinn pizza and singing," she informed everyone proudly before any more introductions could be made.

"That's right, baby girl. We're going to have pizza and then we're going to sing. See, that's Santana and she's going to sing to you as well."

"'Tana sing, too?"

Santana visibly melted and nodded, tears gathering in her eyes as she tried to blink them back valiantly.

"'Tana pretty, Quinn."

"Oh, I know, baby. She's beautiful like you."

Beth just giggled a little and held on to Quinn tightly. Quinn looked at Santana, eyes full of wonder and love for her child and her smile spoke volumes.

"So Beth wants pizza and singing. Let's get to it, people, you heard the little lady," Santana told everyone making Beth giggle all over again.

"There a place I found not far from here that serves really good pizza if you guys want to go there," Shelby suggested. "It's family friendly and not packed with tourists, so it shouldn't take too long to get served."

"Lead the way," Antonio told her as he took Victoria's hand in his and turned towards the exit of the park.

"So Shelby, what are your plans for Thanksgiving," Judy asked as they started walking down the sidewalk.

"Nothing planned. I was invited to a few of my co-workers' places but I didn't make promises to anyone. Why?"

"Well, we can see the parade from Phil's apartment and were planning on cooking the meal there. We didn't want to go anywhere figuring everywhere is going to be too crowded. His kids and Frannie fly in on Tuesday and it's just going to be family. We'd love it if you came."

"I think that would be wonderful. I want Beth to see the parade, but didn't want to be with her out on the crowd. It can get crazy and I didn't want her getting hurt."

"So then it's settled. You guys can even come the night before if you want to beat the crowds. I'm sure we can figure out some sleeping arrangements. We already bought some inflatable mattresses and one of the sofa's in the living room pulls out into a queen bed."

"Won't it be too crowded?"

"Nonsense, Shelby. The more the merrier. I'm sure Beth will love all of the attention she is bound to get and you'll get a little break from taking care of her. I'm sure she's at that age where tantrums are the order of the day."

Shelby chuckled at her words as she hooked her arm through Judy's. "You don't know the half of it! She is stubborn and hard headed. She's the sweetest child when she wants to be but when things don't go her way, God, it can be a nightmare."

"Quinn was sort of like that, but she outgrew it quickly. I found giving her a book did wonders. Hopefully Beth will be the same for you."

"Maybe if things continue to go as well as they are right now, I'll ask Quinn to take her for a few hours a week so I can accept the invitations from my co-workers in the evenings sometimes. They love to go to karaoke bars and to plays and musicals. I never accept because I just don't trust anyone with Beth just yet."

"Oh, I'm sure Quinn and Santana would be thrilled to keep her for a few hours." Judy looked towards her daughter and Santana as they walked and played a little with Beth. Both of their smiles were huge and Beth was eating up the attention. "Thank you for doing this, Shelby. Words cannot fully express my gratitude."

"It's no problem, Judy. Beth has a right to know her mother. It's so obvious how much Quinn loves her. I would never, ever take that away from her. Especially now that she is truly turning her life around. I don't know if you know this yet, but she even told me she wants to seek professional help when she gets back home. Apparently Santana suggested it and she's willing to do it to work through everything that's happened."

Judy was surprised by her words, but elated at the same time. She only wanted what was best for her children and they'd both had a terrible childhood due to Russell's ridiculous views and rigid upbringing. She hadn't been a good mother because she had feared him. She knew both of her girls had issues they needed to work through and maybe she should go, too. It wouldn't hurt to work on herself as well, especially since Phillip was now a huge part of their lives. He was a wonderful man and deserved the best of her.

"I didn't know but I'll talk to her about it. It might be a good idea for me to go as well. It'll be better to start on a clean slate with Phillip than to drag my baggage into our relationship."

"It never hurts to go, Judy. I've done it myself to deal with the stupid things I've done in my past. I promised myself when I left Lima that if I ever had the fortune of being a part of Rachel's life once more, I wouldn't fail her again."

"Looks like we all know what we want and are working towards those goals."

"Yeah. It's never too late to right wrongs and to do the things that will ultimately make you happy."

0-0

_A/N: Now I know it's taking forever between updates, but like I've explained before, writing is not a process I can force. Judging by the lack of reviews for the last chapter, I imagine a lot of you aren't too happy with me for whatever reason. All I can promise is that I will work on this story as motivation and time permits and that I will see it to its end._

_Also, I received a message from one of you asking me to participate in Quinntana week 2014, which is something I haven't done before. What do you all think? What themes would you like me to try writing, if any?_

_Until the next one! _


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N: Yes, it's true. I'm alive! And now I have a Tumblr account where I'll post updates, take questions, etc. about my stories. User name is hphglover._

_Thanks for being patient, thanks for the lovely reviews and thanks for your support. Means a lot to me and keeps me going. _

_This chapter is family centric. Everyone is finally going to meet. Hope you enjoy it._

_Quick thanks to quinntanaeverafter for reading this last night and convincing me it wasn't pure crap. I know it's been a while since the last chapter was posted, but it is what it is. _

Chapter 30

"Today was pretty amazing, huh?" Santana mentioned as they cuddled in bed after the long day they've had. "I don't think I've seen you smile that big in a really, really long time, babe."

Quinn placed a small kiss on her collarbone and nodded. "I still can't believe I got to spend most of the day with Beth or that she is so amazing. Shelby is being so cool about this. I never expected this to happen, you know? I had really given up hope of ever being in my child's life again."

"Beth is pretty awesome, Q. But then again she is your child, so that's a given. And she's so intelligent for her age. I mean, that kid knows a lot!"

"Right? Shelby's doing a great job with her, so I'm glad she's the one that adopter her."

"Are you going to tell Puck about this?"

"I guess I should. I'm sure Puck will want to see the pictures we took and know how she's doing now."

"Maybe he can talk to Shelby and come visit soon. I mean, as long as he can keep it in his pants," she finished with a little grimace. "Shelby is a gorgeous woman but she doesn't need to be messing around with him like that."

Quinn also made a face at her words. "That's just gross."

"Because she's a grown woman and he's a horny little bastard?"

"No. Age doesn't have much to do with it. It's just the whole, complicated situation. Beth is his biological daughter, Shelby is Rachel's mom, Puck and Rachel go to temple together and they dated for a little while, and Puck was my first. Need I go on? It's just not a good idea."

"When you put it like that! But I think he'll behave if given the chance to be in her life."

"I hope so. I know I'm not going to mess this chance up. I'm done screwing up my life and the lives of those around me."

"What about Dwarfie? Are you going to tell her?"

"I am. Actually, I have to find a way to get her and Shelby together."

"Oh? How come?"

"Shelby is really sorry about the way she handled things with Rach and she'd love a chance to get to know her for real this time. We talked about it for a little bit and I want to talk to her about it some more when they come over this week. I think it'd be good for Rachel because deep down what Shelby did really hurt her."

"I can only imagine. But if she is willing to do right by Rach, then I'll help you with it. Especially now that we're all going to be living in the same city. If it's meant to be, everything will work out."

"Things are finally aligning the right way for all of us and I'm glad because I don't think I could have taken much more."

"You're right. Now we have one more reason to be thankful for this holiday, right? We're together in a beautiful city with our growing families, Beth is back in your life, and we're probably going to get into Columbia and live in this awesome apartment. I'd say our lives are pretty good right now."

"It's sort of restoring my faith in God, you know? I lost that for a while, but I see now that things happen for a reason and while we don't always understand that, it sort of makes sense in the end."

"And you probably appreciate the good things even more because of that. If they came easily, we might just overlook the importance of certain things. But after everything that's happened in the past couple of years, we were due for some damn happiness!"

Quinn lifted her head to look down at her girlfriend and smiled. "I can say that I'm happy now and mean it with all of my heart. You have given me so much, baby. I don't know if you realize that. I don't know if you really understand what you mean to me, how our love is changing me for the better and how much I'm looking forward to a future with you," she told her as tears formed in her eyes. "I love you so much, Santana and I don't want anything or anyone to ever mess that up."

Santana was moved by Quinn's words and cupped her cheek, lifting her head slightly to place a tender kiss on her lips.

"And I love you, more than you'll ever know. No one and nothing is going to come between us. We're a damn good team, princesa, and we're going to have a great future together. I can feel it in my heart."

"Everything is going to be so great since we don't have to hide our relationship from Beth. She's not going to grow up a bigot. Shelby is going to teach her to love and respect everyone and her childhood is going to be so much happier than mine ever was. It's another thing I'm grateful for. She's going to grow up loving the arts, reading whatever she wants, loving people without prejudices and just being secure in herself. I couldn't ask for anything better for my baby."

"She's going to be surrounded by love, that's for sure. And we'll make sure she knows she's special, loved and can be whomever she wants every day of her life. You did good, babe. And I'm sure when she finds out you're her biological mother, she will understand your reasons and she will be happy you're still a big part of her life."

"Do you really think so? You don't think she'll be upset or mad at me?"

"I think at some point she'll ask why you had to give her up," Santana answered honestly before pressing a kiss to Quinn's forehead. "She'll probably wonder if you could have handled it. But in the end, once everything is explained to her, she'll understand and love you for putting her first and giving her a good and secure life. Besides, she's only two, so you've only missed a little of her life compared to what's in store for the future. It's going to be fine, Q. You'll see."

"I hope so. It would literally break my heart if she hated me for giving her up for adoption."

"She's not going to hate you, so don't start worrying about that now. She just wants to be loved and cuddled and you're going to do that from now on. By the time she finds out, she'll love you so much it won't make a difference."

Quinn smiled and held Santana tighter. "She's so beautiful, isn't she, baby?"

"Just like her mommy!"

0-0

"It's so good to see you again, Baby Q," Frannie said as she hugged Quinn hard.

The younger blonde held on as tightly and closed her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips. "It's good to see you, too! I'm so happy you could come."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I just feel bad that your girlfriend will have to sleep on the floor now since I'm stealing her side."

"Hey now!" Santana protested as Frannie let go of Quinn finally and turned to hug the Latina.

"I'm sure you can sleep a couple of nights without her by your side. God, it's like you're a married couple already."

"Can you blame me? Can't help it if she's hot," Santana jested as she returned the hug. "It's good seeing you again, Fran."

"Good to see you, too. Where's everyone?"

"Should be in any second. They went to get some groceries for dinner this evening. They miscalculated their time because they wanted to be here when you arrived. Phil's kids should be here in about an hour," Quinn informed her.

"So that gives us a little time to catch up. Fill me in on everything," Fran requested. "Mamma told me a little about what happened with Shelby and how they're going to be here on Thursday. I honestly can't wait to meet your baby girl, Quinn. I bet she looks as beautiful as you and is just as smart."

"Oh, Frannie, Beth's so perfect!" she couldn't help but gush. "She's an amazing little girl and I think I'm finally coming to terms with having given her up for adoption. I see how she has flourished under Shelby's care, how loved she is and it makes it a little easier to bear. Now that I'm going to see her regularly, I think it's going to be okay. I'm finally going to be okay."

"There was nothing wrong with you to begin with, baby sis. We all go through shit in our lives. You just got handed too much too soon, but it speaks of your character that you're still here, willing to live your life. You're stronger than you think you are and a few years from now, you're going to look back on all of it and be proud you made it. I honestly couldn't be more proud of you."

Quinn's eyes filled with grateful tears and she hugged her sister again. Santana watched on with a smile on her face as she took Fran's luggage and started carrying it to the room they would share. Quinn and Frannie followed and they spent the next half hour talking between the three of them before their parents arrived.

0-0

After another round of hugs and greetings, Victoria steered Antonio and Santana towards the kitchen to give them a little privacy. Judy nervously took Phillip's hand and smiled at her daughter.

"Frannie, this is Phillip Maxwell. Phil, this is my eldest, Francesca."

Phillip extended his hand in greeting. "It's a pleasure finally meeting you, Francesca. I've heard wonderful things about you and I was looking forward to meeting you."

Frannie smiled at him and shook his hand politely. "Likewise. I've been looking forward to this little family vacation. I've heard wonderful things about you from everyone in this room."

"I hope I can live up to the hype!"

"All you have to worry about is making my mom happy and being a good step-dad to Quinn. You do that and we're golden."

"Fran!" Judy protested.

"No, Judy, she's right. Your kids have every right to make sure I treat you right and it's nice to know they love you so much. I have no problem with either of them telling me how they feel or how they expect me to treat you."

Fran and Quinn exchanged glances and smiled at each other. It was a relief knowing their mother had finally found someone that would treat her the way she deserved, treated her as an equal and was loving to her. It was a huge difference from Russell and his archaic beliefs.

"Mamma, we're only looking out for you and we have to make sure you're in good hands. Quinn is going to move to the city in a few months and you'll be alone in Lima. As long as we know Phillip is making you happy and keeping you safe, we're going to be okay."

"I agree," Quinn said. "I know you're a lot more independent now and you don't need a man to be happy, mamma, but it's really nice to see you smiling so much again. It's a relief knowing that when I move here someone will be there with you."

"It's settled then. I will be in charge of making your mother happy, taking care of her and giving her the things she's been missing. It really is a pleasure for me. And look, the way you protect her and look out for her says a lot about her as a mother and I'm glad you girls are looking out for her wellbeing. Please don't think I'll ever be offended because you're protective of your own mother."

"We've been through a lot, as you well know, Phil," Quinn told him. "And we were missing Fran for a long time, but now we have her back. We're all independent and strong women, I'd say, but at the same time we also thrive when we're loved by the right person. Just don't break the trust we're putting on you."

"I promise you both I'm not going to hurt her. I won't ever talk unkindly about the mother of my children because if it weren't for her I wouldn't have them. But the truth is, we were not really compatible. It was an actual relief for both of us when we finally separated." He took a moment to look at Judy and smiled tenderly at her, cupping her cheek as he did so. "But then I met your mother and I knew right away that happiness was possible for me after all and I'm going to do everything possible to hold on to that happiness for as long as she'll have me."

"Oh, darling," Judy said quietly. "You make me very happy."

Phil moved closer and kissed her cheek lovingly, arm wrapping around her waist. "Good to know." He looked at Frannie and smiled at her. "I'm open to any questions you might have, Francesca. Quinn's already had more time to get to know me and she knows I'm going to take my role as step-dad seriously. She knows she can count on me for anything, just as if she was my own. I'm extending you the same offer. I know you're older, but if you ever need a father figure, I'm going to be there for you as well."

"I appreciate that, Phil. I think we're going to get along just fine," she told him with a smile as she wrapped her arm around Quinn's shoulder.

"Wonderful!" Judy exclaimed happily. "This is going to be a really good thanksgiving week, I can tell. I'll have everyone I love with me, even my grandchild and I couldn't be more thrilled."

0-0

"So how do you think its going?" Santana asked her parents as she helped julienne some vegetables for the stir-fry her mother was making. "I mean, Fran should be cool with Phillip, right?"

"I think it's going to be okay. Phil is a great guy and he's really happy he met Judy. I bet you anything he'll propose to her before this year is out. It'd be good if they were to marry before you kids moved over here. A spring wedding would be nice."

Victoria and Santana nodded in agreement.

"It would make things easier for sure. I have a feeling that once we start school we're going to be mad busy and taking a week off to go to a wedding isn't going to be easy. We're also planning on taking summer classes to get done with school in less time, so the summer would also be difficult."

"Well, it's really up to them when they want to marry, but I don't think it's going to take them forever to come to that decision. I wonder what Judy will do with the house when that happens."

"Oh, Phillip already told me he wants her to sell it and put all of the money on an account for her and the girls and he'll sell his and get a smaller condo. It would be just the two of them and he doesn't want her to have such a big place to take care of. Apparently she already told him she doesn't want a maid."

"I knew he was good for her," Santana told them with a smile. "And he'll be a good step-daddy to Quinn. She'll finally have a good male figure in her life that will love and support her as it should be other than you, papi."

"I can't believe so much has happened in the last few months, but we definitely have a lot to be thankful for this year," Victoria told them. "Our daughter is happy and in a really amazing relationship, Fran and Beth are back in our lives, Judy and Phil met and Russell is finally gone for good."

"All positive, wonderful things, querida. And it's only going to get better from here."

The bell ringing made them all look towards the living room area and they quickly put their knives and utensils down. A moment later, Quinn and Frannie joined them in the kitchen.

"I think Phil's kids are here, so we're letting mamma meet them first," Quinn explained as she moved next to her girlfriend and stole a carrot string from the pile she had already cut.

"Good plan. I was getting lonely without you," Santana said with a dramatic sigh, which made the blonde giggle.

"Oh, muffin, you're so cute!"

Frannie made a gagging noise, making the rest of them laugh.

0-0

"Daddy," the girl exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly. "It's so good to see you!"

"I've missed you guys so much. I'm so happy you could make it down from Boston."

His daughter stepped back and he hugged his son, patting him on the back.

"Hey, pops. Good you see you, old man!"

"Sean, be nice to daddy! He looks as handsome as ever." After smacking her brother in the arm, she turned at waved at the blonde woman. "Hi, you must be Judy."

"You're correct," Phil told his daughter as he closed and locked the door. He then walked over to Judy and put his arm around her shoulders. "Judy, these are my kids, Erin Rae and Sean. Guys, this lovely lady is Judy."

"It's really nice to meet you both finally," Judy told them with a welcoming smile. "I've heard so many nice things about you. Your dad is very proud of both of you."

"It's really nice to meet you, ma'am. Daddy can't stop talking about you most of the times we talk on the phone and I can see why."

"Thank you, darling. That's so nice of you to say."

"You're just as beautiful as he said you'd be," Sean told her sincerely, offering his hand for a shake. "I haven't seen Pops this happy in a really long time, so thank you for that."

"Oh, aren't you just so charming," Judy told him as she shook his hand. "I see you take after him. And you're just as handsome."

"Oh, well, I try," he joked with a rakish smile.

Judy laughed and pointed towards the kitchen. "Everyone else is in there helping with dinner preparations. We're just going with a stir-fry and some rice for tonight. There's also a decadent chocolate torte for dessert."

"You had me at chocolate torte, Judy," Erin told her with a grin. "Lead the way and maybe we can lend a helping hand."

"You can also meet my girls. I know they're looking forward to meeting you both."

"Daddy's told me a little about Quinn, but I guess he just met Francesca earlier today?"

"Yes. She just arrived about an hour ago"

They walked into the kitchen area and all eyes turned towards them.

"Quinn, Frannie, these are Erin and Sean, Phil's kids," Judy introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Quinn called out from her place besides Santana. "I hope you had a good trip."

"It was, thank you! And you must be Santana," Erin assumed with a smile. "Daddy told us you were both visiting Columbia, so if you have any questions, I'd be more than happy to help out."

"Thanks," Santana said with a small nod. "That'll be really nice. I'm sure we can find some time during the week."

Quinn's eyes moved towards her sister, who happened to be looking intently at Sean. Then her eyes traveled towards him and he was looking back at her sister with the same intensity. No one else seemed to have noticed just yet but it seemed as if they were communicating with their eyes alone.

"Sean, say hi to the girls," Erin instructed once she was done greeting Quinn and Santana.

"Oh, um, hey," he told them sheepishly. "I just block her out sometimes!"

"Hey! Rude much?"

"Oh you know I love you, baby sis." He turned back towards the girls and grinned at them. "It's nice to meet you both. You make a beautiful couple."

Quinn beamed at him. "I like you already!"

He laughed, but she noticed his eyes kept darting towards Frannie every few seconds as if he couldn't resist.

_Interesting_, she thought as she darted another look at her sister. "Frannie, aren't you going to say hi?"

"Hi, guys. Nice meeting you both," she finally said.

"Pleasure is all ours," Sean told her. "We've been looking forward to this week for a while."

"Us, too. Looks like it's going to be a really nice thanksgiving for the first time in years."

"Then we're happy to be a part of it."

By that point, Santana had sort of caught on to what was happening. Quinn exchanged glances with her, eyebrow raised and Santana just gave the slightest nod. Quinn knew they'd be discussing it later as well as grilling Frannie about it.

The rest of the group was sort of oblivious to the tension building in the room and were talking amongst themselves about dinner preparations.

"Why don't you kids all go out into the living room and get to know each other better?" Phillip suggested. "We'll get dinner finished in no time and we'll call you when it's ready."

Santana grabbed Quinn's hand and led her out first, before any of the others could follow.

"What the hell was that?" she whispered as they settled on the recliner together. "Did you notice?"

"Sure did. From the moment they walked in there Fran and Sean were in a staring contest. It was sort of insane."

"Holy shit, babe. Do you think they were attracted to each other?"

"It's possible? I don't remember Frannie ever looking at anyone that way before."

"Did anyone else notice?"

"I did," Erin said, startling them both as she joined them in the living room. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. We shouldn't have been talking about it when you guys were going to come out here right after us," Quinn admitted.

"Don't worry about that. No one else is coming."

"What do you mean?" Santana asked her.

"Sean offered to set the table while the parentals finish dinner and Frannie told him she'd help."

"Smooth," Santana said with a grin. "I should go spy on them and come back with all of the juicy details for you guys later."

"Baby," Quinn chided. "You're not going to go spy on them. Let them be."

"It wouldn't bother you if something happened between them?" Erin asked her.

"Why would it? They're not related by blood. They could have met anywhere else and still found that connection. Our parent's relationship shouldn't keep them from at least exploring it, right?"

Santana smiled and kissed her temple. "I'm proud of how far you've come, princesa. The old Quinn would have been scandalized by the mere idea, but this new you is just supportive."

"She didn't turn her back on me when she found out about us, Tana. I'm not about to turn my back on her now. It's her life and whatever or whomever makes her happy, I'm going to support her."

"I think I'm going to like having you as a sister, Quinn," Erin told her with a warm smile. "This is going to be one interesting week for sure!"

"Understatement of the century, sis-in-law," Santana told her with a little laugh. "Welcome to the madness that is our little family!"

0-0

_Next up: Thanksgiving with Beth, maybe more Fran/Sean if you guys like the idea and more Quinntana goodness._


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N: Didn't want to finish the year without giving you another chapter. This one is full of family time, of sharing and new beginnings. Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday just like I did. May the New Year bring all of you lots of love, health, blessings and prosperity._

Chapter 31

"_Quinn_!" Beth shouted as she raised her little arms and tried jumping at the blonde the minute she opened the door to the apartment.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh and bend down to pick her up, immediately placing a kiss on her cheek and hugging her tightly.

"Hi, baby girl! It's great to see you."

"Quinn, mommy said I sleep here tonight," Beth continued on excitedly, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck and returning the hug.

"That's right, honey. You're both staying over and tomorrow we're going to watch the parade and we're going to have turkey and watch movies and just have a lot of fun. How does that sound?" Quinn asked as she moved aside so Shelby could come in.

"Yay!" Beth cried out before hugging her again. When she leaned back, she looked around and then back at Quinn. "Tana?"

"Did I hear someone calling me?" Santana asked playfully as she approached them.

"_Tana_!" She extended her arms toward the Latina and Quinn passed her over to her girlfriend.

"Hi, Beth!"

"Mommy said I sleep here with you and Quinn," she informed Santana with a grin.

"That sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun, chiquita. I can't wait to get started on our day."

Quinn finally turned away from Santana and Beth and greeted Shelby with a hug. "Hey. I'm really happy you were able to make it."

"We're happy to be here. Believe me, she's been excited all day and kept telling me to hurry up so we could leave and head this way. She didn't even want to take a nap!"

"Maybe San and I can get her to sleep a little later. If not, we'll make it an early night."

"Sounds like a plan. She was just so excited when she found out we were coming here. She hasn't stopped asking me about you since she met you the other day."

Quinn couldn't help but smile at the news. "I couldn't wait to see her, either. I'm just so thankful that you're doing this for us."

"It really is my pleasure. I know in my heart I'm doing the right thing for all of us. She's going to benefit from having you in her life from here on out, Quinn, and when you move to the city she's going to love spending time with you both. If there is something I learned about you from early on it's that your eyes don't lie. I can see the love you feel for Beth clearly reflected in their depths."

Quinn's eyes filled with grateful tears and she hugged Shelby once again, thanking her quietly while Santana watched on, an appreciative smile on her face.

"Let's get you guys inside so you can say hi to everybody else," Santana suggested. "Everyone is looking forward to spending today and tomorrow with Little B. And Frannie is here and she's never seen her, so she's been excited all day as well."

"I'm sure she's going to eat up all of the attention. She loves being with people once she's comfortable around them and she's surprised me about how open she has been with all of you. These should be a really fun couple of days for her and I'll also get a little rest and relaxation!"

They walked over towards the living room where everybody else was gathered and waiting patiently. Judy got up the moment she saw them and walked over to them, smiling broadly as she did so.

"Hey, there, pretty girl!"

"Quinn mommy! Hi!"

Santana passed Beth to Judy, who just hugged her and kissed her. "You look precious, darling."

"Thank you," Beth said shyly before looking at everyone else gathered in the room. She spotted Victoria and waved at her. "Hi, Tana mommy."

"Hi, princesa! We're so happy you're here." Victoria came closer and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm happy, too. I stay with Quinn and Tana tonight!" she informed the older women proudly.

"That is the one thing she's stuck on, so I hope that's not a problem for you guys."

"We don't have a problem with it, Shelby. Santana and I are more than happy to keep Beth tonight," Quinn assured her once Beth had made it back into her arms. "Right, pretty girl?"

"Yes!"

"We should introduce her to everyone else," Santana suggested.

"Beth, do you want to meet my sister?" Quinn asked her.

"Quinn sister? Yay!"

"Frannie?" Quinn called out and turned towards her. "Come meet Beth."

Frannie got up and walked over to them, eyes filling with tears when she got a closer look at the little girl in Quinn's arms.

"Hi, Beth," she greeted softly as she lightly touched Beth's arm. "It's really nice to finally meet you. You're just as beautiful as Quinn said you were."

"Fannie pretty, too. Like Quinn and Tana."

"Aww, thank you, honey. Aren't you just the sweetest," Frannie gushed.

"Welcome," Beth said as she rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

Frannie rubbed her back and continued talking to her for the next few minutes, amazed at how much the little girl looked like Quinn and just how smart she was. Even if she couldn't pronounce her name right, she could carry a small conversation and it was obvious she was captivated with her sister.

After Beth and Shelby were introduced to everyone else, they gathered around the living room getting to know each other better. Beth was sitting on Quinn's lap, legs resting over Santana's, as if unable to part with them. Shelby watched them with an amused smile on her face and took a few pictures. She's never seen Quinn so happy before and it really agreed with her.

0-0

"After meeting Beth and seeing my sister with her, I honestly don't know how she ever had the strength to give her up," Frannie told Sean as they stood by the windows, looking out towards the busy street. "It's obvious how much Quinn loves her."

"I don't know much about what happened, so I can't really give an opinion and be fair. But from the little I've learned about your family and some things Pops has mentioned before, I know you didn't have a happy life growing up and it wasn't the most loving environment. It speaks highly about Quinn's character that she loved her little girl so much that she gave her up knowing Shelby would be able to give her a good life at a time when she wasn't able to or had the support to do so."

"God, hearing you say it like that only makes me feel like an utter asshole for not being there for her. I don't know what I could have done to help, but maybe if she's had our support, she would have kept her."

"Francesca, there is no sense in looking at the past. What's done is done and nothing you say now can change it. It's not worth it to dwell on it. Right now, it's best to focus on the present and the future. And it looks like it's filled with love. Our families are coming together and I can tell you I've never seen Pops so happy before. I know my parents loved each other at some point, but they just weren't meant to be. Now both of them have moved on and found the right person and both are very happy. Quinn is getting a second chance with Beth. You have reunited with your family again. I'd say there is plenty to be thankful for this holiday, don't you think?"

Frannie took his hand discretely and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you for saying that, Sean. You have no idea what it means to me. I've been feeling so much guilt for so long and I honestly didn't think they would take me back or forgive me for leaving like I did."

"Why wouldn't they? From what you told me last night, they both understood why you did that. They were glad you got out when you did and I think it's time you forgave yourself. The sooner you do, the sooner you'll be able to fully enjoy your family. Especially now that Beth is back in your lives."

"For someone so young, you're pretty smart," she told him with a smile. "I know what you're saying is true. It's just going to take a little while for me to believe it fully. We Fabray women tend to be stubborn."

"Sounds like a challenge."

She laughed nervously. "What are we doing?"

"Talking," he answered playfully and gave her fingers a squeeze.

She hadn't even realized they were still holding hands and it made her blush. She tried to wiggle her fingers out of his grip but he wouldn't let her.

"Don't play dumb. It's not an attractive trait."

"So you're saying I'm attractive otherwise?"

"Sean!"

"What? I don't know what you want me to say. I don't know what's happening between us since the moment we met, but whatever it is feels good and I'd like to see where it goes."

"Our parents are probably going to get married next year, so we'll be considered siblings. And who's to say our family would be okay if something was to happen between us? I don't want to risk losing my mom and sister again."

"We're not related by blood, Francesca. We could have met randomly at some point."

"How? You live in Boston and I live in Chicago."

"Don't you believe in destiny?"

"I don't know. I've never experienced it before."

"Well, I think we're experiencing it now, and I'm not going to turn my back on it. I'm willing to see where it goes and if you want, I'll talk to our parents and ask if it's okay that I take you out on a date."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You want to take me out on a date?"

"I do. I want to get to know you better." His eyes roamed the room for a moment, as if checking if anyone was paying attention to them, before leaning forward and whispering in her ear, "I also can't wait to kiss you."

She gasped as he moved back. "I can't believe you just said that."

He frowned. "Am I the only one feeling this way, then? You have no interest in me whatsoever?"

She looked down at their intertwined fingers before shyly looking back up at him through her lashes. "You're not the only one feeling it, Sean. It's just really scary and complicated."

"Nothing worth having is ever easy, sweetheart."

0-0

"How are you doing?" Santana asked Quinn as they were taking a quick shower together. Alone time was difficult to come by and they took advantage of any moment they had to be together. "It's been a really fun day, hasn't it?"

"The best! I still can't believe this is really happening. I'm surrounded by family, my daughter is here with me and I'm with the love of my life. It really doesn't get any better than this, Tana. I'm so happy it feels like my heart is going to burst with it."

"You deserve to be this happy, princesa. After everything you've been through, it was time something good happened."

"I can't wait until we move here. I know we're going to do great. Even if I don't get into Columbia, I'm going to apply to every other school in the city to make sure I'm able to be here."

"What are you talking about? Of course we're going to get into Columbia. They'd be crazy not to accept us."

"Well, I just want to make sure we make it to the city. After spending all of this time with Beth, I just can't be away from her again, baby. Do you understand? Are you still willing to do this with me?"

Santana cupped her cheeks and kissed her lips softly. "I'm willing to go all the way with you, Lucy Q. I've already told you I'm going to marry you one day and I wasn't kidding about that. Beth is your daughter and I know how much you love her. She's stolen my heart as well and I want to be a part of her life. So, yes, silly girl, I'm all in with you."

Quinn's eyes filled with happy and grateful tears and she crashed their lips together in a frenzied kiss that soon escalated to more. Hands started roaming urgently and their kiss heated up.

"I want you so badly," Santana murmured as she broke the kiss and started sucking on Quinn's pulse lightly. "Let me have you."

"Mm, we just have to be quick and quiet," Quinn murmured back as her hand ran down Santana's trembling abs and found a place between her legs, fingers quickly flicking her swollen clit, eliciting a low moan from her girlfriend.

"Oh, God, babe, just like that," she encouraged as her hand moved between Quinn's legs to pleasure her as well. "Together?"

"Together," Quinn answered as she pressed two fingers inside of the Latina, making her swear under her breath and reciprocate in the same manner. "I love how tight you are for me."

"You're dripping," Quinn husked against her ear as she sucked on the lobe. "Is it all for me?"

"All for you, princesa."

"Mm."

Their fingers sped up as they kissed desperately, trying to keep their noises to a minimum as they moved against each other and towards their release.

"I'm close already," Quinn murmured against her lips. "Just fuck me a little harder."

Santana's knees buckled at hearing those words and she did as she was asked, fingers moving in and out of Quinn's opening with ease. "I love it when you talk dirty to me."

"I love it when you fuck me."

"_Fuck_," Santana hissed as Quinn's fingers hit a particularly good spot inside of her. "Don't stop, baby."

"You like my fingers fucking your tight pussy, baby?" Quinn purred. "You like how I make you feel?"

"Love it," Santana panted and then buried her face in Quinn's neck to muffle her scream as she came hard, her walls fluttering wildly against Quinn's fingers, trapping them inside.

"That's it, baby, come for me."

"Quinn," she whispered as her body trembled. "Oh, God, baby."

Quinn kissed her and eased her fingers gently out of her, holding her close as her shudders subsided. She kissed her temple and her neck, fingers drawing soothing circles on her lower back. But before she knew it, Santana was regaining her composure, turning them around and pinning Quinn against the tiles. Her fingers renewed their previous movements and it wasn't long before Quinn was a panting mess, begging her for release which she gladly granted her with a twist of her fingers and a flick of her swollen clit.

She caught Quinn's scream in her mouth and held her as she came down from her high. She knew they had already spent too long in the shower and the others had probably already figured out what they were up to, but she just wanted a little alone time with her girl.

"You're just so good at that," Quinn murmured against the side of her neck.

"Do you have any idea what it does to me when you talk dirty like that, Q?"

"I have a good idea, which is why I do it."

Santana laughed and kissed her one last time before they finished their shower.

"I was thinking we can share the sofa bed with Beth tonight and Shelby and Frannie can share the room. I don't know where Sean is going to sleep, though," Quinn mentioned.

"I'm sure he won't mind sleeping on the inflatable here with them. Frannie will probably love it as well."

"They seem to be spending a lot of time together, don't they?"

"I really think they like each other. Did you seem them earlier by the windows?"

"Yeah, that was kind of telling, but I don't think our parents noticed because they were entertaining Beth. But I could have sworn they were holding hands."

"It was kind of intense and it should be interesting to see how that develops. I hope Judy and Phillip are okay with it. They can't help how they feel or the circumstances surrounding their meeting."

"I really wouldn't mind. I want her to be happy just like I am with you."

"Time will tell."

"Let's finish here. We did promise a little girl a movie and cuddle time."

0-0

"Did you take a picture?" Victoria asked Judy as they stood close to the sofa bed watching Beth sleep cuddled on both sides by Quinn and Santana, who were also fast asleep.

"I did. I'll make sure to get some copies made for all of us. This has been a wonderful week and tomorrow should be wonderful as well. I don't think I've ever seen Quinn so happy."

"I told you plenty of times things would work out. Our daughters are happy together and they have a bright future ahead of them. A future that now includes Beth. Frannie is also back in our lives and you've found someone that truly cares about you. I'd say this Thanksgiving we have plenty to be thankful about and it's about damn time!"

"Now that you mentioned Frannie, have you noticed anything odd about her?"

"Odd? I don't think making googly eyes at Sean is weird," Victoria answered with a smile.

"Oh, you noticed, too?"

"It was hard not to. They've been staring at each other and seeking each other out since they arrived here."

"I thought so as well but I just wasn't sure what to think about it. I haven't even mentioned it to Phil."

"Do you have a problem with it, Judy?"

"I don't know what to think right now. I've never seen Frannie smitten before. My daughters have always been funny about showing their emotions and affections for others. Quinn was never in love until she fell for Santana. Frannie had some boyfriends in high school but no one she seemed serious about. This is sort of new for me."

"So let's say they like each other. Would it be that bad? They're not related by blood even if you marry Phil. They can't help that they met because of their parents. So is it fair to tell them they can't be together if they do like each other?"

"I guess it wouldn't be. Like you said, they can't help how they met and above all, I want my girls to be happy."

"And I think they're on the right path for it. Let's just wait and see what happens."

"Yeah. Time will tell." Judy took one last look at the sleeping girls and smiled. "We should probably go to bed ourselves. It's going to be a long day tomorrow and we have a lot of cooking to do!"

"It's going to be fun for sure."

0-0

"Quinn, look!" Beth cried out excitedly as another balloon came into view.

It had been like that the entire parade. Beth had not left Quinn's or Santana's side all day long and she was currently sitting on Quinn's lap watching the parade. She was overly excited and truly enjoying herself and the adults were happy taking pictures and enjoying the morning.

The food was cooking, the turkey was in the oven and the men were just waiting for the football games to start. Laughter was loud and aplenty, everyone enjoying the other's company.

"Come with me," Sean whispered in Frannie's ear, startling her.

Before she could say anything, he took her by the hand and they walked down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

He walked until he was inside the room they were all sharing, closed the door and pressed her against it.

"Sean?" she whispered before his lips covered hers gently, stealing he breath all at once.

0-0

"So," Quinn edged as she helped Frannie put leftovers away. "You and Sean, eh?"

Frannie's blush was telling, but she looked away. "What are you talking about?"

"That little hickey on the side of your neck. Don't even try telling me you burned yourself with the flat iron or something equally amusing," she teased.

Fran's hand flew to the side of her neck as her blush intensified. "Fuck! I told him not to mark me."

Quinn's laughter filled the kitchen. "So you're not denying it?"

"What's the use? No one else here could have done it. I have to go cover it. I don't want mom to find out like this."

"So you like him? I kinda figured from day one, but I wanted to know for sure. Santana and Erin know as well."

"We don't know what's going to happen, but we want to find out if everyone is okay with it."

"I think it'll be okay. You can't help liking him or that he might become our step-brother. I know some people might think it weird, but I just wanted to let you know I'm okay with it and I'll support you."

Frannie hugged her hard. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You supported my relationship with Santana, so I'm going to do the same for you. We're together now, Fran, just like when we were little. Nothing is going to tear us apart again."

"I love you, Little Q."

"Love you more, Frannie."

0-0

"Beth has truly enjoyed herself," Shelby told Quinn as she was packing their things the next day. They had ended up spending an extra day with everyone. "I have a feeling she's going to get a little emotional when we leave in a few minutes."

"I hope not! I don't want her to be sad."

"She's never had these many people around her that doted on her. And I can tell she really likes you. I don't know if some instinct inside of her lets her know you're her biological mother, but she's never been like that with anyone other than me."

"I hope that's not a problem, Shelby. I don't ever plan on doing something to undermine your role as her mother."

"Oh, I know, Quinn. I don't have any doubts that your intentions are pure. I also know how much you love that little girl. I'm glad you're a part of her life, like I've said before."

"Thank you again for giving me another chance with her."

"What do you think about coming back up to New York for Christmas? You and Santana can stay here and I can come over with Beth for a few days. I think she'd really enjoy that."

"Are you being serious?" Quinn asked, clearly surprised by the offer.

"If you're going to be a part of her life, it would be nice if you kept in touch with her before you move here officially. But since that is months away, I thought it would be nice to see you and Santana again before then."

"Oh, Shelby, I would love it! I'll talk to my mom about it and to Santana and see if we can make plans. I don't think Phillip will have an issue with us using the apartment again. We're going to be moving here as soon as classes are over anyways."

"I'll speak to them about it before I leave." She paused for a moment as she closed her bag and zipped it. "Um, have you talked to Rachel? How is she doing?"

"I did, actually. She's doing great. I've told her all about this weekend and she was happy to hear it's been so much fun. She also says hi."

"She did?" Shelby asked, unable to keep the surprise out of her voice. "You talked about me?"

"We did. I told you I would help you get closer to her. I couldn't be happier with the chance you've given me. You deserve a chance to prove yourself to her as well."

"Thank you for saying that, Quinn. It truly means a lot."

0-0

"Hey, mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you have a minute to talk?"

"I always have time for my girls, Fran. What is it?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something that's sort of important."

Judy smiled at her as she sat on a kitchen stool and faced her eldest. "Is this about you and Sean?"

Frannie's eyes widened comically and she couldn't help the blush that covered her cheeks. "God, does everyone know already?"

"Well, dear, you guys aren't very good at keeping it a secret. We might have been enthralled with Beth most of the time she was here, but everyone already noticed there's something happening between the two of you."

"And you're okay with it? Because if you're not, I can back away."

"Honey, Phil and I talked about it and even if we were to marry, he's not related to you by blood and who are we to tell you who to love?"

"I don't love him! I'm just getting to know him."

"But it might grow into love and I'm just telling you its okay if you want to explore it."

Frannie sat back and looked at her for a moment. "Quinn was right. You really have changed, mom. I really love this new you."

"Oh, honey, I was always here. I just lost myself for a while because of your father, but that will never happen again. I promise you."

"I'm so happy to be back with my family. You have no idea how much I missed you and Quinn when we weren't communicating. I don't ever want that to happen again."

"And it won't. Nothing will ever tear this family apart. Even Beth is a part of it again and I couldn't be happier for Quinn. So please don't ever worry about us drifting again. Even if we live in different parts of the country, we will always find a way to come back together for moments like this."

"It's been the best week, mom. I don't remember the last time we were this happy."

"I agree," Quinn said as she walked into the kitchen. "This was the best week ever! We should do it again soon."

"We will. New York is a central point for all of us and I'm certain Phil won't mind if we all stay here, so I'm sure this will happen at least a couple of times a year," Judy assured them. "I don't want to be away from either of my babies or my grandbaby for long ever again."

0-0

"I can't believe the week is already over and we're on the way home," Santana lamented on the flight back to Ohio.

"But just think, baby. We're going to be back in about a month to spend a couple of weeks with Beth and Shelby. I can't wait."

"I'm so happy for you, princesa. I know how much you've wanted this and it's finally happening."

"I want to repay Shelby's kindness, Tana. I want to help her and Rachel find some common ground and maybe have some sort of relationship. I know Shelby wants to and I'm sure Rachel, given time, would be willing to give her one last chance."

"Then we'll make it happen for them, baby. I will help you in any way I can."

"What would I do without you?"

"That's not something you have to worry about. I don't plan on going anywhere."

"You don't know how happy that makes me. I really can't wait to start my life with you. In a few more months we're going to be living together, taking care of ourselves and learning to survive without the protection of our families. There isn't another person I'd rather do this with, baby," Quinn told her sincerely before cuddling into her side.

"I can't wait, either, Lucy Q. I love you," she whispered in her ear.

"Love you, too, baby girl."


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N: This is it, guys. The last chapter of the story. I have been quite sick since the week after Christmas and have dealt with acute bronchitis three times since then. I'm still not feeling 100% and I don't want to keep dragging this story for much longer. I hope you like the ending! _

_I'll be concentrating on finishing my HP story as well as continuing to write the Santana's Baby Sequel, which still has no name but it does have 8 chapters written._

_Hope to see you all soon!_

Chapter 32

Somehow, the months flew by and Quinn couldn't believe their high school graduation was only a few hours away.

After their visit during Thanksgiving, she had gone back to New York with Santana to spend their winter break with Beth and Shelby as they had agreed. It was almost three weeks of pure bliss for them as well as Beth, who loved being around them. They had gone back up for their spring break, by which time both had received their acceptance letters to Columbia University. Shelby had taken them out to celebrate the happy occasion.

During their visit, they had met some of Shelby's friends and co-workers as well. Since Shelby rarely got to go out with her friends, they had kept Beth overnight one day so Shelby could go out with them. She had been grateful and they'd had a ball with Beth, who was usually a very well-behaved toddler.

In early May, Shelby had come down for Judy and Phil's wedding and had spent a long weekend in their home. Beth was ecstatic to see Quinn's house and spend the night in her room, especially when Santana stayed over as well. At Quinn's encouragement, Shelby had asked Rachel if she wanted to have dinner with her and the tiny diva had accepted. It was one more step in building their own relationship and Quinn couldn't be happier for them. Since then, they had keep the lines of communication open and were supposed to get together again once Rachel was living in New York.

In between visits, Quinn kept in touch with Shelby and Beth via Skype and the little blonde loved it. She was talking more and more as time went by and Quinn really enjoyed the time they spent together, even if Beth had no clue yet that she was her biological mother. Shelby had decided to tell her when she was a little older and would be able to understand better.

Puck had not been as active in building a relationship with Beth, but he did call every now and then and always sent cards for special occasions as well as presents. He just seemed to feel awkward sitting in front of the computer screen trying to talk to her, but he tried a few times. When she was in town, he seemed to be better at it and got to spend an entire day with her. Quinn figured he'd find his way to New York occasionally to visit her. Shelby, thankfully, had kept her distance from him and it was very clear to all who knew what had happened between them that she regretted her actions and would not be repeating them ever again much to his chagrin.

Quinn had also grown closer to her mother and to her sister. She talked to Frannie almost daily and if they weren't able to talk, they texted each other throughout the day. She had spent a couple of days with them in December and then gone to visit Sean, who she was still dating even if the distance was a hindrance for them. She was sure one of them would eventually relocate to be closer to the other. Surprisingly, no one in their families had been openly opposed to their relationship and Quinn couldn't remember the last time she had seen her sister so happy.

Judy and Phil's wedding had been a small affair, only attended by close family and friends, but it was one of the most romantic weddings Quinn had ever witnessed. It had been held in the backyard of the Lopez's home, where Leroy and Hiram had turned the garden into something that seemed to come straight out of a fairytale. Judy had been radiant in her simple ivory gown and Phil had looked absolutely handsome in his dark suit and tie. Victoria and Antonio had served as maid of honor and best man for them. Since it was a simple wedding, Beth had served as flower girl and Quinn and Frannie had stood by Judy while Sean and Amy stood by their dad.

Rachel had sung a beautiful rendition of Gretchen Wilson's _I'd Love to be Your Last_ and JC had sung _Making Memories of Us_ by Keith Urban during the reception, both songs picked out by Judy and Phil for each other. They had danced to both songs and after the DJ had taken over and the party had gone on until late, when a limo had taken the newlyweds to their airport for a two-week long honeymoon to Paris, London and Barcelona. Quinn got to stay with the Lopez's during that time, something she and Santana really enjoyed and saw as practice for their near future.

As she finished her makeup, she couldn't help but grin, knowing that in two more weeks she was going to be moving to New York with Santana and they would be going to a good school, she'd get to see Beth all the time and she would be living a life mostly free of prejudices, loving the girl of her dreams and building a life by her side.

A knock on the door brought her out of her musings and she turned just in time to see Frannie step into her room.

"You look beautiful, little Q."

"Thanks, Frannie. So do you."

She handed Quinn some lose papers and nodded proudly. "Your valedictorian speech almost brought me to tears. It's well written, encouraging and funny at the same time. You did a great job with it."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do. I'm sure Mike's salutatorian speech is going to be great as well, but yours is just really honest and touching. I'm glad you opened yourself up like this. You've come a long way, little sis and I couldn't be prouder."

Quinn got up and hugged her. "That means more to me than you could possibly know. I'm so glad you were able to come for my graduation."

"Psst. Like I would miss it! It's an important occasion in your life and I want to be here to share it with you. Besides, I have to take lots of pictures for little B. Maybe even some video of you accepting your diploma and giving your speech. She's love that."

"That would be pretty awesome, Franny. We can email it to Shelby so Beth can see it later tonight."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little. I think I'm more excited than anything. High school is finally over and soon I'm going to start college and live in an amazing city with the girl I love and close to my daughter. I know not everyone is as lucky as I am and I couldn't be more grateful for the way things worked out in the end."

Frannie nodded with a smile. "I know what you mean. Our family is finally on the right track and we're all pretty happy. I think, after everything we went through growing up and all the things that happened to you while still in high school, that we deserve to be where we are."

Quinn hugged her then, pleased to have her close. "We do. I'm really happy, Frannie. I never thought it would be possible."

"Russell was like a cancer in this family," Frannie told her as she hugged her back. "Once mom got rid of him things started getting better. It's taken us a while to find happiness, I know, but maybe we can appreciate it more now because it was so hard to attain."

"You're right, Frannie. He was the one to damage this family and he caused so much pain and heartache. But it's in the past and we've all moved forward even if we didn't get closure. I guess all the tears were worth what we have now because you're right. Had it come to us easily, we wouldn't be able to truly appreciate how fortunate we are."

"Oh, you're here!" Judy greeted when she opened the door to see the Lopez family standing there with grins on their faces. "Quinn and Frannie are still getting ready, but we should be ready to go soon."

As they walked into the living room, Santana cleared her throat. "Is Phillip here as well?"

"He is, darling. Why?"

"I need to talk to all of you before Quinn and Frannie come down."

After exchanging curious glances with Victoria and Antonio, Judy nodded.

"He should come down any second as well. Is everything all right, dear?"

"Oh, yeah, just something I want to run by all of you."

Before long, they were in the hallway outside of the auditorium waiting to go in. There was a nervous energy running through the hall as the teachers tried to place the overexcited teens into alphabetical order. It was getting ridiculous until Santana got fed up with it and whistled loudly, catching everyone's attention.

"Shut the hell up, all of you! Get in the damn line before I go all Lima Heights on _all_ your asses one last time before graduation. My girl's got a speech to give and so does boy Chang and all of you loser are wasting our time." When the students finally scrambled and got into places, she smiled smugly.

"Thank you, Santana," Emma said as they were ready to march into the auditorium. "I couldn't have done it without you. Your methods might not be the most _sensible_, but they get the work done and I'm not about to complain."

"Wanky," Santana exclaimed with a self-satisfied smile as she turned and winked at Quinn, who was ahead of her by a few students.

Quinn shook her head at her, eyes full of affection. _I love you_, she mouthed and grinned when the Latina responded similarly.

Another of the teachers poked his head through the curtains and when he saw that the students were ready, he gave Emma the thumbs up and disappeared. A few seconds later, they could hear the Pomp and Circumstance March start.

Quinn and Santana exchanged one more look before the line started moving.

In a couple of hours, their high school years would be over and then they would be ready to embark in a new adventure. One they were both looking forward to.

"Oh, darling, that was a wonderful and emotional speech!" Judy gushed as she hugged her youngest daughter tightly. "I'm so proud of you!"

Graduation had just ended and everyone had spilled into the school grounds for congratulatory hugs, well wishes and pictures. Santana and Quinn had immediately set out for their families and were being hugged and kissed by all of the adults.

"Thanks, mamma. I'm glad you liked it."

"It just brought tears to my eyes, baby. You've come a long way and I'm just brimming with pride at this point. I always knew you were strong and courageous, but you just surprise me every day with your maturity and the desire to always better yourself. I'm just so, so proud."

Quinn's tears spilled over as she hugged her mother tightly, happy to have her there with her, happy to be surrounded by family and love, even if one little person was missing.

"That's all I've ever wanted, to make you proud."

"You've accomplished that many times already, Quinnie, and I'm sure only greatness awaits you once you get to New York."

"Hearing that means a lot, mamma." She looked away for a moment, hating that her thoughts went to her father, but unable to stop herself.

Judy noticed right away and cupped her cheek. "What is it, darling?"

Quinn took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I hate wishing daddy had felt the same way you do. All I ever wanted was to make him proud, but I guess that will never happen. I'm so grateful for all I have in my life right now, but I guess the little girl inside of me wishes things had gone differently."

Judy wiped her tears away tenderly and nodded in understanding. "I know, baby. And it's okay to feel that way. You loved him even when he acted like a bastard. It wasn't always like that so it's a given that you'd want him here."

"Well, it's not necessarily that I want him _here_. It would just be nice to know that he saw me make it through everything and know that I came out on top and are heading to a great university. It's just wishful thinking, ma, but I won't let it ruin my day."

Judy hesitated for just a moment before looking towards the line of trees that bordered the parking lot. Quinn followed her gaze and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw her father standing there looking in their direction. He lifted his hand in a small wave but stayed where he was as if sensing he wouldn't be welcome if he moved any closer.

"How did he know?"

Judy sighed. "I sent him an invitation so he knew you had made it along with a letter warning him if he came he had to keep his distance from us. I honestly didn't think he would come, but I did discuss it with Phil beforehand and he told me he'd support whatever I decided to do."

"I see," Quinn murmured, still looking towards her father. "I'm surprised he actually came."

"I'm sorry if this upsets you, darling, but I just wanted him to see we made it without him and I wanted him to see he didn't destroy our family."

"You don't have to apologize, mamma. If you felt like you had to do that and Phil was okay with it, I'm okay with it as well."

"Baby, are you okay?" Santana asked worriedly, suddenly at her side. She wrapped her arm protectively around Quinn's waist and glared at Russell.

"I'm fine, Muffin. Mom was just explaining why he's here and I'm just surprised."

"Okay, just checking. If he comes near you and starts acting up I swear I'll –" she didn't get to finish because Quinn's lips were suddenly pressed against hers in a small kiss. Quinn moved back slightly and rested her forehead against Santana's.

"I love how protective you are of me, baby, but I'm good and he hasn't done anything to make us think he's going to make a scene. Mom had warned him beforehand anyways."

"Good." Santana looked towards Russell again, expecting to see him glaring back at them after Quinn had kissed her, but to her surprise, he was just standing there watching them curiously. "Oh, shit," she murmured and Quinn's eyes followed her in time to see Frannie walking towards Russell with a purposed stride.

"Ah, hell," Quinn muttered as well. "That can't be good."

By then, Victoria and Antonio had come closer as well. Phil wrapped his arm around Judy's shoulders and they all watched as Frannie finally reached Russell.

"Should I go over there?" Judy asked no one in particular.

"No, mamma, let Frannie have her say. If it looks like it's getting out of hand, we'll get involved."

For the next few minutes they all watched with interest as Frannie talked. Russell stood there stoically but didn't say much. They were far enough away that their words didn't carry, but it was also obvious they were having a civil conversation. A moment later, they both turned towards their group. Quinn watched Frannie and a moment later, her sister was calling out to her with her hand.

"Babe, you really don't have to," Santana tried but stopped talking when Quinn shook her head.

"I have to. I need the closure."

"Okay, but I'm walking you half way and if I so much as hear him raise his voice to you, we're leaving."

"I'd like that."

Quinn took Santana's hand and started walking in their direction. Judy leaned against Phillip for support and rested her hand on his chest as she watched her daughters deal with their father in a turn of events no one had been expecting.

"It'll be fine, dear," Phil assured her. "If not, Antonio and I will intervene."

"I hope so. Like Quinn said, they need closure."

Quinn kissed Santana's cheek before letting go of her hand and walking towards Fran and her father. When she reached them, she took Frannie's offered hand and looked at Russell.

"I never thought you'd come."

"I was surprised when I received the invitation from Judy, but I already knew the date and was planning on coming."

"Why bother? It's not like you care about me."

Russell sighed. "I deserve that."

"So why are you here then?"

"Honestly? I wanted to see you march and I wanted to hear your speech. I needed to know you made it, even after the hell I put all of you through."

"So you just wanted to assuage your guilty conscience," she deadpanned.

"In part, yes. I was wrong. All of these years, I was _so_ wrong, Quinn. It took losing all of you for me to finally realize I had become a monster and I took it out on your mother and the two of you. I tore our family apart and I did despicable and inexcusable things. I know you won't ever forgive me and I deserve that and more. I know it doesn't mean anything coming from me, but I am proud of you. Of both of you."

"Why did you change so much, daddy?" Frannie asked in a broken voice. "You used to be so loving and so supportive of us. And then the man we knew and loved was gone and the drinking got bad and it all went to hell from there."

Quinn wrapped her arm around Frannie's waist for support and kissed her temple. Out of the two of them, Frannie had always been a little closer to their dad and she knew how much it had hurt her when he had changed into a different person.

Russell rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. He'd never imagined he'd end up having this conversation with his girls at Quinn's graduation, but he did owe them some sort of explanation and he was going to try his best to give it to them.

"That's hard to answer. I guess it started with the pressures of my job, which led me to drinking a lot. I lost track of reality when I started making a lot of money. Suddenly all I cared about was appearances, what everyone thought of our family and keeping up this farce of a perfect family. I didn't realize I lost myself and became this monster that had no feelings until it was too late." He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head in despair, eyes filling with tears as he looked back at them. "I don't know how to apologize to either of you because I don't deserve to be forgiven. I don't know what to do to make all the pain I put you through disappear. I don't know how to fix this so neither of you hates me as you have every right to do." He sighed as he wiped as his eyes. "I just wanted to see you graduate, Quinnie. I needed to see I didn't completely ruin you."

And just like that, he crumbled before their eyes, his quiet sobs surprising them so much they didn't know what to do or say. They just looked at each other as their eyes filled with tears as well. Neither had ever seen their progenitor so broken or so open.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I never intended to ruin your special day, Quinnie. I'll leave now."

After taking a deep breath and drying his face with his handkerchief, he turned to go.

"Wait," Quinn asked.

He turned to look back at them expectantly. "Yes?"

"You do know I'm with Santana, right?"

He looked past her to the anxious looking Latina a few feet behind them and nodded. "I do know and it's obvious to anyone with any sense just how much you love each other. She looks like she's ready to skin me alive; not that I blame her. I deserve that and more after everything I put you through and for the way I acted that one time at your house."

Quinn looked behind her and couldn't help but smile. "I do love her. She's one of the best things that's ever happened to me."

"And she makes you happy?"

"She does. So happy that one day I'm going to marry her," she told him, the challenge clear in her voice.

He simply nodded. "It's that serious, then?"

"It is."

"Well, if you're happy who am I to stand in your way?"

"That's it? You're not going to threaten me or tell me I'm an abomination?" she challenged.

"Again, I deserve that. In the past couple of years I've come to realize I was the one person in our family that was the abomination and I used church and the bible to intimidate and punish all of you when I should have been the one repenting and asking God for forgiveness." He sighed tiredly again. "Quinn, all I want now is for all of you to be happy and I know that might be hard to believe, but it's the God's honest truth."

"And what if we can't find it in our hearts to forgive you?" Frannie asked. "Because I honestly don't know if I can."

He swallowed and nodded, before looking at the ground. "Then I guess that will be my punishment. Knowing that I lost my family, knowing that my precious girls no longer love me and knowing they'll never be able to forgive my sins against them. I deserve that and worst."

"You kicked me out, daddy," Quinn said in a small voice. "When I needed you the most, when I needed your support and your love, you kicked me out on the street like I was a piece of trash."

"I know," he whispered brokenly as more tears ran down his red cheeks. "I acted like a monster."

"I don't know if I can forget that. I don't have my daughter with me because I didn't have any support. I had to give up part of my heart away and that is not something I can ever forget, daddy."

"I'm so sorry, darling," he sobbed. "So, so sorry."

"I don't know if I can forgive you, either. I have so much resentment in my heart. Santana has been my rock, just like Phil has been mamma's. Even Frannie found someone that treats her like she deserves. We're moving on and learning how to be happy and I just don't know if we have it in ourselves to let you back into our lives some day," she told him honestly as tears ran down her own cheeks. "I wish I could forget all you've done, but that isn't going to happen anytime soon."

He nodded sadly. "I understand. I didn't come here asking to be let back into your lives. I know you don't want that. But I did want to say how sorry I was about everything and I wanted you to know how very proud I am of the young woman you've become, no thanks to me." He took a step closer. "You're both amazing and I know you're going to live happy lives from here on out. I might not be a part of that ever again, but just know I couldn't be prouder of you. You're both stronger than you give yourselves credit for and you both take after your mother, which I couldn't be more grateful for. I don't deserve even the time you've given me this afternoon, but I appreciate you letting your old man say his peace so we can all try to move on from the past."

Not knowing what else to say, they both nodded at him. As he turned to go, they all heard a little voice crying out Quinn's name happily and they turned to watch as Beth ran over to them. Quinn's smile was so big and bright it was almost blinding and she took off running in the direction of her baby girl. She caught up with her and the little blonde jumped into her waiting arms, before Quinn twirled her around as they both laughed merrily. She'd had no idea Beth and Shelby would be coming to her graduation and the past few minutes with her dad faded immediately from her mind.

"You've no idea how happy that precious little girl has made all of us, especially Quinn. How important it is that she is back in our lives," Frannie remarked as she started walking away from a tearful Russell. "That is something else you're missing out on."

"On the contrary, darling daughter, I do know," he told her as he watched his youngest kiss and cuddle her little girl.

Frannie didn't say anything else as she walked away from him as well. He watched as Santana and Frannie reached them and took turns kissing the little blonde. Knowing there wasn't anything else to be done or said, he sighed sadly and turned to leave knowing his daughters had better things to do than waste their time with him, but forever grateful they had given him a few minutes of their time.

In order to celebrate their graduation, the adults had decided to throw a pool party at the Lopez's home. Only the Glee club kids and their families were invited and Antonio had hired a caterer to provide the food and drinks for the night. One of JC's friends was serving as DJ and the karaoke machine had been set up as well. It was the Glee kids, after all.

Santana had kept a close eye on Quinn the entire time, making sure her blonde was happy and having a good time. She had thought for a moment that Russell had ruined their day, but apparently that wasn't the case. Once Quinn had run off to go towards Beth, it was as if she had forgotten the incident all together. She had been all smiles and laughter the entire evening and into the night. She had spent time with her as well as Beth and Santana couldn't be happier to see the confrontation with her father hadn't done any apparent damage.

"Penny for your thoughts," Frannie asked as she came to stand next to her.

"I'll give them to you for free, Fran. I'm just happy my girl is happy."

"Were you that worried about what happened earlier?"

Santana scoffed at the question. "It was Russell. Of course I was worried. I wasn't sure what he would pull and I was ready to kick his ass if he stepped out of line."

"You're very protective of my sister. I really like that."

"I love her, Fran. I don't want her to suffer any more than she already has."

"Has she told you what we talked about with him?"

"No, and I didn't ask. I figure she'll tell me when she's good and ready. I didn't want her thinking about it when she's obviously enjoying herself."

"I think we both got closure today. None of us expected him to show up like that, but all he wanted was to apologize for his actions and to see Quinn graduate."

"Did either of you forgive him?" she asked curiously.

"No. Honestly, San, I don't know if we can. Too much has happened."

"I understand. What did he say to that?"

"That losing us was his punishment for acting like a monster."

Santana's eyebrows rose at that answer. "I'm surprised he owned up to that. I noticed he was crying, but I couldn't hear anything that was said."

"She was brave enough to tell him she's with you and that she loves you. And on top of that she said she was going to marry you someday."

Santana grinned. "Did she now?"

"Yep. Little sis's got spunk for sure. She's a badass when she wants to be."

"My girl's the best. I know it couldn't have been easy to tell him that and get even more rejection."

"Actually, he didn't even blink an eye. I don't know what's happened to him the past couple of years, but it seems all he wants now is for all of us to be happy."

"And do you believe he is being sincere?"

Frannie shrugged and looked towards the pool where Quinn was playing with Beth. "I don't know him anymore, San, so I'm not sure. He seemed sincere and he reminded me a little of the man we used to adore so much. I hope he was. Time will tell."

"Will you see him again?"

"Hmm, that's very doubtful. Neither of us had a problem with walking away and not looking back."

"Well, I hope this is the closure you all needed to close that chapter of your lives for good, then. I don't ever want to see Quinn cry again because of him."

"I don't think you'll have to."

"Some party that was," Santana mentioned as she and Quinn sat on swinging bench watching the stars.

After the party had finally ended and all of their guests had left, Santana had suggested they go outside for a while for some star gazing. She had even brought a couple of blankets and pillows to make them more comfortable.

"I had a great time. Our parents are really the best, aren't they, Muffin?"

"They really are. I'm glad you had fun, babe. I was worried you might not."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Santana stared at her in surprise. "Because of what happened earlier at school."

"Oh, that." Quinn shrugged. "It was unexpected, but I'm okay with it."

"You sure?"

"Positive. We all had our say and it's time to move on. I find myself in a place I didn't think I would ever reach and I'm not going to let anything ruin that for me."

"Care to expand on that?"

"Well, for a long time I didn't think I'd ever be this happy. I never thought I would truly fall in love. And not only did I fall in love, but it was with my best friend, whom I had missed for a long time. Then Beth came back into my life and my heart felt whole for the first time in forever. Mom and I have a great relationship and Frannie is back in our lives for good. The Glee club kids have become a part of our extended family and I'm going to a wonderful school." Quinn sighed happily as she cuddled in closer to Santana's side. "Two years ago it felt like my life was over. Now, things are pretty amazing and I know how lucky I am."

Santana kissed her temple and held her tighter. "High school was the pits, wasn't it? We went through so much shit but somehow still made it out on top. You've grown so much, matured so much and I'm just so damn proud of you and what you have accomplished. I know you're going to accomplish so much more when we're out in the real world. You have the strength, the courage and the desire to make it big and I want to be with you every step of the way to experience it firsthand."

"I wouldn't want to share it with anyone else, either, Tana. You're my better half. You're the one person that isn't afraid to tell me if I'm being a bitch, but also the person that makes me feel so loved sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming."

"You aren't dreaming. Yo te amo, Quinn, con todo mi corazón. Now and forever. Which is why I want to make a promise to you tonight."

Santana shifted a little so she was facing Quinn. When she opened her closed fist, a small gold ring was revealed and Quinn gasped in surprise. Santana took the ring with her trembling fingers and showed it to Quinn. It was exactly like an engagement ring, but smaller and the blonde wasn't sure what to think, so she waited.

"Tana?"

"This is a promise ring. It's a symbol of my love for you and my promise that I'm always going to be at your side, loving you and supporting you through thick and thin until I can replace this ring with an engagement one and then eventually a wedding band. But in the meantime, I want you to know you're it for me and that I'm going to love you forever. So will you accept this ring and what it means, princesa?"

Quinn couldn't help the tears that fell down her cheeks or the grin that parted her lips. "Oh, Tana," she whispered as she extended her hand towards her girlfriend. "Of course I accept! Yo también te amo!"

Santana let out all of the breath she had been holding out in a whoosh and couldn't help but grin back at her girlfriend as she placed the ring on her finger, kissing her knuckles tenderly when she was done.

"There," she whispered. "It's a perfect fit."

"Just like us. We're a perfect fit," Quinn whispered back before closing the distance between them and kissing her softly.

Inside the house, five pairs of eyes watched the scene outside unfold with grins on their faces. Once the ring was on Quinn's finger, Victoria and Judy cheered and high five'd each other happily, while the other three watched on in amusement.

"This calls for a toast, my dear," Judy told Victoria. "I think this means we're officially family!"

"There's a bottle of dom perignon in the fridge and we're going to open it as soon as the two lovebirds can detach at the lips, which can take a while," Victoria joked. "And you're right, Judy, we're officially family now!"

"Oh, I'm so excited for them," Frannie exclaimed. "I just love seeing little Q this happy."

"We're all happy, darling," Judy told her as she hugged her. "I took a while and a lot of tears, but now everything seems worth it."

"It is, mamma. So, so worth it."

That night, after they had come back inside and congratulatory hugs were given and the champagne was gone, Santana took Quinn up to her room where she spent the next few hours making love to her and showing her all over again how much she was loved and cherished.

Once spent, they cuddled close together and whispered sweet nothings to each other until they fell into a peaceful sleep, smiles still on their faces. Moon rays that snuck in through the curtains illuminated them in an ethereal light, the new ring on Quinn's finger sparkling where her hand rested on Santana's chest.

The End

_A/N: There you have it. _

_To everyone that took the time to follow and read the story, thank you. To those that took the time to review and PM me, my heartfelt thanks for doing so. Many thanks to all of you for being patient with me through the times I couldn't update. _

_I hope you all enjoyed it and that I see you again soon! Glee might be over (or so I heard since I haven't bothered to watch in ages) but that doesn't mean I'm going to forget Quinntana for some time to come. _


End file.
